Le Neuvième Jinchuriki
by Sonnyus Sonnyn
Summary: Naruto, le neuvième Jinchuriki, celui dont le nom fait reculer des armée. L'arme vivant, qui baigne dans le sang. Vendeur d'arme, il traverse l'obscurité du monde avec pour but de vivre comme il lui plait, détruisant tout ceux qui lui font obstacle. Angst / Dark / Sang / Meurtre
1. Retour à la maison

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Darkfic UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut à tous. Me voici de retour, avec une fic, que j'espere, va vous plaire. C'est une fic en M, donc mort, tragédie, sang. Je me lâche et tout est possible. On va bien s'amusé ^w^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

_Chapitre I : Retour à la maison_

La nuit sans lune, plonge une route dans une mort apaisante. Loin de la ville, loin de la civilisation, le marcheur se perd et meurt sans qu'on lui donne de l'importance, emporté par le sable, emporté par les prédateurs, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

Cette paix se trouve brisée soudainement, par de multiples explosions et une traînée de lumière.

À cheval sur leurs motos, passant à vive allure, une horde de neuf traverse la route en flèche de trois rangées, leur allure modérée, n'ayant pas à s'inquiéter, sans pour autant avoir envie de s'éterniser.

Le chef de l'escouade, placer en avant, fait signe de la main droit, signalant, au plus en arrière, suivant le mouvement, plus que la route, qu'il arrive à destination et qu'il leur faudra se préparer à tourner. Sortant de la route principale pour un chemin de terre, qui ne sera pas le premier réflexe du voyageur, même aventureux, ils traversent une forêt dense, le chemin est assez large pour les trois rangées en flèches, sans pour autant laisser la place à d'autres véhicules de naviguer, ce qui ne sera pas une gêne, étant les seuls, normalement, à trouver sur la route.

Ne rendant visible que ce que les phares des motos donnent, aucun ne s'intéresse à l'obscurité. Les seuls êtres y habitant étaient des animaux fuyant le bruit des motos et savant qu'elle appartienne à un prédateur bien plus dangereux que ce que pourrait donner une horde entière de leur propre espèce.

Au bout du chemin, progressivement, se dessine un manoir de trois étages, large de soixante mètres, sur un terrain déboisé qui l'entoure assez pour faire respirer la maison, sans permettre à l'humain d'y naviguer sans rentrer dans les bois.

En un autre signe, le chef fait signe qu'ils sont arrivés et, ceux derrière, doivent ralentir pour que les motos se garent en une ligne droite, le long de la maison, sur leur place réservée, sans nom.

Béquille au sol, descendent tous, sans avoir d'ordre, ils gagnent la maison, sans s'inquiéter de leur véhicule, les seuls bipèdes étant de la famille.

La maison, assez ancienne, solide, a l'odeur et la chaleur d'un feu alimenté, donnant quelques frissons au plus frileux, bien heureux de quitter le froid de la nuit.

Sans un mot, tout retire leur veste sans manche, en cuir noir, avec un nuage rouge entouré de blanc dans le dos, pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements lourds, qui les protégeaient de dehors, certains faisant de même avec leur lame et arme de poing, savant qu'il n'en aura pas besoin ici.

Plus à l'aise, leurs corps respirant, les huit, sous le regard du chef d'escouade, gagne la salle ouverte, à la lumière accueillante, le seul chemin non barré par le corps du responsable, ayant tous remis sur leur épaule leur cuir.

La salle est une représentation de salon, avec une grande table en pierre transparente, semblable à du verre noir, neuf chaises, dont une au bout de table, laisser pour le chef d'escouade, les autres prenant leur place qui se sont naturellement attribuée avec le temps.

Allongé, la pièce fine, a assez de place pour la table et quelque meuble autour, ayant une entrée ouverte vers une autre pièce, d'où sortira, après plusieurs minutes de silence et attente des autres, l'un des motards, plateau en mains, rempli de tasse fumant, qui sera posée en plein milieu.

Chacun se saisit de sa porcelaine, les quelques regards l'un vers l'autre cherche à savoir qui va briser le silence.

Le bruit d'inspiration du liquide chaude, venant du chef, s'en occupe, attirant l'attention. Ayant les cheveux violets, jusqu'au niveau du cou, son teint pâle et visage fin, donne une impression de maladie et faiblesse, pourtant, aucun a l'idée de le défier.

\- Ne nous voilons pas la face. Nous avons subi une défaite. Commence doucement l'homme dans la trentaine.

Au bout de la table, sur la rangée de droit, un homme à la carrure solide, ayant des coutures des lèvres aux oreilles, tel un sourire de joker, fais sonner sa voix grave, imposante.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Ouais, putain. On prend les armes et en un tour de main, c'est réglé. Réagis un homme à son opposé, le corps fin, la chemise ouverte sur plus de la moitié de son torse, les yeux violets et cheveux argentés.

\- Toujours à parler sans réfléchir. Ferme l'avant de dire plus de connerie, Hidan. Réponds le précédent, provoquant la colère et injure dudit Hidan.

\- Suffis. Retentis une voix féminine, aussi vite la dispute commencée.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent, le regard tourné vers la droite du chef d'escouade, sans se perdre de vue.

Cheveux bleus, seule femme de la table, son regard jaune peut sembler doux, une cible parfaite dans ce milieu masculin, mais si elle se trouve à la droite du chef, c'est qu'elle a mérité sa place et son surnom de « messagère de la mort » est un poids suffisant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en situation de nous disputer. Je sais nos liens difficiles, surtout ses derniers temps…

Par réflexe, son regard navigue sur deux personnes de la table, sans s'y attarder, ceux-ci n'ayant pas de regard différent.

\- … Nous devons être unis. Cette guerre n'est pas à notre avantage.

\- Si elle n'est pas déjà perdue. Fait un roux, à la peau bronzer, le visage plus fin que celui du chef, les yeux vides de sentiments.

Les regards sont tous sur sa personne, le poussant à dire ses pensées, même si c'est, plutôt, prendre le rôle du porte-parole de leurs noires pensées.

\- Nous avons connu des batailles, des victoires, défaits et jamais nous n'avons perdu de guerre. Nous sommes forts, mais…

Il appuie la conjonction d'opposition, donnant de la force aux mots suivants, qu'ils savent être durs à accepter.

\- Jamais encore, nous n'avons connu pire situation. Nous venons de quitter notre QG principale, fuyant…

Des oppositions, en des plaintes, sifflant, menaçant, se font vite entendre, mais le roux continue.

\- Oui. Appeler cela comme vous voudrez, choisissez un mot pour vous voiler la face, nous avons fui. Elle fut préparée, pour ne laisser que peu derrière nous, mais c'est une fuite.

\- Tu es pessimiste, Sasori.

\- Réalise. Je l'ai toujours été. Cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous et, si le choix devait être donné, je choisirais les armes. Sauf qu'on n'est pas là pour ça.

Un froid se jette dans la troupe.

\- On en est donc là ? Demande un blond, queue-de-cheval, les yeux bleus, donc un caché derrière une mèche.

\- La perte de nos principales attaches et de la grande maison va résonner dans toutes les oreilles. Pour eux, nous serons déjà morts et on perdra le pouvoir de notre nom. Son retour marquera un grand coup.

Un brun, cheveux jusqu'aux bas du cou, se différencie des autres par la pâleur de sa peau, ses rides de fatigue sous les yeux, donnant à son regard une froideur et un sérieux, que les yeux rouges ont déjà de grand et imposant.

Son voisin de droit, un grand homme, le plus grand de tous, à la carrure qui n'est surpassé que par l'homme aux cicatrise, son corps n'ayant rien à lui envier, couvert qu'il est de tatouage et de blessure, lui donnant un teint écailleux, donc les dents pointues accentuent son côté apparent de monstre marin, prend la parole avec amusement.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle marquera. Je prends même les paris que toutes nos emmerdes vont s'arrêter.

Son petit rire, sadique, donne quelque sourire, léger, pour confirmer être de son avis.

\- Quitte à prendre un rôle lunatique, mais sommes-nous sûrs de vouloir nous engager dans cette voix ? J'entends par là, qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Annonce le blond.

Le chef, silencieux, prend la parole, stoppant toutes les tentatives de parole et coupant les débuts de mots.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis autour de cette table. Si son retour doit se faire, je veux que cela soit unanime et bien réfléchi. Je sais que, ses derniers mois, je n'ai pas su protéger notre apogée, n'ayant que cette capacité à la maintenir. La famille Uchiwa partie. Obito disparu. Notre nom a créé le retour d'ennemie, trop pour qu'on puisse tous les gérer en même temps. Cela m'arrache la langue de le reconnaître, prouvant notre situation délicate, mais le retour du démon mettra la majorité de nos ennemis sous terre et l'autre en retrait. Nous pourrons, dans les premiers mois, nous remettre sur rail et rappeler notre importance.

Un rire puissant retentit, attirant l'attention de tous, mais aucun ne sera surpris de voir venir celui de l'homme argenté aux yeux violets.

\- Alors ça. Rien que pour cette scène, je ne regrette pas de ne pas m'être encore barré. Toi, Nagato, qui plaide pour le retour du démon.

\- Hidan ! Crache la femme, frappant du poing sur la table, mais bien vite, les réactions s'enchaînent.

\- Il a raison ! Après ce que vous avez causé, vous revenez la queue entre les jambes et vous pensez qu'on ne va rien voir venir ? Demande l'homme écailleux.

La femme se tourne vers lui, mais une main du chef sur son avant-bras la retient de parler, le chef jetant un coup d'œil sur l'homme à sa gauche, le seul à ne pas avoir parlé, mais qui ne perd rien de l'échange, n'ayant pas besoin de signe pour comprendre.

Trois ans que l'abcès à éviter d'être touché, il est temps de le crever et nettoyer.

\- Vous saviez que son départ serait le début des emmerdes et vous m'avez garantis que vous pourriez gérer. Je suis clairement un abruti de vous avoir cru. Crache le roux, d'une voix froide, mais qui ne perd en rien de sa véhémence.

\- Nous sommes tous des abrutis dans cette histoire. Annonce le brun aux yeux rouges, prenant les regards de tous.

Des mots se retiennent derrière des lèvres closes, non par respect, peur, ou manque d'envie, chacun voulant entendre la suite. Cet homme, par le fait d'être le seul à la table, se trouve être le seul représentant de la famille fondatrice du club, n'ayant pas le rôle de chef qu'uniquement parce que, officiellement, il le refuse. Par ce titre acquis, il sait que ses mots doivent être réfléchis et impersonnels.

\- Nous avons fait une erreur. Une erreur que, pourtant, je ne regrette pas. Certes, nous avons eu nos « merdes », comme vous aimez le dire, mais aussi nous hauts durant ses trois ans et tous, vous y avez profité.

\- "Profiter", ou non, le prix que nous payons ne vaut pas ses hauts, rien ne le vaux. Fait le cicatrisé.

\- Certes, mais quand on pose les choses, même aujourd'hui, il est à constater que seuls les plus réfléchis ont voté « pour ». À cette époque, nous voulions la paix, nous sortions de guerre interminable, dont la plupart ont été causées par ses choix. Logiquement, pour aspirer à la paix, il fallait l'exclure. Défends le ridé.

\- Une paix relative. Les combats n'ont pas cessé. Fait le blond.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas connu de guerre. Se défend la femme.

\- Sauf que nous n'avions jamais été autant en paix. Réponds le chef, coupant court à toute discussion.

Les regards braqués dessus, il enchaîne.

\- Comme l'a dit Itachi, nous avons fait une erreur et, même si, sur le moment, cela semblait et une bonne idée, cela reste une erreur. Aujourd'hui, non la queue entre les jambes, je reconnais que les ennemies sont trop nombreuses et les alliances peu existantes. Nous sommes en équilibre entre la protection de notre nom et nos actes. Si nous l'avons fui, aujourd'hui la guerre est à nos portes et, quoique je veuille l'éviter, je ne vais pas l'ignorer. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris les disposions pour qu'on déplace nos armes, qu'on protège nos réseaux internationaux et qu'on garantisse nos livraisons. Notre image en extérieur est toujours solide et nous donne du temps pour régler les quelques problèmes qu'on peut entendre autour de nous. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Un silence, des regards l'un sur l'autre, puis une main qui se lève, venant du cicatrisé, se trouvant à l'opposer droite de la table.

\- Pour.

\- Pour. Enchaîne l'argenté en levant la main.

\- Pour. Fait le roux.

\- Hm, pour. Fait le blond.

Les quatre se sont enchaînés dans la parole et mouvement. Un silencieux brise la chaîne, tournant le regard sur la femme et le chef, avant de lever la main et hocher la tête, toussotant un « pour ».

Ne pouvant donner son avis qu'à la fin le chef laisse le ridé aux yeux rouges, à côté du cicatrisé, lever la main pour donner son accord, suivit par le petit rire du tatoué écailleux. La femme est l'avant-dernière et, d'un regard pour supporter ceux des autres, elle lève la main et dit « pour », leur prouvant, autant qu'à son chef, que contrairement au silencieux, elle fait son choix par sa propre volonté, ayant plaisir à vouloir le retrouver.

\- Pour. Le choix est unanime. Il peut revenir.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il en ait envie. Crache d'une voix grave, l'être à sa gauche, créant un nouveau silence froid.

**xxx**

Le claque du téléphone brise l'ambiance apaisante de la chambre à coucher.

Assis sur le devant du lit, le torse en avant, un jeune blond, de seize ans, est pensif, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Naruto ?

Restant dans sa position, le jeune Naruto sort de ses pensées quand une joue se pose sur son épaule gauche, un bras droit entouré corps par-derrière et que son dos sente une forte poitrine appuyer.

\- Un souci ? Demande la jeune fille de son âge.

\- Des vieux potes. Rien d'important. Réponds le blond en lâchant le portable sur ses vêtements à terre, se tournant pour caresser la joue gauche de la peau de porcelaine à ses côtés.

Telle une féline, la tête s'appuie sur la main, profitant de la douceur de la caresse, ainsi que son odeur avant de sentir, avec plaisir, ses lèvres être pressés et son corps basculer sur le dos, se faisant couvrir du corps nu de son aimé.

Les cheveux longs, brune bleuté, entour le corps féminin jusqu'aux fesses, donnant un air sauvage à son corps blanc, pâle, marqué de quelques rougeurs et bleus, brisant la perfection du corps et un rappel, pour les colbats de Naruto, du contrôle qu'il doit avoir sur lui-même.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, la main douce force le regard sur son visage, son sourire et ses yeux blancs, l'hypnotisant dans la vision d'un ange. Elle sent le corps se réveiller et bientôt prendre possession d'elle.

La bouche dévorée, les langues dansant, Naruto domine le corps sous lui, imposant sa présence, ce qui force la femme à suivre son rythme, sans que cela lui déplaise, surtout en sentant les mains naviguer sur son corps et l'intérieur de sa hanche se faire frôler avec lenteur.

\- Sûr de toi ? Demande l'adolescent blond, entre deux baisers dévorants, sa voix rauque de désir et la rhétorique qui prouve qu'il rejette le refus.

\- Les marques vont bien finir par partir. Fait-elle avec sourire, avant de se jeter sur les lèvres en fermant les yeux, finissant de s'exciter en sachant appartenir à celui qu'elle aime et qu'il va la posséder.

Intense, lent, rempli de désir, leur danse fut différant à d'habitude, par le blond qui a l'esprit pris de question, qu'il cherche et réussit, plus ou moins, à mettre de côté avec cette échange charnelle.

Les yeux remplis de désir pour le corps sous le sien, se laissant posséder, gémissant, cherchant à s'ouvrir le plus, à prouver qu'elle lui appartient, sont un poids qui le pousse à refuser d'accepter un changement.

**xxx**

Reprenant leur souffle à cette danse, Naruto est allongé sur le dos, le regard sur le plafond, les réflexions profitant de son esprit affaibli, pendant que son torse sert de coussin à la tête pâle, se berçant au rythme de son cœur battant avec force et son odeur. Elle aussi est dans ses pensées, hésitant entre son devoir de se taire, ne pas chercher dans les pensées de son homme, ainsi que son envie de comprendre, sachant que les deux conduiront à changer leur quotidien.

\- Où vont tes pensées ? Demande-t-elle, avec douceur et inquiétude.

\- Pour toi. Réponds par automatisme Naruto.

Il ne cherche pas à cacher son mensonge, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas sa place, en cet instant, dans son esprit.

\- Je t'aime, Naruto.

Ses trois mots, elle les a dits avec espoir, avec envie. Ils lui ont échappé et sont comme une demande de bouée, avant qu'elle se noie. Des mots que Naruto ne lui dira pas, non parce qu'il ne le peut ou n'en a pas l'envie, seulement son esprit n'est pas avec elle.

À cette constatation, sa seule réaction fut de fermer les yeux et attendre, profitant de ce qu'elle a encore, amassant des miettes pendant qu'elle le peut, cela s'arrêtant une heure après. La main de droite, bronzée, du blond, plonge dans son cousin, en sortant un pistolet.

Ses yeux fermés, se gravant l'image du blond qu'elle connue durant ses trois ans, du Naruto qu'elle a aimé et admiré. Elle sent une pression au-dessus de son crâne, se convainquant que ce n'est que la main de son aimé, la caressant pour qu'elle dorme en paix.

Elle n'a pas peur, pas de haine, pas de mépris. Elle savait ce jour venir un jour. Il ne lui a pas dit, mais elle le savait par son regard emplit d'amour pour elle, ayant une tache sombre au fond, une sorte de fuite à sa situation, comme si, contrairement à elle, il ne s'était pas complètement appliqué, pour éviter de souffrir.

La pression reste une minute, ou deux, elle ne le sait, mais elle est heureuse de la sentir, tant pour la preuve quelle vie encore, que celle de la force des sentiments que Naruto combat.

Un bruit, léger, tel un clic, faible, retentit pourtant à son oreille tel le seul bruit qui existe autour d'elle. La pression disparaît la seule chose qu'elle sent, c'est l'humidité sur le sommet de son crâne, avec une sensation de douceur.

Se redressant, les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés, elle libère le blond, qui quitte le lit, lui offrant la vision de son dos tatoué d'un renard à neuf queues et son arme le long du corps, commençant à prendre ses affaires de la journée, posé sur le meuble par les soins de la brune.

\- Na…

Des larmes montent et coulent le long de ses joues, regardant le blond s'habiller, sans se presser.

\- Tu m'as promis… Tu me… Chuchote-t-elle, se refusant cette réalité.

Un silence répond à sa remarque, qu'elle sait être entendue.

Naruto n'est plus dans ses pensées, son regard est décidé, il a posé et réfléchi cette situation.

Ce n'est pas celle qu'il a prévue, ce n'est pas celle qui est la plus réfléchie, la plus logique, ni même la plus compréhensible, mais elle est la seule choisie, parce que c'est celle qu'il désire.

Un regard sur le corps dans le lit, avachi sur ses genoux, tremblant de peur et de larmes, puis il quitte cette chambre en claquant la porte, la laissant seule dans sa tristesse.

**xxx**

Habillé d'une veste noire et orange, majoré par la première et peu saturé pour la deuxième, un logo d'une spirale rouge sang dans le dos, entre les deux omoplates. Son pantalon noir est large, permettant une liberté de mouvement optimal. Autour de ses jambes, apparaissent, pour le plus analytique, sans forcément s'en cacher, des étuis tactiles avec deux Glock 31, fiable et d'une précision remarquable, même à des distances moyennes, le tout en munitions perçantes.

Marchant de ses rangers légers, privilégiant la mobiliser que la résistance, sans avoir à rougir de cette dernière, Naruto ouvre une lourde porte, pour un groupe de quinze, sur le départ avec deux voitures et un camion.

Attirant l'attention par sa présence, beaucoup s'étonnent de le voir, les plus rapides le saluent, ne voulant pas s'attirer son mécontentement par impolitesse, sans réagir quand il ne leur renvoie pas. Ses pas le mènent vers la voiture à l'arrière du camion, où, en cercle, fume cinq personnes, discutant rapidement entre eux, se coupant quand Naruto s'approche, brisant le cercle pour tous le regarder, leur fusil d'assaut leur barrant le corps, leurs deux mains dessus, prenant une position défensive, tout étant prêt à tirer au moindre signe.

Des cinq, seul un a toujours la cigarette au bec, appuyé contre la voiture et ne donnant pas la peine de lui faire face, son fusil pendant le long du corps, sa gauche visible pour tenir sa cigarette, le pouce sur le menton comme appuie pour que sa main cache le bas de son visage de toute lecture, même si son expression de marbre empêche déjà les plus talentueux de savoir à quoi il pense. Naruto, notant que sa droite est caché derrière l'amas des quatre corps, ne doute pas que lui aussi à une arme en main.

\- Que veut le toutou de la Soke ? Demande-t-il sans lui agresser d'autre signe à l'adolescent qui le fixe sans considérer les quatre autres.

\- On m'envoie pour que je supervise avec toi la livraison. Réponds Naruto, froidement, prouvant qu'il n'est pas plus heureux d'être présent.

\- La Bunke n'a pas besoin d'aide. Crache le brun aux longs cheveux, se réunissant sur les points par un élastique.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle en ait besoin ou non. Tu feras ton caprice à notre retour. Crache le blond, le fixant dans les yeux blancs.

De son âge, le visage pâle, les yeux blancs sans aucune lecture, le fumeur est habillé d'un costard blanc, ouvert sur une chemise noire, avec un pantalon de toile. Son arme principale, un Fusil Type 68, soixante-quinze coups, à cadence de six-cent, est sanglée au corps. Malgré son statut, rien ne le différencie des quatorze autres soldats de la Bunke, qui fixe Naruto, attendant le signe de leur chef pour agir, beaucoup craignant un dérapage.

Naruto est calme, faisant une parfaite cible, attendant aussi ce signe, qu'il lira, à n'en pas douter, dans le regard semblable à la leucocorie avant que les mots traversent la bouche.

Prenant son temps pour fumer sa clope, tous savent que la réponse se fera quand la drogue sera jetée à terre, arrivant au bout de trente secondes. La cigarette à terre, il donne l'ordre pour que tous gagnent les véhicules, annonçant le départ dans une minute, se tournant vers celle qui lui servit d'appui pour prendre le volant, Naruto la contournant pour monter côté passager, les cinq autres montants à l'arrière du camion, rejoint par quatre.

Dans le véhicule arrière, la tension est à couper au couteau, aucun des deux adolescents, haut-gradée dans la famille, ne s'agressent de regard, pas plus durant le trajet du convoi.

Aux esprits de tous, cela serait un miracle que la journée se passe bien et le chef de Bunke sait que si Naruto est venue jusqu'à eux, ou plutôt lui, c'est que la tranquillité qu'il connaisse prendra prochainement fin. D'ailleurs, il est clair à son esprit que Naruto n'est pas envoyé par Hiashi, celui-ci ne faisant confiance ni à l'un, ou l'autre, pour gérer une telle opération.

Malgré le chemin assez long, dans une ambiance lourde, le temps passe relativement vite pour les deux esprits analytiques, qui travaille sur la route autour d'eux, assurant leur rôle de soutien, recevant, par la voiture en avant, des rapports constants sur le bon dérouler du chemin pris, le camion confirmant qu'il est toujours opérationnel et donne sa position à chaque changement de direction, l'arrière s'assurant que le chargement n'a aucun dégât et que leur vue de l'extérieur ne relève rien de dangereux.

\- Rapport C-04.12. Arriver prochaine à un carrefour. Vision de voiture sur la gauche et droit. Probabilité d'arriver au rouge probable.

Le chef de la Boke, pour la première fois, à un regard vers le blond, qui lui tourne la tête, continuant son observation. Rarement son intuition ne lui aura donné tort et, depuis le début, bien avant l'arrivée de Naruto, elle lui hurle que cette mission est dangereuse et de se méfier.

\- Ok C-04.12. Prudence au maximum. Ayez vos armes en main. Annonce-t-il de sa voix froide avant de reprendre la route, devant continuer son chemin pour rattraper le camion.

Naruto, silencieux tout du long, donnant l'impression de surveiller la route, est en vérité loin de la réalité, son esprit vaguant à nouveau vers un nouveau choix à faire, si ce n'est que celui-ci est appuyé par un vieux souvenir de trois ans et le message reçu sur son portable, ce matin.

\- Tourne à droit.

Clair, rapide, Naruto décide de laisser le choix au conducteur de l'écouter ou nom, conduisant à la méthode d'utilisera le blond pour l'avenir. Neji a parfaitement entendu et repère facilement le chemin que Naruto veut lui faire prendre, se dégageant de celui prévu en amont. Il ne fait aucun doute pour le brun que le blond connaît l'itinéraire et toutes les subtilités de la mission en cours. Faire un changement d'itinéraire, surtout pour une si importante mission, reviens à trahir la famille et peut aller à la mort.

S'il l'écoute, il est mort. Or, Naruto ne fait jamais rien sans raison. S'il lui dit de tourner à droit, c'est qu'il a un but et si c'est sa mort qu'il cherche, il ne se serait pas ennuyé à créer une telle mise en scène, les occasions ne manquant pas de lui coller une belle en plein tête durant le trajet, lui-même résistant à ne pas le faire de nombreuses fois.

Avant plus de réflexion, les mains font tourner le cerceau, conduisant la voiture à un cul-de-sac. À peine les yeux blancs le voilent, qu'il se retrouvait avec le canon d'une arme sur la tempe, se dégageant une fois certains que le cerveau a compris la situation.

\- Les deux mains sur le volant et les yeux devant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix basse, à peine perceptible, voulant comprendre pourquoi cette mise en scène, qui ne lui ressemble en rien, même quand il décide de jouer avec sa victime.

Du coin de l'œil, la victime voit le canon de l'arme dans une main et le portable dans l'autre, appuyant dessus sans regarder.

\- Maintenant, personne ne nous entendra et ne nous verra. Fait-il froidement, la main sûre.

**xxx**

Garé à un kilomètre du camion, la voiture avant, chargée d'un conducteur, passager avant et deux derrière, est attentive à la radio, ayant entendu le rapport du camion et l'ordre de leur chef.

Sur le radar, le camion est toujours en place sur le carrefour, signalant aucun problème depuis plus d'une minute, ce qui est encore trop tôt pour juger.

Puis, la voiture de soutien, de leur patron et Naruto, se mis à disparaitre de leur radar, sans aucune raison. C'est un acte impossible, les voitures étant repérable, même éteintes. La situation commence à les inquiéter et le passager avant prend la radio pour avoir un rapport de leur chef et des explications, quant à la suite des événements, mais avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, un violent sifflement retentit à leur oreille, si vive et rapide, qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre, leur voiture se mettant à exploser par le dessus.

**xxx**

Cent vingt secondes. C'est le temps, moyen, d'un feu rouge. C'est le temps qu'attendent les passagers du camion, arme d'assaut à la main, sauf le chauffeur, ayant un regard sur le tricolore.

La circulation est tranquille, les voitures, face à eux, passant des deux côtés, sans se presser, ni donner de signe de danger. Sans relâcher leur attention, quand le feu passe au rouge pour les voitures qui leur coupent la circulation, les doigts se serrent sur les crosses et le conducteur devient pilote de cours sur le départ, quitte à attirer l'attention.

Feu vert, le camion fonce, traverse le carrefour, atteignant la moitié, quand l'arrière droit du camion est percuté par une voiture à plein vitesse, parallèlement à l'avant gauche par une autre voiture, tout aussi rapide et lourd. Le choc violent et le sens de projection font tourner le camion sur lui-même en même temps qu'il continue de s'avancer sur la route, le conducteur n'ayant plus le contrôle du véhicule.

Le passager avant, percuté, a perdu connaissance, à l'arrière, le choc et la toupie les désarçonnent. Trois tours sur elle-même, la voiture s'arrête, le conducteur, ayant compris le danger, cherche à se dégager et partir, le tournis et le mouvement ne lui permettant pas de se rendre compte que tous les véhicules autour d'eux laissent sortir un soldat armé, qui pointent des automatiques dans leur direction, les allumant de toutes parts.

Traversant le métal, comme du fromage, le conducteur meurt aussi vite que ceux derrière. Transportant des explosifs, la voiture explose quand toutes les armes sont déchargées, aucun ne prenant la peine de recharger, gagnant leurs véhicules pour partir aussi vite que leur propre feu devient vert.

**xxx**

Les Hyûga sont une puissante famille de la capitale Konoha. Riche, célèbre. Ils sont blancs comme neige, autant physiquement que côté justice, présent sur tous les fronts commerciaux terrestres et maritimes. Une fortune si grande qu'aucun n'aura à travailler pour un siècle et vivre convenablement. Elle a une bonne image en public, multipliant les associations et les dons, pour les orphelins, les pauvres sans-abri. Beaucoup de bâtiments de la ville ont été construit par leur soin, dont des hôpitaux et centre d'aide à la dépendance.

Seulement, derrière toute grande famille, se cache une partie sombre et celle-ci se nom la Boke. Une famille, dans la famille. Son rôle, s'occuper des affaires qui n'ont pas leur place dans la lumière du jour. C'est à eux qu'on doit les marchandages de produit illicite, dont les armes depuis trois ans, ainsi que la protection de la Soke.

Cette dernière maintient la seconde en laisse, leur fournissant tout ce qu'il désire. Drogue, prostitution, argent, pouvoir. Des moyens qui, une fois utilisé, deviennent des moyens de pression pour les enchaîner, créant un équilibre qui a toujours trouvé son compte depuis les premiers Hyûga, mais cela commence à changer par leur nouveau chef, Neji Hyûga.

Fils du précédent chef de la Boke, neveu d'Hiashi Hyûga, le chef actuel de la famille, celui-ci s'est trouvé être un vrai génie stratégique, un combattant hors pair et un manipulateur tout aussi bon. Il est ce qu'on pourrait espérer de mieux de la famille Hyûga et a les compétentes pour succéder à l'actuel chef de la Soke, mais celui-ci n'a jamais voulu qu'il pose un pied dans la famille principale.

Le père de Neji, Hizashi Hyûga, l'ancien chef de la Boke, fut aussi connu pour ses capacités hors norme, qu'on attribua au fait qu'il fut le jumeau d'Hiashi. Il fut envoyé à la Boke parce qu'il était le second venu. Ce fut la première erreur.

Devenant enchaîné par la boisson et la drogue. Il se noya dedans pour oublier sa situation, son mépris, ceux jusqu'à ce que Neji venu au monde, d'une conquête qu'il a oublié. À cet instant, un déclic se fit et il remonta la pente à vive allure, devenant le chef de la Boke avant que Neji prit ses un an.

Ce dernier ne manqua jamais de rien, son père l'aimait d'un amour pur. Un amour pur qui transforma son mépris pour la Soke en haine, devenant de plus en plus puissant à mesure que le temps passa, que Neji grandis et qu'il comprit la situation de la famille.

Sans le vouloir, Hizashi contamina son fils de sa haine, mais c'est volontairement qu'il l'alimenta. Les agissements de ce dernier, son rapport avec la famille, conduisirent la Soke à agir.

Si on ne peut pas maîtriser un chien en laisse, on l'abat. Cela fut la deuxième erreur.

La mort d'Hizashi provoqua un grand vide dans la Boke, au point qu'elle faillit se détruire elle-même, ayant été empêché par l'intervention de Neji, qui prit la succession de son père, avec ses idéaux et la poursuite de son travail, la différence étant qu'il cachait sa haine, ainsi que tout l'autre sentiment, derrière un visage impassible.

Connu jeune pour son sourire et ses yeux pétillant, on comprit la naissance d'un deuxième Neji. Même si Hiashi l'aurait voulu, Neji aurait refusé la Soke et il l'a bien fait comprendre en faisant de la Boke une entité plus forte, puissance, indépendante en restant sous domination, pouvant aisément, à tout moment, briser ses chaînes.

Hiashi l'a compris et, même s'il sait que cela serait répété une erreur, il préférait risquer de créer un déséquilibre dans la famille, plutôt que la voir détruite.

Ce que Neji, en cet instant, comprend, Naruto pointant son arme vers sa tête en même temps qu'il entend et voit au loin, les bruits de balle et l'explosion du camion. Lui qui est devenu de marbre depuis trois ans, son visage se fissure sur une expression de haine pure, serrant, à blanchir ses jointures, le volant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, tire ! Crache-t-il en tournant le regard vers Naruto, ses yeux injectés de sang.

Naruto, d'un coup rapide et puissant de crosse, assomme Neji et le renvoi contre son siège.

**xxx**

Le corps secoué par intermittente, Neji ouvre les yeux vaguement, voyant flou, mais se rendant compte que le paysage bouge autour de lui. Son esprit a vite fait de le signaler en voiture et la faible tentative de bouger échouant, il comprend qu'il est attaché. Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, secouant la tête pour se réveiller et faire partir les fourmis dans sa nuque, il se stoppe quand retentit la voix à sa gauche.

\- J'espère que tu es plus calme. La route est encore longue.

Naruto, derrière un volant. Cette simple image suffirait à faire comprendre à Neji que sa mort est proche, mais cela ne semble pas être son but, concentré qu'il est sur la route, alternant son regard sur toutes les glaces autour de lui.

L'observant en silence, il donne sa réponse au blond, qui enchaîne.

\- Je n'ai pas tué ton père.

La voix est neutre, calme, l'information dite et refuser par Neji, qui lui crache dessus.

\- Je ne suis, peut-être, pas habitué au volant, mais j'ai fait des progrès en trois ans, style, conduire d'une main et frapper de l'autre. Recommence une seule fois et tu finis bâillonné avec, en bonus, le nez casser.

Comme un défi, Neji va pour recommencer, devinant que sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais aussi comme moyen de laisser sortir toute la haine en lui, surtout que le blond l'a bien mérité.

**xxx**

Tenant un mouchoir dans la main droite, Neji a la tête penchée en avant pour empêcher un caillou de sang de se former dans son nez.

\- Il y a trois ans, je devais poser mes valises quelque part. J'ai choisi les Hyûga pour la protection qu'ils m'ont accordée et l'opacité dans mes affaires. Soucis, il fallait que je paie mon ticket d'entrée. Tuer Hizashi Hyûga.

Neji, à l'annonce de son père, eut repris des couleurs et de l'agressivité, mais dû vite aussi se rendre compte qu'avec un nez cassé, une main sur un mouchoir, un conducteur avec des réponses et un chemin qui ne connaît pas, dans un milieu tout aussi inconnu, avec une mort l'attendant au retour à la maison, que l'immobilité est le meilleur.

\- Mission simple. Pas de précision quant à la méthode, mais j'ai choisi la discrétion pour cacher ma présence au monde. Gagnée votre maison fut aisée. Les souvenirs de nos jeux d'enfant m'ont bien servi.

Avant que le coup de poing droit touche sa joue, Naruto saisit le poignet comme face à un serpent, lui retournant en pliant légèrement, pour lui froisser l'articulation avant de le lâcher à l'entendre du hurlement de douleur de Neji, ne quittant pas la route des yeux, en particulier le rétro intérieur qui lui donne une bonne vision.

\- Je pensais le tuer dans son sommeil, de dos, bref, tout sauf lui faire face, pourtant, c'est arrivé. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, le même vieux fauteuil sur lequel on le voyait toujours assis avec des papiers. Il m'a fait face en silence, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs. J'aurais pu prendre mon arme, tirer, partir, mais ses yeux m'ont fait comprendre que je devais attendre, toi et lui avez ce point commun de n'être lisible que par l'intensité de votre regard. Typique des grands Hyûga.

Le compliment ne fait pas réagir le jeune blessé, mais savoir qu'il partage un trait de caractère avec son père, le touche. Malgré tous les sentiments enfouis, pour préserver la Boke et le projet de son père pour son avenir, il reste sensible aux comparaisons avec son géniteur.

\- Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire un mot. Il a deviné que ce fut son frère qui m'envoyait. J'ai accepté de confirmer ses affirmations, la mort allant l'emporter, il m'a même confirmé qu'il n'allait pas lutter. Il aura pu mentir, mais ses yeux prouvaient que non. Il me demanda une mort particulière, ce que j'ai accepté, rengainant mon arme pour lui faire face avec respect. Il s'est donc levé de son fauteuil et à marcher vers sa salle de bain alternant. Il n'est pas mort d'une balle dans la tête, comme j'ai laissé croire tout le monde. Il s'est taillé les veines, Neji.

Les yeux s'écarquillent à cette révélation, le brun l'observant avec stupeur, voulant hurler au mensonge, sauf qu'étrangement, dans tout son discours, ses derniers mots furent le plus vraisemblable.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait choisir sa mort. Mourir comme lui le voulait, au moment où il a choisi. Il a donc marché vers sa baignoire remplie et prit un couteau. J'aurais pu penser à une tentative d'attaque, mais, comme toi en ce moment avec moi, j'ai su qu'il ne me mentait pas. Il m'a dit que je pouvais m'attribuer sa mort et raconter mon histoire. Je n'ai changé que le moment où je n'ai pas tiré pour le laisser parler.

Un silence lourd se créer, Naruto continuant à conduire. Neji cale son dos contre le siège, le regard tremblant de tristesse, le cœur battant avec frénésie.

\- Pourquoi ? Finit-il par demande d'une voix basse, chuchoté.

\- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Juste avant de mourir. Il m'a fait lui promettre, par respect pour lui, me demandant de te dire comment il est mort, ainsi qu'un message, quand sera venu le bon moment. Je serais spirituel, je dirais qu'il a prévu la situation actuelle.

\- Situation actuelle ?

\- Le rouleau scellé de ton père, que tu as trouvé dans son bureau, deuxième tiroir de droite.

Un souvenir clair que ce fait à Neji à l'annonciation de ce rouleau, celui où il avait marqué ses projets pour la Boke et ses envies pour la famille, le conduisant à prendre sa succession.

\- C'est toi ?! Comprends Neji en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tu as pu tomber sur un tel document après que la Soke soit passée.

C'est avec honte qu'il reconnaît ne pas avoir eu cette pensée jusqu'à maintenant, n'ayant pas eu l'esprit aussi vif et en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il l'a découvert, n'arrêtant pas de pleurer son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?! Demande Neji, plus fort, plus sérieux, comprenant qu'un gros morceau l'attend.

\- Tuer Hiashi.

_To be continue._


	2. Le quotidien

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**_ : Salut à tous. J'espère que le précédant chapitre vous a plus et que cela tout autant. Il sera noté que je vais commencer à citer beaucoup d'arme et leur caractéristique, cela venant que de connaissance personnelle, ainsi que quelque recherche, mais si des connaisseur ont des remarques, je les prends en compte dans les commentaires pour mieux les intégré.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre II : Le quotidien d'un vendeur.

La maison Hyûga, est l'une des plus grandes familles de la ville. Placé en plein milieu, elle est autant protégée par son environnement, étant compliqué de combattre en plein centre-ville, ouvert de toute part, que la sécurité de la ville s'impose pour les grandes familles, contrôlant à tout bout de champ pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'air de ce coin de la ville, un système bien dictatoriale, mais qui sauvèrent bien des vies.

Si d'extérieur, aucun changement n'est à signaler, l'intérieur est sur le pied de guerre depuis plus de deux heures. La nouvelle de l'attaque du convoi est arrivée aux oreilles de la Soke, mais c'est l'annonce du retour de la voiture de Neji Hyûga, qui provoque tout ce chafouin.

Apparaissant comme le seul rescapé d'une attaque ciblée, autant la famille s'inquiète de son état, qu'elle se demande s'il n'aura pas sa part de responsabilité.

La sécurité de la ville est à peu près efficace, les grandes familles l'acceptant comme un plus, mais elle fonctionne uniquement pour les intrus et ceux qui ne semblent pas appartenir aux grandes familles, ainsi, aucune chance que la voiture se fasse arrêter et contrôler, même si les vitres sont teintées.

\- Elle est visible. Annonce une sentinelle, à la radio, placée en hauteur d'un bâtiment, cachée sous l'image d'un employé de maintenance.

Sous un signal vocal, le gardien ouvre les portes automatiques, main sur l'arme, tant pour le véhicule, que de possible abrutis, qui voudraient en profiter pour rentrer, ayant déjà eu des plaisantins.

La voiture, noir, traverse l'entrée, la porte se fermant derrière lui. Couper du monde extérieur, un signal est donné et de toute part, sorte des hommes et femme, équipé pour la guerre, pointant leur arme sur la voiture, faisant comprendre à celle-ci de s'arrêter, ce qu'elle fait dès qu'elle vit les soldats de la famille sortir.

Une femme, dictaphone en main, hurle derrière la rangée de soldats.

\- Veuillez sortir, les mains en évidence sous peine que nous fassions feu.

La portière droite s'ouvre dès que la voix claire s'éteint, laissant sortir, lentement, sans perdre de temps, un corps habillé de noir, les cheveux blonds, se tenant droit.

À peine l'image est enregistrée qu'il s'agit de Naruto, qu'il claque la portière pour s'avancer vers l'entrée de la maison, sous le regard surpris, terrifié aussi, de la majorité.

Si Neji était attendu en cet instant, pour des questions et possibilité d'être jugé, Naruto a plus le profil du traître qui a attaqué le convoi, ayant rejoint celui-ci sans autorisation de la famille principale, qui a toujours géré ses mouvements depuis son arrivée, il y a trois ans.

\- Arme en joue ! Retentis la voix féminine, réveillant tout le monde, qui mettent le pointeur de leur arme et viseur laser.

Couvert de points rouges, le blond se stoppe, tournant la tête pour fixer son regard en direction de la soldat, qui va sentir une sueur froide traverser son dos.

\- Naru

\- Uzumaki ! Coupe avec force Naruto, faisant sursauter les soldats autour, qui peuvent remercier leurs nerfs d'acier de ne pas avoir provoqué de désastre irrécupérable.

La messagère prend une mini-pause, pour se reprendre.

\- Maitre Uzumaki. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour traîtrise.

Les yeux bleus se baladent autour de lui, surtout les armes qui sont braquées sur lui. C'est la même arme, des automatiques à trente-cinq coups, le chargeur se vidant en cinq secondes, ni trop long, ni rapide, parfait pour une visée et une maniabilité, devinant les balles être des perforante.

Chère, mais efficace, savant que ses protections actuelles ne le protégeront pas d'une seule balle.

\- Vous osez pointer contre moi, des armes que je vous aie vendues ?! Crache-t-il froidement en hurlant.

Sa voix est grave, bestiale, gravant les esprits, beaucoup n'attendant que l'ordre pour tuer ce monstre et mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

\- Ne nous obligez pas à faire feu. Hiashi vous souhaite vivant. Fait la messagère.

\- J'imagine. Crache Naruto d'une petite voix, le visage fermé.

Il refait un tour sur lui-même, dédaignant la menace et gravant ses sombres cobalts dans ceux qui croisent son regard. Droit devant la porte-parole, il redresse un coin de sa bouche, devenant amusée.

\- Et si je refuse ? Demande-t-il avec excitation.

\- On fera feu, dit-elle naturellement.

\- D'accord, donne l'ordre. Fait-il simplement.

Ses mots pris de court la femme, les soldats restant interdits, se trouvant sur une pente glissante.

Naruto est immobile, entouré d'armes chargées, pourtant, il n'a aucune peur, attendant juste l'ordre, qu'il sait être le top départ pour que la fête commence. Ce top se fera attendre, autant par crainte et manque d'assurance des Hyûga face au monstre devant eux, que le fait qu'Hiashi a précisé qu'il désirait Naruto vivant et que l'utilisation d'arme n'est qu'un cas d'attaque de sa part.

Il attend presque une minute avant de finalement reprendre un air sérieux, cracher une insulte et les traiter de cœur de cerfs, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide en directions de l'entrée, n'ayant pas d'attitude agressive, même si ses mains dans les poches sont sur ses armes, au cas où, « un poltron se sente pousser des couilles », comme dit-il dans ses pensées.

**xxx**

Installer dans son fauteuil de cuir riche, Hiashi Hyûga analyse des rapports faits par ses informateurs sur ses dernières rentrées d'argent, ainsi que l'annonce de l'attaque du convoi.

Un visage impassible, tel que le doit un Hyûga, prend toutes les nouvelles.

Sa vie, jusqu'à présent, a toujours été remplie de tragédie et de mort. S'il est le chef, c'est autant par droit de descendance que le fait qu'il a su défendre son trône en coulant le sang, jouant d'alliance et de prochain mariage de ses filles, Hinata ayant perdu son prestige, avec sa fleur d'oranger, mais l'apport de Naruto, son business, ses liens et sa réputation surpassent ce qu'il attendait de l'ainée, n'ayant pas placé la barre trop haute, contrairement à sa seconde fille.

Cette dernière est une autre face de pièce, loin de la douceur de sa mère et de sa sœur, Hiashi perd une marchandise de bonne épouse, mais gagne une combattante aux génies Hyûga, qui ne fait douter personne qu'elle lui succédera, celle-ci faisant taire quiconque le contredit à cause de son sexe.

Hiashi, sur le cas de son avenir, est dans une profonde réflexion, refusant de la laisser sans un mari puissant, quitte à en prendre un soumis qui laissera le pouvoir à Hanabi, ou bien, un homme qui sera la gérer convenablement.

De violents tambourinements, le fait sortir de sa lecture, relevant la tête vers le seul accès direct à sa salle, des doubles portes fermées et blindées. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus proche, Hiashi ayant déjà ouvert son tiroir de la droite pour prendre un Beretta M9A3, son regard alternant entre la porte et les caméras installées dans le couloir, allant pour faire venir des renforts de son autre main que la porte explose sous l'impact d'un garde projeté, s'étalant en plein milieu de la pièce, sur le tapis riche de finesse, se gâchant sous le sang.

Assis derrière son bureau, la main gauche quitte l'interrupteur pour prendre le manche du canon scier sous son bureau, il reste visage impassible devant la silhouette debout, qui se frotte les mains entre elle tout en avançant, avec nonchalance, bien en évidence de son arme cachée.

\- Va falloir changer de garde, Hiashi. Fait Naruto, prenant une position nonchalante, un petit sourire sur le visage et les yeux provocateur, se plantant dans le blanc vide.

Sans le quitter de vue, les yeux d'Hiashi ont en vision le renvoi des caméras. Placée stratégiquement, celle-ci montre des corps de garde inanimés, aucun sang de visible, quelques caméras étant hors-service.

\- Que signifie cette entrée ?! Demande Hiashi, crachant sa voix froide, menaçante.

\- Et toi ? Que signifie cet accueil. Je viens à toi et tu me braques des armes en me déclarant traitre.

\- Le convoi a été attaqué et tu te trouvais avec eux, sans mon autorisation.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour faire ce que je désire. Jusqu'à présent, tu m'as juste donné des « autorisation » pour des actions qui étaient déjà prévues. Crache Naruto, bien décidé à remettre à sa place cet homme hautain.

\- Sauf qu'il était hors de question que toi et Neji soyez ensemble sur quelques missions que ce soit. Que tu le désires, ou non, je reste ton supérieur et ai le dernier mot !

Malgré un visage neutre, le regard froid, la voix prouve la désapprobation de l'ainée. Naruto devient plus sérieux.

\- J'ai causé la mort du père, j'ai tout droit sur celle du fils.

Parlant froidement, il a main dans sa poche de veste pour en sortir un petit objet qu'il jette sur le bureau d'Hiashi, glissant devant ses yeux. Petit rectangle, il est aussi large qu'une boîte de rangement à bijoux. Cette boîte n'est pas inconnue à l'homme, qui se fait confirmer par les prochains mots de Naruto.

\- Neji et moi étions proches. Hors de question de ne pas le finir à ma manière.

Le regard de Naruto invite Hiashi à ouvrir la boîte, confirmant la mort de Neji au chef de famille, mais celui-ci reste à le fixer lui. Il sait ce que continent cette boîte, l'ayant ouvert quand son frère est mort, découvrant les mêmes globes oculaires que les siens.

Un fort dégoût le prend, pendant une fraction de seconde, visible par un Naruto analytique, qui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai envoyé tuer mon frère, que cela te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Tu as accès aux ressources de la famille, à notre protection, tu me dois-

Voulant remettre Naruto sa place, lui rappelant qu'il lui est supérieur, son ton étant agressif, menaçant, il se fait couper par la sonnerie du portable de Naruto, qui le saisit et répond sans donner d'importance à ce que dit Hiashi, pas plus à son regard sanguinaire.

Cela dure plusieurs secondes, presque une minute, Naruto se détournant d'Hiashi, non par crainte, mais accentuer son ignorance de sa personne, poussant l'insulte en se reculant vers lui, plus proche, mais sans le regarder, tout en ayant une main de cachée.

\- J'arrive. Le point quatre-vingt-cinq ?... Va pour celui-là. Ton heure ?... Non, trop tôt... Parfait.

À peine le mot prononcé, qu'il raccroche, se retourne et dit, d'une voix neutre.

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard. J'ai plus urgent à faire.

\- Et tu vas où ? Demande l'ainée avec force.

\- Contrairement à toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester le cul vissé sur une chaise. Annonce Naruto, dos tourné, les deux mains dans les poches, la démarche nonchalante.

Hiashi, en tout bon Hyûga, garde son calme en toute situation, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est patient, surtout quand on l'attaque à son orgueil.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos, Naruto !

Le concerné se stoppe, plus droit, tournant la tête légèrement sur la droite, le regard jeter sur la silhouette derrière.

\- C'est Uzumaki et c'est toi qui devrais ne pas me tourner le dos. Crache-t-il, avant de replacer son regard droit.

\- Est-ce que tu me défies ! Hurle-t-il en se levant avec menace, braquant son semi-automatique sur la silhouette de dos.

\- Réfléchis à tes mots et tes actes, Hiashi. J'en ferai de même. Tachons de ne pas détruire trois années d'alliance stupidement, à cause de mauvais caractères.

Sans plus un mot froid, Naruto marche avec calme et pas plus lent, donnant bien le temps à Hiashi de faire un tir, mais il n'en fera rien, laissant Naruto étendre ses bras pour saisir les poignées de portes, claquant celle-ci avec fracas en partant.

**xxx**

Au volant de la voiture de Neji, l'ayant repris pour quitter la maison mère, Naruto traverse la ville, détendant ses muscles en de petites respirations, analysant son environnement pour avoir la certitude de ne pas être suivi, attendu, tout en faisant attention à ne provoquer aucun accident.

C'est au bout de trente minutes, a navigué dans les alentours de la capitale de Konoha, que Naruto prend la certitude d'être en sécurité, prenant le chemin pour son abri actuel, séparer de la maison mère et secondaire Hyûga, sans être trop loin pour permettre une réactivité en cas de problème. Peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit, des gens de confiance, loin de la suprême hiérarchie Hyûga.

Garant la voiture dans un parking public, sécurisé, il gagne le dernier kilomètre à pied, pour plus de sécurité, s'assurant ainsi que son environnement ne présente rien de dangereux. Même au bout de trois ans de tranquillité, rien ne brise ses habitudes et prudence, prêt à partir au premier doute, même si c'est une fausse alerte.

Rentrant dans un hôtel, il fait un signe au réceptionniste, qui répond d'un sourire, ouvrant la porte automatique.

\- Monsieur Namikaze. Heureux de vous savoir de retour. Voici vos clés. Fait l'homme, fin, lui tendant l'objet.

\- Bonjour aussi. Il est vrai que vous n'aviez pas pris service à mon départ. J'espère votre fille rétablie.

Naruto prend l'objet, souriant.

\- Elle est en convalescence. Merci de votre attention.

Naruto garde son petit air calme, montant par l'escalier, prenant un air plus sérieux la porte fermée. C'est un endroit sécurisé, propre, le personnel sympathique et peu enclin au privé et les questions. Naruto ne doit pas y faire tache et faire rôle de gentils clients.

Montant les huit étages, il donne deux coups simples, un lourd et deux rapides, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec les clés, sans toucher la poignée.

La porte ouverte, l'odorat l'assagit d'une odeur de citron et savon, une chaleur envahissant sa peau. S'étonnant, il ferme la porte calmement.

Quand elle est claquée, Hinata fait apparaître sa tête au coin d'une porte.

\- Bonjour Naruto.

Le concerné s'étonne de la voir se cacher à son regard, surtout avec ses yeux remplit d'un mélange de timidité, peur et motivation. Remarquant qu'elle prend une inspiration forte, il reste interdit quand elle apparaît dans le couloir, ses cheveux coiffés avec soin en un chignon relevé, son teint maquillé.

Portant un kimono léger noir à fleur blanche, les manches recouvrant jusqu'à ses mains, le tissu est léger et riche de soin. Le col en v, Naruto peut aisément voir le manque de sous-vêtement au niveau de la poitrine, n'ayant pas à se poser la question pour le bas, Hinata ayant dû pousser la tradition à son paroxysme.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle est droite, la tête légèrement inclinée, par respect, avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol propre et impeccable.

\- Hinata… Tu es sublime. Fait Naruto, perdant ses mots devant la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueille.

Un petit sourire, timide, apparaît sur les lèvres de la brune, son projet fonctionnant, l'encourageant à la suite.

\- La maison est propre. La lessive fait et étendue. Le repas est tout juste finit et l'eau tout juste chaude. Tu souhaites dîner ? Un bain ? Ou…

Elle prend une petite inspiration calme, détournant le regard, pour se donner courage, mais cela passe pour un silence voulu.

Naruto quitte ses chaussures avec vitesse, s'approche d'Hinata avec discrétion, la faisant sursauter quand elle lui refait face et le trouve debout à moins de trente centimètres de son visage, celui-ci ayant un petit sourire joyeux en tendant sa main, comme s'il la choisissait parmi d'autres.

Malgré son envie de sourire, d'exprimer son bonheur, elle cache tout cela par un visage joyeux, ayant le sourire fin, que le maquillage fait accentuer sa sensualité. D'un petit coup de poignet, en levant le bras, elle dégage le tissu de sa main gauche, le révélant ganté de soie blanche, à la douceur qui fait frémir le corps du blond.

La main est posée, pas plus fermer sur celle du blond, qu'il ne le fait lui-même. Avec une parfaite maîtrise de son corps, elle relève son corps tel un voile dans l'air, n'exerçant pas de pression sur celle de Naruto.

Debout, elle entend Naruto lui répondre avec douceur et paix.

\- Je souhaite prendre un bain et manger. Je dois partir pour un rendez-vous.

Hochant la tête, légèrement, Hinata fait un mouvement de son autre main pour le conduire, à sa suite, dans la salle de bain, que tous deux connaissent, Naruto suivant le mouvement léger, sans que la main quitte sa jumelle, toute deux refusant de se saisir.

Malgré ses charmes et sa préparation, savoir que Naruto ne s'est pas jeté sur elle immédiatement, qu'il joue la comédie de la scène et qu'il souhaite avant tout passer du temps sous ses soins, sans avoir à dévoiler son corps, rend Hinata heureuse et prometteuse d'une bonne journée.

Naruto a toujours eu ce don de la faire frémir et la surprendre de ses actes. Elle ne doute pas de ses sentiments pour lui. Pas plus qu'elle sait qu'il l'aime, mais elle sait que des deux, c'est elle qui a un amour plus fort.

Naruto est un homme protecteur envers elle, qui prend son rôle avec sérieux et sait être écoutant dans les mauvaises situations. Il n'empêche qu'il reste Homme lubrique aux multiples envies qu'il souhaite combler sans attendre. Hinata l'aura découvert et fait les frais.

Ce n'est pas violeur, du moins, elle le sait pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle n'en ressent pas l'envie, mais que lui si, il arrive à la conduire d'abord à un état de strasse plus comparative, la poussant à croquer la pomme.

Ignorant de savoir si Naruto est fidèle, ne voulant pas se poser la question, bien souvent elle forcera son corps à l'accepter plus vite, à être prête plus tôt, refusant l'idée qu'il trouverait ailleurs ce qu'elle peut lui donner avec volonté. Il est arrivé des jours où elle ne pouvait pas suivre ses envies, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser posséder et Naruto, loin de forcer, l'accepta, restant avec elle, prenant ce qu'elle lui donne, voir donnant pour qu'elle se sente apaisé, rassuré, qu'il ne lui en veut pas de se refuser à lui.

Si ce Naruto est majoritaire dans leurs relations, elle est aussi composée d'un Naruto calme, posée, qui l'honneur d'un autre bonheur, profitant de ses soins et sa gentillesse, par d'autre attention et d'autres gentillesses, rendant à Hinata l'image du Naruto qu'elle désire pour elle.

Rentrant dans la salle de bain ensemble, Hinata brise leurs liens pour lui passer derrière, fermant la porte sur eux, avant de se retourner.

\- Tu souhaites que je me déshabille ? Demande-t-il calmement.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoue doucement de la tête, la laissant baissée, n'arrivant pas à surpasser sa timidité et garder le contrôle du jeu. Ceci n'étant pas dans sa nature, ayant mis toute l'absence de Naruto pour préparer ce plan et la maison.

Trichant un peu, elle relève la tête et plonge son regard dans les cobalts.

Il reste calme et silencieux, avant de se retourner, lui montrant son dos. Il n'aura pas à attendre longtemps, nonchalant, pour sentir la femme s'approcher, ses mains sortant de son dos pour saisir, tremblante, la fermeture éclair de sa veste noire et orange, la descendant avec douceur pour lui retirer, faisant attention et préparer au poids conséquent.

La veste rejoint le sol, en un petit bruit sourd, Hinata l'ayant plus lâché que poser à terre.

C'est sans surprise qu'elle voit le gilet pare-balles par-dessus un haut noir à manches longues. Ses mains se posant sur l'attache fermoir, de chaque côté, pour lui retirer en passant le derrière par-devant, n'ayant pas de réaction au bruit quand il s'écrase au sol, plus fort que celui de la veste.

Lestées du plus gros, les mains douces passent sous le haut fin, noir, sans marque, ayant pour principal but d'éviter l'irritation avec les par-dessus. Les armes révélées aux ceinturons, elles sont prises par Naruto sans que l'idée vienne à Hinata d'y toucher, Naruto les jetant, sans craindre, près de la baignoire, laissant Hinata lui retire sa ceinture et ses bas.

\- Prends places, s'il te plaît.

Ayant voulu donner un ordre, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le passé en demande avec ses derniers mots. Naruto s'installer donc, lui montrant son dos, cicatrisés de multiples plaies, dominer par le tatouage d'un démon renard à neuf queues, agressif.

Retenant légèrement sa respiration devant, comme à chaque fois que ce tatouage lui fait de l'effet, donnant une bestialité au jeune blond, elle ne tarde pas à prendre l'éponge, plongée dans l'eau chaude, pour commencer la toilette du blond.

Celui-ci frémit, adorant la sensation de douceur et chaleur sur son corps, le souffle d'Hinata, dans sa nuque, attisant son excitation grandissante.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hinata admire le corps devant elle, se plaisant à passer sur le tatouage plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne va pas disparaître, qu'il est bien réel et installé, se plaisant à laver cette bête. Loin du savonnage, elle eut même cette impression de caresser la bête, qu'il l'accepte proche de lui, sans pour autant se laisser apprivoiser, l'agressivité s'en dégageant, ne laissant pas de place à la douceur.

Finissant de le nettoyer, où elle eut le plaisir de constater celui du blond, ayant pris soin qu'il soit propre, elle invite Naruto à se lever et lui faire face, soulevant, de ses deux mains, un bassin d'eau chaude pour lui faire couleur dessus, son regard blanc dans le bleu, pour profiter de leur beauté.

\- Je suis désolé, Hinata. Fait le blond d'une petite voix, charnelle.

Ayant peu d'occasions où Naruto s'excuse, cela surprend Hinata. La voix charnelle lui donnant l'indice de la suite, son corps déjà bien excite par sa petite séance de nettoyage. Doucement, d'une main, elle lâche la bassine à terre, plus légère, vide, pour saisir la ceinture de son kimono, prêt à l'ouvrir.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter du bain. Finit-il en la coupant dans son élan en un sourire.

Hinata reste un instant silencieux, avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ferai chauffer le bain à ton retour.

\- On en profitera à deux ? Demande-t-il, ne cachant pas qu'il en a l'espoir, mais sans lui imposer.

\- Je pense que ce sera possible. Fait-il avec le ton qu'elle veut le plus provoquant et joueuse.

Comme un chien qui cherche à imiter le chat, sa comédie n'est pas crédible, surtout pour les yeux bleus, mais Naruto va faire aucune remarque, profitant des mains douces qui l'essuient, acceptant de la suivre pour manger ensemble, seulement habillé d'un peignoir blanc. Il profitera de ce qu'Hinata ouvre la porte, de dos, pour saisir rapidement l'une de ses armes à terre et la mettre dans sa poche, la suivant.

Soit par lenteur, ou sa propre volonté, Hinata se retourne comme si de rien n'était, l'invitant d'un signé de main à la suivre encore pour un repas, qu'elle espère, sera un régale et poussera Naruto à rentrer ce soir.

**xxx**

C'est habillé de vêtement propre ; qu'Hinata a lavé tout juste, parfumer d'une douce odeur de rose blanche, se mariant bien à celle naturelle de Naruto ; que celui-ci est installé derrière le volant, conduisant jusqu'à un terrain vague, hors de la ville.

Garé dans un coin d'ombre, loin d'un terrain dégagé, il attend tranquillement. Cela ne devrait pas tarder à commencer et Naruto finit ses derniers préparatifs, sortant de la voiture pour marcher quelques mètres, traversant le terrain pour un petit coin de végétation, se plaçant contre un arbre, attendant.

Le seul moyen de le tuer, dans cette situation, serait un excellent sniper placé sur un haut bâtiment à Konoha. Tout étant possible, Naruto garde la prudence à cette éventualité, tendant une oreille au moins bruit, pour se dégager derrière les arbres et agir en conséquence, ayant déjà son plan de fuite en tête.

Nullement un bruit de tir, ou bruissement de balle, c'est celui de véhicules puissants qui retentit. S'y appliquant, il reconnaît, avant de voir, un camion et un 4x4 solide. Si le doute pouvait encore être possible, ayant reconnu les véhicules, le fait qu'il se gare à quelques mètres de Naruto et qu'en sorti une connaissance, avec plusieurs autres silhouettes, confirme que c'est bien son rendez-vous.

Sortant de la végétation légère, pour le terrain vague, il rejoint d'un pas calme une femme chinoise, au trait fin rehaussé, le corps musclé, sans être déclaré masculin, ayant deux macarons châtains pour coupe de cheveux, habillé d'une robe fendue des deux côtés des jambes, permettant une parfaite autonomie en révélant des cuissardes de couteaux, Naruto devinant que ce n'est que le sommet d'un iceberg.

\- Heureux de te voir, Tenten. Fait Naruto, avec sourire.

Contrairement à lui, Tenten est dédaigneuse, refusant de lui serrer la main en plaçant ses bras croisés contre son torse, le regard froid et colérique. Le sourire du blond se transforme en rire nerveux, récupérant sa main en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Okay. Semblerait que t'es un sérieux problème. Moi qui pensais que c'était mon charme qui te manquait.

\- La ferme et suis-moi.

Contrairement à la brune Hyûga, Tenten ne laisse aucune occasion à la discussion et la soumission. Elle décide de dominer l'échange et est menaçant si Naruto la contredit.

N'étant pas là pour se battre et n'ayant aucun intérêt, pour l'instant, à prendre une dominance, il accepte son ordre, tout en gardant en tête de placer une limite qu'elle ne devra pas dépasser avant qu'il intervienne.

Rejoignant la voiture, Naruto se donne la peine de regarder les accompagnateurs.

Si la famille Hyuga est dans le prestige et la dissimulation des armes, ainsi que des protections, la Boke plus portée sur la dernière, ceux qui font face à Naruto, portent tous des lunettes de soleil, ont une grande carrure entrainée, gilet de combat et par balle visible au grand jour. Leurs armes, Benelli M4 et P-90 tout autant, peu enclin à les cacher si des témoins passeraient. Ce sont des mercenaire/soldat, n'ayant rien à faire de l'image qu'il renvoie. Un trait que Naruto apprécie de voir et qui le change depuis trois ans chez les Hyûga, étant l'un des seuls de cette famille, à ne pas porter le costard cravate.

À la suite de Tenten, il monte à l'arrière du véhicule, séparé du conducteur par une vitre par balle. Sur la banquette unique, chacun est à l'opposer, laissant un grand espace entre eux, sans coller la vitre teintée noire.

\- Déplacement. Ordonne Tenten de son talkie-walkie à la jambe.

La voiture démarre, le camion le suit.

\- Je t'ai rarement vue sur le terrain avec cette tenue. Tu vas à une soirée.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul. Fait-elle avant de prendre une serviette devant son siège, pour en sortir un dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-il en prenant le document.

\- Tes armes commencent à avoir de plus en plus de défauts, sans compter qu'on dépense plus pour les déplacer.

Une exclamation sort de Naruto, ouvrant le dossier pour mieux comprendre.

\- Les principaux chemins sont surveillés. La résistance a de moins en moins de possibilités de se ravitailler. C'est pour cette raison et le fait que tu es un vendeur de longue date, qu'on ne t'a pas mis une balle en plein tête.

Naruto écoute à moitié, ne réagissant pas à la menace, autant parce qu'il n'y croit pas, qu'il sait que, les rôles inversés, il aurait fait la même chose, point par point.

\- Pour le chemin, tu m'en vois navrée, mais il a été décidé avec ton chef. Il est long et coûteux, mais garantit la sécurité des deux parties. Sache qu'il est aussi chère pour toi que moi.

\- Va falloir le revoir, dans ce cas. Perdre un chargement tous les dix à cause de contrôles surprise, ce n'est pas rentable, surtout si les neuf autres sont des armes inutilisables.

Naruto analyse tous les rapports, faisant état des problèmes, les armes s'enraillent rapidement et les balles bloquant dans la chambre, sans parler de modèle qui ne tire pas.

\- À quand remonte ses premiers problèmes.

\- Trois jours.

\- Je ne demande pas quand tu as commencé à avoir une majorité de problème avec l'arme, mais quand le premier problème est apparu.

Tenten reste silencieux, réfléchissant.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé ses problèmes, il y a trois semaines.

\- Trois semaines ?! Fait Naruto avec surprise, lui jetant un regard outré.

Ayant une première piste, il cherche à savoir les changements réalisé depuis trois semaines et c'est avec regret qu'il se trouve sans réponse. La situation actuelle est due à un problème de longue date, qui n'a pas été corrigé. Il demande, d'ailleurs, à Tenten pourquoi ils n'ont pas signalé le problème plus tôt, ce à quoi la brune répond par le silence quelques secondes et l'ordre, soudain, à la voiture de s'arrêter.

L'homme surpris par le ton, va se garer au plus vite, Tenten sortant du véhicule, à peine il est rangé, le laissant se garer. Naruto sort de la voiture à sa suite, remarquant le camion, au loin, mais en arrêt.

Ils sont dans une rue citadine, sans aucune trace de pauvreté, donc de possible agression, ou vol. La suivant de près, tout en restant prudent, Naruto la voit chercher un lieu tranquille, n'ayant pas à la guider, qu'elle prend ce qu'il voulait proposer, un bar, avec peu de monde.

L'homme les accueille avec sourire, se faisant demander deux bières, qu'il sert à leur table, en les saluant, partant loin pour leur garantir la tranquillité, ayant l'habitude des conversations sérieuses autour d'une table, surtout avec si peu de mondes.

Face à face, séparer par le meuble, Tenten va directement attaquer.

\- Ce que je vais te révéler signe ma mort si cela se sait.

\- Donc je perdrais une belle négociatrice et partisane de mes armes. Je t'écoute.

\- La True.R est en mauvaise santé. Elle a perdu ses sources de revenues principales et commence à faire le ménage dans ce qui coûte le plus cher. Je n'exagère pas quand je te dis qu'ils veulent te mettre une balle. Même maintenant. Ta vie ne doit qu'au fait qu'une majorité du conseil apprécie tes armes et ta réputation. Seulement, tes marchandises commencent à détruire ta réputation.

\- Ce qui est la pire chose possible. Dis-moi tout. Pourquoi cela ne m'est pas parvenu plus tôt ?

\- Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas te contacter avant. Cette robe est pour un gala, une occasion pour rentrer à Konoha et repartir aussitôt. Dans le dossier, tu as l'adresse d'un entrepôt. On y a mis les armes dysfonctionnelles.

\- Fort bien. J'y jetterais un coup d'œil.

\- On n'attend pas que tu y jettes un coup d'œil. On veut que tu trouves le problème et répare avant notre départ.

\- Qui sera quand ?

\- Dans 28 heures.

\- C'est trop peu, même si je savais le problème.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé, mais la situation ne permet pas plus. Quand je partirais de cette ville, on n'aura plus de contact autre que les ventes. Si tu répares tout, bien sûr.

Sans un mot de plus, Tenten se lève et l'invite à retourner en voiture, n'ayant pas à préciser qu'ils gagneront ensemble l'entrepôt. Dossier en main, Naruto est dans sa pensée, appréciant le silence de Tenten, comprenant qu'elle est aussi plongée dans ses propres réflexions.

En tant que vendeur d'armes, sa clientèle est très sélective et se partage les informations sur les vendeurs. Bon nombre de ses clients fidèles, le sont devenus parce que certain de ses concurrents, se sont plantés, disparaissant par la fuite d'acheteurs, qui n'avaient plus confiance. S'il veut protéger sa clientèle, sa source principale de revenue, il va devoir se donner à fond dans ce projet.

L'entrepôt se trouve au bord de la ville, du côté portuaire, l'odeur marine parvenant au nez du blond pendant qu'il gagne le bâtiment acheté par True.R. Il est assez vieux, mais n'attire pas l'attention et seul eux sont présents autour, n'attirant ainsi pas la curiosité.

Rentrer dedans, le garçon tombe sur des rangées de caisses remplies sur la longueur, prouvant que, malgré un petit bâtiment, parmi d'autres autour, il ne manque pas de place.

\- Il y a là, un millier d'armes, les retours de trois semaines de livraison. Tous sont inutilisables. Des questions ?

Naruto regarde autour de lui, soupirant la négation, annonçant qu'il s'y mettra le plus tôt possible, n'ayant pas les outils sur lui, tout en s'approchant d'une caisse, qu'il ouvre à coups de pied de biche, prenant une arme, cachée par de la paille et quelque bibelot, qui semble ancienne, mais faux.

Le P-90 est en bon état apparent et les matériaux inchangés. D'une première analyse, il la déclarerait utilisable, prenant un chargeur, se plaisant d'entendre le clic enclencheur, armant la culasse, pour s'assurer de la balle chargée et se dégagent pour une nouvelle.

Prenant position, il vise le mur du fond et commence à presser la détende, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, comme Tenten, qui se rassure de savoir un problème apparut, donc impossible à ignorer, rien ne sort.

Tenten et Naruto se connaissent depuis que ce dernier a repris les clients d'arme de son père. Sans parler de chien et chat, aucun des deux ne se sont appréciés, savant se donner de bons accords pour le boulot, le sujet des armes à feu pouvant les faire parler, jamais ils se sont entendus sur le personnel et cela ne les a jamais dérangés pour leur boulot.

Naruto sait Tenten franche et fanatique à sa cause, ayant les compétences d'une grande chef et les connaissances d'une bonne manieuse d'arme. Pour Tenten, elle sait Naruto être froid, calculateur, ne pensant qu'à son profit et rien d'autre, mais elle sait surtout Naruto toujours tenir ses contrats. Ceux qui ont été brisés, était toujours par le client, qui se s'attribuaient des droits que le contrat avait déjà établis.

Leurs honneurs sont en jeu dans cette situation et ils ne laisseront pas tomber tant qu'ils n'auront pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Regardant l'arme à nouveau rapidement, il fait glisser la culasse pour faire sortir la balle, qui s'extrait sans problème, en bon état.

\- Tu auras tes réponses avant ton départ.

\- Je l'espère. Je reviendrais ici avant de partir.

Sur ses mots, elle lui tourne le dos et regagne sa voiture, laissant Naruto seul dans l'entrepôt, qu'il quitte quelques minutes après, s'assurant que le problème ne touche pas que l'arme qu'il a testée et que d'autres problèmes s'ajoutent, comme le fait de tirer du balle par balle, alors qu'il était en automatique.

**xxx**

La faible pénombre est combattue par les multiples bougies allumée, donnant un air romantique dans la pièce humide et chaude.

Allonger sur le dos, dans la baignoire remplie, il a sur le torse, le dos Hinata, dans le même positon, son bras gauche lui barrant le corps, sous la lourde poitrine, pendant que la droite boit une coupelle de saké, qu'Hinata remplit quand il lui tend, leurs corps caché sous l'eau chaude, les sels de bains apaisant et détendant.

\- La soirée semble avoir été longue. Fait la brune bleutée, pour prendre nouvelle, ne supportant pas de savoir ses pensées loin d'elle, même si son corps est bien réveillé et présent.

\- N'en parlons pas. Raconte-moi plutôt ta soirée et ce que tu as prévus demain. Demande Naruto avec douceur, quittant sa pensée pour être avec Hinata.

Celle-ci le ressent et, avec sourire, lui parle qu'elle a fait le nettoyage, s'est occupé de la maison et qu'elle a prévu, demain, de rejoindre la voisine pour s'occuper du goûter de ses enfants et aussi pensée à faire les courses, le frigo commençant à se vider, lui parlant aussi d'une soirée familiale, qu'elle aimerait faire avec Naruto.

\- J'avoue avoir beaucoup à faire demain. Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir. Autant pouvoir que vouloir.

Cela peut paraître méchant, parlant de la famille d'Hinata et son refus de s'y intégrer, mais Hinata est bien la seule, dans toutes les soirées où elle était invitée, à toujours venir volontairement pour voir de la famille et raisons personnelles, apprenant bien vite que le monde « adulte » ne jure que par l'apparence et le pouvoir.

Surtout que Naruto n'a jamais su aimer la Soke, se trouvant plus proche de la Boke, dans la mentalité.

Hinata ne lui en tient pas rigueur, comprenant son point de vue, souhaitant le bonheur de Naruto et ne pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit, pour pouvoir profiter de moment tel que celui-ci, où elle est allongée dans le bain moussant, servant le saké à l'homme qui profite et l'écoute parler de sa soirée, ne demandant qu'une seule chose, que toujours Naruto reste avec elle, prête à tout pour cela.

* * *

Le quotidien d'un marchand de mort est loin d'être agité. Bien sûr, il y aura des moments où il faudra montrer les dents et s'imposer, être le dirigeant, mais n'oublie jamais que le client achète ton produit. Montrer les dents, permets de garantir ton sérieux dans le domaine et qu'il ne pourra pas t'arnaquer, mais à trop le faire, tu le feras fuir, voir même le rendre agressive, causant des dégâts irréparables. Ainsi, le conseil que je donnerais, fixe toi une limite variable avec le client et si jamais elle est dépassée, considère la personne comme un ennemi. N'hésite pas. Si la personne répond, c'est que ce n'était pas un bon client pour toi et mettra en garde les prochains. De toute façon, dans ton cas, c'est ma limite qui est tienne. Donc tu la fermes, attends mes ordres, signaux et on pourra faire de toi une bonne marchande.

* * *

_Leçon du neuvième Jinchūriki à son apprentie._


	3. La bête assaillie

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**_ : Salut à tous. Oui, retard, je sais, mais j'ai une bonne excuse. Disney, halloween. J'ai donc reporté mon postage. Je ferais pareil pour le prochain, le postant dimanche prochain, puis après, on reprend à Samedi 20h, comme avant.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre III : La bête assaillie.

Le soleil se leva à peine quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre des volets fermés, la chaleur ambiance apaisant les corps.

Posé sur son pectoral, la tête d'Hinata, les cheveux décoiffés par la nuit, l'odeur de son shampoing envahissant les narines du blond ; rose blanche.

L'observant quelques minutes, finissant de se réveiller, il cale son rythme cardiaque sur la respiration douce de l'Hyûga, qui, à n'en pas doute de sa position, se berce par son odeur et le rythme de son cœur.

À cette vision douce, l'idée qu'il a pour projet de tuer son père, devinant la tristesse qu'il lui provoquera, lui fait un petit effet, qu'il va facilement dégager de son esprit.

Les affaires sont les affaires, Hiashi va être un obstacle qu'il va devoir détruire pour retrouver sa liberté, sans compter que son successeur sera une bonne évolution pour cette famille, du moins pour sa propre relation avec elle, ce qui compte à ses yeux.

Jetant un coup d'œil, constatant qu'ils auront dormi presque six heures, Naruto se surprend à avoir eu la bonne idée de gagner le lit directement après le bain, tout en notant que la chaleur du bain, le saké et le parfum ambiant, en plus, sans forcément le reconnaitre, de la proximité d'Hinata, ont eu raison de ses sens.

Humanisme dans l'esprit, l'idée qui l'a parcourue hier en se levant lui revient, devant se retirer les cailloux dans les chaussures avant d'être dérangé, mais comme pour les conséquences sur Hinata pour la mort d'Hiashi, il balance l'idée à la poubelle. S'il a décidé de la laisser vivre hier, sans même avoir eu envie de la tuer, ce n'est pas pour avoir des regrets ou y repenser le lendemain.

De son habileté entraînée, entourant le corps pulpeux de son bras gauche, il la faire glisser de son pectoral pour la poser contre le cousin du lit, allant pour gagner l'extérieur en jetant un coup d'œil autour, ayant, comme à son habitude, un tee-shirt placé à porter de bras sans quitter le lit.

Hinata n'est pas une combattante. Elle se ferait descendre au croisement de rue, sans comprendre d'où viendrait la balle. Pourtant, elle a une particularité, qui met tout le monde à l'amende, elle est capable de deviner quand Naruto quitte le lit.

Naruto, un tueur, un monstre, un fantôme que les légendes racontent être capable de disparaître à l'ombre d'un coin de rue en plein jour.

Celui-ci en fit bien vite les frais, dès les premières nuits, se levant plus tôt qu'elle, naturellement. Quelques minutes après, elle le rejoignait dans la cuisine, à moitié endormie, tenant à lui faire le petit-déjeuner.

Naruto cru, dans un premier temps, activer des pièces, faire un faux mouvement, mais rien n'y faisant, malgré tous ses mouvements surentraîner, il lui est incapable de partir aux toilettes sans que, ses recouchant, elle lui ouvre la couette et se jette sur son corps.

Il comprit au bout de trois mois, un jour où il revit plus tôt à la maison, la surprenant dans le lit conjugale, endormie avec l'un de ses tee-shirts près du visage, s'en servant comme doudou. Hinata perçoit son odeur.

Son esprit joueur la mit au défi, changeant son odeur en des parfums et produits absorbant l'odeur, devenant invisible pour un chien aveugle. Ce qui a commencé comme un jeu s'est vite retourné contre lui, Hinata ayant été troublé, mais, une fois qu'elle accorda la nouvelle odeur à Naruto, celui-ci pouvait changer pour une ancienne qu'elle le repère tout comme.

« _Elle serait paranoïaque, jamais j'aurai été tranquille._ « Dut reconnaître Naruto, qui a encore du mal à l'accepter.

Aujourd'hui, il ne peut que vivre avec ce fait et tenter de jouer de subterfuge, comme ce matin, prenant un objet avec son odeur, tel son tee-shirt non lavé, qu'il va placer au côté d'Hinata, pour qu'elle roule dessus et se noit le visage dedans, lui donnant quelques secondes pour retirer son bras de sous son corps et parti de la chambre en la fermant doucement, pour être certain d'avoir la paix.

Ce matin, cela se passe bien et il put prendre un déjeuner rapide, silencieux, agréable, même si Hinata ne le dérange pas le matin, de manière générale, elle ne le dérange pas le reste de la journée.

Ses pensées sont tournées sur cette journée qui l'attend, principalement sur l'entrepôt et son analyse des armes à faire. Ce problème ne l'a pas hantée de la nuit, à peine rentrée à la maison, qu'Hinata l'avait accueilli en kimono et conduit à la salle à manger pour prendre un repas, peu lourd, mais excellant, décidant de le finir ensemble dans le bain qu'elle a préparé ; s'étant même amusée à laver le corps de l'autre, pour quelques minutes.

Maintenant qu'il est face au problème, ses réflexions le reprennent et il cherche un coupable ainsi qu'un mobile. Pas facile quand on a le monde pour ennemi.

Garant la voiture de Neji, face à l'entrepôt ; heureux de pouvoir se faire la main sur cette voiture qui ne lui appartient pas, donc qui peut caser sans soucie ; c'est en une inspiration, se donnant courage, qu'il rentre dedans avec une boite à démontage d'arme, pris dans le coffre.

Le long couloir de caisses d'arme, le fait se rappeler le nombre à réparer. Mille. C'est dans ses moments qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir plusieurs bras sous la main, certain qu'avec un travail à la chaîne, il aurait tout fini en une heure.

Debout depuis moins de trente minutes, le soleil donne un ton orangé à quelque caisse, un oranger-or, que Naruto sent maudit, maugréant en prévision de cette journée merdique, qu'il sent passer lentement.

Les portes de l'hôtel sonnent quand le soleil a passé le zénith. Le gardien, curieux, ouvre pour laisser entrer le corps, svelte, marchant d'un pas léger et rapide, d'une énergie dû à son jeune âge.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Je viens pour voir quelqu'un. Fait la petite enfant, avec un petit sourire, le regard sérieux et respectueux.

\- Grand bien. Cette personne sait que vous arrivez ? Demande l'homme, prudent, tout en ayant l'image du parfait réceptionniste.

\- Non. J'aimerais lui faire la surprise. Je suis une de ses connaissances.

La voix est enfantine, innocente, l'homme ayant l'impression d'une enfant sorti de l'école, son sac dans le dos le confirmant.

\- Et qui venez-vous voir ? Demande l'homme, curieux, tout en sortant un livre et un stylo, qui lui tend pour qu'elle le remplisse.

L'enfant, tout en notant son identité, signe sans tremblement dans la main, répondant avec sourire.

\- Hinata Hyûga. Chambre 874.

À l'entend du nom, de la chambre correspondante, il se tend, ayant un rapide regard pour le téléphone sur sa droite, avant de regarder les yeux blancs, innocent, le sourire angélique, ce qui fait étrange au regard de l'homme, qui se trouve dans une situation difficile où ce qu'il a à faire risque de mettre fin à sa vie posée.

Sans attendre de permission, le jeune corps rend le livre et gagne l'ascenseur qu'elle appelle. L'homme, la regardant partir, sans réagir, attend de la savoir loin pour poser sa main sur le téléphone.

\- Vous deviez attendre que j'aie gagné l'ascenseur et que celui-ci monte. Ce serait bête de perdre sa main bêtement.

Un tremblement prend la main adulte, posé sur le combiné, ne sachant que faire, tenant à sa vie et voulant tout faire pour la sauver, même si cela implique la mort d'une autre famille.

Le bip de l'ascendant est suivi par celui de la porte s'ouvrant et le claque des portes métalliques se fermant, montant, conduisant l'enfant à destination, l'homme prenant son combiné au plus vite pour composer un numéro, qui a été forcé d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire.

Arrivée au huitième, la petite fille, aux longs cheveux, sac dans le dos, marche d'un pas rapide, sautillant, jusqu'à la porte 876, frappant d'un coup rapide, attendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer encore, reculant d'un pas pour être face au judas.

Il ne faudra pas plus de trente secondes avant que la porte s'ouvre en grand et que l'enfant s'y engouffre aussi vite que le vent.

xxx

\- Ah putain les enculés !

Le hurlement de Naruto, entouré de pièces détachées d'arme à feu, retentit dans tout le hangar et attirerait les curieux autour si, à cette heure, les gens n'étaient pas autour d'un bon repas.

Cela va faire plus de six heures qu'il est dans l'entrepôt, à démonter et remonter des armes. Le problème ne fut pas difficile à comprendre, les armes ont mal été montées, ce qui échappe par contre au blond, c'est la raison de ce problème.

Le Truth.R n'est pas une petite organisation. En cinq ans de clientèle, plus ceux avec son père, ce groupe s'est toujours montré sérieux dans ses agissements. Monter et démonter des armes, sont leur pain quotidien et il n'est pas à douter qu'il rivalise, voir surpasse, les compétences de Naruto dans le domaine.

Il pourrait appeler Tenten, expliquer la situation, mais deux problèmes se posent, le premier est qu'elle est injoignable, qu'elle lui a demandé de ne pas la contacter, par sécurité. Le deuxième, c'est que le problème n'est pas stable. Autant cela peut venir de la culasse, autant de la détente, de la sécurité, du montage des modes d'armes.

Il ignore qui a monté ses armes, mais s'il devait juger sans chercher, il dirait que tous les monteurs sont des incapables.

« _Un sabotage volontaire._ « Comprend-il aisément et, comme Truth.R n'a pas pour but de s'arrêter, d'abandonner, les combats il comprend que la cible est tout autre.

Son téléphone portable sonnant, le fait quitter ses noirs pensées et son analyse du danger. Décrochant sans se presser, il fait salutation en attendant le message, surpris d'entendre le réceptionniste de l'hôtel, encore plus quand il annonce la raison de son appel.

xxx

Les pneus crissent sous le dérapage de Naruto, qui se gare devant l'hôtel, sortant de sa voiture aussi vite le contact coupé, son Glock dans sa main, caché dans sa poche.

Traversant le hall, le réceptionniste annonce que la visiteuse n'est pas descendue, demandant s'il doit contacter la police.

\- Nullement. Je m'en occupe. Fait le blond avec calme.

Prenant les escaliers pour monter les huit étages, il est certain que, si l'ascenseur doit être pris, le réceptionniste l'appellera, ses armes sorties au cas où il croiserait quelqu'un dans l'escalier, connaissant toutes les personnes de l'hôtel.

Le couloir de son étage est vide, silencieux. Un cas naturel, qui permet au blond de se canaliser sur les bruits autour, à travers les portes proches, entendant la vie s'y faire, les hurlements d'enfant, les plaintes d'adulte des épreuves de la vie et, surtout, quelque discussion bruyante autour d'un repas.

Hésitant sur la méthode pour rentrer, il choisit de faire son code à la porte, se décalant sur la droite pour rester cacher, son canon pointé contre la porte.

Il attendant plusieurs secondes, presque une minute, attentif à une réaction, entendant la vie se faire dans l'immeuble, sans être agité, le tambourinement de Naruto étant perçu, il le sait.

Personne ne répondant, il se cache du judas en y pointant son arme, tout en s'abaissant contre le sol pour plonger ses clés dans la fente, tournant lentement ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte, sans qu'elle s'ouvre.

D'une inspiration, il lâche les clés, les deux mains sur l'arme, le plan de la maison en tête.

Un coup sec, il plonge dans l'appartement.

Proche du sol, seule la lumière du couloir donne une vision au bond, qui se redresse immédiatement pour se jeter dans la chambre, la pièce la plus proche, avant que la minuterie du couloir arrive à son terme.

Le dos calé au mur, son arme dressée, Naruto, à la vue inutile, se concentre sur ses autres sens, ayant un angle d'attaque pour le début de l'entrée et la porte, certain de faire mouche si quelque voulait se mettre à fuir, ce qu'il repérerait à coup sûr, le sol craquant sous l'impact de pas de course.

Concentré sur ses possibles bruits, il repère trop tard le bruissement d'air dans sa chambre. La balle partie et toucha le bras gauche de Naruto, qui a le réflexe de se décaler sur la droite, cela n'aurait pas permis d'éviter une blessure grave, mais au moins il put mieux réagir quand une seconde balle le touche au niveau du corps, se jetant sur la silhouette, visible par l'éclat du tir.

La taille de la chambre modeste, il ne fallut que quelques pas pour se jeter sur le corps assaillant, saisissant le poigne armé de sa main gauche, luttant contre la douleur, l'utilisant comme force, pour dévier l'arme, braquant son arme sur la silhouette, tomber sous son poids, qui ne doit sa survie qu'à son agilité et le fait que Naruto se retrouve le poignet sonné d'un coup bien placer.

Plusieurs coups dans les côtes droites signalent à Naruto qu'elle l'assagie d'un objet pointu avant de le planter dans le poignet droit pour l'empêcher de placer son arme de manière à tuer. Un échange de coup de feu de la part des deux, qui cherche à tuer l'autre, révélant, en quelque éclat, les deux corps sur le lit, donc celui de Naruto, dominant physiquement celui bien plus petit, qui se défend en se tortillant, frappant pour se défendre.

Après un petit échange, Naruto enchaîne en plusieurs coups de tête violents contre ce qui a repéré comme la tête, marteau pillant l'emplacement.

Une faiblesse dans la main armée d'une lame lui permet de briser l'emprise, retournant son pistolet pour frapper le visage de son arme, replaçant son coup quand il se sait viser trop haut.

En un geste vive, la main saisit le manche de la lame pour l'arracher et planter dans l'épaule, bloquant l'articulation, tournant sous le hurlement de Naruto, sentant l'arme se faire arracher, se redressant tout en saisissant le frêle coup pour le briser, sentant du métal contre sa gorge.

La lumière l'allume soudainement dans la chambre, révélant un Naruto à la gorge qui va se faire trancher par une petite Hyûga, le visage en sang, le cou à peine frôlé par la main bronzée.

En moins d'une seconde, les cobalts à demi-violets et les perles blanches s'écarquillent, le silence se brisant trois secondes après, par le hurlement d'Hinata, qui se jette sur eux en leur ordonnant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Naruto, sous la surprise de la situation, se laisse dégager par Hinata, tout en évitant de se faire couper par la lame, son dos percutant le mur, son sang recouvrant le lit pendant qu'Hinata, aide sa sœur à se redresser, lui demandant, bêtement dans la panique, si elle allait bien.

La jeune Hyûga, comme Naruto, ne calcule pas la sœur paniquée, se fixant dans les yeux, pour s'assurer que la bataille est terminée, tombant d'accord en même temps, lâchant leur arme à feu, Naruto ayant le luxe de constater la dague Hyûga, ensanglanté, qui a traversé ses protections par leur interstice, de par la finesse de la lame.

« _Sans me voir, elle a su repérer les points d'attaque. Elle est vraiment d'un autre niveau. _«

Haletant comme des chiens, tous deux se redresse, Naruto quittant la chambre, la petite de douze ans, calée, immobilisée par les mains de sa sœur, qui, si elle a confiance en Naruto pour survivre à ses blessures, ne l'est pas pour elle, son sang sur le visage accentuant sa panique.

Dans la salle de bain, boitant, Naruto s'appuie sur le lavabo pour supporter la douleur, l'adrénaline descendant de son corps, relevant le visage pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux tremblant, perdant de leur nuance pour redevenir les cobalts originaux.

Se redressant, il retire, par un gémissement de douleur, sa veste et haut, serrant les dents. Son corps, musclé, saigne en quatre principaux points et c'est avec colère que Naruto constate son bras droit inutilisable pour se soigner. De la gauche, il ouvre le tiroir et se saisit de la boîte de soin.

Quittant la salle de bains pour la chambre, il remarque la porte d'entrée ouverte, la fermant avec rage, n'ayant nullement envie d'attirer des curieux, ayant eu assez de surprise comme cela aujourd'hui.

Hinata est au chevet de sa sœur, qui reste silencieux. Non pas qu'elle est timide, mais Hinata est tellement hystérique, que même Naruto ne voudrait pas tenter de la calmer.

Il jette nonchalamment la boîte sur le lit, coupant Hinata quelques secondes, avant qu'elle se jette sur Naruto, remarquant, enfin, son état. N'ayant aucune préférence entre les deux, elle se jette aussi vite sur Naruto, qui devient sa nouvelle cible de panique, laissant un répit à la jeune Hyûga pour se prendre des compresses et nettoyer son visage avant d'en jeter une à Naruto, qui constate, en la recevant, un manque de force dans la main gauche.

Hinata lui arrache des mains l'objet, se précipitant pour prendre le désinfectant, ordonnant à Naruto de se poser sur le lit.

Abattu, il se laisse tomber et soigner par Hinata, qui leur demande ce qui s'est passé et comment ils en sont arrivés à ce point.

\- Où tu étais ? Demande Naruto, quand enfin elle se tait.

\- En bas. Je faisais la cuisine avec la voisine pour que ses enfants aient des gâteaux au goûter.

Un simple soupir nasal, Naruto se tourne vers la plus jeune, qui finit de se nettoyer, dépiter tous les deux de cette situation, la plus jeune l'ayant devinée quand il est parti dans la salle de bain.

Arrivée tôt dans la matinée, la jeune sœur a fait donner l'alerte au réceptionniste qui ne la connaît pas. Sans se douter de ce qu'elle a entraîné, elle a dit bonjour à sa sœur, qui, ayant eu un rendez-vous avec la voisine, l'a laissé à la maison. Décidant de se reposer jusqu'à son retour, elle se mit dans le lit, son sommeil ne l'a pas fait entendre la porte tambourinée, ne se réveillant que quand elle a perçu la porte s'ouvrir et la lumière envahir l'entrée, se cachant dans un coin, l'arme à la main, face à une silhouette qui a envahi la chambre.

Tous deux pensaient l'autre être un ennemi, qui voulait s'en prendre à Hinata et, dans le même instinct de protection, se sont battus jusqu'à la mort.

xxx

Hanabi Hyûga, seconde fille d'Hiashi Hyûga, chef de la famille Hyûga. Une fille âgée de douze ans, mais au potentiel supérieur à tout ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'une Hyûga. Intelligente, belle, innocente, combattante, ayant l'aisance à la mort, comme à la conversation, seul son jeune âge fait qu'elle n'est pas encore dans la cour du pouvoir, cela et le fait qu'elle est la deuxième fille du chef de clan.

Malgré toutes ses compétences et preuve de sa supériorité, elle reste dans l'ombre de sa grande sœur, que beaucoup, par esprit des anciennes coutumes, voit comme la vraie héritière, la seule qui doit reprendre les rênes de la famille.

Si les arguments sont autour du respect des vieilles coutumes, aucun n'est dupe, du fait qu'Hinata, entre leurs mains, fera une parfaite marionnette qui permettra au Conseil de diriger comme il l'entend la famille.

Cette situation familiale rend très tendues les relations internes, beaucoup ne voyant qu'un moyen pour qu'Hanabi devienne la vraie héritière, que l'ainée ne vive plus. Un acte horrible, que le père est déjà prêt à accepter, ne faisant rien pour ou contre, ses idées.

Aujourd'hui, Hinata ne doit sa survie qu'à la présence de Naruto à ses côtés, terrifiant par sa vengeance, qu'au fait qu'elle est cachée de la famille Hyûga, n'ayant que Naruto et Hanabi, qui connaisse sa position ; Hinata l'ayant partagé à sa sœur par amour pour elle.

Si Hinata a un profond sens de la famille et un plus grand amour pour sa petite sœur, qu'elle veut protéger, Hanabi n'a pour elle que respect. Gagner le titre d'héritière lui est tentant, devenant plus proche du pouvoir et reconnu, mais le prix à paye, la mort de sa sœur, lui est insupportable.

Le temps passant, les filles grandissent et Hinata se rapprochent de l'âge de prendre succession, attirant encore plus de haine, mépris, plainte pour l'avenir de la famille, aucun ne voulant lui prêter allégeance, surtout comparer la jeune Hanabi, qui enchaîne les réussies de mission et prouve sa vraie valeur.

Devant cette joie grandissante, Hanabi comprit bien vite le danger pour sa sœur si elle continue à gagner en popularité, certaine que son père la ferait monter en grade sans qu'elle n'ait fait ses preuves. Ainsi, pour la sécurité de l'ainée, elle choisit de partir pour une longue mission, loin, disparaissant depuis presque cinq mois.

Installée sur le canapé, la jeune Hyûga se fait donner une bouteille de soda fraîchement décapsulé par un Naruto, tenant une autre bouteille dans sa seconde main.

Un regard sur la bouteille, elle relève ses yeux blancs sur le visage impassible de Naruto, qui sourit, lisant aisément en elle.

\- Ta sœur me tuerait si elle savait que je t'ai donné de l'alcool. Surtout que je ne sais pas où elle le cache.

Un petit sourire, suivi d'un rire doux sort du visage enfantin, avant de grimacer et geindre de douleur, prenant la bouteille pour se la pose sur le visage.

\- On peut dire que tu as fait un retour fracassant. Fait le blond, s'installant sur le siège en face.

\- Comment va Hinata ?

\- Tout comme à chaque fois qu'elle voit ou entend une arme à feu. C'est juste plus violent parce que cela s'est fait entre les deux êtres qu'elle aime le plus. Le cachet la laissera au lit pendant deux bonnes heures, minimum.

Un petit silence se fait entre les deux, détendant leur corps pour faire partir, plus vite, les effets néfastes de l'adrénaline créé il y a une heure. Les yeux blancs naviguent sur cet appartement, qu'elle eut que le temps d'entre percevoir à son arrivée, finissant par la conduire à ce qu'elle sait plus intéressant.

Les blessures de Naruto sont encore visibles par les coutures et bandage, les taches du sang indiquant l'origine avec précision, mais les mouvements de Naruto sont naturels et son expression ne montre aucune douleur, aucun effort, à bouger ses membres blessés, là où sa tête la sonne encore et ses mouvements de visage, sont tel un millier de piqûres sur son crâne.

\- Ton père te sait de retour ? Demande le blond, brisant le silence.

Secouant la tête, Hanabi va boire avant d'enchaîner.

\- Je voulais voir ma sœur avant. Au cas où…

\- Ton père t'envoie encore plus loin pour encore plus longtemps ? Aucun risque. Je vais même dire qu'il te voudra à ses côtés pour les prochains jours. Le convoi de la Soke ?

Elle hoche la tête, soupirant.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Déjà savoir que vous y étiez…

Hanabi à la voix tremblante, n'osant pas imaginer pire situation que ce qu'elle a vécue il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, en apprenant que Naruto fut dans le convoi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu as accompli ta mission et si tu m'aurais touché, j'aurai répliqué et toi, agis avec réflexe.

\- N'empêche, je me voyais avec une balle dans la tête. J'ai même cru que c'était pour ça tout à l'heure.

Les yeux blancs quittent le bleu, pour se baisser sur le sol, non de honte, mais de fatigue de son esprit et de ce frisson qu'elle a eu à avoir vu sa mort proche.

Elle sursaute en sentant une caresse sur le sommet de son crâne, relevant les yeux pour voir Naruto lui sourire avec bienveillance.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as affronté la mort avec courage et sus te faire une place parmi les grands guerriers. Tu aurais pu repousser ta mort avec un peu plus d'expérience.

Les mots font cesser les tremblements et retirer un poids du jeune corps, qui se sent frémir, réagissant en une pique, comme l'a fait le blond.

\- Comment ça, «aurais pu» ? Si Hinata ne nous avait pas arrêtés, votre gorge aurait été tranchée.

Naruto prend un air moqueur.

\- C'est surtout ta gorge broyée qu'elle aurait trouvé.

L'air moqueur prend Hanabi en cet instant, avant de se mettre à boire plus franchement sa bouteille.

\- C'est ridicule. Fait-elle d'une petite voix, autant pour répliquer.

Soudainement, elle fut prise de tournis, sa vision partante dans le vague, son corps se ramollissant, n'ayant que le temps de voir Naruto se jeter sur elle pour éviter qu'elle tombe.

Portant à bout de bras le jeune corps Hyûga, encore plus léger que celui de sa sœur, il l'amène dans la seule chambre de l'appartement, la couchant au côté de sa sœur, à la respiration calme, imité par Hanabi, qui va se faire prendre par les bras de sa sœur, en un geste protecteur, sous le regard cobalt et son appréciation de la scène, ayant quelque regret à avoir abimé le beau visage enfantin, mais devant se rendre à l'évidence que, avec son caractère et son choix d'avenir, elle aurait souvent le corps tuméfie.

C'est sur ses pensées qu'il regagne le salon pour finir sa boisson et partir de l'appartement pour reprendre son travail.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se fait arrêter par le réceptionniste, qui demande s'il doit faire venir un nettoyeur, le combiné en main.

\- Non, c'est bon. Finalement, je connais bien l'intrus.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on reconstruise pendant votre absence ?

\- Nullement. C'est très professionnel, mais je préfère réparer moi-même mes bêtises.

L'homme hoche la tête, acceptant l'information tout en sortant des feuilles de la photocopie. Naruto, sans demander ce que c'est, signe en bas de page, sous le bon plaisir de l'homme.

xxx

Dormant à poings fermés, les deux filles voient passer la fin de journée et toute la nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, reposant leur corps et esprit agité.

Naruto, de son côté, n'a pas bougé de l'entrepôt, ayant coupé son portable pour ne pas être dérangé, ayant, au préalable, changer sa messagerie pour annoncer qu'il sera injoignable ce jour, invitant au message pour qu'il s'occupe des plus urgents.

Concentré sur son travail, la certitude le gagne avec le temps, faisant ses mouvements mécaniques pour démonter et cataloguer l'arme dans l'une des trois piles, représentant les trois grands problèmes des armes.

Les regardant, il se demande comment on peut autant se louper sans attirer l'attention, prouvant qu'on cherche à amoindrir son impact et réputation.

Tirant sur la fin, Naruto attend dans l'entrepôt, les trois tas dans son dos. Les caisses ne sont pas toutes démontées, mais une majorité suffit pour faire comprendre que le problème ne vient pas de lui et donner du poids à ses coups si jamais Tenten vient à devenir menaçante.

Comme il dit. « Une bonne tourniole et les oiseaux se cassent en vol. »

Répétant ses phrases pour avoir le plus d'impact, ainsi que son plan d'attaque, n'ayant pas la stupidité de combattre une armée sans, surtout qu'il est encore blessé de son combat avec Hanabi. S'il sait ses chances de deux sur trois pour réussir, il ne se sent pas chanceux ce soir.

Regardant sa montre une nouvelle fois, il soupire en se demandant ce qu'elle fabrique, n'étant pas loin de vingt-deux heures, ce qui l'enrage un peu plus.

Plus le temps passe, plus son envie de parler perd du terrain pour celle de combattre, jusqu'à ce que son oreille lui renvoi un petit bruit aigu, qu'il n'arrive pas à définir, ce qui est loin d'être normal.

Sortant son Glock de son étui, il avance avec prudence vers ce qu'il semble être l'origine du bruit. Il aura beau avoir passé la journée dans cet entrepôt, l'idée d'être tout seul ne lui traverse plus l'esprit, n'ayant pas ouvert toutes les boîtes et donc vérifier tout leur contenue.

Proche, la respiration détendue, calme, calé sur le côté, sans faire de bruit, il sort d'un coup, braquant son arme, prêt à tirer, pour ne constater qu'une caisse, parmi tant d'autres, sans aucune trace de passage, le bruit toujours au même endroit.

S'approchant de la caisse responsable, il cherche un outil pour l'ouvrir. N'ayant rien de prévu pour, il tire sa lame de l'étui contre ses reins, de sa gauche, son arme toujours braquer contre la caisse.

De trente centimètres, sa lame est plus épaisse que les dagues Hyûga, plus tranchante aussi. Sans aucun doute, avec cette lame, Hanabi aurait pu percer ses défenses et atteindre directement ses organes vitaux. D'un coup sec, il plante la lame dans la caisse, s'assura que, s'il avait un être vivant, il l'ai tué, ou entendu gémir.

Sortant la lame, le silence et le manque de sang dessus, prouvent qu'il n'y a rien de tout cela, par contre, une odeur commence à venir chatouiller ses narines, une odeur qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. L'odeur, plus le bruit, il écarquille les yeux et ses jambes se mettent à le porter aussi loin que possible, traversant l'entrepôt.

xxx

L'entrepôt portuaire est un lieu important de la ville de Konoha. Tous les jours, à toutes les occasions, des bateaux partent et arrivent sur les quais, sans jamais que la place ne manque.

Durant la journée, les dockers du quai sont une manœuvre reconnue par leur savoir-faire, leur prudence et leur discrétion, aidant avec plaisir ceux qui n'ont pas déchargé durant la nuit, ce qui est possible, si la personne a les clés de son entrepôt, devant, dans les deux cas, signée une décharge.

La nuit, ainsi, la vie est présente, mais moins animée, les marins allant et revenant de leur bateau jusqu'aux bars proches, donc certaines offres des extra. Les dockers et autres employaient moins fortunée, dormant dans le port, en des habitations prévues pour, commençant leur journée avec le soleil.

Cette tranquillité et sureté sont brisées par une violente explosion résonnant dans tout le lieu et aux alentours, attirant l'attention sur un champignon de flamme, haut dans le ciel.

En moins de dix minutes, par le bruit et les échos de voix des gens, les plus proches sont de sortis et gagnent, soit le lieu de l'explosion, avec l'intention d'en savoir plus, soit leur bateau pour mettre les voiles au plus vite, les rats fuyant.

Arrivés sur le lieu, c'est un entrepôt en flamme qui les accueille, s'effondrant sur lui-même. Les plus courageuses tentes d'aider à éteindre le feu, mais leur seule possibilité est d'empêcher celui-ci de se propager.

Les pompiers arrivent en deux temps trois mouvements, comme la police, ses deux services ayant un centre proche, pour aider en cas de soucis.

Si la police, ayant plus à rôle de gérer la population dangereuse, essaie de repousser les marins pour éviter des blessés, ils durent bien vite faire face au souci d'aider les pompiers, les marins faisant de même, quand le feu prendre de la force, malgré tout le H₂O utilisé par les pompiers.

Ceux-ci vont demander des renforts, amassant plus de pompiers, de camion, de moyen pour calmer le feu, des hélicoptères larguant du sable mouillé, pour étouffer le danger.

Il faudra plus de deux heures pour cesser ce cauchemars, qui aura poussé bon nombre changement de pompier et marin, que les flammes, fort heureusement, n'auront pas blessé, mais rendue inerte par la fumée et autres soucis possibles de santé.

Le feu éteint, il en résultait des dégâts sous tout l'entrepôt et les alentours sur un mètre, ayant la chance que, par son isolement du reste, rien du port n'a été touché.

Aussi vite le travail des combattants du feu fini que celui de la loi intervient, interrogeant les personnes alentour, pouvant être témoin, ne récoltant que le même témoignage. Des marins qui se sont amusées autour et ont été attirés par le bruit de l'explosion, n'ayant vue personne de suspect, avouant ne pas avoir eu tête à cela.

En somme, sur le papier, cette situation ne serait pas extraordinaire, le port accueillant tout le monde, sans fermer les yeux, les policiers savent que dans ce lieu, il y aurait plus de marchandises illégales que dans tous les commissariats de la ville, sauf que, Konoha étant une ville avec beaucoup d'intérêt économique, elle est protégée par les grandes instances, aussi bien lumineux que caché.

Cette situation est si rare, que les autorités ont du mal à réagir, ne faisant que ce qu'ils font toujours, en déduisant à l'accident, sauf que leur esprit ne peut-être tait et les plus intuitives savent que, pour une telle explosion est flambée, cet entrepôt contenait des produits inflammables et dangereux pour le monde, allant sur la piste de l'acte criminel, les autorités devinant l'inutilité de regarder les rapports de ce que contenait l'entrepôt, sans aucun doute faussé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour tous, il ne fait aucun doute que ce qu'il se trouvait là-dedans n'existe plus.

xxx

À des kilomètres du port, qui attire l'attention par une explosion et le combat du feu provoqué, la mer rejette sur la côte, un corps immobile, tel un déchet.

Semblant sans vie, emmitouflé dans des vêtements quasiment détruit, qui ne protège plus rien de sa peau, brûler au second degré grave, il donne tort au bout de cinq minutes sur le sable, s'agitant sous une puissante toux, alternant entre tousser et hurler de douleur de bouger.

La douleur est atroce, il perd sa respiration, son cœur à l'impression d'exploser à chaque toux, sa respiration impossible à réaliser, ses narines bouchées et sa trachée trop serré pour laisser passer l'air.

Émettant des mouvements erratiques, le corps, luttant pour sa survie, va placer la douleur ressentir en arrière-plan, donnant tous les moyens possibles pour que l'esprit combattant survive.

Toussant, crachant de l'air qu'il peine à prendre, il va profiter d'une fin de toux pour immédiatement inspirer de l'air par la bouche et la bloquer quand il ne peut plus en prendre, empêchant la toux de sortir, les yeux en larmes, le corps secouer par cette explosion d'air contenu, il la redirige vers ses narines, expirant de toutes ses forces, y mettant sa pression.

Une nouvelle explosion interne et ses narines recrachent un mélange de morve et d'eau. L'instinct prenant le dessus sur la réflexion, la bouche va se mettre à expulser toute l'eau et l'air du corps, du moins essayer, car l'air n'est plus là et c'est en plusieurs inspirations par le nez et de petites toux par la bouche, qu'un semblant de respiration se refait.

En un réflexe, le corps voulu se mettre dos contre le sable, mais bien vite l'idée est abandonnée par le cerveau, qui fait rappelle des gestes à prendre dans telle situation, se mettant sur le côté, en position de sécurité, laissant le corps crachant de l'eau et les hurlements se faire.

L'eau s'échappe des poumons, l'air le remplace. Le corps, ne se sachant plus en danger, ne bloque plus la douleur, qui devient plus aiguë, plus violente, rappelant que tout le corps est parcouru de brûlure grave, le sable et le sel de l'eau n'étant pas les meilleurs analgésiques.

Impossible a qualifié, dépassant tout ce qui est connu pour l'esprit du blond, où supprimer de sa mémoire quand celle-ci arrive à un stade aussi avancé. Naruto reste immobile, attendant, son esprit, ne lui donnant pas d'autres solutions dans sa situation. Laisser faire son corps et espérer s'en sortir seul.

Il lui faudra dix minutes, passer dans la douleur, sans se rendre compte du temps passé, pour qu'une lumière se fasse à son esprit et qu'il se rappelait que dans sa situation, il va mourir sans aide et que, celle-ci se trouve dans la poche cachée de sa veste.

Les yeux fermés avec force, il lève la main droite vers le sommet de sa veste, la rampant le long de son corps, à défaut de pouvoir la lever, saisissant ce qu'il pense être le sommet du zip qu'il veut descendre.

Brûlé, celui-ci résiste, la douleur ne donnant pas tous les forces, mais son envie de survivre et sa concentration va avoir raison du zip, qui se casse sous la violence, le feu ayant fragilisé le dispositif.

La veste ouverte, la main, en plusieurs secondes, voire minute, réussit à plonger pour frôler son corps et saisir un bouton qui s'ouvre avec facilité, prévue pour ne pas résister à une ouverture enclenchée.

Une petite boite, métallique, en est sortie, avec difficulté, la jetant sur le sable, devant lui. Les yeux toujours fermés, son toucher pour seule vision, il ouvre la boîte. Dedans, protéger par du coton et de la mousse absorbant, tout ce qui peut être utile à amortir les coups dedans, se trouve cinq petites seringues de dix milligrammes.

Connaissant leur position, il en saisit une, ne mettant pas longtemps à trouver l'aiguille et le sens, la prenant entre son pouce et majeur pour la planter dans son cou dégagé, seul endroit qui serait le moins contaminant pour l'aiguille.

L'énergie mit dans ses actions épuisent toutes les forcer du faible corps, qui lâchera la seringue vide contre son corps et fermera la boîte en la traînant contre lui, ne pouvant que fermer les yeux en espérant.

* * *

Ils mangent, ils boivent. Ils saignent. Ne sont pas imperméables aux balles. J'avoue que ne jamais en avoir vu en vrai peut expliquer mon interrogation, mais j'ignore d'où vient cette légende disant les Jinchūriki immortels. Pour moi, au vu des rapports, ce ne sont que des soldats. Attention, de grands soldats, ayant des capacités hors du commun et sans doute, jamais égalée avant longtemps, mais pas immortel.

Si je devais théoriser, je les penserais interchangeables. Quand un meurt, il est remplacé par un autre, qui prendra son nom, éliminant ceux qui connaissaient « leur ancien visage. ». Le corps change, pas le nom.

* * *

_Études des Jinchūriki. Mythes ou réalité._


	4. Vivre avec un démon

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**_ : Désole ! Je m'excuse pour le retard. Comme dis dans le précèdent, Samedi, j'étais incapable de publier et, dimanche, j'ai complément oublier, ayant pas mis d'alarme. Du coup, je vous le poste au plus vite après l'avoir relue. Sans doute même pas une heure après.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre IV : Vivre avec un démon.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, un flou blanc est la première chose que remarque Naruto, pendant que ses sens se réactivent. Un mal de tête horrible l'empêche de vraiment réfléchir à sa situation, devant mettre plus de volonté pour ne pas que son esprit sombre et que son corps quitte sa paralysie.

Il faudra plusieurs minutes au jeune blond pour comprendre qu'il est sur le dos et que sa vision est portée sur un plafond blanc, prouvant un qu'il est à l'intérieur d'une maison, qui n'est pas la sienne.

Si la méfiance habite son corps, ainsi que la prudence, c'est la panique et la combativité qui réveillera complètement son corps, se rappelant avoir sombré sur le bord d'une plage, après s'être injecté la cinquième seringue.

Ayant passé une grande partie de sa vie dans le sang et le combat, il se rend vite opérationnel pour préparer à se redresser et frapper la première personne, même flou, qu'il remarque, canalisant son rythme cardiaque pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Passant à l'attaque soudainement, il s'immobilise en se rendant compte que ses poignets sont bloqués, sans doute attachés, de part et d'autre de son corps, s'en rendant compte que maintenant par manque de sensation dans son corps.

À cette constatation, il va se demander si cela à un rapport avec la drogue qu'il s'est injecté, faisant plus de trois ans qu'il n'en a pas repris.

Jetant un regard sur ses poignets, il les constate bien sceller au bord du lit, ses iris s'ouvrant et réglant pour lui redonner une vue nette.

\- Enfin réveillé.

Quittant ses poignets, attachés par des menottes, il tourne le regard sur sa gauche, voyant une silhouette, debout, qui ouvre et traverse, un rideau blanc. Naruto, autant par les menottes, qui sont un bon indice, que la personne face à lui, soupire une insulte en se laissant tomber contre le lit.

Face à lui, un brun aux cheveux mi-long, coiffé d'un air détaché, habillé de vêtement riche, de manière décontracter, la veste de costume noir et cravate autour du cou comme seule apparence "bien habillé".

\- Heureux de te voir aussi.

Sa voix calme, nonchalante, répond à l'insulte, s'approchant de l'alité, qui le regarde sans intérêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, Sasuke ?

\- On t'a trouvé allongé sur la plage, les vêtements brûlés, sans qu'il y ait de trace sur ton corps. Par prudence, comme tu ne réagissais pas aux stimulines de l'équipe envoyée sur place, on t'a conduit à l'hôpital et, comme je suis le plus proche contact, on m'a appelé.

L'explication de Sasuke est calme, froide, Naruto soupirant une nouvelle injure, maudissant cet effet secondaire de coma artificiel, sans craindre que, dans ses analyses, on ait pu repérer la drogue.

Sasuke Uchiwa est un adolescent dans l'âge de Naruto, plus vieux de quelques mois. Le cheveu mi-long, coiffé avec soin, il a le visage clair, sans être pâle, les yeux noirs, autant que ses cheveux, les traits fins faisant retourner les filles sur son passage. Son corps svelte, proche de Naruto, quoique plus fin, il entretient une forme physique.

D'un caractère froid et sa voix grave, il est accompagné d'une aura ténébreuse, qui éloigne les gens sur son passage, tout en attirant les défiant et les groupies.

Naruto et Sasuke se connaissent depuis toujours, au début comme deux chiens de rue, ils se sont souvent battus et défié, finissant par devenir rivaux et, avec le temps, devenir proche. Malgré les choix de vie pris, qui pourrait les opposer, jamais ils sont devenus indifférents de l'autre.

-Retire-moi ses menottes. Ordonne Naruto, avec agressivité.

Sasuke, nonchalant, s'assit sur le siège proche, sortant un calepin.

\- Avec plaisir, comme t'offrir un bon de sortie, seulement quand tu auras répondu à mes questions.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Crache Naruto, froidement, se retenant de lui cracher dessus par leur seul lien ensemble.

Descendant d'un homme de loi, honnête, Sasuke a toujours eu le sens de la justice, s'étant naturellement dirigé vers les ordres de police en parallèle de la poursuite de ses études, qui n'était qu'une formalité pour son esprit aiguisé.

À mesure du temps qui passait, avec son lot d'épreuve, Sasuke a gravi les échelons de la loi et Naruto les a descendus, chacun finissant par se faire un nom.

Sans considérer le ton dédaigneux, le brun enchaîne.

\- Il y a deux jours, une fusillade à éclater en pleine rues de Konoha, aux frontières, mais elle était à Konoha. Le jour d'après, une explosion et un accident dans un entrepôt portuaire, où on te retrouve inconscient, le corps intact, mais le vêtement brûlé.

\- Et ?

\- Ne joue pas au con avec moi, Naruto. On sait tous les deux que cela va plus nous énerver qu'autre chose. Si on ignore ce qui était transporté, l'explosion provoquée prouve que c'était dangereux. Une autre voiture a été trouvée de l'autre côté de la frontière et, si les informations données la déclare inidentifiable, je pourrais facilement pousser l'examen et deviner que c'est Hyûga. Pour l'entrepôt, si personne ne peut le prouver, où le comprendre, moi, je sais que tu y étais et que c'est par le Biju que tu as survécu.

Le silence du blond durant l'exposition du brun, continue plusieurs secondes, le blond ne voulant pas coopérer.

\- Tu peux sortir de l'hôpital, ton état le permettant, mais légalement, avec l'appui policier, ils peuvent te garder en observation vingt-quatre heures pour comprendre le mystère autour de ton état. À cela, je te conduirais au poste pour te garder quarante-huit, tout en t'interrogeant sur l'entrepôt. Même sans ta participation, j'ai assez pour ouvrir une enquête sur toi. Sans parler des emmerdes que cela va causer, je peux aisément te placer sous protection policière le temps que l'enquête t'innocente et on sait que cela prendra plus d'un mois pour te discréditer et considérer la coïncidence.

La voix sérieuse, parlant en fixant le blond, celui-ci, le regard détourné, pour ne pas le considérer, se met à sourire, avant de rire et se tourner vers le policier.

\- Tu crois me faire peur ? Ouvre donc ton enquête. Il sera facile pour mes avocats de prouver notre lien et te dégager de la responsabilité de l'enquête pour cause d'implication personne et tout autant cela le sera de m'en discréditer avec un autre. Sans compte que, enquête sur moi, signifiera enquête sur notre lien, sur toi. Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?

\- Ne me défie pas Naruto. Je suis capable de tout pour protéger Konoha.

\- Quitte à me défier ? Moi. Demande Naruto avec une froideur bestiale.

\- Sans aucune hésitation. Réponds le brun, avec calme, mais l'air sérieux et prédateur.

Le regard en chiens de faïence, chacun va juger la situation, savante que l'un des deux va laisser tomber, la situation ne méritant pas une guerre entre eux, tout en analysant ce qu'ils ont à gagner et perdre en agissant ainsi. Il ne faudra pas plus de dix secondes pour que ce soit Naruto qui se considère perdant, soupirant en un sourire moqueur.

\- Il n'y a aucun lien entre les deux affaires.

Si l'annonce peut paraître mensongère, pour l'éloigner de la vérité, Sasuke va croire Naruto, celui-ci n'ayant rien à gagner à lui mentir et tout à perdre si cela serait découvert. Sans compter que, par leur lien, un jeu de confiance s'est instauré pour les cas sérieux, comme celui qu'ils traversent.

\- Elles n'ont rien en commun, sauf qu'on a clairement tenté de te tuer. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es devenue assez con pour te suicider en emportant quelqu'un avec toi, comptant sur la chance pour t'en sortir.

\- Je réglerais cette affaire moi-même, Sasuke. C'est purement personnel. Crache le blond, le regardant dans les yeux pour montrer son sérieux.

Lisant la haine pure dans les cobalts, le brun ne doutera pas des mots du blond.

\- Rien à foutre que cela devienne personnel ou non, Naruto. Les derniers actes ont atteint Konoha et, me prends vraiment pas pour un con, ce ne seront pas les derniers. Hors de question que je te laisse continuer à mettre en danger la capitale.

\- Je n'ai que faire de Konoha ! Impose Naruto.

\- Oh, cela, je le sais que trop bien et c'est pour cette raison que je me pose contre toi. Tu ne détruiras pas cette ville pour tes petits problèmes.

En un geste vive, Naruto tend les chaînes des menottes qui le restreignent, se calmant pour ne pas laisser ses actes le juger.

\- Je ne ferai rien à Konoha, Sasuke. Mes projets ne la concernent pas et ce n'est pas volontairement, que je l'ai appliqué dans mes histoires.

\- Sauf que, la situation actuelle fait qu'elle est appliquée. Crachant sa réponse, Sasuke se lève et détache la main proche de lui, donnant la clé pour que Naruto s'occupe de l'autre main.

\- Que je n'ai pas à intervenir, Naruto. Ordonne le brun, pendant que le blond refait circuler le sang dans ses poignets, tout en soupirant.

Un petit silence se refait, le temps dont les esprits se calment et le message s'enregistre. Puis, un second sujet est exposé par le brun, se basant sur son intuition.

\- Ils t'ont contacté ?

Le rire, plus franc de Naruto est une réponse qui se suffit, mais le blond préfère l'enterrer.

\- Même si toi et moi, on nous qualifie d'amis. Même si je serai l'un de ses putains de droguer qui balance pour avoir la paix et leur dose. Même si j'étais un suicidaire, qui va se tirer une balle dans la seconde, tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre sur ce point ? Et ne viens pas me remenacer. Tu es, certes, aux portes de devenir un Anbu, mais tu n'en es pas un. Et même si tu en étais un, tu penses vraiment faire le poids seul ? Ah, Sasuke. Merci de me donner la victoire. Cela me remonte le moral, t'es un vrai pote.

Crachant un soupir de mépris, Sasuke quitte l'isolement du blond en traversant le rideau, prêt à faire son rapport et se préparer à la bataille, ne doutant pas que cette ville sera bientôt une mare de sang.

**xxx**

À des kilomètres de là, pendant que Naruto sombrait encore dans son coma, le bruit des oiseaux est un réveil doux pour la jeune Hyûga, qui sort de son sommeil avec faiblesse, appréciant la chaleur du lit dans lequel elle se trouve, l'odeur de café et de pâtisserie, chatouillant son nez et son ventre.

De nature peu encline à rester au lit, c'est sous l'esclavage de son ventre qu'elle termine de se réveiller, regardant autour d'elle, rapidement, pour confirmer qu'elle se trouve bien dans le lit de sa sœur, seul dans la chambre. Allant pour plonger dans ses derniers souvenirs, son ventre hurle, refusant de la laisser réfléchir.

En un geste automatique, elle soulève son cousin, constatant qu'il n'y a pas son semi-automatique. Un peu inquiète, autant de l'avoir perdu, qu'Hinata tombe dessus, elle ramasse sa lame, suspendue au porte manteau de la porte.

La porte ne fait aucun bruit, preuve d'un entretien permanent, fais avec sérieux. En un regard sur le sol, elle marche d'un pas léger en longeant le mur, s'assurant de ne pas faire de bruit. Autant, elle se sait en sécurité dans la maison de sa sœur, autant elle reste prudente quant à l'inconnu, l'odeur attirante autant son ventre, que sa curiosité.

C'est dans le salon qu'elle verra, du coin de la porte, la table mise, pleine de pâtisserie, ainsi que de café et chocolat, son ventre hurlant de joie. Hanabi, posant rapidement sa main dessus, tout en donnant quelques coups, pour le faire taire.

Un murmure chantonné attire l'attention de la jeune, qui se tourne vers la seconde porte qui lui est accessible, l'entrebâillant pour voir la cuisine et, sur le plan de travail, sa sœur s'atteler à préparer d'autre pâtisserie avec le sourire.

Son air est guilleret et cela touche, plus qu'elle le pensait, le cœur de la plus jeune.

Décidant que cela ne sert à rien de se cacher, elle ouvre en plus grand la porte, attirant l'attention par un petit courant d'air provoqué. Si, dans le cadre de la surprise, Naruto et Hanabi auraient pris l'arme la plus proche et menacer, ce qu'ils penseront dangereux. Hinata ne va que tourner son corps vers la porte, un visage neutre sur le visage, avant de sourire et se jeter sur le corps d'Hanabi, l'appelant.

Encore un peu groggy, trouvant la force dans la promesse de nourriture prochaine, Hanabi ne réagit pas sur le coup.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Hanabi, pas très porté par l'étreints, va répondre rapidement en hochant la tête, demandant combien de temps, elle a dormi.

\- Oh, peu importe. Va donc dans la salle à manger. Le déjeuner est servi. Je t'y rejoins.

N'ayant pas la force, l'envie, la raison de refuser, elle rejoint le plus rapidement possible la table. Installée, son ventre poussant à ce qu'elle prenne quelque chose, mais l'éducation qu'elle reçut et son respect, la font attendre l'hôtesse de maison, arrivant trente secondes après, avec un troisième plateau, mélanger de produit qu'elle a préparé et encore fumant, s'installant en face en posant les pâtisseries.

\- Régale-toi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre.

\- Hors de question que je ne t'attente pas. Tu es la maîtresse de maison.

En un sourire, Hinata la remercie avant de se mettre à faire le service, sous la plainte de sa sœur, qui annonce qu'elle n'est pas obligée.

\- Comme toi, j'ai aussi des principes et, en tant que maîtresse de maison, c'est à moi de faire le service, surtout que c'est un plaisir de servir ma sœur, que je vois si rarement.

En un sourire, Hanabi va écouter les plaintes de son ventre et commencer à manger avec plaisir, les délicieuses pâtisseries qui lui sont servies, sous le regard bienveillant de sa sœur, qui se contente de boire son thé, fraîchement fait.

Se laissant guider par une faim qu'elle a dû mal à comprendre, ses gestes se font moins précis que ce qu'elle se connaît, cachant son étonnement.

\- Calme tes mouvements. Ton corps n'a pas encore complément digérer le produit. Fait sa sœur, avec un sourire rassurant.

Le ventre un peu plus rempli, son esprit peut réfléchir à ses mots, qui lui sont incompréhensibles. Vaguement, elle se rappellera d'hier, ayant affronté Naruto.

Ce début de souvenir fait resurgir un frisson de peur et fierté d'être encore en vie.

\- il faut continuer de manger tant que c'est chaud, Hanabi. Les souvenirs reviendront naturellement.

La voix douce ne cache pas l'impératif de la phrase, Hanabi obéissant, se surprenant à ne pas éprouver de rejet à l'ordre, elle qui s'est toujours forcée par respect.

Comme sa sœur lui avait dit, les souvenirs reviennent à mesure que son ventre se remplit, donnant des détails de son combat contre le blond, surtout sur la fin, où elle faillit tuer Naruto, faisant gonfler son orgueil et fierté, n'osant qu'à peine imaginer la réputation qu'elle aurait gagnée quand l'annonce aurait été faite.

Cet élan de fierté va disparaître quand le souvenir de l'hystérie de sa sœur suit, se rappelant des yeux terrifié et suppliant, qu'elle eut pour elle en la voyant couverte de son propre sang, son cœur se serrant comme à ce moment.

Fuyant le souvenir, elle arrive à celui où elle fut sur le canapé. Étrangement, ayant un souvenir parfait des mots, ce qu'elle ressortira de cet échange sera cette main sur le sommet de sa tête et le sourire qu'il lui a été fait, de ce non-besoin de mots pour prouver la fierté qu'il avait pour elle, une fierté que son père, ne lui aura jamais donné autrement que par un : « Parfait » ou autres compliments froid, prenant le fait que comme une information banale.

Comme pour le souvenir de sa sœur, elle va fuir ceux de son père, se concentrant sur cette discussion avec Naruto, constatant qu'elle a un trou noir jusqu'à son réveil. S'étonnant, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'attaque assommante du blond, elle va conclure que cela venait d'ailleurs, n'ayant pas pu s'écrouler de fatigue, l'adrénaline du combat l'ayant bien maintenue réveiller.

Le repassant encore une fois, elle se souvient avoir bu un jus de fruit.

Il ne faudra pas plus pour que ses yeux s'écarquillent. Hinata, sans l'observer ouvertement, sait que tous les souvenirs lui sont revenus.

Paniquée, la petite va tenter de se souvenir de toute la conversation, de toute sensation, se demandant ce qu'il s'est passé après pour qu'elle finisse dans le lit conjugal, avec sa sœur.

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, Hanabi. Ton organisme n'a pas encore tout digérer.

Cette fois, la plus jeune se rebelle, n'ayant qu'à regarder sa sœur pour comprendre.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé. Déclare-t-elle avec un début de colère.

Posant sa tasse avec, ce qu'elle essaie, calme, tout en ayant des tremblements qu'elle ne sait pas gérer.

\- Tu as bu un jus de fruit, tu t'es endormi, pour te réveiller-

\- Il m'a drogué ! Hurle-t-elle en la coupant, la dominant sans difficulté.

Hinata est pâle de terreur devant le visage défiguré de rage, qu'elle n'aura jamais vue de sa part, son cœur battant vite.

\- Ne t'énerve pas. Cela risque d'accélérer les effets secondaires de la drogue.

\- « Les effets secondaires » ?! Demande-t-elle en se levant d'un bon, les deux mains tapant sur la table, faisant trembler les verres et tasse, certains renversant le fond de liquide encore présent dedans.

Comme un appel, un violent vertige prend Hanabi, qui eut beau lutter, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Perdant l'équilibre, l'esprit au bord de l'inconscience, elle est rattrapée par sa sœur, qui l'appelle avec panique, tout en l'allongeant sur le sol, sa tête sur ses genoux.

À peine allongée, que la plus petite ouvre grand les yeux, remplit de colère, se dégageant de l'emprise de sa sœur pour la fuir en lui ordonnant de ne pas la toucher, titubant, reculant en tombant, finissant par ramper sur le sol, son dos caler contre le mur proche.

\- Calme-toi, Hanabi. Demande sa sœur, avec peur.

\- Ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette drogue ? Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Tu ne sais rien de rien !

Sa colère et panique font dépasser les mots de sa pensée, ses mains s'agitant autour d'elle, finissant par se poser sur le sommet du canapé, lui servant d'appui pour qu'elle se redresse, malgré ses jambes encore faibles, s'y jetant pour avoir une position plus affirmer, tout en fixant sa sœur, encore sur le sol, les yeux humidifiés et terrifiés pour sa sœur.

Dans son mouvement, les jeunes yeux blancs tombent sur le reflet métallique de ce qu'elle cherche depuis ce matin. Sans réfléchir, elle braque son arme sur son ainé, n'ayant plus de souvenirs, ou considération, pour la terreur de sa sœur pour cet objet de mort, Naruto, ne pouvant pas la prendre avec lui ; une arme étant personnelle et sacré pour son propriétaire ; l'ayant caché, hier, de la vue de sa petite amie.

Paralysée par la vision de sa cadette, qui la braque, elle devient muette, les yeux vides.

\- Réponds ! Ordonne Hanabi, hurlant son ordre.

Malgré son envie, Hinata en est incapable, créant un silence brusque après une violente tempête. Hanabi, malgré la situation des plus délicats, est fille à avoir contrôlé de ses sentiments et, la colère battant son sang, son esprit s'embrumant par l'effet du reste de drogue, s'accentuant par le sentiment, elle comprend que la situation n'a rien de normal et qu'elle mérite analyse.

En moins de trois secondes après, elle hurle une injure, déchargeant l'arme avant de la jeter à terre. Les yeux blancs suivant l'objet métallique, Hanabi va vite y jeter le cousin qu'elle a dégagé tantôt, sans que cela ait changé quoique ce soit à la situation, convertissant sa colère en une peur pour sa sœur, qui a toujours fait des crises de peur devant ses objets, appuyant son incompétence à l'héritage.

Ses mouvements se font automatiques, Hanabi va se jeter sur le corps de sa sœur, tombant à ses pieds de son équilibre précaire, pour lui prendre le visage des deux mains, la forçant à la regarder elle.

Comme un interrupteur, les yeux tombant sur le visage de sa sœur, vont se ranimer, ses bras entourant son corps pour la serrer contre elle, une main passant derrière sa tête pour la plonger contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'as rien. Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies rien. C'est terminé. C'est terminé.

Hanabi est perdu par la situation, n'y comprenant plus rien, mais, devinant que le temps n'est plus aux questions, elle attend avec silence, sous les caresses de son crâne et les mots rassurant de sa sœur, les mêmes qu'elle voudrait lui tenir pour la sortir de sa transe.

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, avant que le silence intervienne et qu'Hanabi tente une approche, y ayant réfléchi durant son « emprisonnement », qu'elle mentirait en affirmant ne pas avoir apprécié.

\- Et si on terminait le petit-déjeuner ?

La débilité de l'acte est ce qui l'aura fait douter à parler, mais la situation est tellement au plus bas, qu'elle ignore comment s'en sortir. Si cela n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait partie au plus vite, emportant son arme avec elle, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa sœur seule, pas après la crise qu'elle lui a provoquée, sortant la tête du torse adolescente, quand la pression dessus aura disparu.

\- Avec plaisir. Réponds sa sœur, avec sourire et paix.

Le cœur de la plus jeune rate un battement devant ce sourire et cette douce voix, comme si les dernières minutes n'avaient jamais eu lieu, si ce n'est dans l'esprit de la plus jeune, se demandant comment elle fait pour réussir à passer outre.

Reprenant leur place, avec plus ou moins de gêne dans la situation, Hanabi se fait inviter à prendre une autre pâtisserie par sa sœur, qui remet en place les verres tombés.

Déviant le regard sur le côté, Hanabi se force à manger, son ventre serré par la gêne, acceptant une tasse de thé, même si elle n'en est pas fan, sans se plaindre de l'odeur qui s'en dégage, la théière ayant préservé la chaleur de la boisson.

En compagnie du silence, plus apaisant, avec encore un fond de gêne, elles terminent le petit-déjeuner. Quand Hinata va pour débarrasser, Hanabi va saisir l'occasion pour exprimer ses réflexions et pensée.

\- Il t'a aussi drogué à ton insu ?

Malgré ce que cela aura provoqué, Hanabi ne peut pas laisser passer ce qui lui est arrivé et les questions qui en découlent. Sa sœur est le type même d'une civile, ne connaissant rien à la mort, aux armes qui en découlent, ainsi qu'à la drogue.

Comme Hanabi avec elle, Hinata connaît le caractère de sa sœur et son envie de comprendre. Ainsi, elle répond à ses questions, poursuivant ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident, savant que celui-ci ne se reproduira plus, les esprits n'étant plus échauffés.

\- Non, c'est moi qui en ai pris par accident. J'ai pensé à un sirop contre la toux. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin de moi à ce moment et m'a tout de suite allongé sur le sol en me faisant boire beaucoup d'eau, afin de réduire les effets. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vu que je me suis endormie après quelques gorgées d'eau.

\- C'est un inconscient ! Et s'il n'avait pas été là ?!

\- Rien de plus que j'aurai dormi un peu plus longtemps. Il m'a expliqué que c'était un décontractant musculaire, mélangé à un peu de morphine. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu et m'a expliqué qu'il utilise ce produit pour détendre ses muscles et calmer la tension quand l'organisme est trop agité. Depuis, il note ses produits d'un signe pour ne pas que j'y touche.

À l'explication, Hanabi note deux détails importants, la première est qu'Hinata est une inconsciente et crois tout ce que lui dis Naruto. Le cœur aussi est un muscle et Hanabi est certain que, sans Naruto, sa sœur serait morte ce jour-là, taisant l'information, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Le deuxième détail, relève de la question.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a donné hier, pour que tu dormes ?

Sans lui mentir, elle hoche la tête.

\- Il me le donne dans un jus de fruit. C'est toujours à ma demande, quand je ne me sens pas de réussir à m'endormir, après…

Sans le vouloir, elle s'arrête, des tremblements prenant son corps, qu'elle va mécaniquement entourer de ses bras, Hanabi va s'inquiéter, l'appelant, mais elle va continuer d'un trait.

\- Quand il rentre de mission.

La phrase terminée, elle boit son thé, se concentrant, en fermant les yeux, pour chasser de son esprit les images qui la hantent. Hanabi n'a pas de mal à lire en elle, comprenant que cela doit faire référence au moment où Naruto rentre sans être « présentable », savant qu'il accomplit le sale boulot pour son père et le peu de rumeur sur lui, laisse aisément deviner les bains de sang qu'il traverse.

Plus calme, elle laisse sa sœur enchaîner, celle-ci inquiète pour elle, autant maintenant, que ce qu'elle aura vécu.

\- Et qui te dit qu'il le fait qu'à ta demande ? Il ne m'a pas demandé l'autorisation hier et, si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, je n'aurai pas compris que c'est de sa faute. En plus, je n'ai aucun souvenir, c'est le trou noir. Il peut nous faire n'importe quoi, qu'on s'en souviendra pas.

Un tremblement prend la plus jeune, qu'elle va repousser avec dégoût.

\- Naruto n'est pas comme ça.

\- Au contraire, Hinata. Naruto est un pervers qui n'a aucune limite. Tu lui donnes l'image d'un saint, mais il est un monstre. Il peut très bien avoir profité de toi.

Les mots sont crus, Hanabi veut bien faire comprendre la situation à sa sœur, qui a toujours eu le regard étoilé sur le blond.

Un petit silence froid fait comprendre à la plus jeune, qu'elle a été trop loin, pourtant l'ainée va la surprendre.

\- Je le sais.

Un autre petit silence, une inspiration, Hinata continue d'une voix calme, le regard se plongeant dans celui de la cadette, qui reste calme.

\- Je sais que tu me prends pour une idiote, que tu penses que je me fais abuser, battre, voire pire. Je sais que, pour vous tous, que ce soit la famille, ou autre, la situation me fait me prendre pour une incapable, follement amoureuse, au point de ne pas voir les défauts de Naruto. C'est complètement vrai, Hanabi. Je ne m'en cache pas. Je suis une conne. Oui, je le dis bien comme ça, « conne ». J'aime Naruto, malgré toutes les preuves qu'on m'apporte. Il peut m'avoir, ou m'a fait, des infidélités, je resterais avec lui, parce que je l'aime. Sauf que je vais te dire un truc, que peu de personnes savent et je veux que tu m'adjures de ne jamais le répéter à qui que ce soit. Si tu le fais, je promets de te haïr comme jamais.

Les mots d'Hinata devinent de plus en plus sérieuse et agressive, même si elle ne fait que surprendre Hanabi par l'inhabitude de la voir ainsi, de la savoir possible d'être ainsi. Elle va hocher la tête, promettant.

\- Naruto est doux, protecteur et aimant. Il a un sens de la morale et de principe qui n'est pas comme les autres, mais quand il s'agit de moi, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Tant que je ne vais pas m'aventure au-delà de ses limites. Je sais qu'il me tuera si je le fais, mais je sais aussi que, tant que je suis de l'autre côté, il n'aura qu'amour pour moi. Peut-être que toutes les nuits, il me drogue, il me viole, me fait faire des choses horribles, mais je n'y crois pas, quoiqu'il en soit capable. Simplement parce que j'ai confiance en lui et que je l'aime. Je ne te demande pas de changer du tout au tout sur lui, mais j'espère vraiment qu'un jour, tu pourras lui accorder ta confiance et avoir la même vision que j'ai pour lui. Que tu vois le vrai Naruto.

C'est sur cette fin de phrase, qu'Hinata quitte sa place et commence à débarrasser la table, laissant Hanabi sur place, à ses réflexions. Sans s'y attendre, elle se met à analyser Naruto, tentant de changer son image de lui.

Sur les trois dernières années, moment où elle aura eu le plus d'occasion de le croiser, il lui est souvent arrivé de chercher à percer son mystère, sans réussir. Elle a toujours entendu parler de Naruto, de ses légendes et, s'en cachant, elle l'a toujours admiré. Bien des occasions lui seront arrivées pour prouver qu'elles ne sont pas que des légendes, le croissant au détour de couloir, avec des vêtements déchirés, couvert d'impact de balle, un regard sombre, assoiffé de sang, sans jamais le voir combattre, mais cela lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'il est d'un autre niveau qu'elle.

Rien qu'hier, cela mérite toutes ses réflexions. Elle lui a tiré dessus, chercher à le tuer, réussir à lui porter des coups sanglant, voir presque le tuer, elle ne peut se sortir de la tête, qu'il ne lui a pas menti quand il lui a dit :

« C'est surtout ta gorge broyée qu'elle aurait trouvée. ».

Et cette discussion qu'elle a eue avec lui. Certes, elle s'est fini par elle droguée, mais ses mots à son égard, ce calme, ses yeux bleus, apaisant, sans haine. Étrangement, malgré leur nombreux échange pour le « boulot », c'est la première fois qu'il lui parle comme son égale. La première fois qu'on lui parle ainsi.

\- Hanabi.

Sortant de sa réflexion, elle se tourne vers sa sœur, qui est au cadran de la porte.

\- Tu aurais envie de faire les courses avec moi ?

La concernée se trouve un peu bête devant la question, ne s'y attendant pas. Quelque peu rougissant, c'est avec gêne que la sœur explique.

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manque des ingrédients pour le dîner et… Comme je ne peux pas sortir seul… Naruto n'étant pas rentrée… En plus, que c'est rare qu'on passe un moment ensemble.

Les derniers mots sont dits avec moins d'assurance, chuchotée, Hanabi les percevant à peine, mais elle va accepter la demande, sous le visage rayonnant de l'ainée. Il est vrai, pour la plus jeune, qu'elle n'a jamais partagé de moment vraiment intime ensemble, toujours ayant eu le respect l'une pour l'autre, en plus développer pour Hinata, qui lui donne de son amour.

Hanabi, qui se sent un peu honteuse de cette matinée, où elle a enchaîné les tristesses de sa sœur, souhaite se rattraper et voir où cela peut mener de passer du temps ensemble. Sans compte que, peut-être, elle pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa nouvelle vie depuis trois ans, souhaitant savoir ce que c'est de vivre avec la légende qu'est Naruto, ayant un peu commencé, avant de débarrasser la table.

Parti sous la douche, sous l'invitation de sa sœur, Hanabi en ressort plus fraîche, ayant l'impression que cette mauvaise matinée fut une aventure datant de plusieurs jours. Ses vêtements à la machine à laver, elle porte les habilles de sa sœur, de l'époque où elle s'est installée avec le blond, ayant eu quelques mois de plus qu'elle quand c'est arrivé.

Complimenter par sa sœur, qui lui trouve un meilleur charme sur elle, Hanabi ne va pas répondre que les vêtements sont trop larges pour elle et qu'elle a dû les serrer en quelques points. Loin d'être gros, sa sœur eut des kilos en trop, que sa vie avec Naruto, aura transposés à sa poitrine.

Hormis ce petit souci, elle doit reconnaître que la veste blanche, épaisse, ainsi que le pantalon fin en toile lui vont à ravir, ne se voyant pas porter cela pour l'unique raison qu'ils seront détruits avec sa vie agitée.

Quand Hinata en sort à son tour, les deux sœurs partent en bus pour le centre de la ville.

La plus jeune, sur ses gardes, ne cessera de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant de possible danger, sans partir dans la paranoïa, se félicitant d'avoir mis son arme sous ses vêtements, pendant que sa sœur était sous l'eau.

**xxx**

Konoha ayant fait sa richesse, en outre, par son commerce, la ville possède la zone commerciale la plus grande du pays et reconnu par le monde. En ses lieux, facilement accessible, tout est possible d'y être trouvé, les prix variant selon la qualité. Les marchands, pour leur profil, se devant de maintenir une base.

Trainées par Hinata, les deux sœurs sont noyées dans la zone alimentaire, là où se trouvent les produits du terroir et le fait main. Les gens autour d'eux leur passent à côté sans leur adresser un regard, ni se donner la peine de les identifier.

Chariot à la main, la plus jeune suit son ainé, qui est comme un poisson dans l'eau, suivant ses envies et parlant avec calme à quelques marchands, qui semblent la reconnaître, Hanabi semblant comprendre qu'ils lui font un prix, ou donner un supplément gratuit.

En dehors des moments avec les marchands, Hinata lui fait conversation, lui donnant des conseils pour faire des courses et comment analyser un bon produit, accentuant quelques conseils en cuisine.

Hanabi écoute, confirmant qu'elle comprend, mais le sujet ne lui importe que trop peu. Elle est fille d'une puissante famille, n'ayant pas de honte à dire que les courses et la nourriture sont faites par des gens payés, ayant autre chose à penser. Si ce n'était pas pour être avec sa sœur, qu'elle voit si peu, cherchant à la connaître et apprendre sur Naruto, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici.

Deux heures après, elles ont fini, au bonheur des jambes de la plus petite, qui se rend compte que marcher, tirer un poids de plus en plus lourd et se battre pour avoir une place, est un sport intense que sa sœur, de par son état, comparer à elle, prend avec aisance.

Si l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de sa vie avec Naruto fut ce qui l'a portée à la base, la timidité de sa sœur poussera celle-ci à éloigner le sujet de sa vie privée, seul ou avec Naruto, déviant sur des questions pour la plus jeune ou parlant de ce qui les entoure dans la journée.

Rentrer à la maison, c'est avec plaisir Hanabi se pose sur le canapé quelques secondes, sous le sourire de sa sœur, qui va commencer à ranger les courses. Pour ne pas paraître goujat, ayant aussi une fierté à prouver être plus sportif que son ainée, la plus jeune voulu l'aider, mais elle s'est fait repousser, avec gentillesse, Hinata lui expliquant qu'elle a presque finie et qu'elle a ses petites habitude dans la cuisine, qui sert aussi de réserve.

Hanabi, se retrouvant à l'attendre dans le salon, va s'occuper en repensant à ce moment passé avec elle, concluant que cela ne lui aura apporté que fatigue et connaissance inutile, qu'elle va vite oublier, pourtant, étrangement, si cela était à refaire, elle accepterait, ayant eu plaisir à passer du temps avec sa sœur.

Une musique s'enclenche, la sortant de ses pensées, tournant vite la tête vers la source pour voir des enceintes battre un rythme rapide de J-pop. Tournant le regard vers l'entrée, elle voit sa sœur avec une télécommande dans la main et un petit sourire, se souvenant de leur jeu d'enfant favori, savant que les deux dernières heures n'étaient pas les meilleurs de sa sœur. Une sœur, qui va soupirer et imiter son humeur.

**xxx**

Deux coups simples, un lourd et deux rapides, Naruto ouvre la porte avec ses clés sans toucher la poignée, pour se faire accueillir par, non pas une Hinata souriante, une forte musique envahissant le couloir, ainsi que des chants puissants.

S'étonnant, le blond ferme la porte, en douceur, retirant ses chaussures pour s'approcher du salon, seul endroit d'où peut venir la musique, regardant en coin pour une vision des plus surprenantes.

Hinata et sa sœur sont côte à côte, bougeant le corps dans tous les sens en une danse synchronisée, chantant en synchronisation les paroles de la musique, se répondant l'une l'autre en prenant le rôle de l'un des deux chanteurs, se rejoignant au refrain.

Vivant avec elle depuis trois ans, Naruto sait Hinata être une bonne danseuse, endurant, qui adore chanter par pure passion, sans envie d'en faire de l'argent. Bien des fois, elle l'aura surpris en faisant des spectacles, lors de sorties avec des amis, mettant la bonne ambiance en des karaokés et boîte.

En quelques occasions, il l'aura entrainé en des lieux de la nuit, qui ne risquerait pas de lui déplaire, avouant avoir passé de bonne soirée en sa compagnie, mêmes s'il se sent gauche à danser à ses côtés, n'arrivant pas à se déchaîner aussi bien qu'elle.

C'est une surprise de découvrir ce trait de caractère chez Hanabi, ainsi que ce visage amusé, dansant et chantant, le blond devinant être un jeu plaisant. Il est heureux de les voir ainsi, n'ayant pas misé une pièce, de voir un jour cette scène possible.

La musique sur la fin, les deux sœurs finissent sur différentes poses, pour chacun tambourinement de musique, finissant sur une des plus classes, il doit le reconnaître.

Quand les filles se tournent l'une vers l'autre, Hanabi, face à la porte, ne vit pas Naruto, qui se cache, tel un fantôme, ne voulant pas briser ce lien entre sœurs, attendant en silence dans le couloir, l'ouïe fine.

\- C'est génial, on y est arrivé. Hurle Hanabi de joie.

\- En presque une heure de travail, il était temps. On s'en fait une autre ?

\- Oh oui ! Hurle la plus jeune, clairement excité, demandant à sa sœur de mettre la suivante.

La musique commence par le chanteur qui hurle deux fois le refrain, avant de pousser un cri de joie.

Naruto attend quelques secondes, jetant un coup d'œil rapide pour constater qu'elles sont en milieu de pièce, commençant à s'agiter chacune de leur côté, écoutant et improvisant des pas, se laissant porter par la musique puissante.

Le remarquant que maintenant, le regard attirer ailleurs, Naruto constate les meubles bougés à cette occasion. Si certains sont légers, d'autres ont demandé à Naruto un grand effort, lui faisant se demander depuis combien de temps elles sont dans leurs jeux et si cela est venue naturellement ou prévu dès le départ.

Portées par la musique, les sœurs offrent un nouveau spectacle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, quand le chanteur hurle le dernier refrain. Encore caché, il les entend échanger sur la musique, comment elle pourrait la danser, finissant par s'avouer que ce sera difficile, ayant décidé de chorégraphier une danse, qui doit être chaotique et désordonnée.

Laissant à leur discussion les filles, le blond va gagner la salle d'eau, ayant besoin de silence pour réfléchir sur le sujet de la True.R, ainsi que d'un bon bain, pour détendre ses muscles endoloris et laver son corps sans imperfection.

* * *

_\- Naruto est clairement un fils de pute royal, mais je crois que c'est ce trait de sa mère qui le rend si bon au lit. Comme quoi, cela doit se trouver dans les gènes. Ta question sur ma relation avec lui est assez amusante, on n'est pas différent en ta présence. Je n'ai pas de soucis avec le fait qu'il aille voir ailleurs et si cela doit le déranger que je fasse pareil, je lui démonte la tête. J'ignore si cela fait de nous un joli couple, mais la situation n'est pas déplaisante et je n'ai pas mieux sous la main._

_\- Et… Est-ce qu'il est protecteur. Vous êtes une femme forte, qui refuse l'aide et à qui on n'a pas envie de chercher des noises, mais je me demande comment réagirais s'il vous voit en mauvaise situation._

_\- Pose-toi la question autrement. Si un jour, tu rentres avec une balle dans le bras en face de lui. Tu penses qu'il réagira comment ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ou... autres choses dans ce style._

_\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu baises avec lui, j'ai répondu à ta question._

* * *

_Échange entre l'ange et la reine sur le sujet du neuvième Jinchūriki._


	5. L'appel du sang

**_Genre_: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ :_Salut à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il marque un tournant, l'univers étant encore en développement, mais bien installé. J'essaie un style sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews si cela dérange durant la lecture. Cela fait toujours plaisir et j'aime aussi les Alert que vous me laissez.

_**Disclamer** _: Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre 5 : L'appel du sang.

Hanabi, d'une vie loin d'être calme, n'est pas une fille facilement impressionnable. Digne héritière de la famille Hyûga, elle a appris à ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments, par extension, elle s'est donc juré de ressentir le moins d'émotion possible. Devenir une machine. Cela est tragique pour beaucoup, mais c'est la seule chose qui lui permet de tenir dans le monde qui l'entoure. C'est ainsi qu'elle peut prendre une arme et appuyer sur la détente quand c'est nécessaire.

Durant la semaine passée, avec sa sœur, ce mode de vie eut du mal à tenir. Malgré les efforts de la jeune, Hinata, à force de sourire, de gentillesse, d'actes si différent de ce qu'elle connaît, fissura son masque, finissant par reconnaître être devenue une nouvelle personne, surtout avec l'absence de Naruto, un rappel de cette deuxième vie.

À vivre à ses côtés pendant plus de sept jours, elle n'eut aucune raison de se cacher, aucune raison de jouer un rôle, aucune raison, hormis lors des sorties, de prendre les armes et, à voir le résultat sur elle en une semaine, elle commence à comprendre comment Hinata peut avoir une vision de Naruto si différente de la sienne.

Naruto. Disparue depuis plus d'une semaine, sa dernière vision étant la discussion avant d'être drogué, ses pensées vers lui n'ont été que rare, qu'uniquement quand la situation s'y prêtait. Si Hanabi perdait son masque à mesure du temps passant, Hinata en mettait un, cachant du mieux qu'elle put ses peurs de ne pas savoir Naruto revenue. Il ne lui a donné aucune raison, aucun mot, aucune nouvelle.

Au détour d'une conversation, Hinata a avoué que cela est déjà arrivé auparavant, mais jamais plus d'une semaine, sans qu'elle n'ait une trace de vie, même dans les journaux. Or, là, il a disparu de Konoha et de ses rues, aucun écho, aucun chaos. La seule information, trouvée par Hanabi sur le journal, concerne un entrepôt qui a explosé, sur les quais, la nuit de sa dernière visite. Loin d'être idiote, elle cacha l'information à sa sœur, qui pourrait y voir une preuve de la mort du blond, devinant déjà sa famille dans cette hypothèse, la poussant à la prudence.

Voyant dépérir Hinata, qui ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments, Hanabi tenta toutes les occasions pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle n'obtenait que quelques petits sourires de façade, les yeux blancs hurlant au désespoir.

Elle doit reconnaître que, n'ayant que peu de capacités affectives, elle ne sait pas comment donner le sourire, hormis par des encouragements bateaux et des promesses, qu'elle ne sait si elles peuvent être tenues.

Intérieurement, elle sait Naruto toujours vivant, sans doute comme sa sœur, mais sur les faits, il faudra reconnaître qu'il est possiblement mort. Après tout, il n'est qu'un humain.

Cette routine installée, ne durera que sept jours, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone portable de la plus jeune se mette à sonner. Les deux filles, sans à avoir connu l'émetteur, surent que les ennuis arrivent et le fait qu'Hanabi dut partir en urgence, n'a rien de rassurant.

« Reste ici. Ne sors même pas pour aller chez ta voisine. »

C'est stupide, mais ce sont les seuls mots qui lui sont venus pour saluer sa sœur et celle-ci, loin de s'en vexer, hoche la tête, ses yeux quittant la dépression pour la terreur, ce qui n'est pas mieux au jeune regard.

Les trente minutes qui la séparent de sa destination lui auront permis de construire un semblant de masque, ses yeux se vidant de peur, sa main moins tremblante quant à prendre son pistolet CZ P07 ; arme à petit canon, parfait pour ses jeunes mains, la capacité de quinze coups étant le mieux pour ses débuts ; le tripotant pour s'en refaire l'ami qu'elle a toujours connu.

À son arrivée dans la maison principale, tous sont sur le pied de guerre, l'accueillant avec acclamation et respect, certains s'inclinant. Hanabi, ne cachant pas son arrogance de fille de chef de famille, ainsi que future héritière, apprécie ses salutations, ne répondant qu'en des gestes de tête, le regard aussi froid qui lui est possible, faisant prompt de tout le respect qu'elle possède.

La seule ombre à son esprit, en cet instant, est de se dire que ce respect, elle ne l'a pas gagnée et que ce n'est que par son titre et non ses actes, qu'on lui donne.

Conduit par quelques gardes, le passage se libérant à son passage, Hanabi retrouvant l'ambiance qui l'a vu grandir, sentant sur elle les regards jugeant, cherchant la moindre imperfection pour juger sur ses futurs actes. Les ennemis sont partout et, si elle n'était pas aussi sûre de ses soutiens et son arme à la jambe gauche, elle sait que sa vie ne serait pas différente de celle de sa sœur.

Devant le bureau de son père, elle reste droite, le cœur battant un rythme effréné, mettant deux minutes à se calmer, ayant peu d'estime pour les regards dans son dos, savant que c'est celui derrière cette porte qui décidera de sa vie et comment elle doit la mener.

Tapant la porte avec conviction, elle se fait inviter à rentrer quand elle s'ouvre par un portier, qui va sortir en fermant derrière elle, laissant dans cette grande pièce froide, une fillette de douze ans face à son père, tous deux debout, la plus jeune fixant l'adulte, qui lui est penché sur des documents sur le bureau.

Faisant trois pas, pour traverser la moitié de la pièce, elle attend, droit, au centre, l'autorisation de s'approcher.

\- Installe-toi. Ordonne la voix grave, congelant le sang de sa fille.

Celle-ci, calmant sa tension en de petites respirations de sa bouche entrouverte.

\- Ferme la bouche ! Tu n'es pas un poisson !

Sans l'avoir regardé, il a hurlé ses mots, faisant sursauter le petit corps, qui obéit, déglutisse et avance encore pour s'installer sur le siège.

\- J'attends.

De sa voix froide, il se détourne de son bureau pour aller à son fauteuil, bien plus haute que les chaises des invités, s'y installant pour accentuer son aura de grandeur, qui met mal à l'aise l'enfant.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit son père et, dans ses moments, elle se sait en faute, devant se fait petite et suivre le chemin de son père, sans détour.

\- La transaction s'est déroulée sans encombre. Pas de soucis sur le chemin, pas plus sur place et encore moins au retour. N'ayant rien à dire, j'ai jugé bon de vous transmettre un messager pour le vide à ajouter de ce que vous saviez déjà.

Sa voix ne connaît pas de tremblement et balbutiement. Elle a peur, mais fait face avec la dignité Hyûga.

\- Continue. Ordonne Hiashi, n'ayant que faire de ce rapport, ne l'ayant pas coupé pour ne pas faire preuve d'impatience.

Hanabi se trouve silencieuse, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Je suis perdu. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Tu disparais pendant une semaine, pas de nouvelle, pourtant, tu n'as rien à me dire.

\- Le temps a passé sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai profité de ce que vous n'ayez eu point besoin de moi pour régler des affaires secondaires. Je savais ma présence inutile.

\- C'est moi qui décide si elle est inutile ou non. Pas un passage dans la maison. Des échos te donnaient morte. Ta première mission secondaire est de faire acte de présence !

Les mots sont crus et grave une leçon à une Hanabi, qui se sent stupide en cet instant. Elle est connue pour être la fierté de son père, mais, pour elle, c'est surtout qu'elle est la seule que son père considère, ayant des moments où elle se demande si cela n'est pas mieux d'être dans la même situation d'Hinata, certes « banni », mais plus à devoir vivre selon des obligations.

Étrangement, c'est celle qui est éprise de liberté qui est restreigne et celle qui vit par obligation, qui est libre :

« La vie est mal faite. » Pense-t-elle à chaque fois que cette vérité se fait à son esprit.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demande l'homme, qui veut savoir l'endroit où ses yeux ne peuvent se poser sur cette ville, n'ayant pas à chercher bien loin pour en comprendre la raison.

\- Loin de nos ennemis et proche de la famille.

\- Où ?!

Le hurlement brise l'esprit de la jeune, qui s'est répéter sa dernière phrase comme seule défense, ayant rêvé que cela lui permette d'échapper à cette situation, qu'elle a toujours refusée. Elle respecte sa sœur, commençant à l'apprécier, mais jamais elle ne fit face à son père, se plaçant toujours à ses côtés en toute situation.

Ses visites à sa deuxième famille furent toujours trop courtes pour vraiment intéresser la première, ceux jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Chez Hinata.

Les deux mots sont lâchés et créent un lourd silence, son corps tremblant, surtout quand, la tête baissée, elle entend la chaise se reculer et son père s'approcher.

Ses yeux se ferment avec force, sursautant quand la main adulte la prend sous le menton pour lui relever la tête. Se forçant à fermer les yeux, sa lutte intérieure entre sa peur et sa fierté, la conduit à choisir la manière dont elle veut faire face. Pas comme le ferait sa sœur.

Les yeux ouverts tombent sur le visage glacial de son père, aux yeux blancs comme le voile de mort.

\- Répète tes mots, mon enfant. Ordonne Hiashi, sa voix calme ne cache pas sa colère.

Hanabi, se devant de faire face, se devant de dire la vérité à cet être qui représente tout pour elle.

\- Chez Hinata.

Puissant, violent, rapide, sonnant, sans retenue, saignant. Tant d'adjectifs pour décrire la claque qui la fait décoller de sa chaise pour s'écraser au sol, la joue tuméfié, sa lèvre ouverte.

Restant à terre, incapable de se lever, même si elle le voulait, Hanabi retient ses larmes, son oreille gauche vrillant du coup reçu.

Le père, frottant sa main avec l'autre, pour faire partir la sensation de coup, retourne derrière son bureau sans donner de considération à l'être au sol, si ce n'est que des mots froids, sans vie, sans attention, tel un étranger à un autre.

\- Cette histoire d'héritage n'a que trop divisé la Famille. Il est temps de régler ce problème. Hinata ne pourra jamais rien apporter, contrairement à toi.

Les mots n'ont qu'à peine commencer qu'Hanabi sut ce qu'ils entraîneront, les larmes coulant sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, son cœur lui faisant mal, tant par la violence du coup, la considération perdue de son père et ce qu'il envisage.

\- Tu es jeune, mais tu nous as plus apportée qu'elle ne pourra jamais le faire.

Dès qu'elle le peut, la plus jeune se redresse, ne devant pas rester à terre, telle une faible roulant sous le poids des responsabilités, malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse, son oreille interne encore touché, l'empêchant, encore, de se mettre debout.

\- Tu vas la faire venir ici, immédiatement.

\- Naruto ? Demande-t-elle, avec le peu de force qu'elle arrive à récupérer, se retenant de cracher le sang dans la bouche.

\- Il était avec toi, durant cette semaine ? Demande l'homme, avec rhétorique et froideur.

Elle secoue la tête, ne pouvant pas faire face à la brisure de sa seule ligne de défense, improvisée.

\- Dans ce cas, ne l'ouvre plus sans mon autorisation. Naruto est mort dans l'explosion de l'entrepôt. Il n'est qu'un homme qui savait ne pas pouvoir me tenir tête longtemps.

**xxx**

Sur une île, loin de la capitale de Konoha, tout appartenant au pays du feu, la place principale est agitée, les marchands hurlant pour vendre leur produit, les acheteurs pour payer à leur prix et les enfants courent dans tous les sens, jouant à leurs propres jeux.

Un homme, assis sur un banc, regard le monde vivre devant ses yeux fins, habiller de lunette de vue en écaille. Le visage marqué par un début d'âge et de combat, sa soutane révèle au monde son appartenance au religieux, ainsi que l'importance qu'il a sur cette terre qui l'a vu naître et le verra mourir.

Installé sur le banc, au centre d'un parc, il laisse de la place sur sa gauche pour qu'on s'installe. Malgré quelque envieux, aucun ne va prendre place, connaissant l'homme et avertissant ceux qui ont la chance de l'ignorance. Si cet homme est placé ici, c'est qu'il attend quelqu'un, ou a soif de solitude.

Traversant la foule d'un pas décidé, assurée, Tenten prend place sur la droite de l'homme, le regard au loin, comme lui, qui va prendre une parole neutre, penchant vers les aigus, fines, sans cacher ses mots, n'ayant pas d'oreille indiscrète, sans non plus hurler, Tenten ayant une bonne ouïe.

\- Bon retour sur ăgĕr, mon enfant. Que le sang de nos ennemis, ait coulé grâce à toi.

\- Je crains que le sang, qui va couler, ne soit pas celui de nos ennemis. Fait-elle sans salutation, n'ayant pas l'obligation et la crainte de lui refuser.

\- Que d'impolitesse. Qu'ai-je fait pour causer ta colère ?

\- Ta stupidité va nous coûter notre mort. Crache-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir les demandes du conseil.

Poings et dents se serrent de rage. Tenten se retient de ne pas commettre le même impair que lui en libérant ses instincts, sans en avoir reçu l'ordre.

\- Le Conseil n'a jamais ordonné l'attaque sur Naruto. Il va briser notre accord.

\- C'est le but.

Les trois mots lâchés font écarquiller les yeux de la châtain, qui savait cette possibilité, mais la refusait.

\- Ils ont décidé de briser les liens avec Naruto durant mon absence ? Demande-t-elle avec un fonds de doute et d'espoir.

\- Nous sommes dans une situation de précarité extrême. Naruto nous coûtait trop chère. Maintenant, nos mains sont libres et pouvons prendre de la manœuvre de chez nous.

La dernière phrase est appuyée par la fierté et un sourire arrogant. Tenten au sang qui bat dans les veines, demandant, sans détour, le nom de leur nouveau vendeur.

\- Nos fabricants sont de plus en plus performants. Les matériaux affluents. Bientôt, nous serons les vendeurs.

D'un petit hochement de tête, Tenten, fait preuve d'un calme qui la surprend encore.

\- Et vous compter sur moi pour protéger toutes les livraisons ? Acheter des armes, nous donne l'avantage d'avoir la protection et l'armement garantis durant le trajet. Nous sommes forts, mon frère, mais pas capable de gérer des livraisons mondiales.

\- Un détail. Bientôt, nos forces seront décuplées.

Regardant le paysage en silence, Tenten commence à comprendre que la vision offerte n'a pas que rôle de décor. Devant eux, un parc d'enfant, où est réunie la jeune génération. Au regard insistant, elle commence à comprendre et c'est pour lui déplaire, se levant sans plus de patience pour partir.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé, Tenten.

Le dos tourné, elle répond.

\- Au contraire. Toi et ta clique, vous allez arrêter vos conneries au plus vite avant que je ne puisse plus rien arranger.

\- Il n'y a rien à arranger.

Cette fois, elle se retourne, le regardant avoir le regard fixe, ne la considérant pas. Si de l'extérieur, ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, le tableau se brise.

\- Le projet « enfant-soldat » n'a plus été approuvé par le conseil et il ne changera jamais d'avis.

À son tour, il tourne le regard sur la châtain, ses yeux étant vides de toute considération, donnant, par les lunettes en écaille, un air pervers et fourbe.

\- Le conseil était bloqué par Naruto et ses conditions. Je n'ai fait que pencher la balance et ouvrir les yeux pour un vote. Bientôt, nous pourrons reprendre notre indépendance et prouver au monde, que plus jamais il pourra se servir de nous.

\- Tu me débectes. Crache-t-elle. Utiliser les enfants. C'est pour eux que Truth.R existe, pour leur donner un avenir loin de l'abjection du monde.

Un regard vers le parc, vers les enfants qui courent, jouent, prouvant l'innocent qu'il possède, le cœur de la châtain se serre, tordant ses entrailles avant qu'elle ne parte de cet endroit, devant au plus vite prévenir le conseil.

Cet objectif en tête, elle se fait couper le passage par une rangée de trois hommes armé, la toisant. Pas de doute dans l'esprit de la châtain sur l'avenir, surtout quand la voix, dans son dos, continu.

\- Retourne t'asseoir Tenten, nous n'avons pas fini.

Se retournant, sans crainte, elle toise l'homme, maintenant tourné sur elle, le regard en prédateur.

\- Tue-moi maintenant. Jamais, je te donnerais mon soutien et d'aiderai dans ton projet.

Le regard froid, elle appuie ses mots, prouvant qu'elle n'a pas peur et lui dit la vérité. Un soupir sort des lèvres du moine, qui va secouer la tête de déception, se levant en montrant le chemin d'un signe de main.

Traversant la foule d'un pas décidé, Tenten est digne, sans peur, sentant qu'on la suit de près, empêchant toute fuite. Dans un lieu public, la mort de Tenten sera connue de tous, mais faire cela proche des enfants serait contraire aux idéaux actuelles de leur organisation « préserver les enfants » allant causer du tort au message devant être passé.

Elle s'arrête quand elle est placée en plein milieu d'adulte, certain que les enfants ne seront pas victime. Quelques regards sur sa personne, se détournent, aucun ne devinant les prochaines minutes. Se tournant, elle voit le moine sortir un calibre 9 millimètre, d'un métal scintillant, qui a le profil de l'arme allant faire son baptême du feu.

\- Tu penses avoir gagné ? Tu viens juste de nous condamner.

Un silence, pas de réaction, mais Tenten se sait entendu, donc elle finit sur ses mots.

\- Il est un Jinchūriki. Le neuvième qui plus est.

\- Nǐ, shì xiěròu zhī qū. Wǒ ràng nǐ zài wǒmen de tǔdì shàng xiūxí. Nǐ gōngjí de zuìhòu yījù huà shì shénme?

Telle un mantra, les mots sont fluides, récité avec respect. Tenten inspire, ferme les yeux.

\- Wǒ hěn gāoxìng zài zǔzhī bèi huǐ zhīqián sǐqù, bìngqiě yǒngyuǎn zǔzhòu nǐ de míngzì.

Sa réponse en une prière chuchotée, baissant la tête pour l'agresser au sol, la cible de ses mots, avant de la redresser et regarder l'homme dans les yeux, décidant de mourir avec dignité. Comme seule réponse, le prêtre pointe l'arme et annonce.

\- Il n'est qu'un hum-

Sa tête explose en même temps que retentit un coup de tonnerre, tombant au sol en colorant la terre de rouge.

Tenten, par son habitude du bruit, comprend ce qui se passe et se met à courir jusqu'à la foule proche avant que le corps touche le sol. Les gardes, surpris par la situation, vont être plus lent, mais vite sortir leur arme pour la tirer comme un lapin, avant qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule. La foule autour, perdu par le bruit, se met à hurler et s'agiter quand ils comprennent, sous la vision du moine à terre, les plus retardataires se rattrapant sur les gardes tombant au sol, du sang tachant le vêtement au niveau du cœur, gisant du gilet.

Hurlement, agitation, malgré tout Tenten arrive à se frayer un passage, ses yeux autour d'elle pour repérer les autres gardes du moine, qui sont aussi dans la foule, la cherchant elle et le tueur.

Nageant comme une force née, la châtain macaron s'immobilise quand elle fait face à un garde lui barrant le passage, arme à la main, l'ayant vue au loin.

Sans arme, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de la sortir, privilégiant la fuite vers un endroit sauve ; sans compter que le terrain n'est pas propice à la défense ; Tenten se voit morte une demi-seconde, avant d'être surpris en constatant le garde, bousculé par la foule, tomber à terre, du sang sortant de son corps, certaine qu'aucun coup de feu a été tiré.

Refusant de continuer à jouer la victime, Tenten se penche en avant, naviguer dans la foule, une lame dans la main, son regard plus attentif, ayant la preuve que des ennemies de ses ennemis sont dans la foule, ne voulant pas se demander si ce sont des alliés.

Connaissant la place comme sa poche et sa destination, elle n'a pas besoin de regarder au-dessus des gens qu'elle traverse, faisant quelques détours pour rester à couvert, son regard agité tout autour d'elle.

Des coups de tonnerre, proches, ainsi que des hurlements de douleur, prouvent que les mercenaires du moine ont perdu patience et attaquent dans la masse pour l'avoir, devant accomplir leur mission coûte que coûte, cela au prix de vie innocente.

Tenten maudira ses tireurs, se faisant exaucer, n'en entendant plus aucun, quelques secondes après. Réussissant à se cacher, face à une sortie jusqu'à son véhicule, elle reste immobile, ne pouvant pas traversé, les gens étant trop nombreux, n'offrant aucun couvert contre le sniper et bien trop de cachette aux tueurs dans la foule.

Dos à un murais, dans un renforcement qui couvre ses latéraux, assez pour la cacher des passants rapides, elle n'aura qu'à attendre deux minutes, que toute la foule disparaisse avant de pouvoir se relever, avec prudence, regardant autour d'elle.

La place vide ne laisse que les corps sans vie, mercenaire et autres passant, qui furent soit des attaquants dans la foule, mais Tenten devinera, à leur silhouette, que ce fut plutôt des victimes collatérales, à savoir si c'était les mercenaires ou le troisième groupe le responsable.

Se posant moult questions sur ses sauveurs, elle a toutes ses réponses en voyant, dans un chemin étroit, entre deux bâtiments, la silhouette debout de Naruto, la fixant.

À peine ses yeux croiseront son corps, que le sien se mettra à fuir à son opposer.

N'ayant pas le temps de faire des détours, en des zigzags qu'elle veut irrationnels, Tenten prouve son agilité en sautant ou passant en dessous, les obstacles sur sa route.

Le terrain et la situation n'offrant aucun avantage au combat, elle quitte la place pour un parking proche, ouvrant une grosse voiture noire, qu'elle referme à la volée, la verrouillant.

Blindé, elle ne se sent pas moins apaisée, démarrant la voiture pour partir au plus vite, devinant qu'elle n'a pas été piégée, Tenten changeant souvent de voiture, la rendant indétectable, même pour ses proches, l'endroit étant loin reculé de la zone, n'ayant fallu que d'un coup de chance à Naruto pour la voir en sortir.

Pied au plancher, elle fonce loin du carnage en un dérapage, savant les autorités dans leur préparatif, pas encore une menace. La terreur dans tout son corps, maudissant la situation, les larmes de rage hors du corps, elle a son arme sur la banquette avant, à porter de main, refusant de s'arrêter au feu rouge et de se faire ralentir par les voitures, n'ayant pas de honte à provoquer des accidents, se rassurant que la fusillade ait commencé à vider les rues.

Son instinct de survie actif, elle ne pense qu'à mettre de la distance, ses yeux autour d'elle, hurlant et parlant rapidement pour libérer son esprit, finissant par décider qu'une fois plus apte à agir, elle appelle le Conseil et annonce la présence de Naruto, cela lui donnant assurément protection et face à face avec le conseil.

**xxx**

\- Nous t'attendons.

Émettant une onomatopée, confirmant qu'elle a toutes les informations, Tenten raccroche son portable.

Plus calme, elle s'est stoppée dans une zone déserte, loin, très loin, de la zone du carnage, qui passe aux informations télé et radio, n'ayant eu qu'à dire que c'était elle, qu'un rendez-vous était pris pour la mettre à l'abri, la situation n'étant pas courante et méritant que les grande instance de l'île soit sur le pied de guerre.

Sortie, ne respirant plus dans la voiture, cachée dans un renforcement, qui ne peut lui réserver de surpris, elle en sort pour gagner sa voiture quand un coup de feu retentit et qu'elle sente une douleur au visage.

Retournant, en une pirouette derrière le mur, elle passe la main sur sa douleur, confirmant une blessure, bénigne, mais au message clair. Elle est sa cible et il est en chasse.

S'agenouillant, elle sort de sa poche un miroir, le passant sur le coin pour tenter de le repérer.

Cela étant peine perdue, elle décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, refusant de mourir avec regrette. D'un bon, elle se jette hors de sa cachette, courant presque à quatre pattes pour gagner le devant de sa voiture.

La voiture collée contre le mur, son seul chemin pour y rentré est à vue du sniper, sortant encore son miroir, ne voyant rien au début, puis, avec concentration, par le seul chemin possible, une moto chevauchée, immobile.

Jurant, elle pointe son arme au bord, pour sursauter quand une balle rebondie sur le capot, l'ayant presque touchée. Jurant, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, son esprit réfléchissant à se sortir de cette situation, n'ayant que son miroir pour s'assurer que le motard ne bouge pas.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour avoir la châtain, c'est passé par l'entrée qu'il occupe, se rapprocher d'elle pour l'avoir dans sa ligne de mire, ce qui offre l'avantage à la châtain, poser, l'ayant bien en visuel et prêt à tirer dès qu'il rentre à portée de tir.

Cela étant un bon plan, elle décide d'attendre et ses réflexions sont partagées par le blond, qui refait explosé une balle sur le capot, pour lui faire peur et forcer à sortir, mais Tenten n'est pas une débutante et elle n'a pas peur, prêt à l'accueillir, le miroir l'ayant bien en vue.

Finalement, c'est un troisième joueur qui mettra fin à l'attente et prise de position des deux.

La sirène de police retentit et les deux se mettent à jurer.

\- Aller. Aller. Si reste là, ils vont t'avoir. Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque. Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque. Pas maintenant.

Tenten jure à voix basse, attendant en fixant Naruto, qui la braque toujours.

Plus l'alarme se fait proche, plus Tenten voit ses chances de survie s'amenuise. La police, peut-être une protection, en soi, contre Naruto, mais entre leurs mains, elle est certaine de ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour, sa seule motivation à attendre est la certitude que ce sera aussi le cas de Naruto, s'il se fait arrêter, sans compte que, s'il commence un combat contre eux, il s'ouvre à Tenten, qui pourra donc fuir, voir le tuer avec beaucoup de chance.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle jubile quand la moto démarre, se jetant immédiatement hors de sa cachette, Naruto encore à sa vision, mais ne s'en occupant pas, la portière de sa voiture s'ouvrant pour l'accueillir et le contact mis aussi vite.

En une accélération, elle dérape et va pour prendre la seule sortie, déchantant quand elle entraperçoit une voiture de police, refaisant un dérapage en arc de cercle pour faire demi-tour et foncer droit devant elle, défonçant, en un contrechoc violent, le grillage qui fait obstacle à sa liberté, naviguant à travers l'arrière d'autres bâtiments, enchaînant les grillages détruits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sache sans plus assez de puissance pour continuer sa charge, profitant de la perte de force pour tourner et partir sur la rue principale, démarrant une course-poursuite avec les voitures de police, qui la prenne en chasse.

C'est pied au plancher qu'elle tente de fuir les nombreuses voitures de police à ses trousses, augmentant leur nombre à mesure que le temps passe. Sa voiture est costaude, la protégeant des balles et pouvant, avec une bonne force cinétique, défoncer des murs, mais c'est en rien une voiture de course.

Les voitures de police, pas plus spécialisé dans la vitesse, sont bien plus rapides. Leur nombre et leur coordination, apprenant que c'est Tenten la conductrice, faisant une force qui ne cesse de grandir.

Tournant dans les rues, évident les emplacements peuplés, qui pourraient la ralentir, Tenten finit par tomber sur un barrage de trois voitures de police, les armes sorties. Quoique les hautes instances souhaitent Tenten en vie, pour obtenir des informations, aucune autorité ne va faire de sommation, tirant à vue. Tenten est une terroriste reconnue mondialement, une représentante du danger qu'est le Truth.R.

Si l'île, par l'organisation, à la réputation d'être acheteuse d'arme et ses habitants armé, les autorités ne sont équipées que de revolver six coups, basique, qui ont grand mal à percer les gilets, les balles ne faisant que ricochées sur la vitre de la châtain, qui traverse le barrage sans difficulté, brisant les voitures par le pare-chocs renforcé.

Certains courageux vont tenter de tirer à bout portant, mais rien n'endommage la vitre renforcée, Tenten ne les calculant pas plus que des mouches, malgré sa joie à tuer ses « traîtres envahissant », ayant bien d'autres soucis avec ceux derrière.

Ayant des voiture de service, sans équipement, elles ne peuvent briser le reste de barrage des voitures posées, certaines réussissant à passer par le chemin créé par la châtain, la poursuivant, d'autre à tourner dans une rue sis à un précèdent croisement, pour tenter de se récupérer, mais la majorité, par manque de temps, ou trop confiance en leur voiture, s'écraser sur le reste du barrage, créant un embouteillage qui bloque la route.

Les fixant dans son rétro, elle sourit en constatant être débarrassé d'une bonne partie, sans pour autant avoir la stupidité de croire être sortie d'affaire, deux voitures la suivante de près, bientôt rejoint par deux autres, sur un croisement.

Jurant comme jamais sur le fait qu'ils soient plus collants que des mouches autour du miel, elle décide de prendre l'autoroute, misant le tout pour le tout.

En ville, les petites routes, labyrinthiques et étroites, en certains endroits, lui donnait autant l'avantage de réduire le nombre de ses poursuivants, pouvant s'écraser contre les obstacles et lui donner moyen de se cacher, que l'avantage de la coincer en des barrages.

Sur l'autoroute, les grands espaces, les lignes droites, lui offre une meilleure maniabilité et la possibilité de pousser son véhicule à fond, un avantage, qui est aussi pour les policiers, qui peuvent s'étendre et la rattraper, leur voiture plus légère et fine, allant pour la prendre en tenaille pour l'immobiliser avec le poids de leur voiture.

C'est d'abord une voiture sur la droite qui tentera une attaque latérale, tandis que la gauche se place et va pour la récupérer.

Loin d'avoir eu son permis dans une pochette surprise, n'étant pas plus à sa première poursuite, elle connaît la tactique et c'est avec sourire quel accueil la pousser, tournant le volant sur la gauche pour accentuer la pousser sur l'autre véhicule qui, ne s'y attendant pas, s'écrase contre la barrière de métal, qui les sépare de l'autre sens de la route.

Elle perd de la force dans le procédé, mais compresse, comme une boite de conserve, la voiture de police, tuant le copilote. Aussi vite qu'elle compresse, Tenten, d'un regard dans le rétro, appuie sur le frein brusquement. Ayant assez de distance avec la voiture arrière, celle-ci la voit freiner, s'arrêtant pour éviter de s'encastrer, mais ce n'est point elle la cible.

Prise dans la pression qu'elle exerce, sans savoir qu'elle cause la mort d'une autre voiture, celle de droite râpe par l'avant la voiture blindée, lui passant devant jusqu'à ce que son cul soit au niveau du capot. Elle aura beau freiner, la force cinétique exercée la conduit à être en position.

Cul contre le capot de Tenten, celle-ci, qui a pressé le frein, sans perdre toute sa force, met pied au plancher, tournant le volant sur la droite pour fracasser l'arrière de la voiture de police, la faisant tourner sur elle-même en allant en contre sens.

Par l'espace laisser sur la droite, quand elle fut projetée sur la gauche, Tenten se dégage et fonce sur la route, tandis que la voiture en tonneau se dirige sur la voiture stoppée, qui était derrière Tenten, ne pouvant pas reculer par manque de temps de réaction.

Trois voitures en moins, trois autres apparaissent derrière Tenten, qui va se mettre à jurer. Sa stratégie n'allant plus refaire effet, n'ayant pas le temps de leur faire face, d'autre force de l'ordre allant pour l'interpeller et, elle le sait, des forces aériennes venant. Cherchant une solution, un moyen de s'en sortir, n'apparaît à son esprit que de devoir les amener dans une zone où elle se sait à l'abri.

L'ile, acheteuse d'arme, est centralisée sur elle-même, refusant l'extérieur et tous ceux qui ne sont pas natifs de l'île, qui n'ont pas prouvé mérité la terre qui les porte, tel que les autorités et les instances au pouvoir actuel.

Malgré une interdiction de porter une arme, des arrestations pour toute personne en possédant sans autorisation, les armes achetées de l'île, sont pour les quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des habitants, une majorité l'utilisant en entraînement.

Si Truth.R est terroriste, détesté du monde, l'île les considère comme des sauveurs et protecteurs, certaines zones leur donnant de l'aide s'il le demande.

Si le plan de Tenten lui paraît excellent, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le réaliser, ayant du chemin à faire pour trouver une ville qui la soutient assez pour prendre les armes contre la police, devant se dépêcher, les voitures la rattrapant et bientôt, avec sa position donnée, d'autres unités viendront.

Percevant avec hésitation un bruit de balle, elle regarde son rétro en même temps que retentit un bruit lourd. Sortant par la gauche d'une voiture, une moto se place au niveau de la vitre du conducteur, tirant deux balles avant d'accélérer, laissant la voiture s'encrasser hors de la route, du sang derrière le pare-brise.

Poussant une injure, Tenten se met à accélérer en sentant les emmerdes dégénérer.

La moto, après avoir envoyé la deuxième voiture contre le flanc de la montagne, à l'opposer de la route pour le sens contraire, voit la troisième et dernière voiture tenter de lui rentrer dedans, certain que la moto ne fait pas le point contre la voiture, ayant raison.

Appuyant sur le frein, le motard fait une roue arrière en même temps, la voiture loupant sa charge, mais était assez prêt pour que Naruto pose sa roue avant sur le derrière de la voiture, la roue arrière, l'accélération prise, permettant d'escalader la voiture et lui passer dessus. Sur le capot, sans s'arrêter, il tire deux balles de son semi-automatique droit, dégainé.

Continuant sa route, la voiture dans son dos titube et s'encastre contre la barrière de métal, la moto à tout le champ libre pour rattraper la voiture blindée de Tenten, qui ne doute pas que les balles tirées soient d'un autre niveau que ceux de la police.

Des coups de feu sont tirés, Tenten se retrouvant avec des impacts de balle sur la vitre arrière, mais aucune ne passant le blindage, s'estimant heureux.

Le constatant, Naruto va pour lui passer devant par la droite, chose que Tenten va empêcher en collant la zone, puis la gauche, cherchant à lui couper le passage et l'encrasser contre l'un des deux côtés de la route.

Zigzaguant pendant quelques secondes, Naruto la pousse sur la droite avant de freiner et accélérer sur la gauche, la devançant et accélérant sur plus de trois kilomètres.

Certain d'avoir une bonne distance, il se met à accélérer et freine pour frotter la gomme de son pneu contre la route, provoquant une fumée qui gêne la vision de la châtain, accélérant en se basant sur le peu qu'elle voit et de la route en ligne droit, cherchant à écraser le blond en bonus.

Le voyant toujours devant elle, avec la fumée présente, elle sursaute quand plusieurs impacts de balle apparaissent sur son pare-brise. Les balles ne passent pas le blindage, mais les impacts, nombreux, empêche toute vision à la châtain. Ne voyant rien de la route, elle continue à accélérer en ligne droite, ne tournant que quand elle sent qu'elle frappe l'une des deux barrières sur le côté.

En une injure, elle saisit son arme, prêt à mourir en combattante. D'autre impact de balle se font, ne provoquant comme seule menace, la destruction de la visibilité de la châtain, qui va décider de coller sa droite, le long de la barrière, jusqu'à la prochaine sortie, n'ayant que ce moyen pour s'en sortir.

Naruto, toujours sur le devant, prend la prochaine sortie, savant que l'autoroute ne sera pas le meilleur terrain pour la suite, se faisant suivre par la châtain, qui va percuter une voiture sur la route en lui coupant le passage, faisant de même avec des voitures devant elle, provocant accident sur accident, qui va la conduire à l'immobilité.

Saisissant cette occasion, Tenten passe par l'arrière de la voiture, ouvrant le coffre pour sauter sur le capot d'une voiture, qui lui est rentré dedans, courant entre les voitures, passant par-dessus quand elle se trouve bloquer, elle ne regarde pas derrière elle pour savoir que Naruto n'est pas loin, le bruit de la moto étant proche.

Ayant assez de seulement l'entrapercevoir, n'ayant pas de ligne de viser et refusant de tirer à l'aveugle, gardant ses balles, Naruto va accélérer le long de l'accident avant de faire un dérapage pour foncer sur l'arrière.

Les conducteurs, le voyant, se dégagent au plus vite avant qu'il monte sur les voitures en une roue arrière, sautant en marche quand il aperçoit la terroriste, tirant trois balles qui vont la frôler pendant qu'elle se jette au sol, y roulant pour passer sous une voiture verte, avec un porte-bagage vide sur le toit, quittant son champ de vision.

Montant par la portière passagère, ouvert par les conducteurs qui sont partis, elle met le contact et part avec une voiture qui aura du mal à prendre la route, mais pourra la sortir d'ici, attirant Naruto loin de l'accident qu'elle aura provoqué, celui-ci reprenant sa moto pour continuer leur course sur le sommet des voitures, avant de s'en dégager d'un saut aérien.

Tenten, connaissant son île, sait où elle se trouve, n'ayant qu'à prendre des directions précises pour mener Naruto sur une route à deux voies, unisens, au flan d'une dune de terre.

Une fois assez loin de la civilisation, sur une route plate, Tenten décide de faire un dérapage, faisant face à Naruto, s'immobilisant une seconde, comme lui, pour bien que chacun ait l'autre dans sa ligne de mire.

Accélérant tous les deux, le regard sûr, ils savent que tout se joue dans les prochaines secondes.

Naruto fait une roue arrière et saut quand le choc se fait. La moto écrasée, Naruto vol et roule sur le toit, attrapant le bord du porte-bagages de la gauche.

Continuant à rouler, entendant Naruto sur le toit, elle ne perd pas de temps pour faire un autre violent virage qui va le déséquilibre et envoyer sur la route avec violence, amortissant le choc en roulant dessus et se redressant pendant que Tenten, par la puissance du dérapage, finit son tour complet et accélère pour fuir, ayant pour objectif secondaire d'écraser le blond.

Se redressant, luttant contre la douleur dans les membres, Naruto se place le côté et tire dans le capot. Si la précédente voiture résistait aux balles, celle qu'elle a volée se retrouve avec le radiateur percé, fumant et perdant en force.

Jurant, la voleuse tourne sur la droite pour s'encastrer contre la barrière, qui la bloque de la chute dans le ravin. La rage du combat dans le sang, elle sort de la voiture, s'en servant de barricade, pour tirer sur Naruto de son Glock 18 en automatique.

Naruto, la regardant rentrer dans la barrière, n'ayant pas d'abri possible, ne va pas s'éterniser, courant et sautant par-dessus la rambarde pour rouler et glisser le long du ravin, s'arrêtant en se cachant contre un rocher, qui va lui servir d'abri contre les balles de Tenten.

Face à son pistolet auto, Naruto tente des coups de feu, mais il n'est pas plus en bonne position, que Tenten, chacun devant se dégager pour tirer sur l'autre, même si la fille a un avantage.

De son pistolet mitraillette à 20 coups, elle peut faire un tire d'appui, vidant son chargeur sur l'emplacement du blond pour le bloquer et prendre une meilleure position, mais cela est risqué, Naruto se retrouverait bloquer le temps de l'attaque, mais pourrait répliquer immédiatement après pendant qu'elle recharge.

Vidant le chargeur en cinq secondes, mettant trois à recharger, ce serait les huit secondes les plus intenses et chacun sait qu'ils ne devront pas se louper.

Face à ce handicap, Naruto décide d'agir à sa manière, dégoupillant une grenade, attendant deux secondes avant de la lancer pour qu'elle explose en contrebas de la voiture, ne pouvant pas faire mieux avec le temps et sa position donnée.

L'explosion fait trembler le sol et repousser Tenten vers l'arrière de la voiture, plus en sécurité, mais par la position de hauteur, elle n'a aucune vision de Naruto, décidant de courir le long de la route vers la ville qu'ils ont quittée, certaine qu'elle pourra lui tendre une embuscade s'il la poursuit.

Inspirant et lancement, elle va faire demi-tour aussi vide quand, son regard lancé derrière, elle voit une touffe blonde prendre position sur le devant de la voiture.

Le dos de nouveau calé contre le coffre, elle décide de tirer sur la gauche, tournant sur la droite du véhicule, pour le prendre à revers, ce que Naruto a bien compris, se tournant dans cette direction.

Se retrouvant tous les deux faces à faces, braquant leur arme l'un sur l'autre, ils tirent en même temps.

Toucher en pleine poitrine, Tenten s'écroule sur le bitume tandis que Naruto se met à rouler de la pente pour s'écraser contre un arbre.

* * *

_« Naruto est mort. Aucune chance qu'il revienne. ». Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu ça. J'ai créé le neuvième Jinchūriki, je sais de quoi il est capable et, je peux vous garantir une chose, c'est que même si je vous annonce sa mort, par quelconques moyens, y ayant moi-même participé, je ne m'éterniserais pas et surveillerais mes arrières pendant un long moment._

* * *

_Réponse du Créateur a un rapport de test sur le neuvième Jinchūriki._


	6. Défaite-Victoire amère

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il signe la fin d'un arc. En ce moment, je termine le douzième et, je pense, ce sera le dernier avant que je parte sur une nouvelle fic.

_Pardonnez-moi pour le retard. Le boulot et je rentre à peine. Je vous invite à mettre l'histoire en Alert, ayant un planning changeant_.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre VI : Défaite-Victoire amère.

Traversant le couloir riche du huitième étage, c'est d'un pas lent, hésitant, que la jeune Hyûga est perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle est dans l'espoir, dans l'approximatif et elle n'aime pas cela. Elle aura toujours eu à cœur d'avoir un plan, savoir quoi faire dans telle ou telle situation, mais celle-ci, elle n'espérait jamais qu'elle arrive, ou alors, que Naruto soit là.

C'est bête à pensée pour son esprit solitaire, mais elle aura toujours mis Naruto comme solution à ce problème et, pensant à toutes les situations où elle n'a pas de plan, elle utilise la même solution.

Frappant à deux coups simples, un lourd et deux rapides, Hanabi utilise ce code, qu'elle aura facilement appris, découvrant que la simplicité vient d'Hinata incapable de retenir plus compliquer, voir juste de reconnaître des coups plus variant.

Le code à peine fini, la porte s'ouvre sur la grande sœur, qui va immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras, lui annonçant sa peur de ne plus la revoir et son inquiétude. Le début de larme ainée compresse autant le jeune cœur que son corps dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Je vais bien, Hinata. Rentrons. Vite.

Les mots sont mécaniques, Hanabi n'ayant même plus la volonté d'en jouer, ou de réagir sans masque, l'ayant pressé, non par crainte du danger, mais pour vite être libéré de ce poids sur le cœur.

Rentrant à la suite de sa sœur, fermant la porte, elle va demander à Hinata d'aller dans le salon, l'empêchant de partir à la cuisine pour faire du thé, ce qu'elle devine, n'être qu'un moyen pour elle de se détendre.

À la regarder ainsi, Hanabi comprend que jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre en tant qu'héritière de la famille. Cela devrait l'aider à supporter l'annonce, mais c'est surtout une nouvelle tristesse qui s'ajoute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hanabi ?

Hinata, assis sur le canapé, a un regard étonné et craintif. Sa sœur, debout face à elle, va prendre une inspiration, préférant arracher le pansement d'un coup, ne savant pas comment détourner le sujet pour le rendre plus doux.

\- J'ai vu notre père.

Malgré que la nouvelle est une évidence, Hinata comprend immédiatement, baisant la tête pendant que sa sœur assène le coup de grâce.

\- Il veut te voir.

\- Pas que me voir, j'imagine. Il a pris parti pendant que Naruto a disparu.

C'est au tour de la jeune de détourner le regard, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Hinata, je-

\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.

La coupant, l'ainée se lève et prend sa sœur dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, caressant sa tête, son étreinte n'ayant plus rien à voir avec la précédente. Plus chaleureuse, plus rassurant pour la jeune, Hinata fait preuve d'une personnalité que la plus jeune n'aurait jamais acceptée.

Se séparant, un petit sourire sur le visage, Hinata essuyé les quelques larmes de tristesse de ses pouces, l'embrassant sur le front avant de s'excuser en caressant la joue droite d'Hanabi, la joue qui, malgré du maquillage, apparait tuméfier pour les yeux habitués de l'ainée, l'ayant ignoré par habitude de ne pas s'intéresser à la vie de ses visiteurs, hors de ses murs.

\- Hinata… Je ne peux rien faire. J'ai beau chercher-

\- Je sais Hanabi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais préparer ma valise et partir.

\- « Partir » ?! Fait-elle, surprise.

Hochant la tête, l'ainée s'éloigne, les mouvements mécaniques, les ayant répétés plusieurs fois avec Naruto, au point de faire partie d'elle et ses derniers jours ont prouvée à son esprit que cela allait être inéluctable. Hanabi, la suivant, rentre à sa suite dans la chambre, voyant la plus grande sortir une valise de son placard.

\- Tu vas partir où ?

\- Naruto m'a confié un deuxième endroit en sécurité, au cas où celui-ci serait en danger. Je dois m'y rentre.

\- Comment ?! Fait Hanabi, surprise par la réponse.

Elle n'aura pas imaginé un deuxième lieu de sûreté dans Konoha, loin des yeux des Hyûga, surprise qu'elle est encore que son père ignorait cet endroit, situé à trente minute, à pied, de la maison principal, appartenant à la famille.

Hinata va rester silencieux quelques secondes, un silence qui interpelle la plus jeune, qui n'aura pas le temps de demander.

\- Je me déplacerais par mes propres moyens. Réponse sa sœur avec affirmation.

Bagage en main, elle le pose à l'entrée avant de partir pour la cuisine, préparant un sac de nourriture, pour le voyage. Sa sœur va pour la suivre, mais elle se fait arrêter, les mots mécaniques, sont la preuve que l'ainée, les a répétés avant.

\- Va-t-en, Hanabi. Laisse-moi.

\- Mais-

\- Je vais partir. Il faut que toi, tu regagnes la famille, qu'elle ne se doute pas que tu m'aies aidé. Dès que je serais de nouveau installé, je te ferai signe.

D'une impulsion, la sœur se met au pas de la cuisine.

\- Je refuse de te laisser seul ! Crache-t-elle avec force, les yeux assurés.

Se tournant vers elle, Hinata a les yeux au bord des larmes, son cœur lui faisant mal à battre dans sa poitrine, surmontant la situation uniquement parce qu'elle suit le schéma que Naruto lui a fait digérer, sans s'occuper des à côté.

Perdue par la situation, elle prend encore sa sœur dans ses bras, cette fois, en une étreinte pour partager et soutenir la situation délicate.

\- Il faut que tu partes ma sœur. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je serai toujours là pour toi. Je promets de te prévenir à mon arrivée… Tu es la seule qui me reste.

Les derniers mots, preuve de la déchirante d'esprit de l'ainée, détruit le reste de l'être de la sœur. Le masque, effriter durant la semaine, se remet de lui-même en place, faisant d'Hanabi un pantin, qui va s'éloigner quand sa sœur la libère, ouvrant la porte pour partir, sans donner un regard à sa sœur.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, Hinata.

Le concerné va s'étonner des mots mécanique, la sœur disant ce qui lui passe par l'esprit, dernière liberté qu'elle s'accorde, n'ayant plus rien à attendre et sans doute étant la dernière fois qu'elle voit sa sœur.

\- Père te tuera, sans aucun doute, si tu n'es pas devant lui aujourd'hui. Peut-être que, si tu viens avec moi, que tu coopères, il sera magnanime.

\- Hanabi. Je-

\- Je t'attends cinq minutes. Après, je pars.

Sur ses mots, la jeune sœur ferme la porte, fuyant cet appartement, contenant un trésor qui lui aura donné l'une des meilleures semaines de sa vie, une semaine, qu'elle aura grand mal, malgré sa volonté, à détruire.

Descendant les escaliers, l'ascenseur état trop étroit, trop étouffant pour son esprit, elle sort de la cage d'escalier avec un visage pâle, sans vie, saluant d'un signe de tête l'homme, qui en fera de même, avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

\- Où est-elle ?

Devant la plus jeune, trois voitures noires, avec à leur côté, un attroupement de vingt Hyûga, habillé de costard et de lunette de soleil. C'est le plus proche de la porte d'entrée qui aura parlé, Hanabi, de ses yeux vide, crachera sa réponse.

\- Huitième étage, porte au fond à droite. Annonce froidement la jeune, sans hésitation, ni considération.

\- Il y a un code ? Demande l'homme, le regard froid.

Hanabi appuie ses mots, pour que l'homme ne la fasse pas répéter et ne puisse pas se tromper, répondant tout en tendant son double des clés, se faisant répondre d'un hochement de tête, avant qu'il fasse appel à tous ses hommes pour qu'ils rentrent dans l'immeuble en masse, ne laissant que deux personnes, près des voitures.

Les conducteurs - généralement les nouveaux sangs des missions, à qui on donne les missions chiantes, tel être le conducteur et attendre les autres - voient Hanabi, sans un regard pour eux, partir à pied en direction de la maison principale, n'ayant plus aucune considération pour ce qui se trouve derrière elle.

xxx

Deux coups simples. Un coup lourd. Quatre rapides. Attendre cinq secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte avec la poignée. C'est ainsi que le chef de l'escouade ouvre la voie dans l'appartement d'Hinata et le démon, l'envahissant de toute leur masse, fouillant tous les pieds de la maison aussi vite que des bactéries dans une zone saine.

\- Rien dans la cuisine.

\- Rien dans le salon.

\- Rien dans la salle de bain.

Les rapports s'enchaînent aussi vite, se suivant de si peu qu'on les penserait dit en même temps, le quatrième rapport arrivant aussi vite par un jeunot.

\- Cette porte est fermée.

L'annonce suit les tentatives infructueuses de forcer la porte, devançant la tentative de l'enfoncer du jeunot, qui est un habitué de la salle. Il aurait réussi à l'enfoncer de sa masse, si elle n'était pas blindée, la douleur faisant tomber le bélier à terre, se remettant vite debout et s'éloignant pour souffrir en silence, ne voulant pas déshonorer sa famille.

Sans attendre, le chef saisit son arme et tire dans la serrure à plusieurs reprises avant que les Hyûga autour, de son signal, donne un violent coup de pied direct dans la porte, visant aussi la serrure, la porte s'ouvrant sous le choc.

Immédiatement, la chambre se fait envahir par cinq Hyûga, qui auront vite faits d'annoncer la pièce vide. Les placards et tout meuble avec une porte, s'ouvrant pour ne laisser apparaître que des vêtements pliés et rangés.

Une petite brise attire l'attention de certains, qui vont se précipiter vers le rideau pour voir la fenêtre ouverte. Même si l'idée est complètement stupide, étant au huitième étage, sans escalier de secours, il se précipite à la fenêtre, cherchant un chemin qu'elle aurait pu prendre quand la porte d'entrée se ferme brusquement.

Se tournant tous sous la surprise, les plus proches tentent de l'ouvrir sans réussir, demandant de l'aide. Malgré leur nombre et force, aucun n'arrive à ouvrir la porte, qui a tous ses verrous, visibles, d'ouverts.

Pendant que tous sont occupés à tenter d'ouvrir la porte, la fenêtre de la chambre suit l'exemple de la porte d'entrée, se verrouillant, dans un clac révélateur.

Comprenant qu'ils sont dans un piège, ils décuplent leur tentative et panique, tentant à tout prix de sortir de l'endroit avant que leur tombe dessus un piège mortel.

Dans leur agitation, leur hurlement, leur ordre pour tenter de survivre, comme des poules dans un poulailler, aucun ne perçoit du léger bruit sifflant. Ce sera au bout de presque une minute, que les nez vont percevoir l'odeur et prévenir ceux qui ne semblent pas l'avoir encore compris.

Guidé par leurs odorats, les plus proche rentrent dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers la cuisinière. Électrique, celle-ci libère l'impossible, du gaz.

Immédiatement, ils vont donner l'alerte, toussant le gaz qu'ils ont avalé. Si beaucoup vont tenter d'ouvrir la porte, comme si, avec le danger, une nouvelle force leur était donnée, d'autres, moins bête vont se diriger vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir, constatant qu'elles sont elle aussi scellées.

\- Brisez-les ! Ordonne un Hyûga, parmi le chaos.

Le gaz se répand, rendant leur vue floue, l'air presque irrespirable.

La panique, représentation de notre envie de survivre, peu importe la manière, peu importe le prix, laissant de côté la réflexion, qui fait perdre du temps précieux. C'est ainsi que beaucoup vont sortir leur arme et la braquer sur les vitres. En une négation, les plus calmes vont tenter de les arrêter, mais les possédés, accentués par le gaz, sont plus nombreux que les saints.

XXX

Ce fut rapide et mécanique. Hinata avait à peine fini son sac de nourriture quand le premier coup fut donné sur la porte. Immédiatement, sans chercher à entendre la suite, elle se précipita à l'entrée, son sac de nourriture à la main, pour le jeter dans la chambre ouverte, avec son sac de voyage, s'enfermant dans la chambre.

Hinata n'a pas l'expérience et le caractère de Naruto, ni même d'Hanabi, le mot de passe, elle le sait, a été le plus simplifier possible par Naruto, parce qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître d'autre variation de coup et surtout, de se souvenir d'un mot de passe plus complexe. Par contre, en ses trois ans et en peu de monde composant ce mot de passe, Hinata a appris à reconnaître les intensités des coups de chacun et là, cela lui est inconnu.

Avec les derniers mots d'Hanabi partie, son annonce de son père voulant la voir, Naruto disparu. Elle est ignorante, volontairement, mais pas stupide.

La porte de la chambre fermée, elle entend tout de même le mot de passe être frappé, reconnaissant le début bon, pourtant, au même instant que les deux coups simples sont donnés, elle a relevé le lit d'un coup, révélant une trappe qu'elle ouvre avec aisance, jetant les sacs proches quand le coup lourd est donnés.

Entendant le début correct du mot de passe, l'espoir va habiter l'ainée Hyûga, qui va vite redevenir mécanique, ses gestes tels que Naruto lui aura fait digérée, quand les quatre coups rapides, au lieu de deux, sont tapés.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle verrouille la porte de la chambre, saute dans la trappe, sans peur.

S'écrasant sur un matelas de l'étage du dessous, elle se fait englober par sa douceur, qui amortit le choc et l'invite à calmer une possible peur.

Ayant répété plusieurs fois l'action, une fois par semaine, quand Naruto est absent, elle sort vite du lit et tire sur un poids au côté du matelas.

Sous la force, la corde reliée à l'étage du dessus se tend et la trappe se referme avec douceur, en même temps qu'elle entend des coups de feu être tiré.

Le bruit la laissera pantois quelques secondes, mais elle sait qu'elle doit vite agir, prenant les deux sacs, qu'elle a précédemment jetés, sur les épaules et courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui se trouve juste en face de la chambre, l'appartement ayant quasiment le même agencement que celui du dessus.

Au côté de la porte d'entrée, une clé accrochée, le seul moyen de l'ouvrir, qu'Hinata saisit sans s'occuper du poids du porte-clés, ni du fait que la fixation au mur, allégé, se redresse brusquement, fermant la porte du septième et huitième en même temps.

D'un pas rapide, courant presque, se retenant pour ne pas tomber dans les escaliers, elle descend deux étages et se dirige sur la gauche de l'ascenseur, l'opposé de là où se trouve son appartement, frappant à une porte, qui n'a de différence que les quelques fleurs en décoration dessus, répétant, sans émettre de sons, un discours qu'elle révise depuis qu'elle a quitté l'appartement du septième.

Quand la porte s'ouvre sur une vieille dame, légèrement rabougrie par l'âge, Hinata s'habille d'un sourire. Incapable de fausser ses sentiments, c'est d'un sourire naturel, affaibli par la situation, qu'elle annonce.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mon appartement a un souci de gaz. Pourrais-je venir chez vous le temps d'appeler et attendre mon compagnon ?

La femme, au début étonnée de voir Hinata, n'étant pas un jour où elle vient pour l'aider avec les enfants, absent, va accepter avec plaisir de fournir son aide, remerciant, à sa manière, cette femme qui a toujours répondu présent quand elle avait besoin d'une babysitteurs, d'une pâtissière pour ses enfants, à quatre heures, ainsi que d'autres services que l'âge, sans être avancé, ne permet plus de réaliser avec ses nombreux enfants, issus de ses fils et frères.

En la remerciant, rentrant à sa suite, Hinata se dirige vers le téléphone fixe, connaissant son emplacement, après avoir posé ses sacs à l'entrée.

\- Vous partez ? Demande la femme, surpris par les bagages.

Ce n'est pas avec fierté qu'Hinata annonce.

\- Je suis prévoyante. Quand j'ai compris le problème du gaz, j'ai tout coupé et j'ai fait mes valises. J'ignore le problème et combien de temps, il se résoudra.

Le téléphone fixe en main, elle compose le numéro, qu'elle aura appris par cœur, le répétant toujours pendant ses exercices, qui n'auront jamais été plus loin que de descendre le cinquième, sans frapper à la porte de sa voisine.

Après quatre sonneries aux oreilles d'Hinata, le gaz du septième et une messagerie s'enclenchent.

« Hinata. Va dans la cage d'escalier, étage trois. Attends le signal et gagne l'extérieur, sans t'arrêter. Va chez mes amis. »

Le bip sonnant, Hinata, pour la forme, laissent un message.

« Naruto. Je suis chez la voisine du cinquième. J'ai eu un souci de gaz. Est-ce que tu peux venir au plus vite ? »

Malgré une voix tremblante, Hinata réussit à parler sans trop montrer sa peur de la suite. C'est l'inconnu qui l'attend et ce n'est pas pour la rassurer, surtout elle qui se sera toujours habituée à répéter mécaniquement sa fuite sans chercher plus loin.

Raccrochant, elle rejoint sa voisine, la remerciant pour son aide, annonçant qu'elle est attendue, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée, partant avant que ses yeux humides et sa voix tremblante la trahissent.

La marâtre, élevant plusieurs enfants de la famille, fut le seul lien qu'elle eut avec une civile, loin de tout le sang, des affaires d'argent et le côté sombre de la ville, un exemple de fin de vie qu'elle aimerait mener avec Naruto.

Comme dit par la messagerie, elle gagne la cage d'escalier et descend les quelques étages, sans se presser, attendant au troisième, le signal qu'elle ignore.

xxx

Quand l'annonce de gaz s'est faite, beaucoup ont couru jusqu'à la porte, aux fenêtres, paniquant, cherchant à fuir, les plus réactifs et intelligent, moins de cinq personne, allant se mettre dans la salle de bain.

Tandis que l'un ferme la porte, un second ouvert l'eau et trempé des serviettes pour les caler contre le dessous de la porte, empêchant le gaz de leur parvenir.

L'explosion détruira la porte, tuant les plus proches. Ceux au fond, dans la baignoire, ayant fait couler l'eau pour humidifier le lieu et mettre toute leur chance contre le gaz, vont se retrouver secoué et repoussé contre le fond de la baignoire, les secouant.

Sonné, se redresse un Hyûga, ayant des vertiges, la vue floue, devant s'y prendre avec difficulté pour monter par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, laissant derrière lui le corps d'un compagnon, qui l'a protégé de son corps, gémissant dans le sang de son crâne ouvert.

Aider par le lavabo, il serre les dents à la chaleur qui traverse son membre, mais n'est rien comparé à la douleur de sa tête, titubant en décidant de sortir au plus vite de cet enfer, ou les gémissements et hurlement de douleur des soldats, agonisant, retentit à ses oreilles.

L'explosion, ayant détruit presque toute l'unité, elle a aussi brisé les fenêtres et détruit le verrou de la porte, qui s'ouvre sous la force du soldat, qui dû lutter contre le poids des morts la bloquant, réussissant, à coup d'agilité et son corps svelte, à passer la petite ouverture qu'il crée.

Tombant à terre, il rampe pour appuyer son dos contre le mur, le corps penché en avant de douleur, le souffle court, reprenant des forces pour appuyer sur son talking-walking à la poitrine, annonçant avoir besoin de soutien, répétant son message plusieurs fois, jusqu'à perdre conscience, n'entendant pas la réponse positive.

xxx

Les deux, restés en bas, furent dans l'ennui le plus complet, attendant près de leur voiture l'arrivée de leur ainée, quand survient l'explosion du huitième, les surprenant.

Immédiatement, ils se mettent à l'abri derrière leur voiture, sortant leur arme, observant les alentours pour savoir ce qui se passe, regardant le ciel en dernier pour voir le reste de feu sortant d'une des fenêtres.

Se jetant un regard, voulant confirmation par l'autre que c'est bien réel, ils foncent à l'intérieur. Sous le hurlement de l'alarme incendie, ils voient le réceptionniste, dans la panique, le combiné à la main pour demander les secours et pompier.

Les deux attendent devant lui, qu'il raccroche, avant que la plus rapide demande.

\- Où se trouve Hyûga Hinata ?!

Le réceptionniste, surpris par la question et le fait qu'ils ne cherchent pas à fuir, leur annonce ignorer de qui, ils parlent, leur conseillant de se mettre à l'abri en annonçant qu'une explosion ayant eu lieu au huitième.

\- J'y vais ! Hurle l'un à l'autre, faisant le lien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il va pour prendre les escaliers pour vite se retrouver bloqué en plein milieu des escaliers quand descend, en panique, le repoussant, les habitants de l'immeuble, n'ayant que faire qui cherche un passage, voir les menaces de son arme sortie.

Luttant seul, contre la masse, il se fait repousser par la charge, tombant des escaliers et chutant pour finir écrasé par les gens, qui ne le considère pas, tenant à leur vie en priorité.

Celui en bas, regardant son camarade partir, va rester idiot quelques secondes avant de se décider à prendre la place du réceptionniste, sans lui demander, profitant de ce qu'il va partir pour lui demander de lui montrer les caméras.

D'un geste du réceptionniste, il tombe sur plusieurs caméras, montrant différents attroupements qui prennent toute la direction des escaliers. Après plusieurs regards, il comprend et repère les caméras de chaque étage, cherchant d'abord au huitième, qui ne renvoient que l'absence de signal, comme le cinquième étage, ce qui l'interpelle.

Ayant voulu demander au réceptionniste, celui-ci est déjà parti dès qu'il ne fut plus surveillé, l'obligeant à comprendre que, non, il n'y a pas de camera dans la cage d'escalier, rendant invisible toute personne passant les portes de chaque étage.

Comprenant, il fixe les gens sortir de la cage, les analysant, montant sur le bureau, sans craindre l'avis et jugement de ceux qui le remarquent, cherchant parmi la description et photo, qu'on lui a donnée, cela faisant trois ans depuis qu'elle a disparue dans la nature.

xxx

Le signal ne peut pas et plus clair pour la jeune Hyûga, qui commence à descendre les trois étages restants, pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée, ne se pressent pas.

À peine arriver au deuxième étage, qu'un brouhaha l'envahi et qu'elle se fait presser par-derrière, la porte du deuxième étage s'ouvrant, pour l'engloutir par une marée de nouvelles personnes.

Perdu, ne pouvant pas lutter, elle ne pourra que serrer les sacs sur ses épaules et avancer en faisant attention à ne pas tomber au sol, ou pousser volontairement les personnes devant elle.

C'est trimballer comme un sac, qu'elle finit en bas de l'immeuble, ayant plus de place pour naviguer, sans pour autant pouvoir bouger dans la direction qu'elle souhaite, n'ayant que la possibilité de voir le hall remplit, gardant son regard bas, autant par timidité, que cacher ses yeux blancs, révélatrice de sa famille.

Repensant au message de Naruto, elle va se souvenir devoir partir dès que l'occasion se présente, décidant d'aller sur la gauche dès qu'elle traversera la porte d'entrée, pressant le pas pour rester dans la masse.

L'extérieur est frais, une petite brise soufflant, le soleil se couvrant de nuage opaque, signe de prochaine pluie. Ne perdant pas un instant, elle prend la direction de la liberté quand retentit plusieurs klaxonnes et sirène, attirant l'attention de tous sur des camions de pompier, police, ainsi que des voitures noires que Hinata n'aura aucun mal à reconnaître.

Yeux écarquillés, elle va continuer son chemin au plus vite, espérant échapper aux trois voitures venant de chaque côté de la route, se cachant dans la foule, qui se réduit à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne de l'immeuble. Voyant un petit chemin entre deux bâtiments, obscure, mal famé et sans doute rempli de danger, elle ne perdra pas un instant pour s'y diriger, ceux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse immobiliser par un poids lourd dans son dos.

Une main lui a saisi les sangles de l'un des sacs, qu'elle porte sur les épaules, l'obligeant à rester immobile, puis la fait reculer quand on tire dessus.

Dans ses veines, son sang est de la glace, son cœur bat à lui faire mal à la poitrine, son souffle court et sa gorge sèche, sa nuque lui picotant d'un souffle désagréable, ceux sous l'indication de son dos, qui se fait piquer et presser, sans être mélangé avec l'objet pointu.

Yeux écarquillés, voyant sa fin proche.

\- Suivez-moi sans faire d'histoires. Votre père veut vous parler, récompensant moins votre mort.

La voix est chuchotée, une brise, mais l'ouïe fine, mis à son apogée par le stress, lui fait graver chaque mot à son esprit. Sans lutter, elle recule et se retourner, sentant une main lui barre le dos pour lui saisir l'autre bras, la poussant en direction de la voiture Hyûga proche, la pression de la lame toujours présente.

Un homme, la voyant venir avec le dernier survivant de la première escouade, un bleu, ouvre la porte et félicite le garçon, l'invitant à rentrer à la suite de la jeune Hyûga, pousser par la pression autour d'elle.

« Je suis désolé Naruto. J'ai échoué. » Fait-elle avant de s'abandonner à la mort.

Son chasseur, dans le dos, se baisse pour rentrer juste derrière elle, mais il n'aura pas posé une main, un pied, à peine sa tête rentrera dans la voiture, qu'une main saisit sa bouche, le redressant, l'empêchant de hurler de surprise et de douleur quand plusieurs coups se font dans ses reins, ses yeux se révulsant de douleur, avant d'être balancé à terre, sans plus de considération.

Prenant la place libre au côté de l'Hyûga, l'homme donne l'ordre au chauffeur de partir sur-le-champ, se faisant obéir pendant qu'il essuie sa lame fine du sang de sa victime, la rengainant dans son étui, sans plus de considération pour sa prisonnière, qui est maintenant dans ses pensées et peur.

xxx

Le long d'une route, au-dessus d'une petite dune, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux en forme de macaron, est allongée en milieu, son haut troué par une balle, tirée à bout portant.

Immobile, le soleil battant son corps, elle va être prise d'un douloureux spasme, qui la fera se redresser en prenant une grande inspiration, son corps se débattant contre la douleur, serrant les dents et se maintenant redressé d'une main au sol comme appui, l'autre sur l'impact de balle, inspirant d'une douleur, violent, mais pas grave, s'en rendant compte quand aucun sang ne tache ses doigts.

D'un geste vive, elle relève son sous-pull, épais, révélant un gilet par balle et, dans le mouvement, fait tomber celle que Naruto a tirée, n'ayant laissé qu'un léger impact sur sa protection.

Prenant plusieurs inspirations, se sentant chanceuse d'être encore en vie après être passé si près de la mort, elle recentre son esprit, se levant pour partir en direction de la ville la plus proche, se promettant d'appeler sur le chemin pour qu'on vienne la chercher, tout en faisant attention aux éventuel forces de l'ordre qui l'aurait poursuivie, quoiqu'elle doute qu'ils puissent avoir réussi.

En des appuis sur le sol, elle arrive à se relever, titubant légèrement. Malgré un gilet par balle, le choc de l'impact de la balle peut fêler des os et, à bout portant, les joules sont à leur apogée et provoquent le plus de dégât, le ressentant quand elle fait ses premiers pas.

« Heureusement qu'il m'a tiré dans le gilet. » Bénit-elle en pensée avant de s'immobiliser, se retournant en direction de leur dernier échange de coups de feu.

Si Naruto lui a tiré dans la poitrine, au cœur, elle est certaine d'avoir fait la même chose et, aussi certain que leur coup de feu furent au même endroit, il en va de même pour le port d'un gilet par balle qui a forcément stoppé le projectile, leur arme ayant la même puissance.

Ainsi, quand Naruto passe par-dessus la barrière, légèrement essoufflé, mais pouvant tenir droit, sans blessure apparente, ce n'est pas de la surprise, mais résignation qui l'habite.

Naruto, ayant mal à la poitrine à l'impact, notant dans sa tête que même si l'automatique n'a originellement pas pour but de tuer - plutôt de signal d'alarme dans les lieux publics pour dégager la foule - il reste mortel et douloureux.

\- Pourquoi l'auto ? Demande-t-il, curieux, cela n'étant pas dans le but premier de Tenten de disperser la foule.

La concernée, en un soupir, va secouer les épaules, parlant avec résignation.

\- C'est rare, très rare, que je me fasse attaquer sur mon île. Disperser la foule permet autant la fuite, que le maintien de notre réputation de héros. Ce n'est pas nous qui tirons sur la foule. Et puis, je l'avoue, je me suis dit qu'avec 20 balles dans le corps, tu serais plus facilement repoussé. Je note que c'est la première et dernière fois que je l'utilise ainsi. Finit-elle en analysant son arme de la droite, avant de le jeter à terre, celui-ci étant vide.

Naruto, la regardant faire, va sourire et fixer ses yeux, comme elle, lâchant son arme, faisant comprendre qu'il est aussi sans balle, s'approchant lentement, aussi vite que Tenten recule, tous deux tournant en un arc de cercle, réduisant de peu la distance entre eux, se faisant face, le long de la route, sans se quitter des yeux, un léger sourire sur leur visage.

D'un même coup, ils s'avancent rapidement l'un vers l'autre, n'ayant pas à courir pour vite atteindre l'autre.

En une prise rapide, Naruto entoure son bras droit autour du cou de Tenten, passant derrière elle pour la dominer. Celle-ci, le bras autour du cou, va saisir le poignet qui l'étrangle, plaçant sa seconde main sous le coude, durant le mouvement de contournement du blond, se baissant en poussant de sa main pour passer au-dessous de la prise de Naruto, lui saisissant le bras pour lui exercer une pression afin de le dominer.

Sentant la proie s'évader, il fait un quart de cercle en arrière, frappant de son coude le visage de Tenten, qui va le lâcher et se reculer, se protégeant.

De ses deux pas en arrière, elle permet à Naruto de se redresser et mettre en garde. Il enchaîne sur un direct droit, butant sur la garde levé de Tenten, rabougrie pour supporter le choc, se redressant pour saisir le poignet gauche, pendant qu'il essaie de l'enchaîner d'un crochet, lui frappant l'arrière-bras et son avant-bras d'un mouvement vif par son propre avant-bras gauche, terminant en une charge direct sur le visage masculin.

Celui-ci lui saisit et repousse, se faisant libérer le bras gauche pour que Tenten arrache la prise qu'il a sur son bras, le repoussant tout en frappant, du plat de la main gauche, la tempe droit, s'ouvrant un passage pour que sa droite frappe en direct l'arrêt du nez, suivi d'un coup de coude gauche, avant que d'un revers prolongeant de la main, elle lui saisit la nuque pour le mettre en positions de dominer, lui attrapant de sa dernière main le bras droit pour l'immobiliser.

La tête entraînée vers le sol par une saisit revers de la droite, Naruto saisit de sa gauche le bras qui l'entraîne, repoussant la charge, s'extirpant de la prise avec force et vitesse, le contournant par le bas pour redresser la tête, profitant de la garde ouverte, pour frapper le menton de la combattant, qui se retrouve sonne et recule de quelques pas, perdant la pression sur les membres.

Allant pour se mettre en garde, Tenten voit Naruto se rapprocher, avachi en avant, les deux mains près du visage, les expulsant pour qu'ils frappent les deux bras, repoussant la garde de Tenten, qui se retrouve sans défenses face à un Naruto frappant du plat de sa main gauche sa joue droit, enchaînant sur un crochet de la droite dans la mâchoire inférieure et un uppercut de l'autre main, qui la fait reculer, légèrement sonnée, finissant l'enchaînement par un direct du pied gauche dans la cuisse gauche pour la mettre à terre.

L'enchaînement est rapide, violent, Tenten tombant au sol, y roulant pour aussi vite se relever, titubant à cause du coup de pied.

Naruto s'avance et enchaîne les directs droites-gauche, que Tenten, en garde, va éviter avec agilité, esquivant, toute en se baissant, le léger crochet droit, pour lui passer en dessous, projetant son bras droit pour saisir l'épaule droite, lui bloquant le mécanisme pour longer le bras, bloquer entre le bras et visage féminin, qui lui sert de bouclier pendant les deux pas qu'elle produit et finit par un direct gauche dans la mâchoire droite, profitant du mouvement pour frapper l'arrière-genou droit du blond, qui se retrouve à devoir le poser au sol, son arrière-bras bloqué par le bras plissé droit de la brune, qui enchaîne les directs dans le visage baissé du blond, qui n'a qu'un équilibre instable par sa jambe gauche pliée.

Commençant à être sonné par un énième coup de poing dans la tempe, Naruto va se servir de sa jambe pliée pour se projeter sur la brune, la percutant et projetant son bras gauche en arrière pour lui attraper la nuque, la plaquant contre son dos pour la soulever de terre et aussi vite se jeter dos sur le sol, l'écrasant de son poids.

Le choc est violent, ayant l'impression d'avoir été percuté par une voiture. Tenten perd ses forces, le dos en compote, sa tête sauvée de la commotion par son réflexe de pencher la tête en avant et la main de Naruto sur sa nuque, qui l'a maintenu en place, au prix d'une légère douleur.

Naruto, récupérant ses membres, va profiter de ce qui bloque la brune pour lui assener plusieurs coups de coude au visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre au bout de trois coups, avant de se relever, s'éloigner et retourner d'un même mouvement, la gardant en vue, la douleur l'empêchant de se mettre droit, ou en position de garde solide, prêt, malgré tout, à se jeter sur elle, si jamais elle fait un mouvement de trop. Un mouvement qui ne se fait pas attendre, Tenten n'étant pas connu pour abandonner aussi vite.

Il se jette sur elle quand elle roule sur le sol brusquement, sans avoir l'apogée de sa vitesse. Tentant de l'écraser pendant qu'elle est accroupie pour se relever, il se fait bloquer par le plat de la main droite de Tenten. Allant pour enchainer d'un coup de poing descendant gauche, elle le bloque du plat de sa main gauche, barrant son propre avant-bras.

Repoussant le pied qui voulait l'écraser, Tenten ferme le poing droit pour frapper, d'un coup latéral, en marteau, le côté du genou du blond, s'ouvrant la voie pour enchaîner sur un uppercut dans l'entrejambe du blond, qui va sursauter de douleur et se plier sous le choc, la main droite finissant son chemin en attrapant la gorge, se servant de la douleur et perte d'équilibre du blond, pour le projeter au sol tout en se relevant à l'opposer.

Rabougrie, le dos en compote, Tenten va prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de redresser son corps et contracter les muscles de son dos, faisant partir la douleur en un petit cri et grimasse de douleur. Naruto, portant une coquille, doit plus s'occuper de récupérer un moyen de respirer, sa trachée lui faisant mal, se relevant au plus vite pour cracher au sol, massant son cou, avant de prendre, en même temps que Tenten, une posture de combat.

Tenten le charge et frappe d'un coup de pied latéral droit. Naruto la bloque de son avant-bras gauche et repousse de son autre main, la voyant enchaîner, dès que le pied touche le sol, avec un coup de l'autre jambe, qu'il repousse de la manière.

S'approchant pendant qu'elle repose le pied, il tente un direct gauche, qu'elle va repousser en frappant l'avant-bras de sa main gauche, penchant la tête sur le côté pour que le coup la frôle, voyant un direct droit lui arriver droit dessus. D'un retour de la main gauche, elle repousse le second coup, enchaînant sur un direct du droit que Naruto évite en penchant la tête, frappant en même temps d'un direct gauche l'avant du menton de Tenten.

Elle va vite réagir en s'avançant pour bloquer l'avant-bras droit contre leur corps, qui servait de garde au blond, son bras droit, plier, passe sous l'aisselle gauche, barrant le dos pour saisir l'épaule droit, bloquant le deuxième bras, la dernière main féminine claquant la tête blonde pour la plaquer contre son bras gauche piégé.

Immobilisé pendant quelques secondes, Naruto tente de la crocheter d'un coup de pied, mais elle dévie la tentative en les retournant, profitant de ce que le blond soit bloqué pour lui frapper les côtes de son genou droit, le repoussant tant qu'elle a encore l'avantage pour tourner sur elle-même et donner un violent coup de talon gauche dans la tempe du blond, qui tombe à terre, sonné, la tête ouverte.

Ne lui laissant pas de répit, elle se jette dessus, les genoux sur les arrières-bras, l'avant-bras gauche sur la gorge, pour le maintenir au sol et sans air. Elle lui assène coup sur coup des droites qui fracturent la mâchoire, le nez et produit d'autres ouvertures.

La douleur est si vive, Naruto tellement sonné, qu'il se sait mort s'il ne réagit pas, perdant son contrôle pour que son instinct de survie prenne le pas.

Pris d'un second souffle, il ouvre des yeux rouge sang, en fente, pliant ses bras pour saisir les fesses de Tenten, aux demeurant fermes, la catapultant au-dessus de lui sans qu'elle ait pu le prévoir.

En une roulade au sol, Tenten par l'avant et Naruto latérale, chacun se redresse.

Tenten se retournant au plus vite, se fait prendre de vitesse par la charge du blond, qui lui percute le corps de son épaule droite, ses mains sous ses genoux, pour la porter tout en se relevant, faire deux pas de course, la projeter au sol avec violent.

Le dos soufflant, elle tente de se mettre en boule, protégeant son visage de ses avant-bras, mais le corps de Naruto la domine, empêchant ses jambes de les séparer, les mains masculines, en points, rentrant dans la garde pas encore formée de Tenten, pour repousser les membres avec force en écartant les mains et les écraser sur chacun oreille de la brune, qui va écarquiller les yeux, perdant son ouïe, sonné par la violence du coup, sans perdre une seconde de la scène qui suit, Naruto se dressant sur ses genoux, au-dessus d'elle, pour lui abattre sa droite d'une telle force que sa tête se tourne sur la gauche, crachant du sang, la mâchoire fracture.

Sans aucun doute dans l'esprit de la brune, elle sait, après un tel coup, qu'elle ne peut lutter, qu'elle ne peut reprendre l'ascendant dans son état à demi-conscient, se confirmant quand la gauche s'enchaîne et la fait tourner la tête dans l'autre sens, la lèvre ouverte et perdant des dents et du sang.

Après un seul coup, beaucoup seraient paralysés, le deuxième empêcherait tout espoir de vie. Tenten se prend un enchaînement de six coups ainsi avant que Naruto n'arrête et se redresse, reprenant conscience qu'il n'est plus en danger et doit se contrôler.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, il hurle de rage et frappe son visage pour se calmer et faire partir le reste de fureur en lui, haletant comme une enragée tout en regardant Tenten, sur le dos, immobile, le regard sur le ciel, la poitrine se soulevant doucement.

Quand elle se mettra à tousser du sang, Naruto se jette à son chevet, ayant repris le contrôle, la redressant, sans douceur, pour qu'elle vomisse du sang sur le côté.

Placer en position latéral de sécurité, sonné, Tenten n'entend qu'un vrombissement aigu, mais un simple regard sur le blond, le voyant téléphone à la main, elle comprend que sa mort n'est pas pour tout de suite, que ses prochains instants vont être pire et qu'elle va devoir, dès qu'elle aura assez de force, se suicider en briser la dent contenant sa capsule de poison.

* * *

_Je me suis souvent pris des roustes. C'est ce qui fait un combattant. Quelqu'un qui se vante de ne jamais s'en être pris une est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu un vrai combat. Être trop puissant est une chose, mais toujours, on tombe sur plus fort que soit et c'est ce qui nous pousse à nous surpasser. De ses roustes, je me suis relevé et j'y suis retourné, plus fort, pour m'en prendre d'autre et encore d'autres, jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui en colle._

_C'est ça la vie, se prendre des roustes et profiter de ses enseignements pour devenir plus puissant._

* * *

_La définition d'une vie de combat. Tenten._


	7. Jeu tortand

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ :_ Salut a tous, nouveau chapitre et à l'heure cette fois. Comme je vais travailler la semaine prochaine, je vous le posterais plus tôt, afin d'éviter des retards^^. Actuellement, je termine le dernier chapitre. Cela prend du temps parce que je le veux satisfaisant. J'espère que ce chapitre, ouvrant la voie sur l'esprit de la suite, vous plaira.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

_Chapitre VII: Activité tortand_

Le pays du feu est composé d'un grand continuent, mais aussi de plusieurs petites îles alentours, traversable uniquement par bateau. Pour y accéder, rien n'est plus simple que d'être citoyen du pays et avoir une autorisation pour les îles les plus éloignées.

Ces îles sont gérées par des gouverneurs agrès, leur donnant une indépendance, tant qu'il respecte les régler que leur établi le Damyo du feu. D'une politique centralisée sur le continent principal, les îles les plus éloignées ont autant d'obligations envers le pays qu'une puce pour un chien, profitant d'appartenir au pays du feu pour la tranquillité face aux autres grands pays, qui refuse de briser la paix qu'ils mirent si longtemps à établir.

L'une des îles les plus éloignées se nomme _Ăgĕr_.

Une terre qui abrita un peuple disparu, aujourd'hui, dont ne reste que le nom qu'ils ont donné à leur terre. De par sa position éloignée, celle-ci fut souvent changée de main, connaissant un brassage de sang et culture, qui, en quelque sorte, créa une nouvelle civilisation. Une civilisation qui, loin d'être la preuve du bonheur de l'union des grandes nations, n'est que le résultat de sang versé, guerre interminable, viole et pillage, devenue une terre anarchiste des grandes instances.

C'est sous-couvert d'une faible terre, appauvrie, que se cache l'organisation Truth.R, ayant profité des apports de guerre des pays pour s'enrichir, se développer un réseau et devenir indépendant au plus vite, coupant ses frontières au monde.

Officiellement, on peut y rentrer comme toutes les autres îles, officieusement, on ne termine pas la journée si on n'est pas originaire de l'île, ou protéger.

Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'_Ăgĕr_ est en agitation. Une fusillade. Tenten, l'une des terroristes mondialement connus, appartenant à l'une des plus dangereuses organisations, a été trouvée et poursuivies, pour disparaître dans la nature. Des morts, des tonnes, aussi bien policière, religieux - en un moine - ainsi que des civiles, pour au final n'avoir aucun résultat, aucune réponse, aucun coupable physique.

Si le gouvernement d'_Ăgĕr_ n'est pas connu pour être le plus stable, mondialement fui, il n'empêche que la nouvelle leur mette un coup à l'égo et que les retombées sont multiples.

En l'île même, la situation n'est pas mieux, tous les habitants sous en quête de réponse.

Les policiers, certains que Tenten est encore sur l'île, cachée, sans doute dans la Truth.R, donc proche d'être capturé. L'organisation elle-même, ayant appris pour le massacre et reçut comme dernière nouvelle, Tenten qui demande protection au conseil, que des traîtres s'y trouve, mais surtout, causant l'anarchie dans l'anarchie, l'annonce de Naruto sur l'île. À cela s'ajoute un troisième parti, ceux des citoyens qui ne sont ni pour l'état, n'ayant aucuns partisans parmi les natifs, ni membre de l'organisation. Ce ne sont que des natifs qui ont soif de justice sanglante, pour la perte d'un membre chère dans le massacre réalisé et tiendront responsables autant l'état, qui a causé la situation, que l'organisation, qui fait couler le sang.

Dans cette ambiance, loin, cachée du monde, allongé sur le dos, à même une table de pierre, Tenten s'extirpe d'un état de sommeil et engourdissement désagréable.

Le torse dressé, elle le penche en avant, pour tenter de trouver un équilibre et éviter de frapper son dos contre la pierre, qui lui sert de matelas, un mal de tête lui compressant le crâne, l'obligeant à se mettre les deux mains dessus, pour la calmer.

Cette nuit fut longue pour la jeune brune, qui, luttant contre la douleur, rassemble ses souvenirs. Les événements avec Naruto, la fusillade, fuite et combat, sont clairs à son esprit. À leur suite, elle se souvient d'un hélicoptère arrive au-dessus d'eux, que Naruto, sans douceur, l'a porté dans ses bras, n'ayant de prévenance pour elle que pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, dans le voyage.

Malgré ses tentatives, il lui est impossible de savoir où elle se trouve, n'ayant eu que pour vision le plafond de l'hélicoptère durant tout le voyage, son étourdissement lui ayant empêché de calculer le temps que cela a pris, ayant même eu des pertes de connaissance de plusieurs minutes, se réveillant toujours au plus vite dès qu'elle s'en rendait compte.

Cela a conduit à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux sur l'hélicoptère, pour les rouvrir sur un plafond sombre, dans une ambiance froide, loin de toute lumière naturelle.

Si déjà avant, bouger lui était difficile à cause de la douleur, empêchant tout combat, dans ce nouvel environnement, cela lui fut impossible. Son esprit est un peu plus vague durant ce moment, n'ayant souvenir que de la douleur dans son corps et bouche. Son corps, malgré ses nombreuses résistances et lutte, l'envoyant souvent dans les songes, arrivant à ce moment où il ne lui reste que migraine et douleur minime dans le corps, pouvant bouger plus aisément.

Ignorant le temps que cela lui a pris de récupérer toute sa conscience, voir depuis combien de temps elle est emprisonnée, elle ne perdra pas de temps à ouvrir la bouche pour s'arracher une fausse molaire au fond à gauche, bien à l'abri de tout coup de poing, devant s'y prendre à deux fois pour l'arracher avec force, la gencive ayant bien intégré ce nouvel élément depuis ses huit ans.

La dent dans la main, malgré son envie de vivre, son envie de combattre, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle saisit un côté de la racine dans chaque main pour la briser avec plus de facilité que se l'arracher.

Depuis son jeune âge, on l'a préparé à ce moment, à l'importance et la gloire de mourir pour protéger les siens. L'organisation n'a jamais eu peur de la mort, faisant de ses membres des combattants aguerrit, qui ne recule devant rien. Parmi eux, Tenten est l'une des plus fanatiques à leurs idéaux, n'hésitant pas à aller au front où tous reculent, permettant de se faire une place au sommet de Truth.R.

Préférant affronter la mort que d'être entre les mains de Naruto, elle reste interdite en regardant l'intérieur de sa main, contenant sa dent brisée.

S'attendant à y voir une gélule, elle ne trouve que les miettes de sa dent. Légèrement perdue, elle aura vite compris que Naruto ne s'est pas que contenter de refermer ses blessures, n'étant pas difficile à imaginer le blond avoir des moyens d'en finir en cas de situation identique à la sienne, même si elle doute le voir un jour ainsi.

D'un grincement sinistre, raclant le sol, sans connaître de pause, la porte en métal fait sortir la brune de son analyse, tournant le regard sur la gauche pour y voir une silhouette, debout, la lumière dans le dos éblouissant les yeux rétracter de la brune. N'ayant pas à chercher longtemps, elle va rouler à l'opposer, pour faire face, debout, à la silhouette, qui s'avance, n'ayant qu'entre eux qu'un espace qui se réduit et la table en pierre.

Éblouie par la lumière, la brune va chercher rapidement autour d'elle pour prendre une quelconque arme, ne voyant rien à portée et Naruto déjà face à elle, prêt à l'attraper en cas de mouvement.

Sans se presser, il pose sur la table, le seul meuble de la pièce, le plateau.

Passant son regard entre le plateau et le visage de Naruto, qui la fixe, elle va vite chercher à ce que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière.

\- Ne force pas trop, Tenten. Tes blessures sont soignées, mais ton corps est encore faible. Mange et reprends des forces. Fait-il en lisant dans son esprit, se reculant tout en la fixant.

Sous le regard insistant, Tenten reste immobile, tachant de mieux comprendre son environnement. Habituée au combat, ayant eu un bon exemple des capacités de Naruto, il ne lui fait aucun doute qu'elle n'est pas en état de lui tenir tête dans un combat et tenter la fuite, pour le moment, serait trop imprudente. Elle ignore ce qu'il cherche, mais le fait qu'il lâche du lest, pour l'avoir dans la poche, est le mieux qu'elle puisse espérer pour le moment.

Un regard sur le plateau, elle y voir deux sandwichs, un avec de la viande, un autre avec des laitages, de quoi remplir son estomac, qui se contracte, vibre, en sentant et voyant la nourriture, le tout dans une assiette en carton, empêchant la tactique de brise la céramique pour se tuer avec.

Sans un mot, sans un regard autre que neutre, elle avance la main vers le plateau, pour le repousser loin d'elle, au bord de la table, ne le faisant pas tomber pour éviter, pour le moment, de se mettre le blond contre elle.

\- Tu devrais manger. Il ne faut pas rester à jeun après une opération, surtout après s'être pris une toise. Fait le blond d'une voix calme, tout en répondant au regard marron, analytique.

En silence, elle continue à le fixer.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné. Si j'aurai voulu te tuer, je l'aurai bien plus tôt.

\- Tu me crois vraiment assez conne pour croire que tu n'as pas drogué la nourriture, que ce soit de cachet pour me ramollir, ou pour te cracher la vérité ?

À la suite de ses mots, sans laisser le temps à la réponse, elle fait tomber le plateau sur le sol, changeant son regard pour un plus provocateur, ayant bien analysé la situation et compris qu'elle ne pourra pas lui échapper et refusant de tourner le dos à la mort.

\- Ne me fais plus d'insulte et dis-moi pourquoi je suis toujours vivant.

Son ton est plus agressif, prenant ouvertement l'ascendant dans la discussion pour la contrôler. Naruto, d'un soupir, va répondre sans monter de ton, sa voix devenant plus froide, plus imposante, posant des limites qu'il serait risque pour Tenten de dépasser.

\- Je ne veux pas ta mort, Tenten. Dis-moi si c'est un ordre du conseil.

Il ne faudra pas plus d'explication pour comprendre, Tenten perdant son air de marbre pour inspirer de colère, griffant sa lèvre inférieure de son incisive. Devenue un livre ouvert sur ses sentiments, Tenten ne cache pas sa colère, lui permettant d'appuyer ses prochains mots et poser une solide défense.

\- J'ignore si le conseil désire ta mort. J'allais pour le découvrir quand tu as fait ce carnage sur la place principale.

\- Te sauvant la vie par la même occasion.

Naruto, sachant qu'elle ne ment pas, profite de l'occasion de la pique, pour calmer l'arrogance de la brune, lui rappelant que, s'il lui laisse le contrôle de la discussion, il peut aussi la reprendre sans difficulté, ce qu'elle comprend aisément, sans oublier qu'elle sait que, trop pousser dans ses retranchements, l'un comme l'autre va vite remplacer les mots par les coups, cela donnant toujours plus d'impact aux messages et but de la conversation.

\- En effet. Ne t'attends pas à des mercis, mais c'est vrai. Fait-elle en crissant des dents.

Naruto eut un sourire.

\- En plus du fait que j'aurais pu te tuer, à raison, tu me dois par deux fois la vie.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Crache-t-elle avec froideur, le défiant d'un regard prédateur, faisant le tour de la table, tout en devant s'appuyer d'une main sur la pierre pour se maintenir debout.

Naruto se jette sur Tenten, qui ne réagira qu'en perdant son souffle et se pliant en deux, sous la puissance du coup de poing dans l'œsophage. Toussant, ses jambes cèdent sous son poids, s'étalant à terre.

\- J'attends une réponse. Crache le blond, massant son poing, tout en le préparant à de prochains impacts.

Tenten, à terre, a vite compris son intérêt, jetant sa main sur le bord de la table pour tenter de se relever, jetant sa deuxième main pour s'y appuyer, tournant le dos à Naruto dans le mouvement.

Le manque de souffle, de force, elle se traîne dans le mouvement. À moitié relever, la tête proche du bord de pierre, elle se fait tirer les cheveux en arrière et écraser le visage dessus, son nez explosant, son esprit perdant connaissance, se réveillant en sursaut quand la main de Naruto serre sa gorge, à lui brûler.

Entrouvrant les yeux, elle voit Naruto au-dessus d'elle, le visage la dominant à quelques centimètres, les traits marqués, les yeux rouges, la main serrant tout en dégageant une aura meurtrière.

Pensant y voir un salue, elle se laisse sombrer par le manque d'air, or, Naruto ne la laisse pas faire, desserrant son emprise pour qu'elle respire avant de resserre. Le nez cassé, elle ne peut que respirer par la bouche. Jouant de sa prise, Naruto s'assure que son corps ait assez d'air pour rester conscience, sans pour autant lui donner le salue, plongeant la brune dans une douleur insupportable.

Ayant l'impression que son corps brûle, se noie par manque d'air, elle cherche à se débattre, mais son corps, sans force, ne fait pas le poids contre celui de Naruto.

En chaque humain, se trouve la Raison et l'Instinct. C'est de leur union, que chaque individu vie en une personnalité. Bien souvent, on tente de faire taire ses instincts, par la raison, ne lui donnant que peu d'attention ; manger, boire, dormir ; bien souvent lui privant ou donnant moins que ce qu'il désire. Sauf que, l'instinct est l'animalité de chaque être et, à trop le titiller, il sort de son sommeil pour détruire ce que la Raison a construit.

Tenten, par sa lutte pour protéger l'organisation, par sa souffrance, tente de faire dormir ses instincts pour ne rien révéler, or, sentant la mort venir, ceux-ci vont sortir de leur transe et détruire ses barrières pour pouvoir accomplir le plus bas des besoins, respirer.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Crache-t-elle, son cœur allant exploser à chaque mot.

Naruto, entendant ses mots, desserre plus son emprise, prêt à reprendre la strangulation si Tenten se joue de lui.

Toussant, tentant de revivre, sa raison ne peut rien contre son instinct, tous deux savants que Naruto pourra aisément la replonger dans la souffrance.

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien. L'homme… Celui que tu as tué.

\- Le prêtre ?

\- Plutôt un frère… Il avait les réponses...

Un cri de douleur sort de sa bouche, Naruto, de son pied, lui écrasant les doigts, lui rappelant que ce n'est pas le moment de lancer des moqueries et piques.

\- Il m'a dit que tu coûtais trop chère… Qu'il a fait cela pour pousser le conseil …

Chaque phrase est dite d'un souffle. Naruto s'éloignant en libérant les doigts de sa chaussure.

\- Donc le conseil ne l'a pas décidé.

\- Le conseil est divisé. Une partie souhaite revenir à l'époque d'avant ton arrivée. Tes règles. Il pense être capable de s'autogérer.

Naruto reste droit, le regard sombre sur une Tenten à terre, qui fuit le regard, n'en ayant pas besoin pour savoir la rage dans les yeux rouges, le fuyant pour ne pas lui donner une raison de la faire souffrir sans raison.

\- Qui gagne pour le moment ?

Sa voix est grave, bestiale, suivie de plusieurs respirations, prouvant qu'il cherche le calme.

Tenten, à cette voix glaçante, sent son corps trembler jusqu'aux os. Si elle se met au défi de tenir un combat contre Naruto, en apogée, elle sait que même en super forme et entraîné, elle ne peut rien faire contre ce Naruto. Ses prochains mots doivent être réfléchis, elle le sait.

\- À mon départ, la majorité souhaitait continuer avec toi. Faire des économies, tout en maintenant notre relation.

\- Et maintenant ?

Le silence de Tenten est autant pour chercher d'autres mots, pour le calmer, que le fait qu'elle ignore la réponse. Naruto lit en elle avec aisance, s'approchant de quelques pas, ce qui détruise ses réflexions pour parler, Naruto s'arrêtant dans sa lancé, la poussant, inconsciemment, à continuer...

\- Je l'ignore ! J'ignorais pour la bombe. Je voulais comprendre et j'ai directement été voir cet enfoiré de moine. J'ai appris que c'est lui le responsable, mais je n'ai pas pu savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de lui. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est qu'il voulait refaire le projet enfant-soldat. J'allais pour pré-

Tenten se fait couper par le blond qui, dès qu'il entend parler du retour du projet enfant-soldat, s'est mis à sa portée pour lui prendre le bas du visage et lui imposer de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, on va le découvrir. Conduis-moi à eux. Crache-t-il avec froideur et rage.

Tenten est terrifié. Elle n'a plus rien à avoir avec la guerrière légendaire, celle prête à se suicider. Naruto l'a brisé et poussé à parler, détruisant sa raison pour laisser ses instincts lâches, de survies agir. Or, tel un alcoolique dessoulant, l'annonce de Naruto la sort de sa transe, réalisant que ce n'est plus elle, mais le conseil, l'organisation, sa raison de vivre, qui est en danger si elle parle.

En un poisson, ses lèvres s'ouvrent et ferme de tremblement, donnant des mots vides de sens, preuve d'un combat intérieur. Dès qu'il la voit ainsi, Naruto n'a pas besoin de se donner la peine de lire en elle pour comprendre qu'il ne peut rien faire.

\- Tu rêves. Je préfère encore la mort dans la douleur que te dire où est le conseil.

Naruto, proche d'elle, s'agenouille, se rapprochant de sa hauteur tout en restant supérieur de position, lâchant son menton pour remonter la main, caressant sa joue avec douceur, finissant à l'arrière du crâne pour lui prendre les cheveux, les tirant en la forçant, dans la douleur, à le regarder en contre-plongée, rappelant autant sa situation que ce qu'elle va endurer si elle refuse de parler.

\- Tenten. Nous savons tous les deux que tu vas me le dire. Ce sera soit maintenant, soit plus tard. La différence, c'est le temps que tu tiendras entre mes mains.

Le sourire de Naruto est sardonique, affirmant ses derniers mots, celui-ci disparaissant quand son visage se fait arroser de la salive et sang, que Tenten lui crache.

Aiguille sous les ongles, dans les yeux, arrachage de membres, plongé dans un bassin d'urine, sel ou enfermer parmi les déchets, voire même viol, que ce soit par le blond ou des animaux. Tenten n'a aucun mal à citer ce qu'elle est prête à utiliser pour obtenir des informations et elle ne doute pas que Naruto y pense, ou y pensera, ayant le temps, les moyens et la morale qui va avec. Pourtant, même si elle n'a plus de raison, même si elle n'a plus de réflexion, terrifié par ce qui va lui arriver, se surprenant à ne pas s'uriner dessus, l'instinct de protection de ce qui a été sa vie, de ceux pourquoi elle s'est toujours battue, de tenir sa promesse de ne jamais trahir et son dégoût pour les traîtres, la domine complètement.

Serrant les dents, Naruto la lâche et se redresse pour s'éloigner de plusieurs pas. Dégageant de ses yeux le sang et salive avec la manche de sa veste, il tourne un regard rouge de rage et haine, appuyer par son visage couvert de sang, pour cracher ses prochains mots d'une voix glaçante et bestial.

\- Bravo. Je promets de dire à ton père que tu as été une brave et fière guerrière d'_Ăgĕr_.

En trois pas, il brise la distance précédemment installée, écrasant son poing sur la joue avec la vitesse et force d'un éclair, le corps féminin s'écrasant, inconscient.

**xxx**

Allongée dans une baignoire, nue, Tenten a le corps tuméfié, ensevelit sous les glaçons.

\- Le rendez-vous ? Retentis une voix masculine, puissant, traversant l'esprit de la brune, aux yeux fermés, mais pleinement consciente.

Ne prononçant aucun mot, elle provoque un soupir, une main sur son front pour lui renverser la tête en arrière et un pincement sur l'arrière du nez, autant pour lui couper le souffle, que provoquer sa douleur.

Gémissant, elle ouvrira la bouche pour respirer, récoltant, sur la langue, un patch en plastique, qu'elle ne peut avaler. L'élément indésirable provoque un excédent de salive, coulant hors de sa bouche, qui ne peut se fermer, autant parce qu'elle doit respirer, que sa mâchoire cassée.

Plongeant la main, qui a été dans la bouche féminine, elle frôle le corps torturé, provoquant d'autre gémissement de douleur sur les blessures, que la glace aura rendues plus vive au toucher.

Descendant le long du corps, il arrive à l'entrejambe, posant, sur l'excédent féminin, un patch identique à celui sur la langue.

\- Heureusement que je te sais fanatique à l'organisation, Tenten.

Naruto, en un sourire sadique, sort sa main en parlant d'une voix moqueuse, se coupant pour la lécher avec délice.

\- Sans quoi, on pourrait croire que tu y prends du plaisir.

Entrouvrant les yeux, tuméfiés, elle y voit à dix pourcent, de manière floue, mais cela lui suffit pour constater les yeux rouges, en fente, qui se grave à son esprit, provoquant, autant de douleur que de peur, des larmes.

Naruto se lève, se retourne sans plus la considérer, pour quitter la pièce miteuse, n'ayant d'une simple baignoire.

\- Cinq minutes ont l'air d'être trop court pour réfléchir. Parton plutôt pour dix.

Sans plus un mot, il appuie sur l'interrupteur, enclenchant la musique d'un hurlement strident, sous l'effet de la lumière vacillant de puissant, fermant la porte sans considération pour le corps s'agitant sous les infusions électriques.

Assise sur une chaise en bois, inconfortable, raide, Tenten, nue comme un ver, dévoile tous les charmes de son corps musclés, marqué par les cicatrises et brûlure de ses anciens combats.

Ceux-ci, sont maintenant cachés par les tuméfactions des coups, brûlures et crevasse de cigarette, les parties non touché étant recouvertes de la saleté environnante, d'excrément et son propre vomi.

La porte s'ouvre sur cette salle remplie de sceau à déchet, frais, animaux et d'humain.

Tenten, avachie sur elle-même, le coin de bouche couverte de son rendu, elle se fait saisir les cheveux pour être tiré en arrière, les yeux bestiaux, démoniaques, s'assurant qu'elle soit toujours consciente.

\- C'est une infection à quel point tu empestes. Tu as besoin d'un bon bain. Je peux t'en fournir un si tu me donnes ce que je veux.

Groggy, Tenten ne répondra rien, pas même un gémissement, n'ayant pu aucune force. Naruto, le visage couvert d'un masque pour ne pas respirer l'odeur de merde, d'égout et putréfaction de corps mort, est bien conscient qu'il n'en tirera rien, la lâchant pour s'en retourner à l'entrée, où se trouve deux sceaux.

Sans aucune retenue, il jette leur contenue ; un mélange d'autre merde, de membre frais et d'urine sur le corps de Tenten, qui n'aura de réaction qu'un rejet de la tête. Elle ne peut plus parler, mais son odorat n'en reste pas moins actifs.

Replongé dans le noir et silence, les membres engourdis, elle perd le sens de la vue, de l'ouïe et du toucher, ne lui restant que le goût de sa salive et vomis, pour résister contre son odorat, qui s'est surdéveloppé.

**xxx**

Hurlant à la mort, Tenten sort de sa léthargie, se secouant dans tous les sens pour fuir le liquide sur elle.

\- Calme-toi, allons. Tu es resté si longtemps dans la merde au point d'en fuir l'eau ?

Ricanant, Naruto prend un deuxième seau d'eau, laissant échappe de fortes vapeurs, venant juste d'être bouilli, pour le jeter sur le corps de la brune, qui perte les saletés et extrêmement non séché, sans pour autant que sa peau soit visible.

\- Non, mais regard moi ça. Tu es tellement crasseuse qu'il faut te frotter. Tu n'as pas honte ? Fait Naruto, moqueur avec rhétorique.

Couvert d'une tenue en plastique, pour le protéger de la saleté, il tire Tenten par les cheveux, sans délicatesse, n'ayant que faire que les jambes de la brune soient endolories et qu'elle soit traînée sur le reste d'excrément, griffé à même le sol.

Rentrant dans une nouvelle pièce, celle-ci est blanche, propre et Tenten la jugerait la plus ordinaire de toutes celles qu'elle aura traversée, du moins, si ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés par les tuméfactions et l'insupportation des lumières vives, ses rétines ayant été brûlés à la lumière vive.

Jetée dans une cabine de douche italienne, ses deux mains sont liées par une corde. Naruto et Tenten savent tous les deux qu'il ne sert à rien de mettre des liens à ce corps malnourrit, faible, maintenue en vie par des injections, si peu qu'elle peut à peine tenir debout.

De toute façon, avec ses dents cassées et sa mâchoire fracturent à coups de marteau, il lui serait impossible de manger quoi que ce soit.

Passant la corde par un crochet au sommet de la cabine, Naruto tire sur le lien, faisant se lever Tenten, qui ne tiendra debout que le corps tendu, devant être sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher le sol et le moins faire souffrir ses bras, face au mur.

\- Tu sais, Tenten. J'avoue m'être bien amusé avec toi au début. Fait Naruto, dans son dos.

Retirant la combinaison de plastique, il continue de parler d'une voix claire, lent, neutre d'émotion, savant être entendu, mais que sa victime doit faire un effort pour l'entendre.

\- Tu es une brave guerrière et j'aurai eu plaisir à t'affronter une nouvelle fois, dans un combat plus égal. Te bruler, briser les membres, même, je l'avoue, t'enferment des jours dans la merde, je l'ai fait autant pour te faire parler que me plaire à t'entendre hurler. Allez, soyons sincère, je me demandais si tu allais me supplier. Même sans avouer, juste voir si j'aurai réussi à te briser. Maintenant, des jours sont passés. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais plusieurs semaines séparent notre combat à maintenant. Je ne dirais pas que j'en ai marre, mais j'ai plus autant de plaisir à te torturer. Rien que là, je vais te laver, te faire mal en le faisant, tu vas perdre du sang, gémir si cela se trouve.

À mesure que les mots sortent, Naruto retire sa veste, tee-shirt, chaussure, pantalon et même sous-vêtement, se tournant vers un charriot de fer, couvert d'instrument de chirurgie, prenant une paire de gants.

\- Mais je n'aurai aucun plaisir, je le sais. D'ailleurs, si tu n'as subi aucune ablation, c'est simplement parce que je sais que cela ne te fera rien de perdre de membres, que je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à te maintenir en vie après la perte de sang. Tenten… Je sais que tu m'entends… Ai-je raison ?

Un petit silence, de plusieurs secondes, Naruto finissant de mettre ses gants et une autre combinaison, désinfectée, pour couvrir son corps. Un coup léger, un tambourinement, Tenten ne pouvant pas frapper plus fort pour s'exploser la tête contre le mur, n'ayant plus la force et la volonté de se donner la mort, pas plus qu'elle ait envie de vivre. Elle s'est laissé aller, devenant un mannequin sans vie, une poupée pour les plaisirs sadiques du blond dans son dos, qui l'entend et comprend qu'elle lui répond.

\- Je vais maintenant te dire ce que je vais faire. Pas pour t'attendre psychologiquement, te faire peur ou autres conneries de ce genre. Non, je vais le faire parce que tu m'as poussé hors des limites du respectable et que j'ai besoin de parler seul pour m'occuper.

Il s'approche, tenant dans sa main une brosse neuve, à poil rêche, le posant sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras droit, frêle et pâle. D'un coup sec, il la frotte vers le bras, provoquant une vive douleur, la brune ayant l'impression que son bras brûle, serrant, un réflexe bête, ce qu'elle peut de sa mâchoire, sans réussir à mordre quoi que ce soit, sentant, en plus que Naruto faisant le commentaire, son sang couler de ses plaies.

\- C'est une brosse neuve, rêche. Je vais te laver le corps avec. Là, elle est sans rien d'autre que de l'air, mais avec de l'eau bouillante, tu sais que cela sera pire, surtout que j'ai plusieurs litres, de quoi durer des heures, sans que la température change.

Il laisse un petit temps de pause, pour bien que ses mots soient imprimés et qu'il puisse assener le coup final.

\- Tenten. Je vais t'injecter un sensibilisateur de nerf et te laver avec cette brosse et plein d'autres tout aussi rêches, sous une eau bouillante ou geler. Cela durera des heures, mais j'ai ce qu'il faut, je le ferai partout sur ton corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de saleté sur ce corps. Je couperais tes cheveux courts. Par couper, comprends bien que ce sera principalement arraché par une vieille tondeuse. Une fois bien propre, je te verserais du citron aux cristaux de sel et terminerais par de l'alcool quatre-vingt-dix. Je sais que cela ne t'amènera pas à avouer, mais je tiens à te préciser que cela sera inutile, que rien n'arrêtera ce processus. Ensuite, je te jetterais dans une autre chambre, qui ne contient qu'un seul meuble, un matelas.

Comme précédemment, il fait une petite pause, pour bien qu'elle intègre tous les mots.

\- Tu comprends tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

Encore quelques minutes de silence, puis Tenten donne plusieurs petits coups contre le mur, comme tentative, ratée, confirmant les pensées des deux seules personnes de la pièce, qu'elle ne peut se suicider.

\- Le matelas n'aura rien de particulier. Il sera propre. Je t'y jetterais et d'y laisserai une journée entière. Tu pourras dormir, te reposer, reprendre des forces, mais aussi réfléchir. Ensuite, les vingt-quatre heures passées, je vais rentrer dans cette pièce, te poser la même question que j'ai faite les autres jours. Si tu réponds, je repars, te laissant nourriture, vêtement et portable. Si, par contre, tu fais comme les autres fois, je n'aurai plus aucune retenue et te prendrais ta virginité rectale et vaginale. J'ignore le temps, si j'aurai du plaisir, mais je le ferai et cela durera. Je ne te garantis pas, des heures de souffrance, mais tu pourras compter sur un minimum d'une.

\- es pce e on ard. Sera sa seule réaction avant de sentir ses veines se remplir du produit qu'il lui injecte par piqûre.

**xxx**

Marqué par les invasions, l'ile s'est vue construire sa vie sur l'importation de coutume et mode de vie qui n'était pas les leurs. Même les plus nationalistes, les plus extrêmes, ont un mode de vie résultant des invasions.

Derrière toutes ses importations forcées, il fut difficile pour les natifs de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'originaire, quelque chose qui leur est propre. Cuisiner des plates typiques de leur île, se fait forcément avec des ingrédients importer. Leur musique, joué par des instruments du monde.

Ainsi, même si tous les natifs sont nationalistes, certains extrêmes, ils sont ont aussi le point commun de s'enrager et répondre par coup, quand on leur fait commentaire qu'ils vivent grâce aux invasions. Or, une réponse a été trouvée, par des historiens natifs, des réflexions poussées, des gens qui avaient à cœur de faire revivre leur patrimoine, leur nation.

Leur histoire ancienne, leur mythe de guerrier. Des textes d'anciennes civilisations, racontant comment chaque clan de l'ile vivait et survivait contre les autres clans, ainsi que l'histoire du clan _Ăgĕr_, qui donna leur nom à l'ile, ayant fait l'exploit de conquérir et rassemble tous les clans en un seul peuple, vivant dans leur abondance.

Beaucoup d'historiens sont partagés sur l'existence de ce clan, pensant que, c'est le temps et l'expansion de chaque clan, qui a conduit les petits à devenir grand, dévorant le plus faible, s'unissant avec leur égal, finissant par tous les rassembler, ne les divisant que par les grandes familles de l'île, qui avec l'invasion, ont été soit tué, soit ont quitté leur trône pour devenir les citoyens d'autres terres.

Portant, tous les natifs se sont accrochés à cette histoire, à ses mythes, telle la pierre qui les empêche de sombre dans le néant. Dès l'âge de comprendre, les enfants sont bercés par ses histoires, poussés à les apprendre, à les faire évoluer, tout en les gardant originels. C'est un trésor que les natifs gardent entre eux, que les étrangers n'ont qu'en échos.

Comme beaucoup d'histoire, les gens ont créé une religion autour - que beaucoup ont adhérée et revendiquent, faisant opposition au gouvernement qui se veut laïque - acceptant tous les natifs, qui sont partisan, sans être forcé de pratiquer.

Loin de se cacher derrière la religion, n'ayant pas cette lâcheté, Truth. R est l'un des principaux acteurs de la religion, au point que les étrangers prennent la religion de l'île comme une extension de l'organisation. Si cela fait du mal à la religion, tous y voient l'avantage qu'aucun étranger, qui se fera naturaliser, ne souhaitera pas les intégrer.

Sans être tous pratiquant dans l'organisation, il serai mentir de ne pas se rendre compte que leurs grandes règles peut être une extension des mythes et légende de l'île, qu'ils doivent suivre sous peine d'être exclue, donc tuer.

Ainsi, sur l'ile, en plus d'être responsable de bons nombres de constructions de bâtiments, commerce, sous couvert de société de construction, de banque et création d'entreprises, ils sont aussi responsables de la création de lieux de culte sur de nombreux points de l'ile, en de magnifiques églises, construit en s'éloignant le plus du style de l'extérieur, en des matériaux solides, qui sont typiques de l'île, telle la pierre, le bois, le marbre.

C'est derrière l'une de ses églises, dans un coin éloigné de la civilisation, qui n'est plus que des gens vivant à la retraite, en paix, que le soleil entame sa descende, encore présent pour quelques heures, passant au travers de deux hectogrammes tracés au sein d'un heptagone régulier, ayant au centre une sphère transparente, un signe religieux choisi par les créateurs du culte.

L'ombre provoquée par la disposition du soleil, renvoi une pénombre sur le devant de l'église, ayant en son centre un chemin de lumière, qui se ferme jusqu'à la porte. Au bout du chemin, d'un pas nonchalant, marche une silhouette fine avec une veste à capuche rabattue.

Deux personnes, à l'entrée, lui demandent de s'arrêter quand elle est proche de l'église, assez pour qu'il comprenne son envie de rentrée.

\- Le culte est fermé. Attendez une heure ou deux et il vous sera rouvert. Veuillez-nous en excuser. Fait l'homme, d'une voix calme, respectueuse et douce, malgré sa corpulence épaisse, musclée.

Arrêté, la tête baissée, elle répond d'une voix calme, au trait féminin.

\- Justement. Il est fermé pour moi. Je dois aller prier avec le conseil.

Les gardes vont se tendre, autant parce qu'une seule personne est autorisée à aller prier avec le conseil aujourd'hui, que la voix leur est familière, reconnaissable.

\- Tenten ? Demande l'un des gardes.

\- Dāng wǒ chuānyuè yīnyǐng shí, wǒ lái xúnzhǎo zhànshì dì jiùshú. Réponds la personne, d'une voix claire, traditionnelle, sans laisser le doute à son origine.

Les deux gardes se détendent, reconnaissant la voix, l'un va même se permettre le sourire. Avec respect, se trouvant devant un supérieur, les deux vont la saluer, un salut rendu avec plus de retenue, respectueux, avant que l'un d'eux s'approche d'elle.

\- Veuillez lever les bras et me signaler vos armes.

Dis sans méfiance, il prouve que c'est une obligation fait à tous et qu'aucun n'en réchappe.

\- Glock 17 sur la cheville gauche et Uzi dans mon dos. Réponds la silhouette, sortant la première arme pour lui tendre.

Ne s'étonnant pas de son armement, malgré sa destination, Tenten ayant disparue depuis plusieurs semaines, l'homme saisit l'arme tendue et se penche vers l'avant pour prendre l'arme au niveau des reins, que la silhouette lui tend.

Durant son mouvement, donnant son dos à la silhouette, celle-ci lui saisir le col, le tirant tout en sortant une larme de sa manche droit, la plantant dans la nuque de l'homme qui n'a rien vu venir. Le second, rester près de la porte, va à peine faire un mouvement de réaction, que déjà la main a lâché le manche de la lame pour celui du pistolet Canick TP9, dans l'étui au dos de l'homme mort, comme doit être celui du prochain tuer par deux balles.

Lâchant le corps, la silhouette continue d'avance, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée, attirés par le son. Les deux mains sur l'arme, les coups de Canick TP9 sont tirés et tuent les premiers qui font face et ceux qui ne sont pas mis à l'abri assez vite.

Sortant leur arme, ils n'ont pas le temps de faire une tentative qu'au centre leur arrive une grenade flash, qui va les sonner, permettant à la silhouette de rentrée d'un pas calme, pointant son arme sur un garde.

L'intérieur est une immense salle de messe, des colonnes de marbre blanc, pour faire des balcons, font office de contour pour plusieurs lignes de chaise, séparé en deux par un petit couloir, permettant les déplacements.

Sur les balcons, apparaît des dizaines de personnes, brasant leur fusil d'assaut sur la silhouette, debout, immobile.

\- Assez ! Retentis une voix grave, se répercutant en écho, empêchant les gardes de faire feu, tout en gardant la silhouette en joue.

De deux portes, une de chaque côté, au fond, sort une rangée de vieil homme et femme, habillé de vêtement différent, mais principalement de combat, aucun n'ayant d'arme de visible.

Parmi eux, au centre, se trouve un homme habillé d'une tenue de prêtre, sa voix retentissant comme la précédente.

\- Le sang ne doit pas couler dans l'église. Ne commets plus de fautes, sans quoi tu causeras un massacre que nous savons inutile.

Malgré la grosse voix grave qu'il eut pour l'ordre, c'est avec douceur et calme, compatissant, qu'il s'adresse à la silhouette. Celle-ci, silencieuse, reste l'arme pointe sur l'homme, qui se rend compte qu'il va mourir, ses camarades, sonné, ayant repris leur arme, mais pas sûr de la visée, suivant l'ordre de ne pas tirer.

\- Lâche ton arme, mon enfant. Je te garantis que nous ferons de même.

\- Que ton acte reste pacifique et les miens le resteront.

Calme, la voix de Tenten trouble la majorité des gens dans le lieu de culte, tous, sauf le prêtre, qui répond avec autant de calme.

\- Ils le resteront. Veux-tu bien arrêter ta moquerie ? Elle blesse un père inquiet.

Un grognement répondant, il est suivi par l'arme lâchée au sol et la deuxième main retirant la capuche, révélant une chevelure blonde, en épine, des yeux bleus et un visage fins.

\- Pardonne-moi, « papa ». Fait Naruto de la voix de Tenten, avant d'arracher un collier de sa main droite et que la gauche retire les artifices sur le visage, pour le paraît plus féminin.

* * *

_C'est un caméléon. Un génie qui peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence et être capable de donner le change. Un jour docteur, le lendemain, il est un astronaute expérimenté de plusieurs années. Mes créations sont des armes capables de tuer n'importe qui, de n'importe quelle manière._

* * *

_Présentation d'un Jinchūriki par leur Créateur._


	8. Une entente

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**_ : MÉGA DÉSOLÉ! J'ai eu un empêchement samedi et comme un con, j'ai oublier de poster. Remarquer, samedi qui vient, je vous aurait mis deux chapitre d'un coup. Je sens que je ne vais jamais réussir à finir le chapitre 12[enfin, au jour du 03 à 2h j'ai presque fini.]. Toujours en cours d'écriture. Comprenez que ce n'est pas un problème d'idée, juste de temps et d'envie de bien faire. Enfin, aujourd'hui chapitre court, mais qui n'a pas besoin de plus. Bonne lecture.

**Dernier point : **_Vous remarquerez que je mets de petit scène en fin de chapitre, pour développer; je vous avoue que je forçais toujours mon cerveau à en crée une, pensant arriver a quelque chose. Finalement j'arrête, c'est inutile et je ne trouve plus d'intérêt, donc il n'y en aura plus. Ah et aucun n'est une garantis d'un futur dans la fic._

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre VIII : Une entente.

Dans l'église, la tension est palpable. Tous les gardiens du Conseil, fusil automatique dans les mains, tourne littéralement en rond pour accomplir leur devoir, au cas où des intrus viennent, mais tous les esprits sont pour la pièce derrière les portes du fond.

Cette pièce, normalement réservée aux repas, est digne d'un grand salon et cuisine, ayant plusieurs frigos et cuisinières ; à gaz et électrique. Hormis les meubles pour la cuisine, une grande table occupe la longueur, pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de mondes, l'église n'ayant jamais eu besoin de plus.

Le conseil de Truth. R, est composé de personnes aux trait marqués par la vie et l'âge. Dans leurs yeux, à n'en pas douter, une grande sagesse s'y cache.

Par six, le prêtre demande au jeune blond de s'installer, pendant qu'eux-mêmes se placent - face à face, sur les deux cotes de la table. À leur opposer, se mettant au bord, Naruto les regarde avec froideur, sortant, sans intention meurtrière, son arme pour la poser sur la table, sa main dessus.

Si les armes sont interdites dans ce lieu, aucun ne va faire le rappel. Naruto le sait très bien et à prouver, dès son entrée, ce qui se passe quand on veut le désarmer.

Le prêtre, seule personne habiller en homme d'église, est un homme au trait marqué par l'âge et la vie militaire. Portant des lunettes, il est d'apparence et mentalement, le plus calme de l'assemblée. Ses cheveux sont clairs, un ancien blond, qui commence à être touché de canitie, ne s'en cachant pas.

Calme et rassemblé, respecté par tous en _Ăgĕr_, du fait qu'il est prêtre, le vieil homme est connu sous le nom de père Kellan. On ignore si c'est son prénom, son nom ou aucun des deux. Père Kellan est le nom qu'il s'est attribué et qui est connu autant du public, que des forces de l'ordre.

Sous le rôle de conseiller dans les choix de la table, Naruto aura toujours eu du respect pour cet homme qui, s'il a connu les armes, n'a plus qu'un caractère pacifique, mettant tout son savoir à faire évoluer les situations vers le moins de sang possible, même s'il n'en est pas dégoûté. Aux yeux du blond, c'est à lui qu'il faut parler, si on veut s'adresser à Truth.R, même si les cinq autres auront bien souvent prouvé être les têtes pensant de l'organisation.

\- Tenten, est-elle en vie ? Demande le père, d'une voix calme, posé, voulant démarre la conversation sur de bonne base, ne montrant pas que c'est autant une question du conseiller, que du père.

\- Elle est secondaire, Kellan. Je suis ici parce que vous avez osé, vous en prendre à moi.

Naruto a un ton glacial, mais nullement agressif. Le conseil n'est pas n'importe quelle adversaire, mourir d'une balle ne leur fait pas peur et ce n'est pas en les dominant qu'on peut les faire plier à sa volonté. Loin de ce but, Naruto choisit de leur faire face avec égalité.

\- Rien de tout ceci n'était voulu par le conseil. Répond l'une des membres du conseil, au caractère calme, sans pour autant avoir l'esprit pacifique.

\- Seulement d'une partie. Réponds Naruto d'une traite.

Créant un blanc, il rebondit devant leur pensée.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de parler. J'ai des oreilles partout. Je vous sais en instance de changement et divisé sur l'avenir.

\- Les affaires de Truth.R, ne te concerne en rien.

C'est la deuxième des femmes présentes qui lui a balancé la vérité, comme défense préventive, rappelant des limites, que Naruto, d'un sourire froid, va doucement regarder s'installer.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de votre organisation, de vos idéaux. Je ne suis pas mon père. Vos intérêts et les miens, ne se sont jamais entrées en collision. Or, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie qui me ramène à vous, mais bien qu'un fragment autour de cette table à juger bon de détruire à coup de bombe tout lien avec moi. Un coup bien préparé, réfléchi. Il a commencé, il y a plus de trois semaines, déréglant mes armes et amoindrir ma renommée, se cachant derrière de pseudos problèmes de contact, que nous savons tous être faux.

Avant que les esprits s'échauffent, le prêtre prend les devants, voulant calmer les plus agités.

\- Et nous nous en excusons.

Tous les regards du conseil sont sur lui. Si, de son lien avec Naruto, ses conseils, son savoir, le prêtre peut prendre le rôle de porte-parole, il n'est en aucun droit de prendre des décisions pour le conseil. Il fait passer les messages, avec ses mots et sa manière de faire. Sentant qu'il est hors de ses devoirs, respectueux de son rôle, il va continuer et calmer toute tension.

\- La situation est délicate. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé en arriver là, surtout pas ainsi. Naruto, si nous avons été bon client, tu as toujours su être bon vendeur. Ton père, son âme parmi nos guerriers, a porté l'organisation dans son cœur et esprit. Loin d'être comme lui, tu as maintenu nos avantages et sus faire qu'on te considère comme son égal. Le conseil est divisé, un fait qui a trop d'ampleur pour que tu l'ignores, mais le fais de couper les liens avec toi, n'a jamais été mis sur la table.

Regardant l'enfant dans les yeux, les mots avec douceur, complaisance, il est vrai dans ses propos, du moins le parait aux yeux de Naruto, qui se fait rarement tromper.

Après son échange avec lui, le prêtre regarde les membres du conseil, demandant, en silence, s'il a tort dans leur but de vouloir couper les liens avec le blond. Ceux-ci, d'un petit signe, léger, font bien comprendre qu'ils sont d'accord avec lui.

\- Heureux d'apprendre vous être utiles. Il en va de même de vous à moi. J'aurai eu quelques soucis, que je me serais bien passés, à vous détruire par vengeance. Il n'empêche que cette situation n'est pas possible.

Un petit soupir, global, les yeux fuyant, englobe le conseil, qui savait ce moment venir et doivent, d'un même esprit, l'accepter.

\- Nous en convenons. Je devine une hausse des prix de tes armes ? Un changement dans tes livraisons ?

C'est la seconde femme qui parle, au visage le moins ridé, ayant des vêtements d'une gamme assez élèves. Clairement, elle se rapproche plus de la bourgeoise, que de la guerrière, mais l'apparence ne fait pas tout. Si elle n'est pas une guerrière, ce dont Naruto doute, elle a certainement d'autres capacités valables.

\- Augmenter le prix, alors que vous êtes à sec ? C'est tentant, mais je vise le long terme avec vous. Les prix ne changeront pas. Les livraisons seront toujours aussi nombreuses qu'elles l'ont été.

C'est une grande surprise pour tous, qui s'attendait à l'un de ses grands points, ayant généralement ce genre de demande pour réparation. C'est autant un soulagement, qu'une crainte.

\- Dans ce cas, quel est ton désir ? Demande un homme du conseil, en retrait.

C'est avec un petit sourire, que Naruto répond, de manière fausse.

\- Rien de plus qu'aider mes plus fidèles clients. Vous êtes en conflit, je vais donc vous aider à le régler.

Un silence, le conseil pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, voire plutôt, refuse de comprendre, Naruto se faisait plus clair et direct.

\- Personne ne sortira de cette pièce tant que le conseil sera divisé. Celui qui le tente, je le prendrais comme une envie de stopper les accords avec moi.

Un petit mouvement de main sur l'arme, provoquant un petit bruit perceptible, fait clairement comprendre le cadeau qui les attend dans ce cas.

\- Les affaires du conseil ne regardent pas un vulgaire marchand d'armes de l'extérieur ! Crache, ouvertement, la femme bourgeoise, donnant une bonne image de l'extrémise de ses pensées.

Naruto, qui aurait eu le Cassus Belli pour tirer, ne va faire que la fixer et répondre avec froideur.

\- O'Phel. Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

Circonspect, ils n'ont pas à chercher longtemps, se faisant confirmer par Naruto, que c'est bien du frère O'Phel, tuer durant le carnage de la place central, dont il parle.

\- Je lui ai tiré une balle dans la tête au moment où il allait faire de même pour Tenten.

Une exclamation générale est suivie d'un brouhaha de murmures et d'injure, demandant des explications, l'aveu n'apportant rien qu'ils ne savent, mais l'accusation est un sujet délicat.

\- Tenten a été le voir, pour comprendre d'où venait l'explosion. Elle a appris que c'était lui le responsable, le chef de ce projet. Il allait la tuer parce qu'elle refusait de le rejoindre et qu'elle partait pour vous prévenir. À votre avis, elle voulait vous dire quoi quand elle a demandé l'aide du conseil ?

Le brouhaha scandalisé est toujours présent, les membres n'arrivant pas à croire aux mots du blond, qui les regarde s'agiter, le prêtre, parlant pour apaiser les tensions, est celui qui restera le plus calme, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le blond, lisant, comme lui dans ses yeux, qu'il lui dit la vérité.

Quand un petit calme revient, c'est la femme non-bourgeoise, qui va prendre la parole, ayant dans le but d'éloigner les affaires de l'organisation de son regard.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela est la preuve que le conseil n'y est pour rien. Nous allons régler ce différend, mais cela n'est en rien une représentation de notre volonté.

\- Cet acte avait pour but d'appuyer l'opposition actuelle au conseil. En me « tuant », il voulait que le conseil se centralise. Donc, si. La dissonance du conseil m'a atteint et, comme toute affaire qui m'atteint, je vais régler le problème sur-le-champ. Après tout, cela servira à quoi de vous taper sur les doigts, si je sais la situation propice à être recommencé ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais eu pour but de te tuer. Nous te le garantissons.

\- Le problème n'est pas ce que le conseil veut, mais ce qu'il renvoie. Votre dispute n'a pas qu'atteint mes oreilles, ils ont surtout atteint l'esprit de vos hommes, qui doivent s'être aussi dissociés. Je suis là pour rassembler tout le monde, refaire des accords et répartir sur des bases solides, qui plus jamais ne seront discutées.

Immédiatement, il se fait répondre.

\- Nous gérons nos-

Un coup de feu coupe l'un des hommes, qui a devancé de peu d'autres allants sur le même but. Si le coup est tiré en air, il a le mérite de remettre Naruto au centre de l'attention.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de parler.

La porte se fait tambouriner, des voix hurlant pour demander ce qui se passe. Sans perdre de temps, le prêtre ouvre la porte et annonce, entrebâillée, que le coup de feu n'était rien d'important, qu'aucun n'est blessé, la porte s'ouvrant pour montrer le conseille sans blessure, Naruto faisant face, l'arme sur la table, prêt à agir en cas d'attaque.

\- Reprenez vos positions et posez-vous. Nous en avons encore pour plusieurs minutes.

L'homme, droit, va faire un dernier tour du conseil, avant de hocher la tête, se forçant, avant de remettre tous ses soldats se remettre à sa place, la porte se fermant.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin de te faire entendre, mais si les coups de feu peuvent être évités. Demande le prêtre, se réinstallant

Naruto hoche la tête, attendant que tous reprennent un calme et une attention, digérant la nouvelle.

\- O'Phel n'avait pas eu que pour but de me faire dégager des affaires avec Truth.R. Il avait aussi pour but de faire renaitre le projet « enfant soldat ».

Comme pour l'annonce de la trahison, tout s'agite et hurle au scandale, allant bien plus loin en se levant et hurlant sur d'autres pour comprendre.

Le projet enfant soldat a été aboulie à l'époque de l'association avec le père de Naruto. Ce fut un projet ayant pour faire des orphelins des batailles et des non-désirés, des soldats fanatiques à la cause, maître dans l'art du combat.

Hormis l'horreur que cela signifiait, utilisant comme chair à canon ce que l'organisation souhaitait protéger dans leur lutte ; l'avenir de l'île. Du projet, n'en est sorti que de sacrés échecs, les enfants se faisant tuer dans les traitements et les luttes engagées, en plus de détruire leur innocent pour n'en faire que des robots.

C'est l'une des principales raisons, qui a fait que le conseil a enterré le projet, ne le laissant connu que des membres du conseil.

\- Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Hurle un homme au visage épais, les yeux marron, qui était, jusqu'à présent, en retenue.

Prenant de l'importance, il se pose devant tout.

\- Oui, je suis le principal responsable d'un changement d'idéaux, oui, je considère que nous allons droit dans un mur à continuer ainsi, mais jamais je n'aurais voulu le retour du projet enfant soldat. J'y ai perdu mon enfant.

Si les derniers mots sont dits en un murmure de tristesse, il fait face à tous, prônant haut et fort être le chef de l'opposition, ne s'en étant jamais cachée.

\- Pourtant, l'un de vous a parlé. Fait le prêtre d'une voix calme, le seul resté assis, avant de se lever à son tour et s'éloigner.

\- Où vas-tu, demande l'un des membres du conseil.

\- Je ne suis que conseiller. Je suis là pour vous aider à trouver le salue dans nos actes. Là, cela va beaucoup trop loin. J'ignore qui, pourquoi, ce qu'il en retire, mais le sang ne peut que couler. Cela, je me refuse à y participer.

\- Cela ne signifie pas que tu peux sortir. Fait calmement Naruto, avec respect.

L'homme soupir et accepte la remarque, partant au centre de la pièce, pour s'installer une chaise contre le mur. Tous le regardent faire, avec silence et Naruto va les remettre en situation.

\- À vous de jouer.

Le conseil, divisé, se rend vraiment compte des problèmes qui ont causé et, chacun, soupirant, fini par s'asseoir, changeant de place pour que, parmi les cinq, deux sont face à trois autres - dont fait partie l'homme au visage épais et la femme bourgeoise, le troisième n'ayant pas eu de participation particulière dans l'échange avec Naruto – prouvant que l'opposition a toujours été supérieure en nombre.

\- Nous devons-

Deux coups de feu sont tirés, explosant la tête de deux des trois membres à l'opposition, les surprenant tous, tant par le bruit, que le fait de voir deux membres se faire exploser la tête.

Tous tournent la tête sur Naruto, qui se lève de sa chaise, l'arme pointée sur l'homme épais, chef de l'opposition, n'ayant que faire que la seconde femme du conseil et un homme aux cheveux blancs, visage fins, ridée, portante barbe et moustache courte, lui hurle dessus.

\- Declan, Timothy.

Si la voix n'est pas hurlée, le prêtre fait taire les deux autres, prouvant qu'il avait compris avant qu'eux soient mis dans le fait accompli.

Le chef de l'opposition, qui s'est jeté sous la table, en un réflexe de survie, va se relever à la fin des coups de feu, voyant Naruto s'approcher de lui.

Il a compris, lui aussi. C'est avec fierté qu'il se lève et fait face à la mort. Naruto point son arme, mais se fait couper par le Kelley, qui se lève à son tour, le rejoignant pour passer derrière l'homme tué, posant, sans aucun dégoût, sa main sur la tête percée.

\- Yuàn yǒnghéng zhànshì dì dàmén huānyíng nǐ, Dooley. Dit-il en un murmure, la tête baissé en signe de prière.

Il rejoint la femme, posant sa main ensanglantée sur elle, comme précédemment.

\- Yuàn yǒnghéng zhànshì dì dàmén huānyíng nǐ, Brendan.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il rejoint le chef de l'opposition, qui se tourne vers lui.

\- Sache que je le regrette. Fait le prêtre, avec sincérité.

Le dernier opposant incline la tête, acceptant le pardon et la bénédiction faite.

\- Nǐ, shì xiěròu zhī qū. Wǒ ràng nǐ zài wǒmen de tǔdì shàng xiūxí. Nǐ gōngjí de zuìhòu yījù huà shì shénme? Fait le prêtre avant de s'éloigner.

L'homme fait face autre quatre autres.

\- Je n'ai rien dis sur le projet enfant soldat. J'espère m'être trompé, que nous ne sommes pas face à un mur, mais j'en doute fortement et meurs avec mes certitudes et mes idéaux. Je vous souhaite une longue vie. Naruto, tu n'es pas ton père, mais tu aurais fait un grand guerrier. Accepte que je choisisse ma mort.

Le bras le long du corps, Naruto hoche la tête, accédant à la demande. C'est Declan, l'homme a table, qui va se lever, partir à la cuisine, pour revenir avec un couteau, le faisant glisser sur le meuble.

Sans gestes brusques, celui-ci est pris par l'homme, Naruto étant prêt à tirer en cas de mauvais mouvement. C'est sans les regarder que le vieil homme relever ses manches.

\- Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas, te pardonnant ton dernier acte. Les affaires sont les affaires et si je voulais ta mort, ce n'est que pour que l'organisation grandisse. Sache que, si je l'ai prévu, cela s'est fait avec l'association de Hiashi, qui a posé la bombe arrivée sur le quai du pays du feu.

Sans laisse de temps à la réaction de l'aveu, il se plante le tranchant dans les veines de son bras. Pas un gémissement, pas un mouvement de regret, d'hésitation, il aura des micros signés de douleur, qu'il cache du mieux qu'il peut, saisissant la lame de l'autre main, la serrant le plus possible, ses tendons et sang coulant rendant la prise difficile, pourtant, il ne recule pas et coupe son deuxième bras.

Faiblement, c'est avec difficulté qu'il prend le manche à deux mains et tourne la pointe sur sa poitrine. Tremblant de faiblesse, les forces manquent. La main du prêtre se pose sur celles-ci, rejoint par celle des deux autres table, tenant l'arme tous les quatre.

\- Yuàn yǒnghéng zhànshì dì dàmén huānyíng nǐ, McKeavey. Font les trois avants de planter ensemble la lame dans le torse de l'homme, qui s'effondre.

xxx

Il faudra moins d'une heure pour que, prévenue par le prêtre, les gardes arrivent, découvrent la situation et fut mis aux ordres d'emporter les cadavres avec respect, leur rappelant l'important de leur statut, tout en les mettant au silence, pour l'instant.

Le reste du conseil, le prêtre et Naruto retournant à table quand les corps sont emportés et le sang nettoyé, sans que le ménage soit encore fait. Le conseil est de nouveau réunifié et il ne doit pas stopper l'élan d'un nouvel accord avec le blond, surtout que la mort n'a jamais été taboue, l'acceptant.

\- Je propose de partir sur une base solide. Commence Naruto.

Les trois autres hochent la tête, le voyant, sans aucune hésitation, jeter l'arme et ouvrir sa veste pour la mettre hors de porter et en faire de même avec les quelques armes à feu qu'il porte, leur prouvant en faisant un tour complet.

\- Si ce n'est pas Mc Keavey, c'est l'un des deux autres qui aura parlé du projet enfant soldat. C'est à vous que reviens de faire disparaitre cette fuite. Je m'engage, de mon côté, sauf si une autre situation identique se produit, à vous refaire face sans arme, pour parler de futur évolution du contrat.

\- Engage-toi aussi à ne plus jamais te mêler des affaires de l'organisation, même si elle touche le trafic ?

\- Sauf si la mort me refait visite par votre faute, aucun souci de ce côté.

Un silence, chacun hoche la tête, acceptant cette base, avant que le prêtre demande les changements de contrat.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit. Pas de hausse des prix. Je vais m'adapter à votre budget. Je vous coupe l'accès à certaines armes, donc je vais vous faire la liste. Ce sont les plus chères, donc cela devrait vous permettre de vous remettre d'aplomb.

La nouvelle n'est pas prise avec joie, des plaintes fusant de toute part, Naruto restant calme, ne les écoutant pas.

\- Nous avons besoin des armes que nous te commandons.

\- Ils vous resserront accessibles après un an, si tout se passe bien entre nous. Dans le cas contraire…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il fait bien comprend qu'aucune négociation ne sera possible sur ce point, pas plus sur les armes et munitions qui leur coupent, qui sont globalement des armes importantes, des plus chères, commander bimensuellement. Le nombre de munitions habituelles étant aussi réduit à d'habitude.

Prenant la nouvelle, sans pouvoir faire autrement, le nouveau conseil accepte les termes de ce nouveau contrat.

\- Deuxième grand point. Maintenant, nous passerons par une tierce personne pour nos échanges. Celle-ci sera autant responsable de la bonne arrivée de vos armes, des transferts d'argent, ainsi que le S.A.V.

\- Qui est cette personne ? Demande Timothy, la dernière femme du conseil, pas emballée par l'entrée en jeu d'une nouvelle personne.

\- Tenten.

Le nom lâché, il fait se détendre les trois, autant que de nouvelles interrogations se font.

\- Tenten est de Truth.R.

\- Était de Truth.R. Elle va maintenant s'occuper de la liaison entre vous et moi. Autant parce qu'elle connaît l'organisation, vos besoin et l'importance de votre cause ce que je sais, vous me reprochez par rapport à mon père ; donc ça calmera les langues de pute qui avaient suivi McKeavey, Brendan et Dooley. Par ailleurs, elle a un sens des affaires et sérieux dans son travail, n'ayant pas hésité à faire son enquête pour connaître l'origine de la bombe et pourquoi. Clairement, elle est du parti à ce que vous et moi continuons à travailler ensemble. Et puis, sans nous mentir, je pense qu'elle ne passera pas la journée sur l'île, si elle devait revenir.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis. Tu sous-entends-

\- Peu importe ce que je sous-entends. C'est la vérité. Coupe Naruto, sans difficulté, le père ayant la voix tremblant d'un début de rage.

Malgré son calme, cet homme reste sensible quand il s'agit de sa fille et Naruto ne le sait que trop bien.

\- Tenten a été capturé, je suis arrivé à vous. Un plus un égal deux et il n'en faut pas plus à l'organisation, voir au conseil.

Un petit regard sur les deux survivants confirme qu'ils ont en tête l'évidence, Tenten les a trahis.

\- D'ailleurs…

Sans gêne, Naruto lève son haut pour sortir, au niveau des reins, un long objet enroulé dans du tissu, qu'il jette et fait glisser sur la table, jusqu'au père, face à lui.

Ce dernier, curieux, s'empresse d'ouvrir le dit chiffon pour y voir un couteau, à longue lame, blanche comme du marbre, assez épaisse et longue pour qu'on la considère comme une petite épée.

Sans difficulté, le conseil reconnaît l'arme qu'on donne au soldat de hauts rangs, mais le prêtre, lui, y voit les incrustations de pierre, venant de montagne d'_Ăgĕr_, dans le manche, qu'il aura donné à sa fille.

Relevant le regard vers le blond, celui-ci annonce nonchalante.

\- Elle a été une brave et fière guerrière d'_Ăgĕr_. Je regrette d'apprendre que cela s'est fait dans son dos, bien après, comme elle l'aura toujours fait, son tour des marchandises avant livraison. Elle me l'aura d'ailleurs dit, mais je n'ai pas vraiment cru à cette possibilité. Enfin, j'ai dû la punir en la marquant.

Un déclic, le père se lève et va se jette d'un bond sur le blond, mais se fait arrêter par les deux autres, non parce qu'ils sont du côté du garçon, mais bien pour ne pas perdre leur précieux conseiller et affaiblir encore plus leur organisation.

Naruto, toujours assis, à un sourire tandis que les deux chefs ont grand mal à maîtriser le père, tout en lui annonçant la stupidité de l'acte, Naruto achevant toute rage en un simple :

\- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on vient me provoque.

xxx

Les accords sont signés, depuis plus d'une heure et Naruto n'a pas perdu de temps pour quitter l'église, laissant l'organisation s'occuper de ses morts et réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'il est arrivé au blond.

Si aucun n'eut dans l'idée, avant, de s'en prendre au blond, cela est accentuée en découvrant le changement de contrat et la perte de Tenten, tant pour l'organisation, que sa pureté guerrière, les rendant de plus faible face à l'État, qui pourra, durant l'année qui s'en vient, leur causé plus de soucis. D'ailleurs, il leur faudra des heures de réunions, d'organisations, durant plusieurs jours, pour tout remettre en place et supprimer les problèmes de dissociation.

D'un pas calme, Naruto traverse l'île, mettant le temps qu'il faudra pour traverser les terres. Prenant les transports quand cela lui permet de se rapprocher. Pour éviter tout éventuel problème, liés au rechercher de Tenten, il se fait passer pour un simple touriste, ayant ses papiers originaires de Konoha, la moto et tout autre lien avec la poursuite, ayant été coupé.

Si son rôle de touriste, marche sur les autorités, qui auront le raciste positif à son égard ; les touristes étant leur support de revenue pour les autorités en place ; les natifs seront plus enclins à lui trancher la tête et c'est là que ses accords avec l'organisation rentrent en jeu, n'ayant qu'a annoncé qu'on ne devait pas toucher à un blond, yeux bleus, trois cicatrise sur le visage, pour qu'on lui donne la paix.

Réveillé d'un repos à la belle étoile, ayant passé la nuit à marcher au travers de l'île - ayant un peu fait la fête, mais s'éloignant des lieux fréquentés pour dormir, afin de ne pas prendre de risque à la réaction de l'organisation - Naruto termine sa marche avec le début du soleil, rentrant dans une maison, au fond d'un bois, accessible que par un chemin rural, quand l'astre va pour annoncer le début du travail des agricoles.

L'intérieur est sobre, peu éclairé, les volets fermés ne laissant qu'un fin filet de lumière passer. Sans étage, petit, elle ne contient qu'une salle à manger et une cuisine, équipé que des meubles de basse. À savoir une table et des chaises pour le salon ; cuisinier et ustensile pour la cuisine.

N'étant pas le lieu idéal de vie, elle trouve son intérêt dans le sol creusé, accessible par une trappe dans la cuisine, permettant d'accéder à un réseau de tunnel et plusieurs portes, creusé, pendant des années, sur le temps libre de Naruto, chaque fois qu'il visitait l'île pour les affaires.

La porte fermée, posant les clés dessus, il lâche les sacs plastiques dans ses mains pour se plaquer dos au mur en un réflexe d'esquive reculant, se déviant sur la droite pour éviter le couteau se planter dans sa tête, saisissant le poignet qui tient l'arme, pour aussi vite se prendre deux violents coups de poing dans les côtes, visant lui faire mal, voir à les fêlées, la douleur l'affaiblissant assez pour que la lame se plante dans son épaule, ayant loupé le poumon de peu.

Cherchant à bloquer le deuxième poignet, qui le frappe, le poing lui échappe et frappe plusieurs fois sa joue droite.

Frappant à son tour les côtes de sa main libre, il affaiblit assez son assaillant pour lui saisir le poignet et l'éloigner de son corps, regardant le visage pâle, amaigrir, aux yeux injectés de sang, qui se rapproche dangereusement du siens. Se prenant un coup de tête, qui le cogne au mur, il se prend un uppercut de celle-ci au menton, profitant d'être plus petite, pour ensuite frappe le thorax, cherchant à lui couper le souffle.

Ayant assez de jouer sur la prudence, le blond sert les poignets dans ses mains, le manche de la lame lâchée sous la douleur, avant de frapper d'un coup de genou gauche les côtes droites, qui vont se fissurer. La victime, perdant de ses forces et lutte, se prenant ensuite un coup de tête qui l'assomme, reculant sous l'impact, Naruto la lâchant pour armer son coup de poing droit, qu'il abat sur la joue gauche, mettant à terre Tenten, a semi-consciente.

\- Bonjour aussi. Fait le blond, entre deux halètements de douleur et fatigue, toute en la regardant faiblement respirer.

Elle le savait, elle est loin d'être en forme. Naruto lui aura foutu la paix pendant deux jours, nourris et permis de dormir, mais son corps est toujours sous-alimenter, son esprit pas encore débarrassé de toutes les drogues dans son corps et ses douleurs l'habitant toujours, sans parler qu'il lui faudrait se remettre à l'entraînement intensif pour pouvoir réussir à mettre Naruto à terre par surprise. Pourtant, elle a tenté le coup, se refusant à louper l'occasion de se venger de toutes ses douleurs et ses supplices.

C'est sans la dénigrer que Naruto l'observe, analysant son corps, juste habillé d'un long tee-shirt, qui recouvre son corps, s'assurant qu'elle n'ait plus d'arme sur elle, tout étant possible et devant rester prudent, avant de se baisser et prendre l'un de ses bras pour l'aider à se relever, l'installant, sous ses gémissements de douleur, sur la chaise proche.

Tenant difficilement droit, elle va pourtant se maintenir tandis que Naruto la lâche pour partir prendre les sacs qu'il a lâchés à l'entrée, le posant sur la table et partir à la cuisine.

Si Tenten ne s'en rend pas compte, à demi-consciente qu'elle est, Naruto s'est absenté durant une dizaine de minutes, installant deux tasses, des boissons chaudes et confitures, ouvrant le sac.

Flou, elle va se laisser guider par son odorat et ventre, plongeant sur la nourriture pour dévorer les multiples pâtisseries à l'intérieur, sous le regard de Naruto, s'installant en se servant un chocolat, pour ensuite lui servir un thé quand elle manque de s'étouffer.

\- Prends ton temps. J'ai d'autres pâtisseries dans les placards et ils sont tous de pâtissiers du village. Fait-il avec calme.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la prévenir de l'origine de la nourriture, pour la rassurer, Tenten reconnaissant les ingrédients typiques de son île et leur manière d'être préparé. Si on pourrait penser qu'elle n'en donnerait pas d'important, son état étant une bonne excuse de ne pas regarder l'origine, la brune n'est pas comme les autres. Si on lui apprenait, une fois rétablie, qu'elle a été nourri par de l'importation, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle ira se faire vomir et tuer celui qui lui a menti, même si cela prendra du temps.

Après un bon repas, qui mit du temps à être mangé, Tenten ayant tout juste eu la mâchoire remise, elle lève les yeux sur le blond, qui la fixe avec un petit sourire, buvant son chocolat.

\- Le conseil ? Demande-t-elle froidement, sans gêne.

\- Je m'en suis occupé. On s'est expliqué et on va pouvoir continuer à faire des affaires.

\- Et en rentrant dans les détails ? Demande-t-elle avant de boire son thé.

C'est avec calme, que Naruto répond.

\- Avec Mc Keavey, Brendan et Dooley mort, l'opposition n'a plus de raisons d'exister. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails les tenants de notre nouvel accord, vu que tu seras notre lien.

Silencieuse, Tenten reconnaît ne rien ne comprend à ce qui est dit.

\- Tu as été capturé et j'arrive à les trouver trois semaines après. Quelle conclusion ?

\- Je n'ai rien balancé ! Hurle Tenten, avant de tousser.

\- Non, c'est Dooley. Il m'a contacté il y a quelques jours. Il voulait passer un accord, que j'appuie l'opposition en garantissant que plus jamais mon traffic sera en danger, appuyant même sur une hausse des prix. Je suspecte aussi qu'il avait prévu de te faire passer pour une traîtresse et se débarrasser de possible répercussion de vengeance, pour ton père, qui aurait été déchu. Maintenant, tu es libre d'aller les voir, leur dire que c'est machin, tué par celui avec qui il avait formé une alliance, qui les a trahis. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont te croire.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure de rage, ses yeux renvoient une haine profonde pour Naruto.

\- Tenten. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais trahis et je n'ai laissé faire que les suppositions. Il n'empêche et tu savais dès que tu es arrivé, qu'il te considère comme une traîtresse. Vois en notre nouvel accord, un moyen de rester proche de tes idéaux et en vie

\- Sauf qu'au lieu de servir la cause, je te sers toi. Je préfère crever que d'être ton obligé.

\- Mon obligé pour que ton organisation continue de recevoir des armes. Tu seras la responsable des armes. Ta seule obligation, t'assurer que ton organisation, enfin ex-organisation, soit toujours armée avec des armes en bon état. Ne va pas me dire que tu mettrais en danger ton organisation, juste par orgueil.

La rhétorique atteint en plein cœur Tenten, qui va soupirer, serrer les poings.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu me fais tout perdre. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir mes terres. Mon père.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre à moi, Tenten. De toutes les situations possibles, c'est celle où toi et ton organisation, vous vous en sortez le mieux.

Elle le sait parfaitement. Depuis qu'elle sait pour l'explosion, son esprit n'a pas arrêté de la torturer avec les possibilités et dans toutes, elle se voit morte, l'organisation sur le déclin et sa raison de vivre ne survivant que par les natifs de l'île et l'espoir qu'il recrée une nouvelle Truth.R.

\- Ne t'attends pas à des mercis. Fait-elle rapidement, soupirant de rage.

\- Je n'attends que ta promesse et ton accord. Tu peux manger, boire et te reposer. Dans deux jours, je pars. Si tu es avec moi, tu me rejoindras, dans le cas contraire, j'aurai compris.

Sur ses mots, le blond se lève de table, partant pour la trappe, que Tenten aura fermée pour empêcher toute fuite, n'ayant pas de crainte à lui tourner le dos.

\- Attends !

Quoiqu'il ne supporte pas les ordres, Naruto se stoppe dans son mouvement pour saisir la poignée.

Assez curieusement, c'est une Tenten gênée, détournant le regard, mâchant sa lèvre et cherchant ses mots, qui fait face.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle, incapable de dire plus, voulant des réponses, sans s'éterniser.

Naruto n'aura pas besoin de demande le sujet de l'interrogation, soupirant brusquement en ayant un petit sourire, se faisant infecté par l'état de Tenten. Lui aussi cherche ses mots et, bêtement, il répond sans filtre, doutant que Tenten en profiter pour le taquiner ou éterniser le sujet.

\- Depuis le début, c'était un coup de bluff. Je sais ce que représente ta virginité, l'importance dans ta coutume et je ne veux pas te prendre ce trésor sacré par pur plaisir.

Un profond silence suit l'explication, Tenten surprise des mots prononcés. Naruto, le démon, le sans-gêne, le monstre, qui est capable de tout pour arriver à son objectif, reconnais que jamais il ne lui volerait ce qu'elle considère comme son seul trésor, même par plaisir. Un frisson prend le corps de la brune, le sentant chauffer plus que de raison.

Des coutumes hérité des anciens temps, faisant l'identité des natifs de l'île, toute ne sont pas respectés, même par les extrêmes fanatiques, Tenten elle-même, quoiqu'elle s'y tente, a du mal avec certaine. Pourtant, l'une d'entre elles, qui lui tiens à cœur : devant être la seule à la respecter, du moins le caractère privé fait que ce n'est pas hurlé sur tous les toits par les Natives ; consiste à dire que les Natives ne doivent s'unir qu'avec des guerriers, de leur clan ; un autre natif aujourd'hui ; qui aura prouvé sa valeur, devant ainsi donner naissance à des guerriers bien plus puissants, ayant hérité des gènes de ses parents, perpétuant une descendance au sang fort. De cette union, fidèle, la coutume veut que le couple ne puisse être brisé que par la mort, ou la perte du statut de l'un d'eux.

Loin d'être dans les fleurs et le tout rose, Tenten tient à cette coutume, à donner son corps pour créer de futurs guerriers tout aussi, voire plus, puissant qu'elle et son guerrier, qu'elle aura jugé apte à la prendre.

\- Tenten.

La concernée va sortir de son mutisme, Naruto terminant sur quelques mots, afin de changer le sujet, moins d'une minute après.

\- Hormis le fait que tu sois la seule survivante du projet « enfant soldat ». Tu es une grande guerrière et je sais, comme toi sans doute, qu'ensemble, on fera de plus grandes choses.

Partant dans la trappe à ses mots, il laisse Tenten seul, à ses réflexions, son corps la tourmentant de douleur et d'une chaleur qu'elle rejet, comme ses réflexions qui n'ont pas leur place.


	9. Les deux soldats

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

**Info ****personnelle** _: _Salut à tous. Oui ce chapitre est à l'heure. C'est dingue hein. Une autre chose dingue ? J'ai fini mon dernier chapitre, devenue si long qu'il s'est divisé en deux biens remplie. Ainsi, j'espère que ce chapitre et les prochains vous feront plaisir et mériteront Alert, favori et reviews si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre 9 : Les deux soldats.

Quoiqu'une violente fusillade ait eu lieu sur toute l'île, causant mort et destruction, il y a presque un mois, la vie continue sur _Ăgĕr_. Les marchands continuent de vendre leur produit, les consommateurs à acheter, les natifs à s'assurer que leur produit soient bien de leur terre et récoltés selon leur coutume. Les parents font sortir leur enfant et ceux-ci, loin des problèmes d'adulte, jouent ensemble, n'ayant de différence que de ne pas trop s'éloigner de leur responsable - ce qui les étonne, mais accepte.

C'est dans un parc, aux multiples jardins et jeux d'enfant, que se trouve le père Kellan, assis sur un banc, faisant face aux enfants qui jouent ensemble, tel les parents surveillant les enfants tout en parlant entre eux.

D'un regard triste, déprimé, ses souvenirs le ramènent à des années en arrière, fuyant tout plongeant dans ses images qui le traquent.

\- Où te portent tes souvenirs, père ?

Surpris, Kellan sort de sa torpeur, faisant preuve d'une grande force pour ne pas se retourner sur la silhouette, assise sur le banc dans son dos, reconnaissant la voix et qu'elle est capable de disparaître, telle une colombe, au moindre mouvement.

\- Tu n'auras pas dû venir ici, Tenten.

D'un petit sourire, habillé de vêtement simple, de la ville, son visage est caché par des lunettes de soleil opaques, ses cheveux sous une casquette noire d'un dessin animé connu, se promettant de se laver les cheveux plusieurs fois tant cela est un produit de la consommation extérieure, Tenten termine d'être méconnaissable en ayant des ajouts qui difforment son envisage.

Seul quelqu'un qui entendrait sa voix, ou étant près et attentif, peut la reconnaître.

\- Je vais partir. C'est la dernière fois que je ferais ses terres et cela ne peut se faire que cacher sous des habits d'envahisseur et des lunettes opaques, quelle triste fin.

Malgré la mélancolie de ses mots, ils sont dits avec un ton moqueur. En deux jours, Tenten a eu le temps de se préparer mentalement à cette idée, à son avenir avec Naruto, ne pouvant que lui donne raison, c'est au travers de lui, de sa protection, qu'elle pourra continuer à vivre pour soutenir l'organisation.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Le conseil a perdu beaucoup de sa force avec la mort de trois de ses membres. Je sais que Declan et Timothy ne croient pas en ta traîtrise, mais l'organisation n'acceptera pas que tu reviennes sans une preuve. Seulement…

\- Cette preuve n'existe pas. Le ménage a été fait et mon aveu inutile.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Devine le père, qui avoue être perdu.

\- Je sais tout, mais cela ne servira à rien d'autre que vous tourmenter. Seul Naruto peut me faire réintégrer, mais il n'en fera rien.

Le silence du père confirme qu'il est d'accord avec sa fille. Naruto a tout gagné dans cette situation et n'a aucun intérêt à dire la vérité. Si lui et Tenten se sont toujours crachés dessus et méprisé, le père su lire dans les yeux bleus l'intérêt pour sa fille. Il n'irait pas à dire que c'est de l'amour, juste de l'intérêt et cela est suffisant pour qu'il ait froid dans le dos chaque fois qu'il les savait ensemble professionnellement. Maintenant que l'organisation n'est plus un obstacle, la terreur du père pour l'avenir de sa fille l'envahi en l'imaginant entre ses mains.

\- Ma fille. Je te promets de tout faire pour te sortir de là.

\- Père...

L'appel suivi de si près la fin de phrase, qu'il le coupe dans son élan d'encouragement et promesse.

\- ... Ne vous tourmentez pas autant. Cette histoire est loin de m'avoir détruite, au contraire, ma volonté n'en est que plus forte. Peut-être qu'un jour, lassé de moi, il témoignera la vérité, mais en attendant, il peut être sûr que jamais il fera de moi quoi que ce soit.

D'un nouveau soupir, le père incline la tête, rassuré d'entendre son enfant une dernière fois et que celle-ci soit toujours aussi tenace, toujours aussi forte, toujours sa fille, ne tenant aucune querelle à l'organisation, à son père.

\- Mon enfant. Depuis toujours, je me rends dans ce parc à mon temps libre.

Tenten reste silencieuse, ne faisant aucun signe qui prouve qu'elle écoute l'homme ou discute avec. Il ne fait aucun doute, pour les deux, que le Père est surveillé. Elle sait pour l'activité de son paternel et, si beaucoup de mauvaises langues ont donné une raison, plausible, Tenten sait que la vérifie est tout autre.

Kellan, toujours dans ses pensées, sans perdre la prudence aux éléments alentour, continue d'une voix lointaine.

\- Je regarde les enfants jouer, profiter de leur innocence. Loin de la triste vérité et l'horreur. Je grave leurs images, tous les jours, me motivant quand un acte horrible est commis par notre organisation, nécessaire, mais horrible.

Un petit silence suit, le père retenant difficilement ses larmes et sa voix troublée. Lui qui est taciturne, maître de soi, savoir son enfant si proche, sans pouvoir la regarder, la toucher, n'avoir que sa voix, ce cadeau commence à montrer des épines avec lesquelles il s'y frotte sans aucune hésitation, ayant espoir d'en profiter encore plus.

\- Cela fait trois jours que je viens ici, que je me nourris d'image, mais pourtant ...

La voix perd de plus en plus de sa constance, le père finissant par craquer et verser quelques larmes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à supporter que mon enfant se soit sacrifié pour eux, qu'elle a été une victime collatérale pour que ses enfants continuent de rire, jouer, profiter de leur jeunesse.

\- Père.

Tenten ne trouve pas les mots. Elle savait qu'il serait touché, connaissant son vrai visage en priver, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre dire de tels mots, qu'elle puisse causer le doute en cet homme pieux.

Après une inspiration, reprenant ses larmes, sa voix restante. Le Père continue.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu n'aies pas à souffrir. Regarder ses enfants, regarder ceux qu'ils représentent, me fait me rendre compte que depuis toujours, je t'ai sacrifié pour la cause. Pas une fois, dans ta jeunesse, je ne t'ai pas amené jouer dans un parc pour enfants. Pas une seule fois, je t'ai offert une sortie père-fille. Toujours cela a été pour la Cause.

Tenten, silencieuse, ne peut rien dire, ne peut le contredire. Les mots de Kellan sont vrais. Quoiqu'elle soit d'une génération qui n'a jamais été obliger par la guerre, sa vie n'a été que combat, entraînement, mort et survie.

Reniflant, prenant une grande inspiration, il reprend un semblant de constance, enterrant ses sentiments, comme il a toujours su faire.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser mon enfant, je me fais vieux et sensible. Oublie ses dernières minutes, je ne veux pas que tu gardes cette dernière image de moi.

-Sachez que je ne vous en ai jamais voulu.

Comme précédemment, sa déclaration suit de près la fin de phrase, donnant encore l'impression de le couper. Ce n'est pas volontaire, sortant de sa bouche dès qu'elle a su mettre des mots sur ses réflexions, au point de ne comprendre les derniers mots de son père, qu'après. Cependant, elle continue, ne voulant pas perdre son élan.

\- Je vous aime, Père. J'aime la vie que vous m'avez donnée. Oui, elle n'est pas rose, innocente. D'un regard extérieur, tous vous critiqueraient, mais cette vie, c'est la mienne et je refuse que vous ayez des regrets à son sujet. J'ai connu le sang. J'ai connu la mort, là où des enfants auront joué aux figurines ou regardé des dessins animés. Je me surprends même à découvrir des produits qui auraient été de mon enfance. Sauf que jamais je ne reviendrai dessus et je pousserai la vis à vouloir la même éducation pour ma descendance. Père, je sais être ce pourquoi votre femme est morte, mais vous m'avez offert la plus belle des enfance et des vies, sans faire de comparaison à ceux qui m'aurait attendu si vous ne m'auriez pas adopté.

Quoiqu'elle ait toujours fui cette partie de sa vie, cette vérité de se savoir adopter et n'être qu'une orpheline du projet enfant soldat, la réalité est bien là. Jusqu'à ses dix ans, la fin du projet enfant soldats, elle a été élevée pour devenir une arme contre le gouvernement.

Cette vie aura toujours été là, laissant des cicatrises physique et mental, ne comptant plus, encore aujourd'hui, les cauchemars qui la renvoient à cette vie, sans parler de ses capacités, ses réflexions, sa manière de vivre. La vie avec l'Homme de foi n'aura été qu'une seconde qui tentait de se greffer sur la première, soignant les plaies qu'elle lui aura causées.

Portant, elle le sait. C'est grave à cette greffe qu'elle est toujours en ce monde. Quand le projet enfant soldat fut arrêté, six autres enfants, avec elle, ont été placés dans des familles bien, aimante, surveillé, mais au bout de quelques mois, la triste réalité s'est révélée.

Comme elle, jamais ils auraient pu redevenir des enfants ou des natifs de l'île.

Les instincts de soldats, de tueurs, ont causé des accidents à grande échelle. Certains ont fui, ou tuer, leurs parents adoptifs parce qu'il représentait un obstacle à une vie de guerre, une vie qu'ils ne peuvent pas ignorer.

D'autres, se rendant compte que jamais ils pourront avoir la vie que leur proposait leur parent adoptif, la vie pour laquelle ils se battaient, qu'elle ne sera que sang et mort, ont préféré y mettre fin. La position du père Kellan et, comme il veut se le reprocher, sa manière de l'élever sans la traiter comme les autres enfants, aura fait qu'elle eut moins de difficultés à accepter la transition à la nouvelle vie.

Par des échos, elle sait qu'un autre enfant fut aussi resté avec son père adoptif, mais ceux-ci ont quitté l'île - le père étant un grand voyageur - avec l'accord du conseil pour ne plus les surveiller, le père du père ayant été un grand adepte de l'organisation.

Après un long silence, apaisant, sous le rire et cris de joie des enfants jouant autour - les mères les observant avec tendresse et instinct de protection, n'allant pas tarder à annoncer le départ - chacun ayant réfléchissant aux mots prononcés, le père reprend.

\- Tenten. Je le sais, il y aura de grandes chances pour que la mort me prenne avant qu'on se revoie.

La concernée voudrait le contredire, voulant défendre qu'il a encore de belles années, mais elle ne dit rien, le père la coupant.

\- Si cela doit arriver, je veux que mes derniers mots soient une vérité, un aveu. Des choix que tu auras faits, même si cela a conduit à un désaccord. Des futurs choix que tu feras. Tu es ma fierté, mon trésor. Je n'aurai pas pu avoir meilleure fille.

\- Pè... Papa.

Le cœur ratant des battements, les larmes se frayant un passage sous les lunettes, Tenten est impuissante, ne s'attendant pas à ses mots. Elle le savait, Kellan ayant toujours agi pour qu'elle comprenne, mais l'entendre à un effet bien différent, bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'aura imaginé.

Kellan enchaîne devant le manque de mot de sa fierté.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours assumer tes choix, tes erreurs et doutes. Vie ta vie et n'aie jamais de peur sur ce que j'en penserais. Même si cela signifie aller contre l'organisation et ses principes.

Tenten est sans mots, la portée de ceux de son paternel la dépassant complément, ayant une demande sérieuse. Devant cette promesse, elle mettra plusieurs minutes à réfléchir, se calmer et déclarer avec assurance.

\- Wǒ dāyìng nǐ, bàba

C'est avec un sourire, que Kellan ferme les yeux, ses baignant dans ses mots, oubliant ce qui l'entoure, ce qui permet à Tenten de disparaître, telle une brise, n'ayant été qu'une voix dans la tête du vieil homme.

Xxx

\- Heureux de te voir.

C'est avec sourire et amicalité que Naruto accueille Tenten dans sa cabine, devant tous deux la partagée, le retour n'ayant pas été prévu pour deux.

Si les matelots et capitaine n'auront aucun souci à cet ajout, n'ayant pas leur mot à dire, le fait que la cabine ne soit qu'un cagibi avec un lit une place et juste assez de place pour un sac à dos, va être un problème qu'ils vont prendre à bras-le-corps.

Le bateau qui les accueille, les mène à Konoha, arrivant dans le milieu de la nouvelle journée. En attendant, les deux sont dans leur pensée.

Après sa rencontre avec son père, ses derniers mots, l'esprit de Tenten est allégé, plus serein sur l'avenir. Elle ne reverra pas sa patrie, elle en doute fortement, mais elle sait que ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle se trouve dans son cœur et son esprit, les mots de son père la renforçant quant à la vie qu'elle a menée et mènera.

Pour Naruto, c'est un problème de régler pour un nouveau qui suit. Enchaînant les situations à _Ăgĕr_, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur les derniers mots de McKeavey ; «…cela s'est fait avec l'association de Hiashi, qui a posé la bombe arrivée sur le quai du pays du feu. ».

Cette révélation de la traîtrise d'Hiashi est une surprise, sans pour autant que ce soit un mensonge. Hiashi et lui ont toujours été tendus, même il y a trois ans. Son envie de tout contrôler, de tout dominer, régir sa vie par des règles, pour un agent du chaos comme Naruto, cela ne pouvait que mal finir.

En soi, il ne voulait pas la mort d'Hiashi. Briser son engagement avec lui aurai été très simple, une discussion tous les deux autour d'une table, mais Hiashi ne le laissera pas partir vivant ou sera une futur épine à ses projets. Cet homme en sait beaucoup sur le blond, ayant appris, en trois ans, des secrets qui peuvent détruire une bonne partie de son trafic. Tuer Hiashi est une évidence pour enterrer ses secrets et prévenir de futurs problèmes.

Ce fut ce chemin de pensée qui a conduit son choix, maintenant, c'en est un tout autre pour le même but. Apprendre la trahison de l'Hyûga conduit à la même destination, mais il y aura beaucoup moins d'obstacles de moral et de crainte de représailles dans ses affaires parallèles. Après tout, cela passe mieux quand un marchand tue un client parce qu'il a d'abord tenté de le tuer. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il devra d'abord le prouver et, vu que le seul témoin est mort, il va devoir trouver des preuves autour du chef de famille.

Évidemment, en un mois, il devine que l'homme a eu le temps de faire le ménage, mais comme dit le proverbe tu auras beau nettoyer ta lame à la javel, brûler tes habiller, le corps et te laver au kärcher, il y aura toujours une goutte de sang qui te rendra coupable.

\- Tenten.

Allongés tous les deux sur le pont, dans un transat, le blond et la brune profitent du soleil sur leur peau. Les températures sont fraîches, faisant qu'ils sont les seuls, en maillot, à profiter pour faire bronzette, mais cela leur convient, n'ayant pas de problème de froid et le corps bien heureux de décompresser de toute la tension des derniers jours.

Il n'y a aucun risque que l'organisation, ou même l'état, vienne les emmerder sur ce bateau. Autant parce qu'il est natif de l'île, entretiennent de bonne relation avec l'organisation en les aidant à transporter des marchandises de tout sort - donc à ne pas vexer en versant du sang dessus - qu'il est l'un des seuls bateaux à faire venir le touriste sur l'île, donc l'état n'a aucun intérêt à vouloir faire emprise dessus.

Lunette de soleil sur le nez, le visage au ciel, la concernée répond par une onomatopée fatiguée, preuve qu'elle sort d'une transe apaisante et qu'elle est dérangée par le blond.

\- À notre dernier rencontre, officielle, tu m'as parlé d'un gala. J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus.

\- Mange ta bite. Répond-elle nonchalante.

\- Je préfère tes seins. Je m'en contre-fou de quoi tu as parlé avec eux. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu aurais eu des contacts avec Hiashi Hyûga.

\- Il eut des contacts avec toutes les grandes familles de Konoha. Le trio Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi. L'organisation médicale aussi. Tiens, même les Uchiwa.

\- Hyûga ?

\- Évidemment, ils m'ont tenus la hanche pendant des heures. C'était affligeant.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu un message à transmettre ?

\- Rajouter des oignons avec tes couilles.

Après un petit silence, profitant du bruit de la mer et des échos de discussions des quelques touristes - parlant d'_Ăgĕr_ qu'ils ont quitté, de sa beauté et son accueil, sans se douter que sorties des limites imposer de leur hôtel, ils seraient encore sur île, enterrés.

\- Ce sont les Hyûga qui ont posé la bombe.

L'aveu coûte à Naruto. Autant parce que Tenten et lui partage une rage pour la traîtrise, que cet acte a causé la situation actuelle de la châtain aux cheveux rasé, mais aussi parce qu'il déteste partager des informations, sans y être obligés par la situation. Seulement, Tenten est aussi quelqu'un de maligne et qui connaît sa relation avec les Hyûga. Le fait qu'il demande des précisions est preuves d'un désaccord entre eux et il n'aura fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'elle fasse le lien. En prenant les devants, il a espoir de la mettre de son côté.

Un coup de poker risqué, surtout quand il perçoit les tensions dans le corps féminin, qui se remet difficilement des trois dernières semaines, mais attire encore les regards désireux de certains hommes, avides des femmes fortes, un charme que Naruto lui aura toujours trouvé.

\- Hiashi voulait me rencontrer. Ses prospecteurs étaient pires que des moustiques, toujours à me tourner autour et s'intégrer dans mes conversations. J'ai fini par accepter une entrevue, poussé par le fait que faire un carnage durant la soirée aurait porté atteinte à l'organisation.

Un petit rire s'échappe des lèvres bronzées, provoquant le sourire de la châtain.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il est avec toi, mais moi, je me suis retenue de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule dès qu'il m'a dit bonjour. Il est tellement...

\- Arrogant ?

Devant le manque de mots, Naruto s'y tente, vite répondu.

\- Non, toi t'es arrogant. Lui, il joue plutôt dans la catégorie faux-cul. Il jouait au chef qui a des couilles, alors qu'il se sait impuissant, le cachant derrière encore plus d'affirmation d'avoir des couilles.

Un autre petit rire du blond, qui ne peut empêcher la plaisanterie.

-C'est assez sexuel comme analogie. C'est marrant venant d'une vierge.

\- Je me mets à ton niveau et je préfère être une vierge que perdre mes pucelages à mes premières dents qui poussent.

Expirant un rire de surprise, Naruto se contrôle pour répliquer.

\- Tu sais que c'est aussi vrai que de dire que tout Truth.R tuent les naturalisés de l'état qui sort avec des natifs, violant ses derniers pour leur faire la leçon.

\- Et qui te dit que c'est faux ? Demande Tenten en se tournant vers lui, son visage ayant une fierté jouée, laissant le doute.

Cette fois, Naruto explose de rire.

-O.K., tu as gagné. Bravo.

En signe de défaite, Naruto tend son poing gauche dans sa direction, ayant l'index et auriculaire levés, horizontalement. Comme d'un salut, Tenten tend son poing droit, les mêmes doigts levés, mais verticalement, frappant le poing en faisant en sorte qu'il passe entre ses doigts.

Un sourire partagé, comme des enfants jouant, ils vont rester à se fixer les yeux cachés derrière leurs verres, sans voir le temps qui passe, n'en sortant que quand ils sentiront venir à eux une présence.

Tournant la tête, ils voient venir à eux un homme de moyennes corpulences, assez musclé, d'un habit soigné, sans être preuve de richesse ou de classe supérieure. Si pour le commun, on le dit soignée, il n'échappe pas aux quatre yeux analytiques, des saletés et vieillissement en certains endroits, preuve d'être un habit porté sur plusieurs jours et régulièrement. Un costume de travail.

\- Monsieur. Madame. Bonjour. Je peux vous proposer un rafraîchissement ?

Respectueux, ne tenant pas le regard dans les yeux, une distance pas trop loin ou trop près, déjà le serveur gagne des points avant de commencer le service, Naruto ses promettant de donner un pourvoir, un avis partagé par la brune.

\- Jus d'ananas. Demande le blond.

\- Très bien. Et vous madame ?

\- Vous avez une boisson typique d'_Ăgĕr_ ?

\- Alcool ? Demande l'homme sans porter de jugement.

\- Parfait.

\- Nous avons de la Wilmalt.

Avant d'avoir pu détailler le produit, Tenten intervient.

\- De quel mois les fruits ?

La question étonne le blond, qui écoute sans comprendre, Tenten étant devenue très sérieuse dans sa question. Le serveur, ne se laissant pas démonter, quoiqu'ayant un petit rictus qu'il ne sait cacher.

\- Production de la mère Trys. La cueillette vient du mois de septembre.

Tel un habitué de grands alcools, à qui on demande s'il veut des glaçons, Tenten apparaît outré par les mots de l'homme.

-Si jeune ?! S'exclame-t-elle avec incompréhension.

Comme précédemment, le serveur répond avec calme, sans se laisser submerger par la réaction de Tenten.

\- D'année dernière.

\- Je prends !

Tel un assoiffé, elle se serait jeté sur l'homme pour l'envoyer au plus vite chercher cette bouteille, ce qui fait rire le blond et sourire plus franchement le serveur, content d'avoir vu juste en cette consommatrice. Seul un habitant connaît la qualité des alcools de mère Trys, mais seul un natif d'_Ăgĕr_ se serait outré de sa jeunesse.

\- La bouteille ?

\- Joigniez deux verres et annulez le jus de monsieur.

Avant que Naruto puis dire quelque chose, l'homme hoche la tête et part en cabine. Il aimerait bien faire entendre son avis, mais Tenten le coupe en lui promettant un alcool digne de son île. Ne connaissant que peu Tenten, qu'au travers de leur échange commercial, c'est le fait de voir ses yeux pétillants, comme quand elle fut face à une arme qu'elle désire, promettant des trésors et merveille, qui le convint.

\- Si tu terminais ton histoire. On parlera des prochains contrats autour de la bouteille.

\- Avec plaisir. Je suis arrivé devant cette couille molle et celui-ci m'a directement attaqué sans savoir qui je suis, mon origine et mon lien avec toi.

\- J'ai du mal à le savoir encore vivant.

\- Le tuer aurait desservi l'organisation, mais c'est clair que ma main était sur mes lames, prêt à lui couper la langue, même entourer par ses trois gorilles, qu'il doit enculer pour se prouver un truc.

\- Il t'a vraiment marqué sexuellement. Rigole le blond.

\- Cela te parait vulgaire ? L'organisation a un nom et un traitement pour ce type de personne et je me voyais tellement les appliquer sur lui à chacun de ses mots.

\- Je suis à la fois tellement curieux et terrifié que tu m'expliques. Ricane-t-il.

\- Perds ton statut d'Alpha, parle-moi sans respect et tu en seras beaucoup plus. Sourit la brune, provocatrice.

\- L'ignorance est maîtresse de l'esprit. Continue je te pris. Fait-il avec sérieux, voulant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- En vérité, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Après m'avoir présenté, il en a fait de même et m'a proposé de m'acheter des produits de l'île et vendre d'autre, que je cite ; « bien plus rentable et performant que ceux du Jinchūriki ».

\- Oh le fils de pute. Sa mère la baissé par les chiens. L'enculeur des morts.

Naruto enchaîne à vive allure les insultes, traitant Hiashi par tous les noms. Passant par la couille molle, au fait qu'il se fasse enculer par des chiens, mangeant des excréments. Si on pensait Tenten être indécente et gamine dans ses insultes, Naruto la surpasse largement en cinq minutes non-stop.

Soupirant sur la fin, il regarde Tenten hocher la tête. Le regard sombre et compréhensif.

\- Moi, j'ai juste répondue qu'il pouvait aller se faire enculer par ses deux gorilles et que la prochaine fois qu'il me parlera, je lui fais bouffer sa langue, annonçant qu'il est sur liste noire pour l'organisation.

Sa voix est amusée, calmant Naruto, qui retrouve un semblant de paix et sourire.

\- Maintenant, je regrette de m'être résonné. Crache Tenten pour finir, ayant le regard sanguinaire, preuve, sans que Naruto demande, qu'elle va l'aider dès qu'il lui parlera de ses projets pour le chef de famille

Xxx

\- Fils de pute ! Tu oses appeler ça, un arrangement ?! Hurle une Tenten hystérique.

Naruto, victime d'insulte, reste froid, un petit sourire amusé de la voir s'énerver, avant de reboire un verre de Wilmalt, qu'il reconnaît être excellant, ayant regret à ne pas en avoir bu plus tôt et ne pas pouvoir en boire ailleurs, du moins, il le pourrait, mais ce serait faire offense à la brune qui, quoiqu'elle lui hurle dessus et traite de tous les noms, a tout son respect.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta colère.

\- Te fou pas de moi ! Tu me fais regretter de partager une bouteille avec toi ! Hurle-t-elle en prenant le verre que lui tend Naruto, tout juste remplie.

Plaquant son dos contre le mur, le blond repose son esprit en profitant de l'effet de la boisson, sans pour autant être déconnecté de la réalité, le prouvant en saisissant le poignet de Tenten qui allait le frapper.

\- Cet accord a été fait avec le conseil. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer la tentative de meurtre. Même s'ils n'y sont pour rien, cela leur fera prendre conscience qu'il ne faut ni me défier, ni oser détruire ma réputation de marchand.

Les mots sont dits avec calme, d'une voix lente, autant pour rester à planer sous l'effet de l'alcool que pour que Tenten les enregistre, serrant son poignet de plus en plus fort.

Tirant de toutes ses forces, elle se libère et enchaîne le blond.

\- Je ne vois pas une punition en cet accord, mais une arnaque, un désarmement. Tu nous retires toutes les armes de la catégorie A et les modifier B.

\- Tu dis ça comme si je ne vous laissais rien. Le total retiré ne représente que dix pourcent de la commande totale habituelle et quelle commande d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que la majorité enlevée ne vous manquera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Parce que le jour où vous utiliserez ce que je vous avais vendu, vous auriez toute l'armée le pays du feu qui vous ferait embargo. Ose me dire qu'en dix mois de vente de ses armes, tu en as vu la totalité utiliser.

-Il nous faut des réserves pour la guerre !

Un rire moqueur prend le blond, qui tourne son regard sur la brune.

-Soyons sérieux. Truth. R sont des révolutionnaires, mais ils n'ont pas le profil et l'envie de faire la guerre au monde. Aie au moins la sincérité de le reconnaître. Si cela devait vraiment arriver, leur "réserve" leur permettra, au minimum, de tenir deux mois, largement assez pour qu'un vrai contrat nous unisse eux et nous.

Portant son verre à ses lèvres, son mouvement est bloqué par la brune qui lui saisit le poignet, attirant son attention pour le fixer avec colère et sérieux, serrant tout aussi fort son poignet que lui précédemment.

\- On va mettre les choses au clair. Le jour où l'organisation saute, je saute avec. Ne recommence plus jamais à nous dissocier dans tes propos.

Gardant son regard dans ceux enragés, le corps de Naruto s'échauffe, son sang battant dans ses veines. C'est assez étrange cette sensation qu'il ressent, comparable à une soif de sang, mais aussi à une envie que jamais elle se tarisse.

\- Arrête de croire la situation inchangée. Tu penses que je t'ai engagée uniquement pour faciliter mes relations avec l'organisation ? Avant, tu me passais commande ce qu'on t'ordonnait. Aujourd'hui, tu prends ce dont l'organisation aura vraiment besoin.

Silencieuse, Tenten cherche à comprendre le sifflement des mots du blond, que la boisson aura rendus plus détendu, sans en être inoffensif, son poignet, encore endolori, prouvant qu'il contrôle moins sa force.

\- Libère-toi de tes anciennes obligations envers le conseil. Regarde cette liste et, tout en me regardant dans les yeux avec sérieux, jure-moi que sans ses armes, l'organisation court à sa perte durant l'année, voire au-delà.

Tenten, mâchant l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, soupir en lâchant le blond, qui la regardera obéir en analysant cette liste, buvant son verre après cinq minutes de silence, preuve que Tenten lui donne raison.

\- Ce n'est que dix pour-cent, mais ça représente notre principale force de frappe. Tu vas nous faire changer tout notre armement.

\- Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu seras leur en donner un nouveau, plus approprié.

Ne répondant pas à la remarque, elle continue d'analyser la liste d'arme inaccessible, peu sortant de la catégorie A, mais son regard s'arrête sur un nom.

\- Tu nous enlève notre anti-matériel !

Le hurlement résonne dans la cabine et Naruto ne peut que s'estimer heureux que l'heure ne soit pas trop avancée, au risque de réveiller les cabines voisines. Au pire du pire, faire savoir leur discussion, ayant rejoint la cabine avec la bouteille, justement pour éviter cela.

Tenten s'en rend compte après coup, ayant, comme le blond, le regard baladant et l'oreille attentive. Certain d'être toujours seul, Naruto lance un regard, pour lui faire leçon, mais Tenten répond en remuant les lèvres, ordonnant qu'il la ferme.

Se retenant de rire devant son visage de fausse colère pour cacher sa honte, sa bêtise étant digne d'une amatrice.

\- Je ne te retire pas l'anti-matériel, juste l'Apilas.

\- Qui est notre seule arme anti-matériel et oser dire que tu l'ignores.

\- Si toi, tu me dis que c'est une bonne arme.

\- Elle a toujours fait ses preuves.

\- C'est une arme pour les champs dégagés. Il en faut une pour le terrain couvert et rurale.

\- Et tu penses bien sûr au...

\- AT4-CS.

\- Oh oui, c'est que c'est mieux de passer d'une arme polyvalente à une qui n'a que pour but les endroits restreinte.

\- Elle a fait ses preuves.

\- D'incompétence oui. Elle se fait descendre par tous les utilisateurs. Elle est invendable.

\- Elle souffre de la comparaison avec les autres armes. Seulement, elle est rapide, facilement maniable, utilisable en forêt et pas chère. Tout ce qu'il vous faut. Le conseil m'a toujours refusé l'achat parce qu'il lui préfère une arme, soit disant, polyvalente.

-Apilas a fait ses preuves. Elle nous a souvent permis de détruire des basses et camps ennemis, détruisant des avant-gardes mobiles.

\- C'est clair, je ne vais pas te contredire que partir à la chasse à coup de missile, tu vas forcément tuer un truc. Cette arme est faite pour des voitures triples blinder, des chars. Les seuls véhicules qu'ils ont, ce sont des camions de transport d'infanterie et des hélicoptères de repérages. Ce que l'AT4 peut très bien accomplir.

\- Met une close.

L'ordre est neutre, étant dans le marchandage.

\- C'est signé par les deux parties. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à retourner voir le conseil, toutes les semaines.

\- Non. Ça, c'est devenu mon rôle. Le lien entre toi et l'organisation. Je vends l'AT4 au conseil et s'ils sont satisfis tant mieux, sinon on retourne à l'Apilas.

\- Hors de question. J'ai enfin réussi à leur débarrasser de cette arme, ce n'est pas pour leur redonner. En plus, j'ai un acheteur qui est en attente et ne cesse d'en demander. Je vais pouvoir en tirer bien plus qu'avec vous.

\- On te les achètera à cinq pour-cent de plus que lui.

\- Réfléchis avant de causer. Vous êtes sans le sou et c'est là un moyen de regagner de l'argent. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette arme. Ça dépasse le fait de préserver des habitudes à ce niveau.

Tenten ne répond rien à la remarque, ce qui rend Naruto plus curieux, la poussant à avouer.

\- C'est avec cette arme qu'on a détruit le palais et l'ambassade.

Maintenant, c'est Naruto qui reste silencieux, tant par la nouvelle, que la trouvant stupide.

\- Vous avez détruit des bâtiments avec de l'antimatériel pour chars. Qui est le con qui vous a dit que c'était une bonne idée ?

\- Ton père.

Un nouveau silence, cette fois, le blond devenant honteux de son aïeul.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire un cours d'histoire, mais c'est en détruisant le palais et l'ambassade, que l'organisation a gagné la plus grande bataille de la guerre. C'est par cet acte que l'État se cache sur une autre île adjacente, donnant leur ordre ainsi et aussi qu'aucun état extérieur ne peut s'intéresser à un échange commercial avec _Ăgĕr_. Cette arme est le symbole de notre révolte et notre indépendance. Même si elle n'est pas souvent utilisée, en effet, parce que nous sommes plus en guerre ouverte.

Le petit cours terminé, Naruto reste silencieux, réfléchi, cherchant ses prochains mots pour que, comme ceux de Tenten, il puisse faire mouche.

\- Cette guerre s'est finie, quand tu étais en gestation dans le ventre de ta mère et moi les couilles de mon père. À cette époque, son trafic n'était pas aussi développé d'aujourd'hui. Ok, vous vendre des Apilas, pour attaquer des bâtiments, c'est débile, mais je conçois qu'il n'avait pas mieux à l'époque. Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. J'ai bien plus de variété d'armes, qui vous conviendra bien mieux si vous faites l'effort de sortir de votre esprit conservateur. Je l'ai prouvé, pour chaque arme que vous avez changée sous mon règne, cela peut encore se prouver prochainement. Je conçois que ce soit une arme de référence, sauf ce n'est pas une vieillerie qu'on met dans un musée, c'est une arme qu'on doit utiliser. J'ai des acheteurs qui la désire et moi, comme par obligation, je la donnais à des croulants qui la mettent dans un coin sous prétexte que cela fait partie d'un point fort de leur histoire. Sérieux, avec tout ce qui a été acheté, rien que sous mon règne, vous avez de quoi faire des bataillons qui pourraient détruire toutes les villes de l'île. Ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire uniquement parce que, ne pas les utiliser, les enraille par manque de soin et d'utilisation.

-Bien, crache-t-elle avec rage. Soit par contre certain qu'après un an, on va reprendre ses armes, quittes à payer plus chère. Ce qu'on en fait ne regarde que nous et si on décide de te piller ton stocké pour s'en servir de cale porte, toi, tu as juste le droit de donner ton prix, prendre l'argent et nous livrer. Je veux bien accepter tes propos, mais les affaires de Truth. R-

-Ne regarde pas un vulgaire marchand d'armes, qui est de l'extérieur. Coupe Naruto, d'une voix désabusée par l'habitude.

Hochant la tête à ses mots, Tenten plie le contrat et le range dans son sac. Naruto ayant gardé l'original dans un lieu qu'il tient secret, seule preuve de l'accord entre lui et le conseil. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en bon terme et l'arrangement solide, qu'aucun ne va chercher à bénéficier de l'autre.

Tenten finissant la bouteille, elle fait remarquer aux deux qu'ils n'ont plus à boire et rien manger, notant que le soleil va pour se coucher.

\- C'est quoi le plat, qui accompagne le mieux le Wilmat ? Demande Naruto avec un sourire qui contamine la brune, content du sous-entendu.

xxx

Le soleil se couchant, donne à la mer un reflet doré des plus jolies, le bateau ayant l'impression de naviguer sur l'or, ayant lui-même un teint rougeâtre, comme étant de feu. Installés à même des transats, séparés par une table garnie, Naruto et Tenten, lunette de soleil sur le nez, profite du paysage en silence.

Depuis qu'ils sont sur le pont, ils ne se sont pas dis un mot. Loin d'être en colère contre l'autre, ils profitent du calme de la mer, des balancements du bateau et des quelques vagues frappant le bateau. Loin des chuchotements des voyageurs parlant entre eux, loin des cris de joie des enfants jouant, les deux se permettent de respirer le bon air et développer leur ouïe au maximum, pour capturer l'essence autour.

La mer finie d'avaler la boule de feu que les deux vident les différents plats préparés par le chef. Avec des produits typiques d'_Ăgĕr_, venant de producteur local, que Tenten a reconnu après un bon interrogatoire du chef.

Si celui-ci aurait pu l'envoyer chier, comme tous ceux qui viennent se plaindre d'allergie et de modification d'un plat - quand il y a un ingrédient qui n'aime pas, ou ne leur dit rien - en leur conseillant se prend un autre plat - il a accepté l'interrogatoire et promis qu'elle ne serait pas déçue, ayant trouvé du plaisir à cuisine des plats à la méthode de sa terre natale, qu'il aura quittée par manque d'opportunités et un non-fanatisme.

Le serveur va pour les débarrasser, leur demandant s'ils veulent un digestif, leur proposant une bouteille sortie pour l'occasion, ayant vu juste en ses deux voyageurs avides de sensations gustatives.

Contrairement au Wilmat, plus sucré, aromatisé des différents fruits le composant, le digestif est clair comme de l'eau, mais sec au goût, creusant leur ventre avec délice. Si Tenten semble connaître le produit, Naruto sent qu'il n'aura aucun problème de ballonnement durant la nuit.

\- N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit.

Le serveur est tout sourire, sa voix mielleuse, son regard étant dans un sous-entendu qui n'échappe pas aux deux autres.

\- Je rêve où il nous prend pour un couple, demande le blond, déconcerté.

Tenten, pas en meilleur état, va se mettre à partir sur un petit rire moqueur, que le blond va mal prendre, demandant la raison.

\- Imaginer que toi, tu puisses être en couple avec quelqu'un.

Le blond, se vexant, fait une moue boudeuse se détournant, Tenten, profitant de ne pas avoir d'adversaire, enclenché un rire plus puissant, sans le forcer.

\- Parce que tu crois être mieux que moi ?

Tenten commence à perdre en force, regardant Naruto avec interrogation et provocation.

\- La célèbre Tenten. L'icône intouchable de Truth.R. J'ai peut-être un caractère sanglant, mais je suis un aimant à femme. C'est quand, toi, que tu as été avec un mec ?

Sous une insulte, Tenten repousse la remarque du blond, l'atmosphère apaisant ne l'invitant pas à rentrer en conflit avec le blond.

\- C'est quoi ton style d'homme ?

Tenten est surpris par la question, Naruto se justifiant être curieux. Cela pousse la châtain à réfléchir à la question, avouant ne jamais y avoir pensé.

\- Oh, aller. Je promets que je ne me moquerais pas.

Quoique doutant de ses mots, elle répond nonchalamment.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement un style. C'est plutôt des prérequis qu'il doit avoir. Déjà, être un guerrier d'_Ăgĕr_. Avoir un fait d'armes qui prouvent sa valeur, une valeur que j'aurai trouvée digne. Une volonté à servir la cause jusqu'à sa mort.

En voyant Naruto l'observer en silence, attendant la suite, elle annonce avoir fini, ce qui le déconcerte.

\- Donc quelqu'un comme moi.

La révolutionnaire reste interdite, lui ordonnant de développer son analyse, n'en croyant pas un mot.

\- Côté guerrier, ma réputation joue pour moi. Digne de ton intérêt ? J'ai mis le conseil à mes pieds en leur imposant un contrat, que tu considères comme une arnaque.

\- Ne t'en vante pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le but, je ne fais que montrer des faits que, toi-même, tu considères.

\- Tu sers en rien la Cau... Oh putain, merde.

Sous le hochement de tête du blond, elle réalise que Naruto sert bien la cause en leur donnant des armes. Elle va vite réfléchir pour le parer, n'ayant pas à chercher loin.

\- Tu la sers que pour ton propre intérêt.

\- Dans une moindre mesure, toi aussi.

\- Je souhaite la libération de mon île des envahisseurs, préserver nos valeurs de-

\- Moi, je participe à cette cause en vous donnant les armes, n'ayant qu'un but pécuniaire, mais tu reconnaîtras que je trouverai mieux comme client.

\- Simplement parce que-

Encore une fois, elle se coupe, réalisant ce que Naruto se permet de déclarer pour finir sa phrase.

\- Par fidélité à l'organisation. La même que toi, c'est juste le but qui change.

\- T'es pas un natif !

Elle hurle cette évidence, tel un coup de patte d'un animal acculé, ayant toujours été sa défense pour stopper ses envies à son égard.

\- Tout à fait, je ne suis pas née sur Ăgĕr. Sauf que, mon père était un partisan de l'organisation.

Écarquillant les yeux à cette nouvelle, elle est mise devant l'évidence.

\- Je n'ai jamais profité de cet héritage, mais j'ai le droit de sang pour être déclarée Natif par les Natifs. Je ne suis pas sang pur, mais cela rentre dans les prérogatives pour intégrer ton organisation. Si tu en doutes, rappelle-toi que chacune de mes visites s'accompagne toujours, directement ou indirectement, d'une demande d'intégration par ton père.

\- Que tu refuses.

\- Parce que je suis un esprit libre, du chaos, qui refuse de se soumettre à quoi que ce soit. Un principe défendu par Truth.R, qui considère tous les natifs comme de leur organisation.

Se voyant balayer ses dernières retenues d'un revers de la main, Tenten reste interdite, ne pouvant que se soumettre au fait accomplit. Naruto est ce qu'elle recherche comme homme et rien ne retiens son esprit de tourner, ni son corps de chauffer en des pulsions.

XXX


	10. Retour à Konoha

**Genre: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut a tous. J'annonce avoir fini d'écrire et corriger la fic. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais me diriger sur une nouvelle tut de suite ou non. J'ai l'idée et le choix, mais j'ai bien envie de finir les jeux que je me suis acheter. Horrible choix à faire !

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre X : Retour à Konoha

La traverse entre _Ăgĕr_ et Konoha se fait en plus de vingt-quatre heures. Le soleil se levant doucement sur le bateau, ses rayons passent en travers des hublots, réveillant les marins qui prendront service et les lèves-tôt. Traversant aussi celle des voyageurs, les éclats frappent le visage d'un blond endormi profondément, au trait fin, reposé, ayant une douce respiration.

Bercé par les balancements du bateau, il émet un doux gémissement quand la lumière frappe son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, doucement, il les refermait quand ses rétines ses plaines que c'est trop tôt, son corps leur donnant raison, en étant bien installé sur le lit balançant et envelopper par une douce chaleur.

Une douce chaleur qui va aussi se mettre à doucement gémir à son oreille.

Aussi vives que l'éclair, ses paupières s'ouvrent et toute fatigue de son corps disparaît sous le jet d'adrénaline qu'il s'administre. Le plafond de bois est la première chose qu'il verra, le rassurant sur le point d'être toujours sur le bateau qui le mène sur Konoha, pouvant ainsi se concentrer sur le principal problème, qui se mettra à légèrement bouger sur sa droite, sa gauche bloquer contre le mur.

Bougeant le moins possible son corps, il tourne son regard pour voir une tête rasée avec peu de cheveux châtain poussant, le visage fin, paisible, de Tenten couvrant son pectoraux droits.

Les souvenirs de la veille pas très frais, à cause de l'alcool, il se souvient du problème d'avoir qu'une petite cabine pour deux, un problème qu'il aurait pensé résoudre en dormant chacun dans un coin, sur le côté horizontal du lit. Cela aura fait sortir le bas de leur corps, mais ils auront connu pire pour dormir.

Apprendre qu'elle est sur tout le long du lit, avec lui, le surprend, tout en expliquant pourquoi Tenten est à moitié couché sur lui. Par contre, ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est le fait que son bras droit entoure le corps de Tenten, l'empêchant, certes, de tomber, mais surtout la serrant contre lui.

Si encore cela pouvait être le seul souci, mais en plus, concentrant sa sensation sur tout son bras droit, il sent sa peau et un faible mouvement de celle-ci, le long de son dos, confirme ce qu'il imaginait.

Elle est nue.

Le faible mouvement de sa main, qui lui apporte cette information, provoque une réaction chez la châtain, qui va émettre un gémissement plaintif et bouger sa jambe le long de son corps, tant pour frotte le corps contre elle, qu'appuyer la main qui glisse sur sa fesse gauche.

Naruto est fixe, tendu, dans tous les sens du terme, lui permettant de se rendre compte que lui aussi est en tenue d'Adam. Lui qui est analytique, cédant peu à la conclusion active de situation impossible, surtout qu'il s'en souviendrait, sa seule pensée sera :

« Putain, j'ai merdé. »

Gémissant encore contre son corps, la guerrière d'Ăgĕr cherche à tourne la tête pour fuir les rayons du soleil, Naruto intervenant instinctivement en la serrant plus contre lui et libérant sa main gauche pour relever la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, tout en l'aidant à noyer son visage contre son corps.

« C'est officiel. Je suis dans la pire situation possible. »

xxx

Le retour sur la terre de Konoha est des plus banales pour le blond. À peine arrivé, sans prendre un regard pour son environnement, ni une inspiration, qu'il pense déjà un moyen de quitter cette ville au plus vite, certain d'être attendu et il n'aura pas tort.

Tenten sur ses talons, tous deux font face à Sasuke, assis contre le capot de sa voiture, les bras croisés, ses lunettes, noir, cachant son regard sur le blond, qu'il devine enragé.

Marchant d'un pas décidé en sa direction, lui faisant face, il fait un signe à Tenten pour qu'elle reste en retrait. Inutile, la châtain ayant déjà pris une position de support, prêt à intervenir en cas de soucis, connaissant aussi bien Sasuke qu'elle connaît Naruto et les possibilités, à chacune de leur rencontre.

\- Tu avais dit trois jours. J'ai sécurisé sur quatre. Crache le brun.

\- J'ai eu un imprévu. Maintenant, c'est réglé. Répond avec la même froideur le blond.

\- De ce que j'en vois, c'est loin d'être réglée. Fait-il en lançant un coup d'œil sur Tenten, appuyée le long d'une bite d'amarrage, les fixant tous deux.

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle.

\- Ça, c'est impossible. Déjà que ta longue absence a créé des emmerdes indélogeables, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser rentrer à Konoha une terroriste recherche mondialement.

\- Arrête de te la jouer, tu fermes les yeux pour moi. Fais pareil avec elle.

\- Sauf que c'est limite avec toi. Tu crois quoi ? Que ton retour va se passer comme une lettre à la poste. Un mandat d'arrêt est quasiment à ton nom, manque juste la signature.

\- Oh, c'est problématique. Parce que cette signature risque aussi de rajouter des noms et détruire des carrières.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Naruto. Je ne peux et ne veux pas fermer les yeux.

À peine la phrase terminé, que les deux ont le même mouvement de jeter leur main gauche sur le poignet droit de celui en face, l'empêchant de dégainer l'arme à leur hanche.

Sasuke est plus rapide, enchaînant par un violent coup de tête qui fait reculer Naruto de quelques pas, mais toujours, il serre le poignet qui tient le revolver huit coups.

Tirant sur le poignet de Naruto, Sasuke le rapproche pour lui donner un coup de genou gauche dans le ventre, enchaînant sur un coup dans le genou droit latéral, le pliant pour mettre Naruto à sa merci, frappant sa tête de son genou droit.

Sonné, Naruto dos à terre, Sasuke entour le bras qu'il emprisonne de ses jambes, se laissant tomber sur le dos pour soumettre Naruto, l'obligeant à le libérer, permettant à Sasuke de sortir son revolver et le pointer sur la châtain. Maintenant Naruto immobile, par sa prise de soumission, le regard levé sur Tenten, il constate que celle-ci n'a pas bougé de sa place, les regardant sans pour autant considérer être en joue, ou Naruto à terre.

Poussant un hurlement de violentes douleurs, il se reconcentre sur le blond, qui a sorti de sa manche prisonnier une fine lame qu'il plante dans la cuisse du brun.

Surpris, se sachant en danger, il se redresse en même temps qu'il perd de la force dans sa prise.

Allant pour le menacer de son arme, il émet un cri encore plus puissant en sentant la lame tournée dans sa cuisse. En syncope sous la douleur, il ne peut lutter contre la libération, en force du poignet du blond et de la main, lâchant le manche, qui saisit son col, le faisant passer au-dessus de lui pour l'écraser dos à terre, le corps du blond sur le sien pour l'immobilier de son poids, l'avant-bras sur la gorge, pour l'immobilier.

Se remettant vite, Sasuke tend son bras armé et pointe son revolver sur la tempe du blond, qui en fait de même avec son arme dégainé. Aucun des deux ne peut se soustraire à la menace de l'autre, se regardant en chiens de faïence, tous deux ayant les yeux rouges et une envie de sang a assouvi, voulant autant que refusant, de tirer.

Ce sera le premier qui tire, au premier prêt à se maudire. Cette situation peut durer plusieurs minutes, mais Tenten s'impose dans leur duel, faisant poids contre le brun en le menaçant de son Glock tout en restant droit, le dominant.

\- On emprunte ta bagnole. Fait-elle d'une voix froide, son regard glaçant et sans vie, montrant qu'elle est prête à faire couler le sang, comme ceux des garçons, si ce n'est qu'elle n'a pas la retenue qui les habites.

Immobile, piégé, Sasuke ne va pourtant pas se laisser faire, ayant un vif mouvement en désengageant le blond pour tirer sur Tenten avant elle, si ce n'est Naruto qui l'assomme de son arme dès qu'il voit le moindre début de geste.

Assommé, saignant de la trempe, il reste à terre pendant que Naruto se relève.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie à un dixième de millisecondes près, fait remarquer Tenten, le regardant prendre les clés du brun en se relevant.

\- C'est plutôt toi que j'ai sauvé. À un cinquième de millisecondes, tu aurais été morte pendant que lui rejoint les songes. À ton avis, pourquoi il a pris le risque.

Tenten ne réagit pas à la remarque, plausible, mais n'y croyant pas, montant à la suite du blond qui prend le volant.

Partant, pour s'engager sur les routes de Konoha, les deux hors-la-loi enclenchent la radio de police, apprenant, après dix minutes, que Sasuke les a signalés et qu'un mandat d'arrêt est lancé.

\- On aurait dû le tuer. Fait remarque Tenten, le regard sur le paysage.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de ton cul. Je gère Sasuke et les autorités. Réponds le blond avant de les conduire dans un souterrain terrain.

Se garant en plein milieu d'un parking, les deux sortent de la voiture.

\- Je prends à gauche et toi à droite. Ordonne-t-il avant de partir de son côté.

Au bout de dix minutes, Tenten hurle en avoir trouvé une, Naruto le rejoignant au plus vite, rentrant à sa suite quand elle lui ouvre la porte du conducteur après avoir cassé la vitre à coup de crosse.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Tenten a allumé la voiture en finissant de bidouiller les câblent de la voiture, Naruto les emmenant loin du parking, les flics rejoignant la voiture banalisée. En milieu de route, Naruto sort son portable et le donne à Tenten, lui annonçant un numéro.

\- Pourquoi, c'est moi qui dois appeler ? Demande la châtain, ayant retenu le numéro du premier coup.

\- Je conduis. Réponds le blond, froidement.

\- Depuis quand tu respectes les lois. Tu ne peux pas téléphoner et conduire ? Demande Tenten avec rhétorique.

\- Non, crache Naruto.

Quelque peu surpris de la réponse elle va comprendre en l'analysant derrière le volant, ses yeux se baladant partout et ses gestes incertains.

-Putain ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas conduire. On te dit né avec deux roues.

\- Justement. Deux pas quatre. Crache avec force le blond.

Le regard sur la route, il n'a plus d'intérêt à nier ne pas être à l'aise dans une voiture.

\- Sur un deux roues t'as pas à te faire chier à regarder trente-six mille rétros, appuyé sur une pétale et jouer avec un lever de vitesse comme toi lors de ta première bite.

\- Arrête-toi sur le côté. Ordonne avec force la châtain, n'ayant plus de patience pour le blond.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que, vu que moi, je sais conduire une bagnole et jouer avec un levier, mieux que ma première bite, je me sentirai plus à l'aise si je conduis et toi, tirer quand on se fera poursuivre par les flics.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Qu'on se fasse poursuivre par les flics ou que je t'encastre la tête dans le panneau de commande ?

_xxx_

_\- What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see_  
_Won't see what might have been._

La chanson terminée, les deux hors-la-loi rigolent, s'applaudissant de joie. Installé derrière le volant, Tenten regarde autour d'elle, prenant un visage sérieux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

\- Certain. Réponds Naruto, ayant un ton tout aussi sérieux en regardant autour de lui.

Arrivé au centre d'une zone industrielle depuis dix minutes, chacun a bien eu le temps de repérer les lieux. Malgré qu'il soit dans une zone fermée d'apparence, les deux ont déjà leur plan de sorties, tant par voiture qu'à pied, leur arme chargées et prêtes à être utilisé, Tenten sortant son Glock pour l'avoir sur les genou tout en le tenant à pleine main. Naruto, pas autant sur la défensive, n'en reste pas moins sérieux.

\- Combien ? Demande Tenten, apaisant la tension créé par le silence.

-On a convenu de 15-45. Encore deux minutes. Devance-t-il la châtain sur sa prochaine question.

\- J'espère que ton contact est sérieux. Les flics aux trousse-

\- Il le sera. De toute façon, c'est obligé de passer par lui, qu'il accepte ou non.

La situation est au plus mal. Naruto savait avoir les Hyûga au cul à son retour où quand ils seraient qu'il est encore vivant, mais Sasuke est un pion important et l'avoir pour ennemi est un fait digne d'avoir tout un pays contre lui. Il n'est ni en position de force, ni l'avantage de la surprise, comme contre Tenten et Truth.R.

Les deux minutes passent lentement et dix secondes avant, Tenten a déjà mis le contact, Naruto soupirant une insulte en acceptant le fait qu'on lui a posé un lapin, quand un signal lumineux attire leur attention. Prudent, possiblement un sniper, il se révèle être un code que Naruto comprend et retransmet, Tenten coupant le contact quand il lui est confirmé par l'apparition d'autres voitures, d'où en sorte des costards noirs, que le rendez-vous a bien lieu.

\- Cette fois, ne compte pas sur moi pour rester en arrière. Balance-t-elle à un Naruto qui va pour sortir, l'imitant sans attendre son accord.

Les deux sorties, ils font, en quelques pas, face à cinq costards cravate devant un entrepôt qui s'est ouvert, leurs silhouettes massives, preuve d'un entraînement quotidien, sans rivaliser avec les gardes de Truth.R, ce qui dans les deux cas impressionne en rien les deux silhouettes, plus fines, mais, à n'en pas douter, plus puissante.

Dans l'esprit de la châtain, elle prépare un plan pour tuer les cinq si jamais l'un d'eux venait à lui manquer de respect, tel que la fouiller pour lui retirer ses armes. Quand l'un va pour s'approcher deux, avec cette attention en tête, elle est parée à sortir sa lame garnie de pierre d'_Ăgĕr_, Naruto lui ayant rendu.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Laisse-les venir.

Une voix dans les haut-parleurs de l'entrepôt derrière eux, fait stoppé l'homme, qui, avec un peu d'hésitation, va se décaler sur le côté, obéissant, Naruto et Tenten rentrant dans l'entrepôt sans s'être arrêté où varier leur marche, ayant été à deux doigts de le faire.

Si, en dehors, les deux invités eurent le temps de préparer leur fuite en cas d'embuscade, ils doivent tout revoir, discrètement, pour l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, devant repérer les possibles fuites et les manières de rejoindre leur point d'extraction du précédent plan.

Pour jouer aux échecs, le principe est d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur l'ennemi et prévoir ses différents coups, avoir un sens aiguisé de ce type de stratégie.

Naruto est un stratège, mais un mauvais joueur d'échec. S'il aime avoir un plan de sortie, ne pas en avoir ne l'a jamais empêché de se jeter dans la gueule d'un loup pour le tuer de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est pouvoir compter sur des alliés dans cette pièce, ayant assez perdu de temps pour se permettre un autre massacre.

L'entrepôt est utilisé pour stocker de nombreuses caisses, créant des dédales de couloirs.

Partant en de nombreuses directions, l'idée qu'on puisse tenter de le désorienter lui frôle l'esprit, sans pour autant que cela marche sur lui et Tenten.

En dernier tournant, il tombe sur une porte, occupée par un garde de chaque côté, la partie visible, Naruto comptant vingt gardes cachées, Tenten arrivant à vingt-cinq.

Leur guident les laisses devant la porte, se décalant et invitant à rentrer. Naruto, sans perdre de temps, à peine calcule l'invitation et ouvre la voie en grand pour se plonger dans la demi-pénombre de la pièce, éclair par les lampes du plafond, qui grésille, Tenten sur ses talons, la porte se ferme derrière eux en un claque qui les surprend, se retournant en sortant leur arme, prêt à tirer sur le premier mouvement qu'ils sentiront.

D'un flash blanc, les lumières s'allument en les aveuglant, tous deux fermants leurs yeux d'un même geste, ce canalisant sur leurs quatre autres sens.

\- Baisser donc vos armes. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, je l'aurais fait à votre arrivée il y a dix minutes.

La voix est sur leur droite, les deux canons des Glock pointé avec précision sur la position de la voix. Le propriétaire, épaté, marchera sur la droite d'un pas qu'il veut silencieux, les deux canons le suivant avec précision, sa tête toujours visée. Toujours dans le défi, profitant de ce que leur vue soit floue, il jette sur sa droite une pièce tout en bougeant sur la gauche au son répercutant le sol.

Un coup de feu répond, lui passant à un centimètre du corps, l'immobilisant.

\- Tu veux encore jouer ? Demande Tenten, son arme pointée sur le corps de l'inconnu, Naruto soupirant de lassitude en rangeant son arme, toujours ses yeux fermés, mais sans en avoir besoin.

\- Fais attention. Elle est moins joueuse que moi. Surtout avec les étrangers.

\- Une nouvelle odeur s'est installée. Plus aiguë. Monsieur suinte la peur.

Tenten part dans un rire froid, qui accentue la terreur dans le corps, ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à la mort aussi vite, perdant le contrôle.

\- Assez plaisanté. On a parlé Neji.

xxx

_\- Tuer Hiashi ?!_

_Naruto,__ pointant toujours le canon sur l'__Hyûga,__ hoche la tête._

_\- C'est impossible. Il est protégé et sa mort signerait la fin de la famille._

_\- Raison pour laquelle il te faudra lui succéder._

_\- Moi ?! Si c'est pour me faire une dernière blague avant de me tuer, tu peux te dépêcher._

_\- Je suis sérieux. Crache __Naruto__ à un __Neji__ qui est encore sous le choc de la nouvelle._

_Il ne peut que le comprendre, le blond vient de lui annoncer qu'il va détruire le monde dans lequel celui-ci a grandi et à poser ses racines pour en être là où il en est._

_\- __Naruto.__ Même si l'idée de tuer Hiashi est ma raison de me lever le matin, prêt à me sacrifier pour cela, je refuse de le faire sur un coup de tête ou sans un plan bien __rodé__. Le fait de monter sur un trône en lambeau n'a aucune prestance._

_\- Autant, je ne m'inquiète pas parce que je m'en fous, autant parce que je te sais capable de le reforger. Tu es arrivé à surpasser l'apogée de ton père en grimpant sur ses cendres._

_Une moue colérique prend le visage de l'__Hyûga,__ répliquant :_

_\- Même si j'ai des partisans, je ne suis que le troisième, théorique, à prétendre pour l'héritage du trône, après Hinata et Hanabi._

_Le sous-entendu déplu à __Naruto,__ le remettant à sa place._

_\- __Hinata ne veut__ pas le trône, ne demandant qu'à ce qu'on lui foute la paix. Pour Hanabi, elle se sait, ou le découvrira, trop jeune. Tu n'auras qu'__à en__ faire __ta successeuse__ et t'assurer qu'elle ne tente rien contre toi. Survivre à des tentatives d'assassinat de son entourage est un fait banal dans cette famille._

_La pique touche en plein l'égo de l'__Hyûga,__ au visage défiguré par ses sentiments négatifs._

_\- Le conseil refusera que je prenne la succession. Ils nommeront Hinata __ou,__ en son absence, un tuteur parmi eux._

_Naruto__ prend un air désespéré devant la remarque, secouant la tête, ce que __Neji__ comprend et vexé encore plus. Il n'aurait pas une arme pointée sur lui, tenu par __Naruto,__ qu'il lui aurait arraché les yeux._

_\- Tu me parles Conseil. Règlement. Héritage. Évidemment que cette voie t'es interdites et je n'ai pas la folie de prétendre le contraire. Tu es le chef de la __Bunke,__ à qui je propose le trône, évidemment que cela ne va pas se faire dans les règles. C'est à toi de voir, maintenant. Sois, tu choisis de mourir en valet, enfermé dans ta cage. Soit, je t'en libère et tu fais en sorte de devenir roi._

_L'Hyûga__ a eu toujours la haine de la famille principale et son objectif n'a jamais été aussi clair que de se séparer d'eux, créer sa faction dans la __Bunke,__ qui ne devrait rien à celle d'__Hiashi.__ La proposition de __Naruto__ va dans ce sens, mais emprunte le sentier du sang, le sang proche de celui dans ses veines. Du sang, qu'ils n'auront pas hésité à verser aujourd'hui._

_\- Quand commence-t-on ?_

_\- Dès que tu auras fini ton ménage, je te ferais signe. En attendant, cache-toi en un lieu si sûr que même moi, je l'ignore._

_Neji__ est perdu par son raisonnement, __Naruto__ expliquant __en des mots__ simples, n'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps._

_\- Les Hyûga vont considérer cette attaque comme venir de l'extérieur, il ne sera pas à douter qu'à mon retour, je sois face à des accusations, mais toi, dès le tien, __Hiashi__ saisira l'occasion pour t'accuser et condamner à mort. C'est toi le chef d'escouade. C'est toi qui connais tout à mission et ses différents moyens pour la faire échouer. Sans compter ta position de chef révolutionnaire dans la __Bunke._

_Neji__ prend une inspiration, se rendant compte, avec calme, de sa situation. Avec ou sans __Naruto,__ dans les deux cas, __Neji__ est déclaré mort, perdant ainsi toute vie qu'il avait construite. Tout son réseau, ce qui le met en rage, sa voix froide, explosant de l'intérieur, tel un volcan, plaisant au blond, qui __joue__ de ses mots pour l'ensorceler à sa cause._

_\- Tuer __Hiashi__ serait comme couper la tête d'une hydre. Pour que tu sois au pouvoir, il faut autant renverser la situation entre la Soke et __Bunke,__ que tu sois maintenue au pouvoir. __Hiashi__ a toute la famille de son côté, autant __Soke__ que __Bunke.__ Peux-tu seulement me garantir que la __Bunke__ restera immobile à ton ordre et que tu peux les traverser sans être armé, eux couteau en main ? La révolution sera pour bientôt, mais d'abord, on va s'assurer de faire le ménage._

_\- De quel ménage tu me parles. Mes hommes me sont fidèles, ils veulent mon trône, mais se savent ennemis de la __Soke._

_\- Comment, à ton avis, la __Soke,__ même moi, a su ton chemin de passage ? Tu étais le seul au courant et tu préviens toujours au moment du départ ?_

_Neji__ écarquille les yeux, ne se rendant compte que maintenant, posant __la situation, qu'il a été__ trahi plus qu'il le pensait._

_\- Ta taupe en a soit réchappée pour revenir à la base et te mettre sur le dos l'attaque, soit tué par __Hiashi__ pour effacer ses traces._

Xxx

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer des changements ses trois dernières semaines.

Naruto et Tenten relèvent leur tête du plan de la maison Hyûga, marqué de différents pions et marquage aux feutres, ayant passé deux heures à prendre les informations et analyser les rapports.

\- Cela offre peu de failles. Analyse Naruto.

\- Il nous faudrait une armée. Déclare Tenten, analysant autant la réaction du brun, que l'environnement où ils se trouvent.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi et mes hommes. La Bunke n'interviendra pas en faveur de la Soke.

\- Ils sont tous là ? Demande Naruto, devançant Tenten de peu.

À la réponse positive, d'un petit geste de tête et une onomatopée, les deux ne cachent pas leur déception, crachant un soupir.

\- Tu as d'autres informations à donner. Demande Naruto, devançant la réaction négative du brun, vexé.

Faisant preuve du calme Hyûga en mettant ses sentiments négatifs, derrière un masque sévère, les yeux de Neji laissent répondre positivement. Le silence suivant prouvant que soit il refuse de partager l'information, soit il cherche ses mots, dans les deux cas, cela ne met pas les deux humeurs patientes.

\- C'est une rumeur de couloir, non-prouvée, mais prenant de l'importance.

Le fait qu'il tourne autour du pot, donnant sa source, ne rassure pas le blond.

\- Hiashi aurait mis la main sur Hinata.

\- Depuis quand ? Demande Naruto, d'une nonchalance vexante.

\- Aux alentours de deux semaines.

\- Dans ce cas, elle est morte. Autre chose ?

Neji connaît assez Naruto pour le savoir capable de détachement à des sujets graves, mais la nonchalance à donner sa réponse et son manque de réaction, comme s'il apprenait le prix d'une robe, le rend antipathique et trouble un Neji qui n'en a jamais eu quelque chose à faire d'Hinata.

Secouant la tête, incapable de dire un mot, tant ses pensées se bousculent, il voit les deux se lever sans se presser, partant après que Naruto lui intime l'ordre de rester cacher et continuer sur sa lancée depuis trois semaines.

\- Et il compte être quand ton signal. Nous sommes prêts à attaquer et les hommes…

\- Tes hommes feront ce que tu leur dis de faire et moi, je t'ordonne de rester caché et ne rien faire. Si tu es incapable de gérer ton armée, c'est que ton ménage n'a pas été bien fait.

Sur ses mots, Naruto part d'un pas ferme, agressive, suivi de peu par Tenten qui ne donne aucun signe d'intérêt au brun, rester en arrière, sa main sur le manche de son arme, prêt à tirer, se retenant de peu en se rappelant qu'il a besoin de Naruto pour le moment.

Dénigrant l'homme au côté de la porte qui voulait leur montrer la sortie, Tenten et Naruto lui passent devant, sortant sans soucis de l'entrepôt, n'ayant aucun mal à se guider même si tout se ressemble autour d'eux, notant chacun l'apparition de gardes supplémentaires.

Sous leur regard, Naruto passe la ligne des trois gardes Hyûga devant l'entrepôt. En milieu de chemin jusqu'à la voiture, il entend le bruissement d'air d'une lame, se retournant en sortant son Glock à la cheville, posant son genou droit à terre, l'autre pied prêt à l'impulser pour rouler au sol et partir en direction d'un abri, préparer à tirer entre-temps.

Face à lui, Tenten fait face à un homme, les yeux écarquillés de douleurs, les deux autres les regardant avec surprise. Le manche d'une lame dans la main, Tenten l'a plantée en plein dans l'entrejambe de l'homme, gravant ses yeux marron dans ceux du castrer.

Une demi-seconde après, les deux autres finissent enfin par comprendre la situation, pointant leur arme en sa direction, mais ils auront largement laissé le temps, en plus de ne pas le considérer, à Naruto de leur tirer dans la tête.

Tenten ne réagit pas aux deux tires et le sang qui gicle sur son corps, retirant la lame pour s'en retourner vers Naruto, la démarche calme, nonchalante, l'homme se mettant à hurler de douleur quand il voit les dégâts sur son entrejambe, ses testicules sortant de son corps.

Naruto se levant quand le tire a été fait, il reste à regarder l'entrepôt, surveillant les arrières de Tenten, même s'il ne doute pas qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

Arrivant à ses côtés, elle se retourne dans son sens, entendant, comme le blond soupirant, l'arrivée des soldats de la Bunke, arme en joue, n'ayant pas besoin de chercher pour comprendre la situation, pointant leur Type 68 fusil d'assaut sur les deux jeunes adultes, qui les regarde froidement, leur arme cachées, mais saisit.

Une escarmouche va avoir lieu, ce sera à celui qui prendra le camp adverse de vitesse.

-Suffis !

La voix dans le haut-parleur brise l'ambiance lourde. Neji, d'une voix froide, mais agressive, donnant l'ordre à ses soldats de regagner l'entrepôt en emportant les morts et le blessé. Il faudra plusieurs secondes et l'ordre répété pour que Neji soit obéi.

Les deux tueurs ne bougent pas de leur position pendant le repli Hyûga, même quelques secondes après que tous soient rentrés, attendant que les snipers se retirent pour gagner leur voiture.

Tenten au volant, Naruto sortant un HK G36 de sous son siège, ils partent loin de la zone industrielle. C'est après deux kilomètres de tranquillité et le désert qui les entoure, que Naruto range l'arme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !?

Le hurlement de Naruto révèle une rage froide. Tenten gardant les yeux sur la route et volant serré, cachant les tremblements de se sentir en danger.

\- Cet enfoiré a osé me siffler. Quand je me suis retourné, il arborait un sourire dégueulasse. Maintenant débarrasser de son deuxième cerveau, il va pouvoir mieux penser avant d'agir.

Malgré son envie de se moquer, de hurler que son acte fut débile, Naruto va soupirer de rage en tournant le regard, ne pouvant pas donner raison à la victime.

Il aura souvent employé différentes dragues et prit des râteaux autant que des réussites, sauf que cet homme a fait l'erreur de se considérer à égale ou supérieure de Tenten. Hormis son caractère, Tenten lui est supérieur hiérarchiquement, mentalement et en social. C'est un manque de respect flagrant et il ne peut qu'encourager Tenten à avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait, le contraire l'aurais choqué.

\- C'est du suicide d'attaquer les Hyûga sans armée.

Sentant que cette histoire est réglée, que Naruto est plus calme, elle enchaîne avec un retour de leur réunion.

\- Ce Neji est compétent, mais ce n'est pas une armée qu'il a. C'est à peine s'il peut garantir sa propre survie, lui confier la nôtre revient à sauter sans parachute... Son regard, j'ai bien senti qu'il voulait ta mort.

\- J'ai tué son père. Annonce Naruto, répondant à l'interrogation silencieuse.

\- C'est une coutume de sceller tes pactes avec le sang des proches de tes nouveaux alliés ? Demande moqueuse, la châtain.

Elle se sent chanceuse que ce ne soit pas son père qu'il a tué dans son cas à elle, ne pouvant que comprendre, en l'imaginant, ce que ressent Neji.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Je te prends les paris qu'il te tire une balle dans le dos, si tu réussis.

\- Fort heureusement qu'il a encore eu besoin de moi et qu'il a un minimum de contrôle, sans quoi toi et moi, on se faisait transpercer par les snipers.

Tenten ne peut le contredire sur ce point, ayant senti les balles une demi-seconde avant que Neji intervienne, sans pour autant se sentir redevable ou avec regret.

\- Cela appuie le fait que son armée n'est pas unifiée à sa voix, ayant dû répéter ses ordres avec véhémence. Je suis sûr qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, soit il aura perdu la vie, soit un bon fragment de son armée.

Marmonnant être d'accord, le blond regarde le paysage. Cherchant un autre moyen d'arriver à son objectif, reconnaissant que son chemin est trop glissant pour réussir à ne pas tomber.

\- Pourquoi te canaliser à Konoha ? Amène des renforts d'autres villes ou pays.

\- Si tu penses à l'Akatsuki, je tiens à te signaler que nos discussions sont fermées et ne mérite pas que je les supplie de m'aider.

\- Et tes frères ?

Tenten tente un coup de poker. Elle connaît les Jinchūriki que de noms et les échos, n'ayant que Naruto comme exemple et imaginer neuf Naruto la terrifie tellement qu'elle préfère fuir cette idée, ayant entendu qu'ils peuvent s'unir à toute demande de l'un d'eux, même s'ils se haïssent.

\- Oublie. Je veux me débarrasser d'un homme et son pouvoir familial dans une capitale, pas détruire, ou conquérir un pays. Surtout que je préfère encore crever la gueule ouverte que faire un pas vers eux.

La dernière phrase est crachée avec tellement de sérieux et rage que Tenten à un frisson dans le dos.

Un lourd silence suit la déclaration, avant que Naruto, à l'esprit revenant de ses songes.

\- Je sais que le sujet t'intéresse, donc je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais si tu recommences à parler des Jinchūriki en ma présence, je te descends sans hésitation.

Déglutissant, elle hoche la tête, se sachant ne pas être sur un terrain qui prête à la confrontation, respectant assez Naruto, tout autant que le craignant.

\- N'empêche qu'il va nous falloir une base, quel que soit ce qu'on fait.

Un petit regard sur le panneau de commande et elle ajoute qu'ils auront aussi besoin d'essence.

Xxx

\- Tiens, voilà un hôtel.

Naruto a à peine fini sa phrase, que Tenten le pousser de son passage pour gagner le dit lieu, ayant une froideur à couper au couteau. Se replaçant sur le chemin, ayant un regard noir pour le dos de la châtain, Naruto la suit de quelques pas, mâchant sa lèvre.

L'entrée est comme ce que l'hôtel laissait penser, vieux, miteux et entretenue au minimum, l'état de la chambre ne sera pas un grand confort, mais Tenten n'en a que faire, se dirigeant immédiatement sur l'hôtesse, agressive dans sa demande d'une chambre, sans en avoir le but.

Néanmoins, l'hôtesse fut mal avisée de répondre non. En pleine nuit, il est rare de tomber sur des clients chaleureux et patients, sa position en pleine zone non-commerciale rend difficiles les affaires, faisant son chiffre que par les travailleurs d'usine proches.

Annonçant n'avoir qu'une chambre, elle se fait presque arracher des mains la clé, un joli billet posé sur son bureau, largement plus que coûte la chambre, mais le départ de Tenten tend à prouver qu'elle ne veut pas la monnaie.

N'étant pas son argent et doutant que Tenten l'attente, Naruto gagne les escaliers à sa suite, se prenant la porte dans la figure, mais cela lui permet de la laisser ouverte.

La chambre est petite, pas plus de quatre pas le sépare du premier mur, contenant un lit assez large pour deux et une porte sur le fond gauche, qu'il devine donner sur les toilettes, un robinet et une cabine à l'italien se trouvant dans la pièce principale, détruisant le peu d'intimité que pourrait demander cet endroit.

Une intimité donc les deux se moquent, Tenten, toujours de dos, ne le calculant pas, retire ses vêtements, les laissant à terre en gagnant la salle d'eau.

En d'autres occasions, Naruto y verrait une invitation, mais sa raison et son entrejambe se mettent d'accord.

« Ce soir, c'est béquille. »

Retirant ses chaussures, il doit reconnaître que cela fait du bien à ses pieds d'être libéré, sa marche de trois heures ayant eu raison de ses membres.

Allant pour s'assoit sur le lit et attendre son tour.

\- N'ose même pas poser ton cul sur ce lit !

Se redressant avant d'avoir pu le toucher, Naruto est raide comme un piqué, ayant du mal à croire que son corps se considère en danger. Pourtant, il s'en décale et s'appuie sur le mur, debout, attendant et cela prend plusieurs longues minutes.

Enfin sorti, trempé jusqu'aux os en sentant le savoir industriel, elle gagne le centre de la pièce, laissant Naruto prendre son tour. Se déshabillant avec la même vitesse et pudeur que la châtain, il met ses vêtements en boule dans un coin sans les considérer.

La cabine est si étroite, qu'il peut à peine activer l'eau sans sa cognée au mur. Passant après Tenten, Naruto a l'avantage de pouvoir profiter immédiatement de l'eau chaude.

Ruisselant sur son corps, elle lui permet de décontracter ses muscles et faisant craquer ses os. Malgré sa cage étroite, il explose toutes ses courbatures et douleur, devant reconnaître que ce mois fut stressant, une autre partie de son corps lui donnant raison en sortant de sa cachette.

D'un petit regard, il prend inspiration, faisant un aller-retour nettoyant, profitant de la caresse avant de s'arrêter et renvoyer la bête dans son antre, justifiant que ce n'est pas le moment de se remettre au sport de lit.

Le savon liquide est en un distributeur à même la cabine et, le moins que peut reconnaître le blond, c'est que s'il lave, il faut en mettre beaucoup pour se sentir propre, l'odeur industrielle n'étant pas rassurante, mais meilleurs que la sueur. Sortant, il constate que ses habits n'ont pas bougé, ceux de la châtain étant étendu dans un coin, ayant subi un lavage express au lavabo, Naruto étant tellement bien qu'il n'a pas remarqué la différence de température.

Voyant Tenten nulle part, il se saisit de la serviette utilisée, n'en ayant qu'une, pour s'enlever l'excédent d'eau. Un regard vers le lit, puis vers ses vêtements, Naruto décide de ne pas tenter le coup et imite la châtain en lavant à la douche ses affaires et les suspendre au côté de ceux de Tenten, remarquant l'absence de sous-vêtements.

Se posant des questions d'hygiène, sans avoir envie d'y penser, il se demande où elle a pu partir, habillé de sous-vêtement. N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête, il s'allonge sur le dessus-de-lit, sa peau profitant de la douceur et moelleux du matelas, que d'autre jugeraient trop ferme, habillé de la seule serviette autour de la taille, il étire ses membres pour se faire avaler par le matelas.

Le bruit de la chasser d'eau sortie Naruto de son bonheur, Tenten sortant de la pièce adjacente pour se stopper sur le corps du blond sur le lit, lui lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu vas me faire la gueule toute la soirée ? Demande-t-il avec rhétorique.

-Tu es sans aucune ressource à Konoha. On a vendu la voiture avec chance et dû marcher des heures pour un hôtel miteux. On devait arriver comme des rois, on finit comme des cafards. Elle est belle l'image du Jinchūriki qui a mis Truth.R à mal !

\- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hiashi arriveraient jusqu'à eux. Moi aussi, j'ai la rage d'avoir perdu ses millions, mais je fais avec et me dis que j'ai des centaines d'autres dans le monde, sous d'autres noms.

\- Il même pas foutue de sécuriser ses comptes.

\- Tu ne vas pas me juger sur cette situation. Je sais que, toi aussi, tu as connu des merdes pires pour Truth.R.

\- Depuis qu'on est revenu. Tu enchaînes les merdes et pertes. Le pire, tu me fous dans tes merdes alors que Truth.R, n'a rien à voir avec les Hyûga.

En un soupir, Naruto appuie sa tête contre le mur, ne pouvant pas lui donner tort.

Cette journée fut l'une des pires, enchaînant déception sur déception. Si en trois semaines, il a réglé le problème avec Truth.R, Hiashi n'a pas perdu de temps pour lui tendre des pièges.

\- Je reconnais que c'est la merde et que je t'ai embarqué dedans sans te demander ton avis. Que je doive me sentir chanceux que tu ne te sois pas barré et attendu que tout se calme, que je donne les marchandises à Truth.R. Je te pris de m'ex-

-Ta gueule. On est à deux doigts à ce que tu me sortes un violon. Tu as la nuit pour me trouver une solution qui me convienne au matin. Sinon, je me casse et te recontacte quand Truth. R jugera nécessaire de refaire appel à toi et sois certain que je ne cacherais pas ta situation.

\- Ma merde avec Hyûga touche en rien mon trafic d'armes. Les routes sont ouvertes.

\- Garde ta langue de vipère pour d'autres. Tu as toute la nuit pour trouver comment me convaincre.

Soupirant à nouveau, Naruto ne peut qu'accepter ce nouveau poids à porter. Avoir Tenten à son service est autant un avantage que des emmerdes.

Celle-ci s'avance vers le lit, d'un pas rapide.

\- En attendant.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Naruto se fait dégager du lit d'un coup de pied puissant, s'étalant à terre et se relevant aussi vite.

\- Sérieusement ?! Crache Naruto avec froideur, vexé.

\- Ma voiture. Mon argent. Ma chambre. Mon lit.

Chaque possession est dite d'une voix claire et officielle, défiant Naruto de la contredire et celui-ci ne s'y opposer pas, ayant aucun avantage à la déshonorer en l'insultant de menteuse.

\- Hier, c'était ma cabine, dans mon lit, avec mon corps.

Étant la première fois qu'il reparle de leur nuit ensemble, Naruto s'attendait à une réaction de Tenten, toute froide qu'elle est, elle ne peut rester insensible à sa première nuit. Pourtant, elle surprend Naruto en répondant avec nonchalance.

\- Que j'ai payé de ma bonne compagnie, mon partage de plat et d'alcool, une journée festive qui a donné du repos et amusement malgré les sujets sérieux. Toi, ton cadeau, c'est emmerdes sur emmerdes.

Naruto va pour réagir, mais ferme sa bouche entrouverte n'ayant pas de poids dans ce procès. D'un soupir abattu.

\- J'ai au moins le droit à un coussin.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se voit recevoir en pleine face le dit coussin, réagissant à l'agression par la menace.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais prendre ce lit sans difficulté.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Demande Tenten, jouant les curieuses, d'un ton provocateur.

\- Hormis le fait que je t'ai déjà cassé la figure, tu n'es toujours pas remis de nos dernières nuits ensemble. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi.

Devant l'affirmation du blond qui fait un pas vers elle, provocant, les yeux prêts à en découdre, sans que ce soit son objectif, Tenten sort de sous son cousin un Glock, que Naruto reconnait comme le sien, se faisant menacer avec.

\- C'est un bon argument. Réponds le blond, se reculant.

\- Le cousin. Ordonne Tenten, les yeux ne cachant pas qu'elle attend l'occasion pour le tuer.

Sans combattre, il balance le dit objet sur le lit, se couchant à terre, avec pour seule fortune sa serviette, maudissant d'avoir baissé sa garde en ne prévenant pas son Glock avec lui, sous la douche.


	11. Proche de tes amis, encore plus

**_Genre_: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut. Nouveau chapitre. Pendant ce temps, entre deux jeux vidéo et repos, j'écris un autre roman. Je sais pas si je vais le poster en ligne sur wattpad ou autre, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire sur fanfiction, l'univers n'ayant rien a voir. Si vous avez des subjection de site, je prends.^^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre XI : Proche de tes amis, encore plus proche de tes ennemis

Au centre de Konoha, dans la zone commerciale, se trouvent les plus grands magasins de la ville, certains étant du pays, mais aussi des restaurants aux mets fins.

Sasuke est installé à une table contre la fenêtre, le soleil s'étant levé depuis peu, son journal dans les mains, lisant nonchalamment les dernières nouvelles, sans rien apprendre, attendant le même plat qu'il commande toutes les semaines.

\- Les corbeaux sont noirs !

Dans le dos du brun, un homme un peu plus âgé, ayant les cheveux gris, longs, confortablement installé sur la banquette, seul à table, sur laquelle se trouvent plusieurs assiettes vides.

Serrant les coins de son journal, Sasuke se crisper de colère, reconnaissant la voix dans son dos, préférant l'ignorer.

\- La fête bat son plein.

Les mots sont prononcés avec nonchalance, comme si l'homme répétait une poésie.

\- Tu as le cul en chou-fleur.

\- La ferme, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux de gosses.

Crachant sa réponse, il se retient de jeter son journal et partir, ayant ses habitudes et l'occasion de payer plus tard.

\- Mot de passe accepté.

La voix est robotique, l'homme souriant, les lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux pleins de malice.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

Le brun est colérique, réussissant à donner le change pour que, visuellement, on le pense continuer à lire son journal.

-Allons. Tu penses vraiment que des barrages et un avis de recherche peuvent m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais limité à me payer le luxe de venir directement à ton bureau, mais cela aurait été manqué de respect au gardien de la paix.

La moquerie des mots du blond pique l'orgueil du brun.

\- Je devrais t'arrêter sur-le-champ.

\- Tu le pourrais. L'endroit est rempli de civil, mais c'est fermé et je ne pourrai pas en réchapper qu'en te mettant K.O., encore.

Le brun contracte son corps à la remarque, avant de se mettre à trembler d'un ricanement moqueur, ce qui étonne le blond, surtout quand il pose le journal sur la table et joint des deux mains, le regard devant sans en donner de l'importance.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des abrutis, Naruto.

Le concerné, sous son déguisement, reste stoïque, commençant à comprendre.

\- J'ai retenu la leçon de la dernière fois et je savais que tu allais me contacter. Ça aura pris moins de temps que ce que je pensais, tu dois vraiment être dans une situation impossible.

\- Il y a eu meilleure situation. Avoue le gris.

Son regard se baladant sur les civils autour, mangeant leur plat, remarquant quelques-uns qui leur lance des regards rapides.

\- Tu as dix secondes avant que je donne le signal pour t'arrêter.

Si Naruto peut s'en sortir, ses armes chargées et le terrain appris, il va laisser Sasuke penser mener la danse, étant venue ici pour lui parler et non faire couler du sang.

\- Laisse-nous en paix, Tenten et moi.

Objectif de la demande clairement dit, la vraie conversation va commencer.

\- Impossible. Vous êtes recherché. Lâche Sasuke, sans aucune forme de pression, prêt à faire intervenir ses soldats.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire. Nous sommes dans cette situation grâce à toi.

Aucune n'attaque, Naruto présente la situation et, autant il reconnaît ses fautes, qu'il demande à Sasuke d'en faire de même.

Naruto n'a pas tenu sa promesse de revenir en moins de trois jours, que Sasuke lui a imposé pour lui donner passeport et porte de sortie du pays, la situation de présumer mort de Naruto l'obligeant à rester discret.

Au final, le plan a duré plus longtemps et des improvisations ont succédé à d'autres, l'amenant à revenir bien trop tard. Il n'empêche que Sasuke a aggravé la situation en décider de le punir par un avis de recherche et une tentative d'arrêt. Encore maintenant, Naruto venant pour discuter, Sasuke a fait venir des renforts et tous les deux le savent, si les discussions ne sont pas achevées avec un accord, ce sera avec le sang d'innocent.

Sasuke est de loin plus intelligent que Naruto, laissant peu de place à l'improvisation, même s'il sait l'utiliser. Il est un génie et c'est par ce trait de caractère qu'il a compris le monde autour, comment y survivre et le faire évoluer vers son désir. Si Naruto a souvent eu besoin de lui pour se faciliter certaines affaires, Sasuke lui doit autant sa position. Deux faces d'une même pièce, identique en tout point.

\- J'ai fait ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, protégé mes arrières. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé durant ses trois semaines ? Tous savent que tu es encore en vie, pire, la majorité enrage de te savoir depuis si longtemps à leur côté sans t'avoir repéré. Je suis pénard pour le moment, mais je ne vais pas tarder à m'exiler aussi.

La déclaration de Sasuke ne peut pas se faire plus claire. Lui aussi est dans une horrible situation et avoir donné Naruto fut sa seule chance pour se donner du temps afin de retourner la situation. Comme il l'a souligné, Naruto aurait fait pareil, mais seulement s'il était certain de pouvoir s'en sortir, tout en évitant que ses proches en souffrent, ou le moins possible.

Sasuke partage aussi ce point de vue, Naruto espérant juste que le brun se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de provoquer, Naruto n'ayant jamais eu de mal à dormir avec le sang d'innocent ou dégât collatéral sur les mains.

\- Et si je te donne un plus gros poisson ?

Le marché est posé sur la table. C'est tout ou rien et Naruto ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Le brun a compris qu'il lui propose une porte de sortie, mais aussi le prix. En acceptant sa proposition, il s'engage sur une voie loin de la loi, choisissant de fermer les yeux là où lui demande de les ouvrir en grands. Le simple écho de cette conversation, s'il l'accepte, suffira à le mettre derrière les barreaux et ne plus jamais avoir l'espoir de réaliser son objectif de vie.

Or, il n'est pas aveugle, cette porte de sortie est donnée par un Naruto, certes, mais un Naruto qui souhaite aussi s'en sortir, disparaître des radars. Si manipulation est possible, cela ne sera pas sans payer un lourd tribut, doutant de sa volonté à le faire.

\- Plus gros que toi et Tenten, réunie qui plus est. C'est quoi ? Un dictateur ?

Il n'a pas dit oui. Se renseignent avant, afin d'avoir tous les informations possibles. C'est ainsi qu'il voit les choses et justifie sa remarque, fait avec un semblant d'intérêt et preuve qu'il n'a pas de meilleure solution.

Naruto garde son sourire de victoire, il a appâté l'animal, mais doit marcher sur des œufs au risque de le faire fuir. C'est avec calme qu'il présente son projet, ayant répété ses mots pour en dire le plus avec le moins d'éléments.

\- Pas un, des dizaines. Une liste de noms si intouchable, que même le Daimyo refuse de les affronter. Par contre, j'ai une cible parfaite pour faire passer le message : « ne pas s'approcher de Konoha ».

\- Hiashi ?

La conclusion est venue naturellement, n'ayant pas eu à chercher. Naruto est revenu pour lui, qu'ils se sont faits face sur le port, ce dernier ayant pas mal agis durant les trois dernières semaines.

\- Toujours aussi rapide.

Le hors-la-loi se permet un sourire et une voix plus serpenteuses, mettant Sasuke face à la limite de ce que la morale réprouve.

C'est sans aide et filet que Sasuke traverse cette ligne, voulant en apprendre le plus, ayant toujours en tête la possibilité de revenir et justifier son détour, n'ayant aucune preuve qu'il plonge plus l'instant.

\- Il ne me faut pas que des accusations et fausse preuve pour ça.

-Si je te les apporte, tu me garantis l'ancien statu quo, en ajoutant Tenten ?

Plus rien n'a d'importance autour des deux rivaux. Si physiquement, ils sont de dos, droit mentalement, ils se font face et concluent un début d'accord.

\- C'est compliqué.

Le début de main tendue du blond se recule et Naruto commence à disparaître dans l'obscurité pour laisser seul le policier, faisant comprendre que rien n'est négociable. C'est un oui ou non qui est proposé au brun.

\- J'espère que tu as préparé ta valise. Ton exile commence à la fin de ce petit-déjeuner.

À ses mots, le blond déguisé, va pour se lever, vite imiter par plusieurs civils, qui l'ont en visuel, grillant leur couverture. Sasuke fait un geste, lançant un appel à retraire et attendre son signal. Fidèle à leur chef, les hommes et femmes obéissent aveuglement, certain que seul lui possède la vérité, malgré des méthodes peu orthodoxes.

Voyant les agents dissimuler se rasseoir, aussi discrètement qu'ils le peuvent, Naruto comprend que le brun veut changer sa réponse.

La proposition de Naruto intéresse fortement le brun, autant parce qu'il n'a pas sa propre solution, autre que la fuite - évitant la prison, mais perdant son rêve - que celle-ci est en elle-même intéressante.

Naruto et Tenten sont de gros poissons, mais s'il peut mettre des bâtons dans les roues des grandes instances, maître de l'Ombre, le sous monde, il ne va pas se priver. Naruto, anarchistes sociopathe, avide de liberté, s'en fait des ennemies idéologiques.

Aucune raison de tromper le brun pour bien se faire bien voir, comme ce que lui a cherché à faire pour se donner du temps.

\- Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

Ses six mots ne donnent pas ce que Naruto désirait, pourtant ils représentent la plonger de Sasuke hors des limites de sa moral. En les prononçant, il se condamne à avoir le corps couvert du sang d'innocent, créant un escalier montant de corps humain.

Naruto a bien compris le sous-entendu, soupirant en fermant les yeux et acceptant la réponse et ce qu'elle représente.

\- Son nom.

La demande reçoit le silence. Sasuke, les mains jointes, refusant de plus s'impliquent qu'il ne l'ait déjà.

\- Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Tiens ta promesse.

À ses mots, le blond se lève et part sans se retourner. Des agents voulurent intervenir, mais le chef d'escouade les renvoie à leur place par un signe.

Tous s'indignent, ne comprenant pas, ayant là, la parfaite occasion d'arrêter l'une des criminelles les plus féroces du monde, le regardant filer, sans aucune gêne, entre leurs doigts.

Sasuke sait qu'il devra se justifier, que beaucoup vont faire un rapport sur sa personne, qu'il perdra des fidèles, mais aussi qu'il en gagnera d'autres et que, si le résultat abouti à leur désir, les langues vont s'adoucir et beaucoup d'autres vont le rejoindre.

Cela n'a jamais été le but de Sasuke. Avoir ses fidèles à ses avantages, mais il ne cherche pas à leur plaire. Dès leur arriver et ceux, tous les jours, il se met un point donneur à leur à rappeler qu'il faut passer par l'ombre pour avoir la lumière et les sceptiques n'ont pas leur place à ses côtés. Tous le savent, tous l'acceptent et tous tentent de prouver cette vérité, sans aller aussi loin que Sasuke, sous peine qu'il les arrête, autant physiquement que moralement.

Xxx

Après plusieurs détours, ayant un nouveau déguisement, Naruto regagne l'hôtel qui l'aura accueilli la nuit dernière, à la périphérie de la ville, proche des usines et lieux industriels.

Frappant, en un réflexe, il est surpris de voit Tenten, assis sur le bord du lit, lui lançant un regard froid. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait partie à son réveil, quand elle ne l'aura pas vu, n'ayant pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait et ne lui devant rien.

\- Où tu étais ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix neutre, mais assez froide.

Naruto, d'un soupir, ferme la porte en s'avançant.

\- Je ne te dois rien. Je t'ai laissé dormir parce que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. J'avoue être surpris de te voir encore là.

Tenten l'est tout autant. Elle serait partie dès son réveil, elle aurait eu l'impression d'être une voleuse, de fuir et cela n'est pas ce quel désir. Maintenant qu'elle voit le blond, qu'elle a obtenu sa "réponse", son choix est plus clair.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me garder pour partenaire de vie. Crache le blond pour seul remarque.

Un silence suit sa déclaration, Naruto se satisfaisant d'avoir touché un point sensible.

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- La nuit dans la cabine. Toi, moi, dans un lit, nues comme des vers.

Il faudra plusieurs secondes pour que Tenten comprenne le raisonnement du blond, répondant d'un ton hautain affirmant.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble, abrutis. Je préfère encore un chien d'envahisseur qui me viole plutôt que de m'imaginer me donner à toi.

Vexé, le blond se tend, regardant la châtain dans les yeux.

\- Comment tu l'explique ? Tu m'as bien avoué que je suis le type d'homme que tu recherches.

\- J'ai reconnu, mais cela ne te donne pas un pass ou titre. Cette nuit, toi et moi, l'alcool aidant, on a crevé de chaud et retirer nos vêtements, comme hier.

\- Hier, on s'est lavé et on n'avait pas de change.

\- Je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement.

C'est sans honte que Tenten admet ce fait, expliquant qu'elle bande sa poitrine chaque matin, ce que Naruto sait pour l'avoir vu faire, admettant, pour lui-même, que cela lui donne un charme.

\- Pour le bas, mes pantalons sont doublés à l'entrejambe, faisant un simili culotte. Les sous-vêtements m'ont toujours gêné.

Cette confession fait, Naruto repense à l'aveu et comprend mieux la soirée. À tous les coups, avec son ton joueur, il a dû se moquer de Tenten qui n'a pas réagi, ce qui l'a poussé à se déshabiller aussi, sous le prétexte qu'elle n'aura pas à se sentir honteuse d'être dans le même lit qu'un homme aussi nu qu'elle.

\- Quel con je suis. Fait-il d'un chuchotement, mi-rassuré et déçu.

Naruto sort de ses pensées quand Tenten, ayant mis au point cette remarque, qui la plus que surprise, se lève et décide de partir.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demande le blond.

\- Je ne te dois rien. Répond-elle avec véhémence.

Lui passant à côté, Tenten se voit saisir le poignet par Naruto, rester fixe. Regardant la dite main l'emprisonner, sans y mettre de force, pouvant facilement s'en libérer, Tenten monte son regard d'incompréhension sur un Naruto froid.

Le démon a agi sans réflexion, se trouvant perdu par son acte et il n'aime pas ça, réagissant.

Son poing s'abat violent sur la joue de Tenten. Celle-ci, ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque, ni à la violence, titube et tombe sur les fesses. Naruto a à peine compris ce qu'il vient de faire qu'il se fait percuter par le coup de pied sauté de la châtain, rebondissant sur le mur.

Il ignore la raison qui aura provoqué son acte, mais il refuse de perdre un combat, s'approchant en repoussant, de sa droite, un coup de pied, s'approchant pour riposter d'un coup de poing gauche qui se fait bloquer, le bras saisir, Tenten le longeant pour frapper son corps de son coude gauche.

Percutant la main droite, que Naruto utilise pour se protéger, celui-ci dévie la charge en se décalant sur la droite, frappant d'un coup de tibia les reins pour repousser Tenten.

Se prenant le coup, elle se retourne en tendant le bras droit, cherchant à donner un coup à la tête du blond dans son mouvement. Malheureusement, Naruto s'est reculé d'un pas, devenant hors de porter de son bras tendu, sans qu'elle ne le soit de ses jambes, le prouvant en donner un coup de pied direct pistonnée dans le torse, Tenten volant contrer le mur, le souffle coupé.

Comme Naruto, elle ignore ce qui aura poussé le blond à l'attaquer, ni même pourquoi il a besoin qu'elle reste à ses côtés. C'est l'évidence même qu'elle ne va pas s'allier à Hiashi dès son départ, même après cet échange costaud. Ne voulant pas chercher à comprendre, prêt à répondre à la demande de coup du blond, elle se redresse et s'éloigne du mur, se mettant en garde tout en tournant autour du blond.

La chambre est petite, ne laissant pas beaucoup d'espace entre les deux, à peine assez pour être hors de portée d'un coup, les deux se tenant prêts quand l'autre réduira cet espace. Devant garder un parfait équilibre et bouger au minimum, chaque coup doit être bien calculé pour ne pas se retourner contre eux. Ainsi, ils se jettent sur l'autre quasiment en synchronisation, rendant impossible de savoir qui a attaqué.

Tentant d'un coup de poing droit, le coup de Tenten est bloqué et celui de Naruto dévié, Tenten se rapprochant assez pour frapper les jambes par les siennes, qu'elle positionne pour le déséquilibrer tout en prenant l'ascendant dans l'échange de coup de poing. Naruto bloque les coups, sa posture solide, mais Tenten réussit à dévier sa garde, frappant en de petits coups précis, l'affaiblissant pour enchaîner les coups.

En une droite montante, elle passe sous la garde du blond, qui se remet à peine d'un coup à la tempe, lui attrapant le col pour le tirer vers elle et lui donner un coup de tête puissant.

Se faisant crocheter le pied en se reculant sous l'impact, la douleur des coups de Tenten se faisant sentir, offrant une occasion qu'elle va saisir en un coup de pied circulaire tourniquet, dans les côtes gauche du blond, celui-ci les sentant se fêler.

La douleur en second souffle, il referme son bras sur la jambe, la bloquant contre son corps pour la saisir et engagé un mouvement de balancer. Perdant l'équilibre sous la force brute, Tenten saute en sa direction, pliant son corps pour lui attraper la tête, échappant de peu à l'impact contre le mur, voulant le frapper, mais la projection du blond lui fait perdre ses appuis, son dos se fracassant contre le matelas dure, se différenciant de peu à la douleur d'être projeté contre le sol.

Voyant le blond qui a la jambe soulevée, droit le long de son corps, Tenten roule vite sur la droite, échappant de peu à l'impact, pliant en deux le matelas.

Se mettant vite debout sur le lit, elle écrase de sa droite la jambe qui se retire, frappant d'un rapide et puissant coup de pied circulaire fouettée la tête du blond, qui tombe à terre, y roulant quand sa jambe retouche sol - Tenten l'ayant lâché quand elle perdit l'équilibre à cause de la chute du blond.

Se redressant, sonné, il ressent avant de voir et comprendre le pied de Tenten contre le torse, s'écrasant contre la porte, qui va légèrement se plier.

Tenten, après son coup de pied sauté du lit, retouchant le sol avec droiture, regardant le blond tousser du sang qui, avec son regard bestial rouge, lui donne l'air d'un démon venant de dévorer une victime.

Ressentant un frisson à cette vision, elle se tient prête à la suite, renvoyant les signaux d'alerte de son corps, pas encore complément remis et tenant peu à continuer un exercice intense.

Chargeant la châtain, celle-ci l'évite de peu en sautant sur le lit courant dessus en largeur pour sauter, quand le blond se projette sur elle, saisissant son cou pour lui passer dans le dos, frappant sa tête en plusieurs coups, profitant de ce que son subite poids écrase l'avant du corps du blond contre le matelas.

Après trois coups, le blond se redresse brusquement. Comprenant qu'il veut l'écraser contre le mur, elle se balance pour lui passer devant, tout en s'accrochant à lui, de sa gauche et le rattrapant de l'autre.

Tombant dans ses bras, Naruto lui saisir la nuque de la gauche, tirant pour la dégager, mais il est entraîné avec elle, Tenten passant sa jambe droite sous l'aisselle gauche, pour saisir la gorge sous son tibia, serrant de toutes ses forces, pour le maintenir sous son emprise.

Passant son bras gauche sous l'aisselle droit, elle lui bloque le dit bras entre sa tête et épaule, saisissant sa propre jambe strangulatrice pour maintenir le blocage et se libérer la main droite. La main du blond, toujours sur la nuque féminine, serre tout en étant bloquée sous le corps de la femme, qui lui administre plusieurs dizaines de coups, sans qu'il puisse lutter.

Chaque coup étant une pique sur un taureau, Naruto explose de colère et se relève pour projeter la châtain sur la gauche, lui faisant percuter le miroir, qui se brise à l'impact de sa tête, restant en syncope quelques secondes.

Se libérant, le blond saisit la châtain par la gorge, la soulevant pour l'écraser contre le verre mural. Gémissant de douleur, Tenten riposte d'un coup net en diagonale, tailladant le visage du blond d'un morceau de verre, qu'elle a ramassé avant qu'il la ressaisisse.

Hurlant de douleur, il bloque le poignet avant qu'elle tente de le planter, la traînant contre le mur pour l'encastrer contre un autre, perpendiculaire, la tête de Tenten salissant de son sang à l'impact, son bras armé écrasé contre, sous la pression du blond.

En dernier instinct de survie, elle entoure ses jambes autour des côtes du blond, exerçant une pression sur celles de droite, fêlées. Le blond, sous la douleur, serre plus fort, mais celle-ci commence à le paralyser.

Manquant de souffle, frappant l'intérieur du coude pour briser l'emprise, Tenten réussit à se libérer assez d'air pour saisir l'arrière des cheveux du blond tirant tout en barrant de son bras, celui strangulatoire, pour affaiblir son emprise.

Souffrant tous les deux, proche à quelques centimètres, leurs yeux se croisent et, comme pour ce début de combat quelque chose se passe et échappe au contrôle du blond, contaminant la châtain, qui sent son corps bouger avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

Arrêtant de tirer les cheveux, elle pousse la tête vers elle, Naruto se laissant entraîner, ne mettant plus de force dans son étranglement. Malgré qu'il se rapproche, c'est Tenten qui se jette sur ses lèvres, les dévorant, Naruto répondant au baisser, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne, qui se nourrit du sang sur les lèvres du blond, un goût métallique, âcre, mais qu'elle ne trouve pas dégoûtant.

Lâchant le poignet armé, Naruto passe ses bras autour du corps de la châtain, la décollant du mur, en même temps qu'elle les passe dans son dos, le verre griffant sans qu'elle le veuille ou que Naruto se sente en danger, trouvant même un délice à sentir le verre contre son corps.

Portée à bras le corps, Tenten est retourné, s'écrasant avec violence, sans agressivité, contre le lit, tous deux continuant à se dévorer la bouche.

Tenten, excité, serre ses jambes, provoquant la douleur dans le corps blond involontairement, mais trouvant une satisfaction qui réchauffe son corps.

Longeant son corps de sa main gauche, pour descendre sur le côté de la jambe, il se libère de son emprise sans difficulté, Tenten ne voulant plus sa douleur. La jambe retouchant le matelas, les yeux fermés de délices, la main lâche le verre, remontant le dos pour caresser sa joue.

Sans comprendre ce qui leur arrive, les deux aiment ce qui se passe et refuse que cela s'arrête.

Tenten libère la bouche, soufflant rapidement.

\- Attends. Pas comme ça.

Malgré une voix remplie de désir, elle souhait que cela s'arrête, refusant que cela se passe ainsi et, étonnement, Naruto partage son avis, plongeant sa tête à sa droite soufflant contre le martela un souffle chaud qui excite la châtain, à la tête tournée.

Haletant tous les deux, il reste dans leur position plusieurs minutes, le temps que leur désir les libère et qu'ils puissent s'éloigner.

Naruto se relevant, les deux se font à peine face, courant dans la cabine de douche. Tenten le prenant de vitesse, elle s'enferme et ouvre les robinets d'eau froide, Naruto se rattrapant sur les lavabos, ouvrant l'eau tout aussi froide retirant ses vêtements, qui l'étouffe, pour noyer son corps.

Xxx

Passant les bras et tête, Tenten recouvre son corps nu d'une robe rouge, aux fins tissus, avec des motifs de trait fin, dans un style chinois. Face au miroir du placard, elle analyse son corps tout juste recouvert, trouvant qu'elle lui va bien et le fait qu'elle soit fendue sur les côtés jusqu'à l'entrejambe lui permet de la porter en toute situation, même si elle reconnaît que c'est trop beau pour être porté en mission.

D'un sourire, elle se retourne, prenant une fausse pause de mannequin débile.

\- Comment tu me trouves ?

Assis sur le lit, face à la châtain, Naruto à un regard remplit de désir, se léchant la lèvre inférieure en répondant.

\- Tu es divine. On dirait une combattante légendaire.

Le compliment touche la châtain en plein dans son estime, ayant craint que cette tenue soit, de par son tissu fragile, trop froufrou, donnant une image qu'elle détesterait. Pour remercier le compliment, elle s'avance, montant sur ses jambes, posant ses genoux autour, prenant une posture supérieure, ses deux mains sur le visage du blond, qu'elle redresse et regarde de haut, en une fausse posture.

Le blond, les deux mains posées sur le lit, en arrière, se maintient droit, fixant cette femme qui le domine par jeux, se laissant faire en sachant que Tenten joue un rôle, ayant un regard rempli de désir.

Un petit tremblement de rire du blond interloque la châtain, demandant, d'une voix suave, la raison, voir imposant la réponse.

\- Je me plais à me dire qu'hier encore on se tirait dessus et que c'est un coup de poing qui nous aura ouvert les yeux.

Tenten est du même avis. Ils se sont tellement tirés dans les pattes, que la situation leur apparaît incroyable. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, c'était une éventualité. Elle comme lui, à chacune de leur rencontre, ont toujours été à couteaux tiré, se justifiant derrière le caractère de l'autre, mais les deux derniers jours, par la force des choses, les ont rapprochés et permis de découvrir qu'ils sont semblables en bien des points, ayant ce que l'autre recherche.

Avec le recul, mettant leur égo de côté, il se rend compte qu'il déteste l'autre pour les sentiments qu'il provoquait et les actes en réaction, finissant par se haïr par ses derniers, sans s'occuper de ce sentiment inconnu, que même maintenant, il n'arrive pas à définir.

Tenten a toujours vécue selon les principes de Truth.R, sans s'y sentir obligé, pouvant se cacher derrière son principe de ne se lier qu'avec un natif d'Ăgĕr, n'ayant pas d'expérience en relationnel personnel. Naruto, par ses nombreuses liaisons, pourrait se trouver en meilleure situation, sauf qu'il n'y comprend rien.

Nonobstant les coups d'un soir, aboutissement d'une chasse pour passer le temps, ainsi que ses liaisons pour s'installer un empire, il n'a pas eu plus d'expérience personnelle qui peut lui permettre de se définir. Ne pouvant que comparer qu'avec les plus importantes vécus.

Hinata est douce, soumise et il n'aura jamais douté des sentiments à son égard. Elle est le contraire de Tenten en tout point. Avec elle, il était en paix, une autre. Il vivait avec elle comme si jamais il n'a pris les armes, comme si jamais il aurait à les prendre et, hormis pour lors des sorties pour la protéger, jamais il eut à les prendre. Avec Tenten, le sang ne cherche pas à se tarir. Il est Naruto, un sanguinaire et Tenten une guerrière d'Ăgĕr, jamais ils pourront espérer le repentit et c'est en cela qui se correspond.

Par ailleurs, c'est en faisant couler le sang de l'autre qu'ils ont compris avoir aucun mépris de l'autre.

_« De toute façon, __Hinata__ est morte. Aucune raison de se prendre la tête à faire comparaison. »_ Résonna le blond.

Une autre femme lui vient en tête, plus proche de Tenten, mais inutile pour lui de s'éterniser, leurs relations étant intenses, mais jamais promis à un avenir, aucun ne le désirant.

Les lèvres étirées, Tenten donne raison au blond par un glissement de ses mains du visage au cou du blond le caressant, tout en approchant son visage, sentant un tremblant d'excitation et désir qui lui plaît.

À quelques centimètres des jumelles masculines, les lèvres de la brune bougent en des mots chuchotés, chauds de désir.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer que tu m'as conquise. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Une onomatopée, mélangée à un gémissement, Naruto l'invite à continuer. Tenten fait frôler ses lèvres sur le visage, partant des lèvres pour son oreille, soufflant doucement.

\- Je veux un grand mariage et une dot immense.

\- Tel que le gouvernement d'Ăgĕr ?

La voix est chuchotée, remplit de passion, Tenten ouvrant grand les yeux en se redressant, regardant les yeux sérieux de Naruto.

\- Tu le ferais vraiment ?

\- Évidemment. Toi, dans ta robe de mariée, moi qui te tiens par le bras, marchant sur les corps du gouvernement jusqu'à arriver au chef actuel, te donnant un couteau pour-

Naruto ne peut pas finir sa phrase, Tenten ses jetant sur son corps, l'écrasant et scellant leurs lèvres avec passion, frottant son corps avec le sien.

\- Cela a l'air de te convenir. Fait Naruto, leur lien à peine briser, chacun haletant en cherchant son souffle.

\- Un bon début. Par contre, je doute pouvoir tenir jusqu'au mariage à ce rythme.

\- Est-ce vraiment important la virginité pour le mariage ? Demande Naruto avec une rhétorique moqueuse.

\- Au contraire, c'est très mal vu. Comment être sûr qu'on convient à l'autre sans l'avoir essayé ?

Poussant un ronronnement de bonheur, Naruto avoue adorer la Tenten qui lui fait face. Celle-ci va pour l'embrasser, mais un bruit sur le devant de lit, attire leur attention, tournant un regard colérique dessus.

\- Tu viens de briser notre instant. Crache Tenten avec froideur.

Naruto se redressant pour reprendre sa position sur le bord du lit, Tenten toujours contre le corps.

La main sur sa hanche, il la décale en douceur, l'invitant à descendre. Quoique déçue, elle accepte, regardant le blond se lever en direction du geignard, se léchant les lèvres en regardant ses fesses fermes.

En deux pas, Naruto se trouve debout face à un homme, dans la trentaine, la tête couverte du sang sortant de sa plaie ouverte. Bâillonné, il est attaché à une chaise, paralysé, le visage marqué de larmes séchées. Se faisant relever le visage par le blond, celui-ci a un regard froid, remontant ses mains de chaque côté du visage pour s'arrêter au niveau des yeux.

Sans gestes brusques, d'un mouvement lent, il pose ses pouces sur les paupières que l'homme aura fermées en réflexe, appuyant. La pression ne cesse, augmentant à chaque secondes, provoquant les gémissements de douleur et les convulsions du visage saignant, qui veut lui échapper.

Naruto a un visage nonchalant, froid, enfonçant ses pouces dans les orbites. Comme un œuf pressé, il les sent exploser, le sang s'échappant autour de ses pouces, sans qu'il s'arrête, y mettant tout le membre, poussant le plus loin possible et les tournant, à la manière d'un raclement de ce qu l'intérieur, l'homme déjà mort, la tête baissée quand Naruto lui retire les pouces.

Un petit rire moqueur dans son dos, Naruto se retourne avec sérieux.

\- Pourquoi tant de sauvagerie ? Demande Tenten, d'une voix curieuse et enfantine.

Un sourire noir apparaît sur le visage blond, les yeux devenant rouge, une aura sanglante l'entourant.

\- Parce qu'il t'a vu nue. Annonce naturellement le démon.

Tenten garde un sourire amusé, poussant Naruto à continuer.

\- Que tu acceptes mes infidélités, comme moi, j'accepterai les tiens, est une chose, mais je tuerai tous les amants qui arriveront à ma connaissance. Annonce le démon, l'imposant dans leur accord.

Le ton froid et sérieux, provoque en Tenten un tremblement, qu'avant elle mettait sur le compte de la crainte, du danger, n'étant plus que signe d'excitation. Voir Naruto ainsi, l'émoustille. Elle n'aimerait pas être son adversaire et a fierté de savoir cet homme la désirer, devant à son tour marquer son territoire.

Ainsi, avec un regard de prédatrice, son amusement devient plus sombre, sa quête de sang bien visible, créant une bataille avec celle de Naruto, qui ne se laisse pas faire.

\- Oh, monsieur est possessif. Parfait. Je comptais faire la même chose pour toutes les grognasses qui te feront du charme en ma présence. Tu m'as moi et je refuse que tu te satisfasses d'autre.

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce, les deux se fixant d'un regard possessif, sanglant, désirant faire céder l'autre. C'est ce moment qui permet de définir leurs relations. Aucun ne baise sa garde, malgré les caresses, les désirs, les envies de l'autre, ils sentent que celui-ci est prêt à prendre les armes si quelque chose cloche.

Une soif de sang qui accentue leur instinct.

Naruto fait un premier pas, se rapprochant et s'imposant, Tenten, loin de l'attendre ou se reculer, le rejoint en marchant à quatre pattes sur le lit, jouant de la posture provocatrice, prouvant que si elle n'a jamais donné sa virginité, cela ne l'a jamais empêché de savoir comment utiliser son corps, le prouvant en un Naruto qui fait un deuxième pas plus pressé, envahissant l'espace pour piller ce trésor.

Tenten l'accueil en se redressant, ouvrant ses bras pour l'emprisonner et le pousser sur le côté, le faisant tomber sur le dos pour prendre une posture d'amazone, scellant ses lèvres avec le blond, pendant que celui-ci a les mains sur les hanches de la châtain, remontant et passant sous la robe, flattant le postérieur nu, au grand plaisir de la guerrière, qui ronronne et répond en passant ses mains sous le haut du blond.

Chacun domine et se laisse dominer par les caresses et l'excitation, gémissant sous le regard possessif de l'autre, entourés par le sang, la mort et les corps, d'un énucléer, d'une femme à la tête traversé par une balle et d'un enfant, un cousin sur le visage, que la femme tient et maintien, même dans la mort.

Xxx

S'agitant en un brouhaha infernal, une grande partie des effectives de police se trouve dans une pièce, bien petit par rapport au nombre qui s'y trouve, beaucoup étant dehors, mais participant du mieux qu'ils peuvent en des hurlements.

Dans la pièce, une longue barre de bois sépare un troisième de la pièce, les réactionnaires d'un côté, un brun droit et de dos de l'autre.

Ignorant les bruits autour, qui sont autant pour l'encourager, que l'insulter, Sasuke Uchiwa attend devant un long bureau vide les derniers arrivant.

Par une porte, au fond, arrivent cinq personnes, d'un certain âge, tous portant leur uniforme de policier haut gradé, les seuls dans ce cas de figure, le public ayant appris tardivement la réunion, Sasuke ne supportant pas l'uniforme et ayant toujours refusé de le porter.

S'installant sur leur siège, derrière un bureau en bois, ils occupent une posture en hauteur par rapport au brun debout et ceux derrière la barre.

De par plusieurs violents coups de marteau, le bruit sourd, invite au silence sans qu'il soit ordonné, tous obéissant, ne voulant pas louper cette réunion.

\- Toujours à refuser l'uniforme, monsieur Uchiwa. Commence celui du milieu, posant le marteau.

\- Oui. J'estime ne pas en avoir besoin. Réponds le brun, avec sérieux, sans être provocateur.

\- Vous estimez toujours mal. Réponds un deuxième, sur la gauche du premier.

\- Cela va faire la cinquième fois, cette année, que vous vous trouvez dans cette salle. Commence un à l'extrême droit.

\- La deuxième à être accusé. Continuer un autre, à l'opposer gauche.

Telle une même pensée, les cinq hauts gradés impose le respect dans la pièce, Sasuke restant de marbre, parlant sans se presser, sans crainte, ce que, il le sait, est l'une des raisons de leur désaccord. Sasuke n'a jamais aimé ses hommes, trop sûr d'eux, caché derrière leur bureau, à donner des ordres sans savoir le terrain, pensant connaître le monde là où ils ne sont que des pions sur un échiquier.

\- Comme la précédente, je suis là pour me défendre d'accusation.

\- Vous avez demandé cet entretien et vous vous faites passer pour victime ?

\- Une victime qui se fait suivre partout. Une victime qui est traitée de coupable. J'ignore qui a en décidé ainsi, mais il manque qu'à faire un mandat d'arrêt pour être traité de criminelle.

\- Ne serait-ce point de la parano ? Demande le cinquième, qui n'a pas encore parlé.

Leur voix est si grave et supérieure, que Sasuke ne se donne même pas la peine de vouloir les différencier, pas plus que mémoriser leur visage. C'est tragique, au début, les médailles qui portent l'inspiraient, lui faisant preuve qu'ils agitent pour le bien de la ville, mais il a vite appris la vérité quand ils voulurent lui donner une médaille, non pas pour avoir arrêté un trafic de drogue, mais parce qu'il a assuré la sécurité du maire.

« Les morts sont les vrais héros. Les médailles pour ceux qui ont fui. »

Ce n'est pas à appliquer dans tous les cas, mais cela représente bien l'esprit de la police de Konoha, lui donnant une bonne raison de partir au plus vite pour l'Anbu, où l'ambiance sera moins positive, mais bien plus réelle.

Marchant le long de la barre de bois, il prend un dossier posé sur une table, surveillé par son équipe, qui, par le coup d'œil qu'il leur donne, l'encourage à continuer, ce qui le touche sans qu'il le montre.

\- Je vous ai fait parvenir un dossier, dont voici l'original. Dedans, se trouvent dix arrestations que j'ai réalisées, venant de personne qui me suivait et ont commis des manquements à la loi. Il s'avère que ses dix arrestations ont été annulées, car le condamner était d'un autre service de police. J'ai moi-même dû faire la recherche pour comprendre qu'ils viennent du service cinq. Un service que j'ai connu pendant deux mois, spécialisé dans la filature de criminelles. Je réitère mon accusation. Je suis traité en criminelle, sans avoir reçu le mandat d'arrêt.

\- Vous désirez donc qu'on vous arrête ? Demande l'un, avec un trait d'humour des plus pauvre, provoquant des ricanements dans l'assemble, mais forcée.

\- Je demande qu'on me disculpe. J'ignore même l'accusation faite.

Les cinq parlent entre eux, en des chuchotements imperceptibles, sauf pour Sasuke, qui entraperçoit des mots par les lèvres non cachée, accentuant le fait qu'il se trouve face à des amateurs incompétents. Le pire est que ce sont eux qui ont le pouvoir.

\- Un dossier a été créé afin de s'assurer de votre fidélité à la loi.

Immédiatement, dans le public, un début d'indignation résonne, s'accentuant et conduisant à un nouveau brouhaha qui fait juge du cas de l'Uchiwa. Plusieurs coups de marteau ne suffisent pas à les calmer, certain des cinq, faisant sonner leur voix, menaçant de faire sortir tout le monde.

Sasuke reste calme, les observant de ses yeux noirs, dédaigneux, levant la main droite en air, le bras plié, ne se donnant pas la peine qu'elle soit bien haute. Malgré que tous hurlent, un écho se fait entendre.

\- Arrêter. Arrêter. Sasuke va parler.

Si cela ne permet pas de couper tout le monde, la partie défendant se tait, laissant parler dans le vide les accusations, les cinq juges frappant du marteau sans rien réussir.

\- Un procès a donc lieu.

La voix de Sasuke est montée, mais pas hurler, se faisant entendre des cinq, qui l'écoutent, le brouhaha derrière, diminuant quand les agitateurs commencent à se faire sortir par ceux qui veulent l'entendre.

\- Je ne viens pas ici pour me défendre dans un procès. Vous doutez de moi ? Cela n'est pas nouveau. Cinq fois cette année, dont trois où j'ai conduit des parias qui vendaient nos informations à des criminelles pour ce faire de l'argent et profiter de leur statut. J'ai conduit devant la justice, bon nombre de criminelles. Ce n'est pas de ma fidélité que vous doutez, ce sont de mes méthodes pour obtenir des résultats, cela a toujours été ainsi et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai des ennemies dans mon dos.

\- Votre lien avec Naruto Uzumaki, reconnu ennemi mondial, est plus qu'évident.

\- C'est parce que je ne m'en suis jamais cachée. Vous enfoncez une porte ouverte, l'information est connue depuis mon premier mois. Naruto et moi étions camarades dans le même orphelinat.

\- Avez-vous eu des contacts récents avec Naruto ?

\- J'en ai eu un, ce matin.

Une inspiration d'indignation résonne, même ses partisans sont terrifiés par la suite.

\- Vous reconnaissez donc, que vous nous êtes infidèle.

\- La seule chose que je reconnais, c'est que pour que ce monde soit plus propre, excuser le langage qui va vous choquer, il faut mettre les mains dans la merde. Certains vont me dire que c'est faux, que j'ai plus la main, mais tout le corps. À cela, je réponds qu'en un mois, j'ai accompli plus de choses que vous cinq dans toute votre vie.

\- Uchiwa je-

\- Soit, je repars, soit vous m'arrêtez. Le mandat d'arrêt n'a pas été prononcé. Si la situation continue, je me verrai contraint de donner le dossier aux grandes instances de l'État.

Un grand silence suit la déclaration, Sasuke s'en retournant pour traverser la foule, qui s'écarte à son passage, poussé par les partisans Uchiwa, qui assure sa sécurité.

Sasuke, leur tenante tête ouvertement, à tout miser, ayant un sursis, le temps qu'il crée un mandat d'arrêt à son nom, de trois jours.

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, __Naruto.__ »_


	12. Que la fete commence

**_Genre_: **Pov Naruto Angst ; OCC ; combat ; sang ; Deathfic, WIP, Aventure, Mystery, Drama/Tragedy ; Lime ; Lemon, Darkfic, UA. **DARKFIC**

_**Info personnelle**__ : _Salut à tous. On y est. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. En ce moment, je suis plutôt sur l'écriture d'un livre. Je vous posterais une prochain fanfiction dès que j'en trouverais le temps, cela ne devrais pas prendre plus de trois mois.

_**Disclamer** _: Les personnages que vous allez voire ne sont pas de moi. L'univers est de moi. Le scenario est de moi.

Chapitre XII : Que la fête commence.

La fin de journée tombe sur la ville de Konoha. Les habitants commencent à quitter leur travail pour gagner leur demeure, manger et passer du temps avec leur famille, quand ils en ont.

Pour d'autres, le travail ne s'arrête jamais, la maison étant leur travail. C'est le cas de la maison Hyûga, qui est au centre de Konoha, tant géographiquement que des attentions. Des regards devenant gênant pour les affaires internes et pousse Hiashi a fermé les portes des terrains de sa maison, ne les ouvrants que sur invitation.

Cet acte pourrait attirer encore plus l'attention, ce faisant se poser des questions qui n'étaient avant qu'écho, mais c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour avoir leur tranquillité, tant pour les affaires illégal, mais surtout loin des paparazzis, des interviews.

Hormis la porte de devant, fermé, le seul moyen d'entrée est par-derrière, une entrée qui n'est réservée qu'au membre de la famille, pour les quartiers privés, ainsi que les livraisons.

Si certains auront tenté de passer par là, sans y être autorisé, ils sont vite répartis avec des bleus, du sang et des menaces, cela que pour ceux, donc la disparition sera assurément attribuée à la famille.

Pendant que le soleil se couche, les principaux employer partent en repos, le travail principal fini ou remis à demain, les livraisons commencent à peine pour des produits du lendemain et les préparatifs d'une prochaine fête. Ainsi, l'arrière est occupé par plusieurs camions, faisant la queue, donc les chauffeurs sont vérifiés, papier et tout le toutim, même s'ils sont des habitués et connaissent la famille depuis des décennies.

Les Hyûga n'ont jamais rigolé avec la sécurité, surtout aujourd'hui, repoussant tous ceux qui leur sont suspects ou n'ont pas les papiers complets. Tel des fourmis, chaque membre continue son travail jusqu'à être remplacé par un autre, profitant du temps attribué pour se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui.

Une habitude qui ne connaît jamais de changement, juste des variations, telle la présence, plus nombreux, de la Boke dans la maison principale - arme à la main, faisant des tours dans la maison, vérifiant les identifier de tous ceux qui croisent - restant froid, l'œil grand ouvert, distant comme toute la Soke qu'ils croissent, un parfait miroir qui prouve le ressentit de chacun.

Dans cette fourmilière, le roi est à son bureau, les portes closes, fort heureusement insonorisée.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi !

Le dossier qu'il lance s'écrase sur un homme droit, qui va émettre une douleur avant de se baisser pour le ramasser, rassemblant les feuilles tombées, deux autres, debout, se prenant en pleine face les insultes.

Hiashi est froid, distant, maîtrisé. Les personnes qui l'ont vu sans un masque, sont si peu nombreuses et encore moins encore en vie. Les trois qui lui font face comprennent vite pourquoi, se prenant les torrents de haine et mépris de cet homme qui, ne s'en cachant pas, ne leur reparlera plus jamais avec respect, même s'il représente de plus grandes puissances.

\- Nous sommes en accord depuis des années, presque dix et vous me lâchez d'un coup !

\- La situation est variante.

Un homme se sépare du lot en prenant la parole. Il n'a pas de terreur pour cet homme hurlant, le prouvant en le regardant de ses yeux froids, nonchalants, des yeux qui mettent hors de lui le chef Hyûga.

\- Je parle qu'en mon nom et n'ai pas d'intérêt pour les confrères ici présence, comme eux avec moi, partageant la pensée que c'est le hasard qui nous a mené à venir vous voir tous les trois pour le même sujet. Mon supérieur a décidé de réduit le contact avec vous, le couper définitivement si vous réagissiez ainsi. Vous nous aviez apporté assez pour qu'on vous prête mains fortes. Aujourd'hui, aucune preuve qu'on doit continuer à vous suivre.

\- « Aucune preuve » ? L'argent et le pouvoir coulent à flots et ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes au monde.

\- Pouvoir. Argent. Toutes les familles avec lesquelles nous signons, nous l'apportent. Les Hyûga sont la deuxième plus puissante famille de Konoha. Un fait qui est aussi vrai qu'elle est surpassée par une famille aux membres décimés et survivant ne se comptant que sur les doigts d'une main. Aussi vrai que de dire que vous êtes une si grande puissance entre les murs de Konoha, qu'un insecte en dehors.

\- Cela ne vous a jamais dérangés ! Konoha est à ma famille. Nous en contrôlons toutes les grandes importances et postes clé. Elle est à nous et c'est ce qui nous aura liés durant si longtemps. Rien n'a changé !

Sa phrase est à peine finie qu'il se fait percuter violemment par le dossier qu'il avait jeté, se rependant en totalité à ses pieds. L'homme, venant de le ramasser, se frotte les mains.

\- Je vais employer des mots simples et d'un calme qui me surprendra plus tard, uniquement parce qu'on m'a demandé de ne pas vous tuer. Comme mon camarade ici présence, je ne parle qu'en mon nom. On n'en a rien à foutre de vous. Vous êtes une merde sans nom, votre famille est une blague à nos réunions, un vomitif. Le simple fait qu'elle soit encore debout ne tient qu'à deux choses. Vos liens avec mes collègues ici présent et ceux avec le neuvième Jinchūriki. Ce que vous ne possédez plus.

La menace évidente clou le bec à Hiashi, qui ne peut que le regarder avec haine n'ayant aucun autre moyen.

\- Pour notre part...

Le troisième est plus officiel, ayant une voix solennelle qui attire les regards, ce qui ne le dérange pas, s'exprimant d'un ton dynamique.

\- Je parle aussi en notre nom et serais plus direct. On se barre avant que le neuvième Jinchūriki débarque. Non, pas qu'on le craigne, mais si on peut éviter d'avoir affaire à lui, en bien ou en mal, ça nous arrange.

Ses mouvements de corps s'expriment autant, n'ayant aucune gêne à leur offrir un livre grand ouvert de sa personne et sa raison. Les deux autres sont froids et intériorisés, mais il est clair pour Hiashi, à leur réaction quant à la raison du troisième, que leur rupture de lien n'est pas loin d'être identique.

\- Bande de lâches. Crache le Hyûga avec froideur.

\- Fais gaffe à des mots, crache le deuxième, montrant ouvertement sa lame à porter de main.

Il n'est pas terrifié et retient en rien ses mots.

\- Vous êtes terrifié par un fantôme. Naruto, oui, Naruto, car je n'ai pas peur de prononcer son nom sans sa permission, est mort. Je l'ai fait exploser et cette rumeur comme quoi il serait de retour depuis trois jours, est faux. D'ailleurs, vous qui avez des oreilles et prête attention à toutes les informations et les intox, vous savez que ce mandat poster est annulée, le policier ayant reconnu que la description de Naruto n'était pas celle de celui qu'il a vu. D'ailleurs, une autre rumeur prétend qu'on a retrouvé récemment le corps d'un homme et femme, abattu d'une balle dans la tête, avec leur dentition. Des tas de rumeurs de leur survie et leur mort, apparaissent depuis plusieurs semaines. Vous avez bien fait de venir pour déclarer votre abandon, je n'ai rien à faire d'alliance avec des lâches qui croient la moindre rumeur.

D'un soupir moqueur, ils s'en retournent à la porte.

\- Il est triste à dire que celui qui l'a côtoyé soit celui qui le sous-estime.

Rejoint d'un même bruit par les deux autres, le premier va pour ouvrir la porte, mais se retrouve la tête explosé, son cerveau et sang giclant contre.

Les deux autres se retournent immédiatement, sortant leur arme pour tuer Hiashi immobile, les yeux écarquiller en comprenant à peine. Deux petits bruits fins, dans son dos, résonnent aussi vite que les deux autres sont à terre, leur arme à la main.

Immobile, la bouche entrouverte, tremblante avant de se refermer, il a dans l'idée d'ouvrir la porte et fuir en donnant l'alerte, mais son corps reste paralyser d'avoir eu la mort aussi proche, se réveillant quand son ouïe signal le téléphone qui sonne, son regard se portant sur l'objet pendant plusieurs seconde avant de décrocher.

\- Bonjour Hiashi. Cela fait longtemps.

Les yeux s'écarquilleraient plus si c'était possible, son esprit hurlant à sa raison qu'elle avait raison depuis plusieurs minutes, les yeux voyants trois impacts de balle traverser la vitre doublement blindé.

Bégayant un mot, il se fait couper.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, j'ai juste empêché qu'il te tue. C'est un privilège qui me revient.

\- C'est impossible ! Crache l'homme comme une seule idée, une seule raison.

\- Tu pensais m'avoir avec une explosion ? Que la police allait pouvoir me stopper !? Qu'il ne me serait pas facile de maquiller ma mort, une deuxième fois, par des empreintes dentaires ? Cet homme avait raison : "Il est triste à dire que celui qui [m]'a côtoyé soit celui qui [m]e sous-estime"

Le cœur de l'homme va exploser, regardant autour de lui. Pour qu'il répète ses mots en ne changeant que le pronom, c'est que Naruto a posé un mouchard dans la pièce la plus sécurisée de la maison, dont seul Hiashi à la clé, surveillant tous ses inviter, par diverses moyens, vérifiant toujours, à chaque rentrée dans la pièce, sa serrure et s'il n'y a rien de suspect, avec des radars à mouchard.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais venir pour t'apprendre ton erreur. Fait un signe à la caméra.

Hiashi reste immobile, tournant le regard sur la caméra visible de la pièce, qui n'est qu'un iceberg parmi tous les autres dissimulés.

\- Fais un signe. Insiste Naruto, d'un ton plus joueur.

De sa main libre, Hiashi la lève et l'agite lentement, mi-terrifié, mi-sceptique, se stoppant quand la caméra se met à bouger et s'agite en renvoyant le même salue.

Une explosion retentit, faisant trembler les murs et tomber le chef Hyûga à terre, le téléphone ne renvoyant que la lente et sinistre tonalité.

xxx

\- On nous attaque !

L'alerte est donnée dans toute la maison en même temps que retentît des explosions dans les réserves, camions et le chemin entre les deux.

Une fête étant pour bientôt, la maison s'est vue remplit de nourriture et d'alcool. Si les camions et chauffeurs étaient sans danger, ignorant qu'il transportait la mort, la marchandise, elle, s'il l'avait regardé, ne contenait que du C-4.

Naruto a tenu à rendre l'appareil à Hiashi, Tenten n'en a été que plus d'accord.

Courant dans tous les sens, les femmes, enfant, vieillard et toutes autres personnes qui n'ont pas un sang de combattant dans leur veine – avocat, homme d'affaires et cetera – sont conduit par la Boke en des abris proches.

Dans cette pièce, rien ne peut leur arriver, les murs laissent passer aucune balle et tiennent les explosions. Aucune fenêtre, empêchant les possibles snipers.

Une fois remplis, prêt à être fermé, les gardes Boke se font un signe de tête, n'ayant pas à attendre longtemps la voix dans leur oreillette pour se retourner à l'entrée des abris, faces à la Soke réunie, vidant leur chargeur sans viser, décimant sous les hurlements de terreur, douleur et haine, le bruit cessant en quelques secondes, les armes au repos.

Attendant de voir des mouvements de corps ou bruit qui ne devrait pas être, tel des pleurs d'enfant, des protecteurs serrant plus fort leur être chère, souhaitant leur survie. Les chargeurs à peine remis, sont vidés à nouveau, faisant taire ses derniers.

C'est un bain de sang qui se réalise dans ce lieu considérer le plus sûr de tout Konoha. Les Hyûga de la Soke sont majoritairement morts, soit dans l'explosion, soit dans le carnage de la Boke, ne restant rien de suffisant pour les identifier précisément. Certain d'avoir réussi, des coups de feu retentissent et tue les Boke devant les abris.

Pendant que la majorité gagnait les abris, allant à leur mort, d'autres se sont dirigés vers les postes de sécurité, prenant toutes les armes à leur disposition, capable de tenir une guerre de plusieurs jours et, contrairement aux dernières victimes, ils savent tous s'en servir.

\- La Boke nous a trahies ! Retentit une voix hurlée dans les Talkie-walkie qu'ils portent

Très vite, toute la maison sait pour la trahison et les anciens alliés deviennent des ennemies. Les membres de la Boke, dans les rangs de la Soke, sont tous tués sans exception, même si, majoritairement, il ignorait tout et fière de servir la Soke.

Hiashi, apprenant la nouvelle, reste des nus. Il était tellement certain d'avoir le contrôle de la Boke, qu'il a commis la deuxième pire erreur de sa vie en leur confiant la sécurité des abris, se demandant ce qui les aura poussés à la revote, à suivre Naruto, qui leur est inconnu, un fait suffisant pour le fuir.

Ne pouvant conclure que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils suivent, quelqu'un de plus important à leurs yeux, c'est en un éclair qui se précipite à son bureau, ouvrant le tiroir contenant la boîte à bijou que Naruto lui a donné, se rendant compte qu'il n'a jamais ouvert la dite boîte, terrifié et dégouté par ce qu'il pensait trouver dedans.

Le geste est rapide, le silence lourd. Hiashi voyant à l'intérieur les compartiments des yeux vide, ayant un nom sous le couvercle. "Hiashi Hyûga."

Il tombe sur sa chaise à cette révélation, se rendant compte qu'il s'est fait berner sur tous les points, comprenant mieux la rébellion. Ce n'est pas Naruto, seul, qui attaque, mais aussi le neveu vengeur avec son armée secrète.

Face à l'ennemi, la perspective de fuir tente le chef de famille, mais son honneur et son rang vont le mettre debout, prenant ses armes et appelant ses généraux pour donner ses ordres. Il a perdu du sang, une grande bataille, mais la guerre lui reviendra à n'importe quel prix.

Xxx

\- La Boke nous a trahis ! Je répète, la Bok-

Couper par une lame aux traverses de la gorge, le Hyûga garde s'écroule, révélant dans son dos une silhouette aux allures Hyûga, portant l'équipement de garde.

Essuyant la lame contre le vêtement du corps se vidant de son sang, il s'avance nonchalamment, passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs pour retirer les ajouts, révélant une coupe mi-long au contour noir, mais centre jaunes comme les blés, faisant de même avec ses yeux pour retirer les lentilles blanches, laissant le maquillage qui cachent ses cicatrice aux joues.

Rangeant sa lame, il plonge la même main dans sa poche, en sortant un petit écran, tel un portable, qui lui révèle le bureau d'Hiashi à travers la fenêtre, à quasiment cinq cents mètres. Constatant toujours le chef de famille dans son bureau, agissant comme donnant des ordres, il hésite à amorcer un nouveau tire pour le tuer. Il veut sa mort, mais en lui faisant face.

\- Ennemi en vue.

Redressant le regard, sans se presser, il constate une dizaine de gardes, prenant position, allant pour le tuer en profitant de ce qu'il ne soit pas à couvert.

Des coups de feu retendissent, vidant un chargeur, sans que Naruto ait bougé, continuant à les regarder tomber comme des mouches, le dos criblé de balles.

Le dixième, changeant de chargeur, s'approche du blond qui se redresse.

\- T'es en retard. Accuse Naruto, fixant ladite personne.

\- Ses balais dans le cul ne voulaient pas me lâcher et ce n'est que maintenant, j'ai eu une occasion.

À ses mots clairs, féminin, le garde retire les lentilles à ses yeux, les révélant marron.

\- Neji est passé à l'action.

Se révélant être Tenten, elle passe ses mains dans ses longs cheveux pour les révéler encore plus court que le blond et que, contrairement à lui, elle aura teinte - recevant son compliment - les faisant rentré dans le casque qu'elle porte, se sentant mieux en les savant à l'intérieur, ayant dû les laisser sortir pour faire croire à son appartenant à la famille, Naruto s'étant débarrassé de son casque à la première occasion, ne supportant pas leur port.

\- En effet. On peut dire qu'il avait bien caché ses projets durant la réunion.

La guerrière d'Ăgĕr le fixe se relever et préparer à partir, décidant de profiter du "calme" pour le moment.

\- Tu n'en savais vraiment rien ?

Naruto est plus que surpris par la question et le ton accusateur, se retournant avec un regard analytique, Tenten lui apparaissant curieuse.

\- Je l'ai appris comme toi, mais je ne suis pas surpris. Il s'assure une position dans un nouveau règne, affichant la menace s'il y a des survivants.

À ses mots, le blond s'élance dans le couloir proche, son Type 68-fusil d'assaut, à l'épaule, suivie par Tenten.

\- Ce n'est pas le but, mais la méthode que je critique.

À un croisement de couloir, Naruto assure le côté gauche et Tenten la droite, cette dernière tirant sur des Hyûga, sans s'occuper de savoir son côté de la famille. Avec l'acte de Neji, Tenten a moins de scrupule à tirer sans connaître l'ennemi.

Naruto continue à les guider dans le couloir, assurant l'avant de leur voyage, tirant sur les ennemies qui lui font face ou qu'il repère à des couloirs sis aux côtés, Tenten s'occupant de l'arrière et revérifiant derrière Naruto à chaque coin, au cas où un ennemi ferait son apparition ou que Naruto n'a pas vu, ne donnant pas une grande attention, juste assez pour savoir pouvoir continuer son chemin sans être menacé.

Un mouvement sur un couloir à droite, reconnu comme un groupe de plusieurs soldats, Naruto se cache dos au coin, Tenten se collant sur le mur de face, en joue.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que, dans cette situation, Truth.R n'aura pas fait pareil pour prendre un point stratégique.

Prenant une grenade à son torse, en demandant, il lance à la fin de sa phrase, l'explosion suivante causant de nombreux morts et blesser que Naruto et Tenten achève en se jetant dans le couloir, traversant une bonne partie avant de se mettre chacun à un coin, à l'abri des coups de feu.

\- Évidemment. On aurait tué les femmes et enfants qui auraient été armée, mais on aurait laissé ceux qui ne le sont pas.

Sans hurler, Tenten hausse la voix pour être entendu à travers les coups de feu, avant de riposter de son arme épaule. Son dernier chargeur vidé, elle se retrouve avec une nouvelle qui glisse à ses pieds. Curieuse, elle relève le regard vers Naruto, qui est concentré sur l'ennemi, tirant de son Glock avec des balles 40 S&W, qui vont percer les gilets et traverser les têtes.

Ne perdant pas un instant, Tenten se débarrasse de son arme pour s'équiper de celle à ses pieds, visant et tirant pour se rendre compte qu'elle est en semi-auto, provoquant une onomatopée de plainte, le changeant avant de nettoyer la zone.

Se redressant tous les deux, Naruto lui lance un chargeur pour qu'elle change le sien avant de donner les deux autres à sa ceinture, quand il traverse le couloir, certain d'être en sécurité.

\- Même si ce sont de possibles fanatiques à « l'envahisseur » ?

Naruto, son Glock pour seule arme, se montre plus attentif au mouvement, sa voix étant basse, cherchant une discrétion légère, étant en zone à plus grand risque.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais le but premier de notre ... Mon organisation… est d'assurer le meilleur avenir des enfants d'Ăgĕr, qu'il soit originaire ou non de l'île.

Se plaçant contre un mur, Naruto fait un signe à Tenten, qui va comprendre, lâchant son arme, sanglée, pour sortir sa lame. Un groupe de deux se dépêche de rejoindre l'unité proche. Quand ils sont au coin de Naruto, celui-ci saisit le plus proche et le jette contre Tenten, qui le reçoit en plantant sa lame dans le cou, l'empalant contre le mur, le deuxième se retrouvant la gorge tranchée, Naruto s'étant jeté sur lui, après avoir projeté son compagnon.

Continuant leur chemin, Tenten en profitant pour refaire son stock de munitions, elle continue son point de vue à un Naruto qui, sans le montrer, l'écoute avec intérêt.

\- Si fanatique il y a parmi les enfants, on les abats quand ils auront pris les armes contre nous, ayant essayé de lui apporter notre vision.

\- Et quand cette enfant sera devenue adulte. Tu auras toujours la même gentillesse ?

\- S'il est partisan de notre cause. Évidemment, il ne sera jamais dans l'organisation, mais il sera naturalisé par nos soins. Comme l'a été ton père, même s'il a été un cas à part.

Même s'il ne dit pas un mot à sa remarque, il donne raison à Tenten, comprenant tout en ayant une vision différente, sans être fixe. Il n'est pas Tenten, ni Neji. Il ignore ce qu'il aurait fait à leur place et ne veut pas se prendre la tête dessus.

C'est un vrai labyrinthe que traversent Tenten et Naruto. Sans la connaissance de ce dernier, aucun doute qu'ils se seraient perdus dans les couloirs et pris à revers plus d'une fois. La maison a été conçue de tel sort que des étrangers s'y perde, une aide à la riposte qu'Hiashi réussit à utiliser sur la Boke, qui par leur rare acceptation dans la maison, se retrouve bien souvent pris au piège.

Naruto et Tenten, malgré leur carnage qui ne connaît aucun frein et leur nombreuse victime, n'auraient jamais pu attendre leur objectif avec la seule aide de Neji pour cette raison, en particulier contre l'armée de soutien qui aurait débarqué dix minutes après les premières explosions, venant des alliances extérieures.

S'étant occupé de couper les liens de la famille avec les principaux soutiens, par différentes pressions et utilisation de ses anciens liens, Naruto s'est débarrassé d'un problème, leur donnant vingt minutes de repos, le temps que la police débarquent, un temps qu'ils ne perdent pas, décimant le plus de monde, tout en plongeant vers le centre du conflit, jusqu'à Hiashi.

Ils ignorent s'ils pourront lui faire face à temps, mais c'est une certitude qu'à la fin du conflit, Hiashi sera tellement affaiblie, qu'on parlera de sa fin. Celui-ci en est bien conscient et, sans l'annoncer, c'est un baron d'honneur qu'il décide de mener, retournant la situation en prenant l'ascendant sur Neji. Celui-ci doit battre en retrait et mener des batailles de position pour assurer ses conquêtes.

Tenten et Naruto, dans les lignes ennemies, sont les principaux problèmes des Hyûga, tuant à tout va, tous ceux qui leur font face, armée ou non, montrant des signes d'appartenant à la Boke n'y changeant rien. Hiashi ne peut se baser sur ses caméras, Naruto les ayant tous pirater pour les rendre inutilisables où les modifiant pour qu'elle montre en répétition des images vide, Hiashi s'en étant rendu compte après qu'on signale la présence des deux, avant de mourir, sans qu'il les remarque sur les caméras.

Neji n'est pas en meilleure situation, ayant tenté de les contacter pour faire signaler l'appartenance des membres de sa famille, en quelques petits signes bien distinctive, la Soke et Bunke se différenciant ainsi, mais il ne reçoit que des hurlements de mort et grésillement. Le seul moyen pour les soldats de survivre, c'est soit de tenter de les tuer, soit les fuir avant qu'ils les voient.

Arrivant à un croisement, pas le premier qu'ils traversent, Naruto fait comprendre d'un regard que c'est ici qu'ils passent à la prochaine étape.

Chacun prenant un coin, ils vont tuer les quelques gardes présents avec aisance, ceux-ci ne s'attendant pas à une attaque si profond dans leurs lignes, le lieu servant principalement a soigné les blesser et de réserve.

La zone libre, certains d'être tranquille.

\- Tu prends ce côté. Montre l'homme d'un signe de main.

\- Fais payer cet enfoiré. Répond Tenten en un signe de tête, ayant bien en tête les indications de Naruto, données une journée avant.

\- Attends. L'arrête Naruto, la voyant sur le départ.

Se retournant elle reçoit une clé USB, dont elle ne comprend pas l'origine.

\- Elle sera plus en sécurité avec toi et je sais que tu seras en faire bon usage.

Comprenant à moitié, elle hoche la tête.

\- Rappelle-toi que tu m'as promis le gouvernement d'Ăgĕr.

Partant sur ses mots, ayant compris le sous-entendues, elle fait comprendre le sien à un Naruto au petit sourire, avant qu'il s'en retourne à ses carnages.

Celui-ci gagne la tranquillité à mesure qu'il s'enfonce proche du pouvoir, tuant des soldats blessés qui auront un baron d'honneur, laissant en paix les soutiens, qui avaient pour seule arme la peur et l'envie de fuir. Ayant le loisir de vérifier son équipement, il prend le croisement du seul couloir menant au bureau d'Hiashi.

Face aux portes, un seul garde lui barre le passage dans ce grand couloir vide.

Debout, digne, l'arme en main, visant le blond stoïque en la voyant, Hyûga Hanabi au regard vide de toute peur, vide de tout sentiment.

Xxx

Des hurlements de mort retentissent à peine, face au canon des armes à feu. Tombant comme des mouches, les Hyûga font un nouveau sol pour les pieds de Tenten, l'arme toujours pleine, son regard marron aux alentours, s'assurant d'aucun survivant.

En fouillant un cadavre avec attention, elle sent une présence dans son dos. Se retournant en restant agenouillé, son geste est si vive qu'on dirait un fantôme, pointant son Glock - son arme d'épaule n'étant pas l'idéal dans cette situation. Fixe, droit comme une règle, le visage en un mélange de terreur et tristesse, une enfant de cinq ans, habillée d'un kimono, fait face. Tenten, l'arme toujours pointée, n'aura pas à l'analyser longtemps pour décréter qu'elle n'est pas une menace, se concentrant plus sur d'éventuels ennemis encore cachés.

Se redressant, ayant la posture de la faucheuse pour l'enfant terrifiée, Tenten remarque qu'elle se salit, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Un petit coup d'œil, elle remarque les toilettes à quelques mètres de cette dernière.

En un geste de la main libre, elle ordonne à l'enfant de s'approcher d'elle. Le petit être, trop jeune pour comprendre la situation dans son entièreté, aura tout de même compris que cette personne face à elle est une « inconnue ». Elle secoue la tête rapidement, autant terrifiée que honteuse de s'être fait pipi dessus.

\- Magne-toi...

L'ordre n'est pas hurlé, mais il est dit avec assez de ton et de froideur pour que l'enfant rate un battement, tremblante, se précipitant vers la châtain, qui s'en retourne vers sa destination, l'enfant sur ses talons, silencieuse.

En deux minutes de trajet calme, Tenten s'arrête.

\- Tu continues tout droit et tu ne t'arrêtes pas.

L'enfant reste immobile, pas sur des mots de l'adulte, qui va lui répéter en lui montrant le chemin et l'y poussant d'une main dans le dos. À cette légère pousse, la petite court à toute jambe, sous le regard de la châtain, qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'elle arrive bien à destination sans soucis.

Sortant le pass, qu'elle a récupéré sur les derniers cadavres, elle ouvre la porte blindée. De l'autre côté, ce sont des bips et une odeur chaude qui l'accueille.

Tenten rentre en fermant la porte derrière elle, faisant face à des colonnes d'unités centrales collecteur de données, les Hyûga s'étant mis récemment à passer à ce modèle d'archive, tout en gardant le papier dans une autre pièce. Naviguant dans la chaleur des flux de données, qui ne connaissent pas la peur ni les problèmes à l'extérieur, Tenten s'installe au seul bureau de la pièce, avec une multitude d'écrans et câbles, partant dans les unités de sauvegarde.

Quittant le mode veuille, elle arrive sur une session ferme, demandant un mot de passe. Ne s'énervant pas, ne paniquant pas d'un possible retard, elle tape le code, qui n'est rien d'autre que le nom de la session, avec l'année en cours.

Débile, mais efficace quand on ne le sait pas.

Le flux de données lui apparaît en plusieurs dossiers, organisé de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse rien perdre. S'y connaissant assez en ordinateur, la base, Tenten commence ses recherches sur tout ce qui concerne Naruto, ainsi que des affaires ayant pour mot "Jinchūriki" "arme" et tout ce qui peut s'en rapprocher d'Ăgĕr et Tenten.

Mettant tout cela dans un dossier, elle le transfert dans une clé USB, prévue à cet effet et largement assez conséquent pour tout accueillir. Le transfert se fait en cinq minutes et Tenten a le temps de désactiver toutes les sécurités de l'ordinateur et ouvrir la voie au réseau Hyûga et leur serveur situer un peu partout dans la ville et en dehors.

En un tour de main, quand son disque est rempli de ce qu'elle désire, elle transfère de nouveau fichier depuis celui-ci, les activant après avoir retiré sa mémoire morte.

Sur l'écran, une multitude de petits monstres difformes commence à dévorer les dossiers présents, puis, une fois l'écran vide, créer un trou sur le bureau pour tous y plonger, Tenten se permettant un sourire en se relevant pour quitter la pièce, s'assurant qu'il n'y a personne de l'autre côté de la porte, avant d'y jeter trois grenades et fermer la porte blindée, qui absorbe les dégâts et cache la destruction matérielle de toutes les informations collecter ses dernières années.

Marchant d'un pas calme, le fusil d'assaut en main, elle se dirige vers les archives. Ayant été prévenue par Naruto, c'est elle, théoriquement, qui aura à faire face aux plus d'ennemi, traversant les lignes ennemies par-derrière pour attaquer différents points-clés, qui mettront à mal les unités de Hiashi, ainsi que les prochaines affaires de la famille, tout en effaçant la présence de Naruto durant ses trois dernières années.

Xxx

Naruto et Hanabi se font face. Cette dernière à son CZ P07 pointé sur le blond, qui n'aura de réaction que la nonchalance et l'attente.

\- Vas-y tire, c'est ta seule chance. Ne te rate pas, par contre, tu me mettras encore plus en rage.

Froid, sans sentiment, Hanabi n'aura aucune réaction à la provocation, ni la menace, contrôlant si bien son corps qu'on dirait un robot.

Observant depuis son bureau, Hiashi ordonne à Hanabi de tirer, de ne pas hésiter, n'ayant aucune autre défense contre le blond que cette dernière, espérant que, à défaut de tuer le blond, elle lui offre une opportunité.

Se regardant en chiens de faïence, Hanabi finit par serrer les dents, la main tenant larme tremblant avant qu'elle la jette à sa droite et fonce sur Naruto avec rage, sortant sa dague.

Naruto, fixant ses yeux, lu en elle comme un livre ouvert. À son premier mouvement de charge, il l'imite, se débarrassant de son gilet par balle Hyûga - porté par-dessus sa veste, pour le déguisement et la double protection - tirant son couteau de son étui.

Le choc des lames s'entrecroisant est un premier éclair parmi un orage.

Hanabi est rapide, agile, esquivant les attaques de Naruto pour tout aussi vite contre-attaquer. Le blond, malgré une plus grande taille, est loin de faire du surplace, chassant Hanabi tout autant qu'il se replie pour l'attirer à elle.

Les lames permettent des coups critiques, des occasions de finir l'échange d'un geste, mais c'est loin d'être le seul qu'il utilise. Pied, poing, prise, sont des dizaines de fois plus utilisé, livrant une danse mortelle où les danseurs sont si rapides et agile, qu'il faudrait une attention particulière pour lire chacun de leur mouvement, qui est une occasion ratée pour tuer l'autre, savant que le premier sang, sera le dernier.

Dans les yeux des deux, l'envie de sang, l'envie de tuer, une bestialité digne de deux prédateurs. Malgré son jeune âge, Hanabi prouve être une guerrière aguerrit, prête à mordre la tranchée de Naruto s'il lui laisse l'occasion. Un acte qui force le respect du blond, le convaincant de l'affronter sans subterfuge, refusant de la sous-estimer. Elle est la championne de la famille, l'ennemie à abattre, Hiashi n'étant qu'un but bientôt atteint.

En un coup horizontal, la lame Hyûga passe à quelque millimètre du blond, qui s'est reculé juste au dernier moment, avant que celle-ci saute et prolonge son mouvement circulaire en un coup de pied sauter droit, frôlant le blond, qui se recule encore, mais sera pris de vitesse et frapper, dans un tour aérien de la plus jeune, par le pied gauche à la tête.

Reculant de quelques pas, pendant qu'Hanabi retombe sur ses pieds, il se secoue la tête pour se remettre au plus vite, esquivant, au dernier moment, se décalant sur la droite, le coup de pied direct droit sauté d'Hanabi.

Se refaisant aussi vite face, la jeune fait des feintes en un jeu de jambes pour attaquer d'un coup de pied droit horizontal, un coup que Naruto voit venir, ripostant de son propre coup droit, clouant le pied d'Hanabi quand leur tibia s'entre-choc, obligeant une proximité qui ne permet que des mouvements de main, attaquant autant que bloquant, donnant une attention à ceux armés.

Frappant de son poignet armé sa jumelle, la repoussant tandis qu'Hanabi saisit son second poignet, il lâche sa lame. Hanabi la suit des yeux, pour ne pas perdre de vue l'objet de sa mort, comprenant trop tard que c'est un leurre quand il attrape sa lame à pleine main et la bloque de son gant doublé, malgré la force qu'elle y met.

D'un mouvement fluide, il se libère sa seconde main en la plongeant sur l'arrière-bras qui la saisissait, bloquant le membre et s'ouvrant la voie à son coup de pied gauche circulaire dans la tête de la petite.

Celle-ci tombe à terre, sonné, Naruto n'ayant qu'à tirer sur la lame pour l'arracher des mains de sa propriétaire, en même temps qu'il donne un coup de pied arrière dans la sienne, à terre, afin de la rendre hors de portée et l'approcher de la porte du bureau.

Se retournant, sans plus de considération pour la jeune, marchant jusqu'à son objectif, il ramasse et range sa lame un mouvement qui ne connaît aucun arrêt, gardant celle d'Hanabi dans ses mains pour l'analyse avec attention, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion lors de leur dernier échange.

Il reconnaît que c'est une bonne lame – digne d'être le trésor, la fierté, de la plus jeune - ayant coupé son gant en cuir solide et provoque une entaille à sa paume. Quoiqu'elle soit petite, la blessure brûle Naruto, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir la main dans les flammes, l'entaille pour épicentre.

Preuve que la lame est empoisonnée d'un sensibilisateur neuronale, elle ne surprend pas le blond, qui lui connaît cette méthode et la considère comme légale, sa lame elle-même étant couvert d'un produit qui la protégeait du sang et tout ce qui pourrait entacher son tranchant.

À quelques pas de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied, il se retourne et baisse en lançant la dague d'Hanabi. Tournant dans les airs, elle plonge dans le bras de sa propriétaire, tenant l'arme qu'elle portait au niveau des reins, déviant le tire, qui entaille la joue blonde.

Tombant sur le dos, par la douleur et force du lancer, Hanabi se met à hurler de tous ses poumons, le bras lui brûlant de l'intérieur, rendant impossible tout mouvement dudit bras. Ayant l'impression que de la lave envahit son corps, elle gigote dans tous les sens, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Devant vite se reprendre, elle ouvre les yeux en inspirant, jetant sa main gauche, valide, sur son arme. La main sur l'arme, elle se la fait clouer par le pied droit de Naruto. Relevant la tête en un réflexe, l'Hyûga se prend un coup, du second pied, en pleine tête.

S'étalant à terre, le visage en sang, perdant encore plus de dents qu'au coup précédent, Naruto ayant eu moins de retenue, son ouïe vrille en un son aigu, sa vue floue sur les lumières du plafond, qui lui apparaissent comme des étoiles.

Naruto, sans se presser, marche à ses côtés, la dominant, tel un fauve qui va la dévorer. Hanabi en est bien conscient, abandonnant toute combativité, abandonnant toute envie de vivre, se sentant proche de la liberté qu'elle attend depuis plusieurs jours.

Cela fut rapide, en un instant, Naruto lève le pied droit et l'écrase sur les doigts de la main gauche, les brisants comme du verre sous sa semelle lourde. Écarquillant les yeux, ses rétines se rétrécissent, la bouche s'ouvre, le cri de douleur bloqué dans la gorge.

Si Naruto aimerai la torturer en prenant son temps, c'est justement de ce dernier qu'il manque.

\- Ça, c'est pour Hinata.

Plongeant la main dans ses reins, il en sort son Glock et tire d'un même mouvement, explosant la seconde main de la plus jeune, qui aura une relance dans la douleur, son cœur battant à exploser dans sa poitrine, le souffle manque, sa gorge serrant tellement qu'il ne laisse passé l'air qu'en un gémissement aiguë, diffus.

\- Ça, c'est pour ta tentative de meurtre, sans honneur, dans la défaite.

S'en retournant, il range son arme dans l'étui de ses reins, prenant la direction du bureau d'Hiashi, laissant une Hanabi aux portes de la mort, par le sang qui s'échappe de son frêle corps aux mains détruites - sans espoir de pouvoir un jour retenir une arme - les larmes aux yeux de douleur, de colère contre elle, ne demandant qu'une chose, en cet instant, c'est pouvoir avoir une arme pour mettre fin à ses jours, ne supportant plus les sensations installées en son corps depuis plus d'une semaine.


End file.
